Mirror of Time
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: What goes around, comes around. Soulmates in the search of harmony. Spiritual. Fantasy. Hurt/Comfort. Mystery. Supernatural. End of the saga Beyond Time.
1. Prologue

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. ******The OC's and story background belong to me**. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. **Any resemblance** to actual **persons**, **living or dead**, or actual events is **purely coincidental**.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

A team of BSAA soldiers filed one after into a small room led by their renowned Captain, Chris Redfield. They were currently on a mission in a small Eastern European country called Edonia. There had been reports that the bio-organic weapons being used in the civil war in the region and the BSAA had been requested for its assistance.

It had been 14 years since Chris first encountered this menace in the Umbrella facility and 14 long years that he had been fighting to put an end to this threat but it was nowhere in sight. He was a naïve 25-year old man, who thought stopping Umbrella was the key but Umbrella was just the tip of the iceberg. He spent most of his youth battling the infamous company's legacy, only to find out that it was ready to set back its roots once again.

Everything that he had been doing until now seemed to be in nothing but absolute vain. The fights he routinely waged were in vain; giving up a "normal" life was in vain; being away from friends and family was in vain; missing precious time he could have spent with his bride and children was in vain and all his physical efforts were in vain. It all just seemed to be clouded in doubts than certainties and he didn't know if he was even making a difference.

However, he never let those uncertainties weaken his resolve. It was something he learned after he lost his parents; to always keep fighting and surviving. Life goes on and it won't wait for you to dry your tears. He has to do whatever he can to clean up this mess, so he could just go home.

He has a loving family waiting back at his home for him; his beautiful and dedicated bride: Katerina and a father to their six-month old twin children. He wanted to get back to them and to take on the responsibilities of being a husband and a father. He wanted to resume watching his children grow, acquiring more skills and independence with passing day. However, this wasn't a moment for him to hold homesick and focus back on the mission.

Just as they entered the small space, Chris had a ominous feeling about something and even before he could figure out what was wrong Piers informed him about the woman that they were escorting was no longer with them. The young marksman called out to the rookie, Finn Macauley, in their team for confirmation. The newbie panicked a little telling them that the woman was just behind, in turn confirming their suspicions.

Before Chris could respond to that detail, he heard a mechanical sound and reflexively looked above to see spikes over his head. The next moment the spikes dropped down, giving Piers and him barely enough time to jump backwards to save themselves from being impaled by the metal rods of the door, which blocked the exit.

The two men pulled themselves off the floor and tried to think of a way to open the gate door, when they noticed the door on the other closing as well, there by trapping rest of the men in the team in the small room. Chris heard the sounds of footsteps and recognized the woman dressed in blue dress, approaching the room from the end. He raised his weapon to aim at the woman and his men followed the suit. The woman slyly smiled thanking them for the escort before tossing a spherical device in the room.

Chris fruitlessly rammed against the metal bars of the gate door, as he powerlessly watched the device shoot out a bunch of darts carrying the C-virus and infecting the men on his team. He witnessed the men stumble and collapse to the floor in agony, trying to fight the infection. The rookie called out to him, dragging his feet and holding out his arm to reach out for help. The BSAA captain stretched out his arm to him, only to see him burst into flames and turn into a chrysalid.

Chris collapsed to his knees at the loss of his companions, who he had promised to not leave behind. These men were his responsibility; they admired him, followed his orders without questions and ready to lay down their lives for the cause but he didn't want them to end like this. He wouldn't wish such a cruel fate to befall on his enemies than these were his friends and brothers in-arms.

They didn't even get the time to mourn their deaths properly when one of the cocoons cracked and Piers told him that they should get moving. Just as he pulled himself back on his feet, the cocoon's burst open and hard-shelled monsters attacked them. They both tried to defend themselves but things happened too fast and Chris was sent flying across the narrow hallway.

The sounds of gunfire faded and Chris's vision blurred, reminding him once again of the deaths he just witnessed. The men believed in him and he let them die just like Henry… his son. Too many people died on his watch and he had failed all of them. He wasn't a legend. Chris Redfield isn't anything like this…

_"I don't want to see people die in agony anymore. I wish I could switch places with them and cease to exist; then I don't have to feel this guilt or pain that consumes my soul. I didn't want to be the hero that everyone believes me to be but I have never been. I don't want to be burdened with these responsibilities anymore. I just want to forget. _

_I don't want this anymore…_

_All I want is to Forget!"_

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time out to read the story and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'd like to thank **JennaWilliams** for helping me with this start.**

**This is the last book started on Beyond Time and here you'll know the true end of the saga.**

**I would really appreciate your views about the chapter.**

**Stay tuned! :D**


	2. Who I Used To Be

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. ******The OC's and story background belong to me**. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. **Any resemblance** to actual **persons**, **living or dead**, or actual events is **purely coincidental**.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**United States**

The whole house was decorated in the colors red, green and white that represented the Christmas theme, however, it lacked that holiday spirit that one would expect on such a day. The day just didn't feel the same to Kate when she didn't have Chris to celebrate with her. This was another Christmas she'll be spending without Chris when she hoped that they could spend it together and as a family. She lifted her gaze to blankly stare at Eliza, who was tending to their twin children: Christian and Melissa.

She was physically here but her mind kept drifting to Chris. He had told her that it was just another mission but she could feel that something was wrong. Her fears turned out to be very real when Piers called and gave her the distressing news about Chris's injury, and how close she came to losing him; losing him forever at that.

Piers had assured that Chris was safe and taken good care of in one of the best hospitals but she couldn't help but feel worry about him. Her man was out of any mortal danger but somehow she still feared losing him and in the back of her mind, she already felt that she had lost him owing to the fact that he didn't remember anything about his life; or their lives.

She hugged a picture of him close to her anguished heart, praying that he could remember everything including her and all the plans they made before this mission ruined everything.

* * *

**Edonia, Hospital**

Piers stayed by Chris's bedside and kept watch while he slept. Just as doctors had earlier suggested Chris's head injury had caused him severe head trauma and for the brief moment that he gained consciousness, he didn't seem to remember what had happened. Additionally the sharp pain from his broken ribs and cranial injury made him slip back into unconsciousness once again, leaving the young soldier no option but to wait for his captain to wake up on his own time.

"Great Christmas present and a great way to start the new year..." he thought wryly, noting that Chris was starting to gain consciousness, "Captain?!", he called to the man in hopes of getting a reply.

"Where… where… am I?" Chris spoke in a husky voice, opening his eyes and looking around a little.

"At the hospital", Piers responded, "How do you feel now?"

"Hospital?!", Chris spoke in bewilderment and tried to sit up, however his head throbbed violently in pain.

"You shouldn't move too much", the young man by side said helping him lie back down.

"What happened?" Chris asked once his head pain lessened and became bearable.

"An accident. You were seriously injured during our last mission", the guy replied.

Chris tried to remember the mission in subject but he didn't remember going on any such quests, "Who are you?", he asked the man in front of him, when he couldn't remember the detail.

"Don't you remember me?" Piers asked in a tone of slight astonishment.

"Should I?", he questioned back, "Have we met before somewhere?

"We work together and see each other every day", Piers told him, "I am Piers, Piers Nivans…"

Before, Piers could say anything else, a nurse entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Ah, Mr. Christopher Redfield, you are awake!", she spoke with a slight smile.

"Reed... Christopher Reed is my name", Chris corrected her with a slight frown on his face.

The nurse looked at her papers and then at Piers saying, "You are registered as Redfield, your friend even informed us", she spoke in a somewhat confused tone.

"There's certainly some huge mistake, I am Christopher Reed" the injured man replied with utter conviction on his tone, "And this man is not my friend."

Piers let out a sigh, exchanging an understanding look with the nurse, who just gave him a nod. It was more than obvious that the lesion in his brain was possibly causing Chris to remember things differently and responsible for his currently confused state of mind.

The nurse silently moved to check his vital signs and mark the recordings on the chart, before heading out to inform the responsible physician about the situation. Piers continued to stay by his friend's side and heaved out a sigh, hoping that it could all end soon enough.

Chris noticed the boy's agitation, "Excuse me, sir…You don't have to stay here. I'm fine."

"Of course I do. You're not well", the young man responded.

"Yes, I am. Physical pain is normal because of the injuries, but I feel good to go home already."

"You're not going home any time soon. The doctor still needs to examine your head", Piers reasoned with his friend.

"Who's the doctor, Vladimir?"

"I don't know the name of the doctor..."

"There is only one doctor in town and that's Vladimir"

"There are a bunch of doctors even in this small town hospital at Edonia"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know we were in Edonia. My mistake."

"That's why you need to be examined. You are not well!"

"That's just a detail..."

"It's not just a detail Chris!"

"I hope this doctor doesn't take too long. Kat and the children must be worried..." Chris chose to ignore the other man's words.

"Yes, she is. And speaking of it; this is yours." Piers retrieved a necklace from his pocket that the doctors had taken from Chris when he entered the hospital with the other belongings

Chris didn't question it and kept holding the necklace.

"She gave it to you"

Chris laughed, "She loves to give me gifts, especially the ones I can use on long trips so I can feel her close to me in some way"

"She loves you"

"Yeah, I know. I also love her and even more now that we are in a great phase of our marriage"

"It is true. You seem to be planning to increase the family"

"Are we? Is she pregnant again?"

"Hum, I don't know…"

"Did she tell you she wants to have more children? Aren't four enough?"

"What? Four?" Piers furrowed his brows in confusion.

Once again their conversation was interrupted, this time by the doctor in charge of Chris's case.

Piers waited in the hallway while Chris was taken away to conduct tests, and called Kate to update her about Chris.

"So he woke up, but he's being examined again?" the woman on the phone asked in concern.

"Yes"

"But he is fine?", she expressed her worry.

"Hum…, yeah, kinda…, except he doesn't remember anything"

"From what you said, it was a very strong blow…", she could only say, "He's as strong as a rock and soon he will remember everything", she added being hopeful.

"I hope so, because the way he is, I'm afraid he'll be sent to the hospice"

"What do you mean a hospice?"

"Kate... Chris thinks he's Christopher Reed!"

"Oh boy…"

"Look, I can't explain now, the doctor is calling me. I'll keep you posted."

* * *

As the hours passed, it became even more difficult for Chris to stay in the hospital, since the doctors refused to release him, and by the nightfall he felt like a prisoner in the room with the guy called Piers as his jailer. He hadn't left his side even for a moment and insisted on making him remember what happened or things that all seemed all too strange to him.

He was constantly being told that he was in Edonia but he was having a hard time believing it to be true. The place, things and people just seemed too out of place and were something he hadn't seen before. If he didn't know better he would have definitely considered the possibility of being on another planet or maybe in his afterlife.

The young man once again called his attention and started showing him small portraits of people in a strange device. It was probably some magical object that he hadn't come across yet, since he never knew any other way of painting pictures besides that on a canvas. Claimed Redfield knew very well, however, Reed had no idea who this Jill, Barry, Claire or any of them were supposed to be. According to Piers, Claire was his younger sister and there was this another woman named Kate, who was young and beautiful and apparent his soon to-be-wife.

Chris knew for a fact that this can't be true because he was married to Katarina and she was the only wife he knew. Perhaps, this Kate had been his mistress at some point and was being mistaken for his wife, owing the alleged detail that she was mother to his twin children. He has been with many women and he couldn't say with absolute certainty that it's false and if it was true, he could only hope that Katarina never learns this truth about Kate and the twins.

Piers flipped through one picture after another, hoping beyond the hope that Chris would recognize someone in those pictures but so far it seemed to be fruitless attempt to jog his memory. It was then that the young marksman noticed that Chris was looking at his own picture with same cluelessness like that of his friends. When Piers tried to remind him about the day the picture was taken and that it was in fact his own picture, Chris straightaway denied it being his photograph. Piers even suggested that a simple look in the mirror would be a simple enough proof, but that only led to Chris getting even more agitated with the situation that he slapped those pictures, refusing to see himself in the mirror and claiming he knows his own face and there's nothing wrong with his memory.

Chris didn't know who this Redfield guy was but he knew one thing that he knew himself and knew he had to get out of this place as soon as possible. He had been in these kind of risky situations before and there was nothing a little strategic thinking can't beat. The years he spent with Katarina had taught him to be observant and keep a cool head to come up with an escape plan.

First and foremost thing that needed to be done was let the enemy believe he was on their side. So, he pretended to accept whatever they told him and studied the location, its routine and also Piers the jailer for an entire week.

There were only a couple of occasions that Piers left him alone and without his medical team, and that was when he went out to eat or when he left to go to the bathroom or change of clothes and when he had to inform others.

Next, Chris took advantage of the bathroom visits to observe the movement of people and study loopholes in the security of the place to be able to escape without being noticed. The hospital was always full of victims and relatives of the victims, who had been displaced and injured because of the war that had come to an end.

And by the time New Year arrived, he had thoroughly formulated his plan and at New Year's Eve he got the gap he needed to escape. People were quite scattered and somewhat distracted about watching the firework show, which was celebrating the end of the war and the New Year to come.

"I need to go to the toilet room" Chris said

"I'll go with you"

"I don't need a babysitter! I can go alone!"

Piers didn't object his superior, avoiding starting a quarrel and stayed back in the room.

On his walk over to the bathroom, he spotted the nurse that usually attends him and asked for those strong pain medications that he's been taking to ease the pain of injuries and especially his headaches. The nurse didn't suspect Chris's friendly demeanor and handed him the pills he asked for and he pretended to take them right away.

He returned back to the room and lied down on the bed. He looked sideways at the bag of clothes that were meant for him when he would get released from the hospital but it seemed to be taking longer and he suspected that it was all because of this jailer of his. He closely observed the young man and waited for him to leave him alone and then took that little window of opportunity and slipped the sedative pills inside the bottle of juice. Chris patiently waited for Piers to take a drink from the bottle and for pills to take effect.

It wasn't long before the sedative took effect and Piers slowly dozed off into a heavy slumber to even be woken up by Chris moving around the room and changing out of his hospital clothes. He took Chris Redfield's bag and stole weird looking currency from Piers' wallet and then slipped among the general public in the crowded hospital, making his way straight to the exit, where people were gathering to watch the fireworks.

As Chris set foot in the city, he was somewhat stumped by the looks of it. It had advanced quite a bit since his last visit to this country that he almost didn't recognized it. However, the once beautiful city had been scarred and left deserted due the happenings of the war.

"What is this place?", Chris spoke to himself taking in the surroundings, "This doesn't look like Edonia at all! And what sort of carriages isn't pulled by horses?", he commented as a car rolled past by him.

He roamed around the city partially in awe and wonder, but mostly confused by the different things he was witnessing while he tried to look for a horse that he could ride back home. He couldn't find any horses to rent but he managed to find a coachman standing next to the horse carriage.

"Good evening sir!", Chris addressed the man politely, "How much would you charge to take me to Baveen?"

"I don't take routes for Bohma", the man informed him with a shake of his head.

"How about you take me to the border, perhaps", Chris suggested.

"It's just too far", the coachman said somewhat ignorantly, "You better get a taxi."

"Excuse me, a what?!", he couldn't help but express his bewilderment.

"A taxi. Cab"

Chris's face got riddled with lines of confusion since he didn't understand what the man was talking about.

"That yellow car. There's a point nearby." The man pointed the direction.

Chris recognized the color yellow and in that place carriage had another name or abbreviation, "Oh, the yellow carriage...Car really sounds better than carriage to speak…"

The man laughed shrilly, "Yeah, if you knew it as a yellow carriage, then it is. At this time of the night only 'yellow carriages' cross the border"

"The border of the Bridge of Hope that connects to Bohma, right?"

"Yes"

"We are in Edonia, are we?"

"That's right. We are in Edonia, sir."

"Thank you"

The man thought Chris to be crazy but soon dismissed it thinking that it was a possibility that he was just drunk, after all it was New Year's Eve and people can get a little crazy. And as long as they don't bother him too much, he found them rather amusing.

Chris walked over the taxi stand and got into the first car.

"Good evening, sir, where are you going?"

"Baveen. How much is it?"

"It depends on the location of Baveen, the taximeter will make the count"

"The what?"

"Taximeter. The device of numbers" the man replied pointing at the object

"Oh, I see..."

Chris was impressed how comfortable these new "carriages" were and they went much faster than any of the horses that he has ridden. It was definitely a better option over the horses for travelling long distance, since it seemed it took practically no time to reach the border.

The guards stationed at the border, stopped the carriage and approached it. They asked for the driver of the carriage for his document and he presented a small book like thing to them.

"Your documents too, sir" the guard asked walking over to his window next.

"My Documents?"

"Yes, ID and passport if you are a foreigner"

"I live in Baveen"

"Still I need to check your documents"

Chris opened the bag wondering what this ID and Passport could be and just hoped that he had it with him while rummaged through the things in the bag. It was then that he spotted a little book like thing that he had seen the driver showing to the guard and the word "Passport" written in golden letters confirmed that it was in fact the very thing he was looking for.

He held out the document to the guard and gulped in apprehension as the guard looked back and forth between him and the thing called passport. He just hoped that he could pass as Chris Redfield and the guard wouldn't notice that they were two different persons.

"Mr. Redfield, this says that you are an American soldier so I need your ID too", the guard said returning the book.

Chris gave the guy a puzzled look before he got searching for whatever that ID thing was and hoped like before he could find it spelling itself out to him like before. When he couldn't find it in his bag, he looked in his wallet just for the sake of it. There was an international driver's license, some cards and few more cards. He had no idea what was an ID.

He stole a glance at the guard and noticed him eyeing the military ID card, so he simply handed it over to him and hoped that the low light would disguise him enough to pass as Chris Redfield. The man handed him back the card, registered their passage in the system and once again they were on their way to home.

Chris let out a sigh of relief when they were finally driving through the roads that were in Bohma. He was back in his country and he successfully managed to escape his captors.

"Where do you live?" The taxi driver asked

"In the castle"

"What castle?"

"The central"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"That's so cool! Are you a security guard there?"

"No"

"I didn't know that people lived there except the security guards…"

Chris looked through the window and had a disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bohma, the country he called his own and the one he could map on a paper based on his memory alone, somehow looked different. It was still Bohma but not like the one he remembered it to be. It was brighter; there were more people on the streets and they were wearing the same sorts of clothes that his captors were wearing back in Edonia.

"Is this really Bohma?"

"Yes sir"

"It is different…"

"You think so?"

"Yes it does!"

"Funny, you're the first one to say that. People always comment that Bohma seemed to have stopped in time for maintaining the same architecture from the medieval times"

There was nothing that could be attributed to "stopped in time", at least not in Christopher's eyes. Everything seemed way out of place and too advanced. It seemed like a fantastical world with sighs, light poles, carriages without horses, no horses around, any sedan-chairs and even the very ground they walked on was different.

As they passed through the Central Plaza, Chris had a strong dreadful feeling that he shouldn't continue his journey anymore. Bohma was not the Bohma he knows and deep down he was scared of what he might find down the road.

"I think this is far enough", Chris spoke to the driver, "I'll get off here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", he affirmed, "How much is it?"

Chris paid the driver and stepped out of the car, looking around a little bit. People on the streets were happily celebrating the New Year and he could hear the traditional songs being played. However, there were also some songs that he hadn't heard before.

The buildings somewhat looked the same, maybe even a little better and the shops were brightly lit. The one thing that intrigued him the most were the clothes that people were dressed in. He took note of his own appearance, since he was dressed pretty much the same as the others. As much as he found this type of dressing intriguing, he couldn't help but acknowledge that it was somehow comfortable with less clothes covering him and squeezing him.

He desperately needed to get a handle on the situation and understand what was going on, so he headed for the closest place that was familiar with him; the home of Katarina. The place was shrouded in darkness and there seemed to be no one but a sole security guard, standing at the gate. The guard informed him that the house was currently unoccupied and the current owner of the place lived in another country with her fiancé.

Chris returned to the Central Plaza, even more confused than before. No one recognized him and all the places that he knew of were either closed off or demolished or turned into something completely different.

The pain and weariness soon started to overpower him and the only place he felt like taking refuge was the gentlemen's club that he frequently visited in the past but now it had miraculously turned into an extravagant lodge overnight.

He entered the lobby of the building and was almost surprised to see a familiar face of the woman, who seemed quite surprised to see him as well. He could tell that it was not only him that knew her but she knew him back as well and recognized him. And how could she not know him, after all, they spent so much time together.

After he ended courting Katarina, he met this beautiful woman Tatyana at the gentlemen's club. He even remembered her blonde cousin, Evana, because he met both the women quite often; well until he was presumed dead after his jump into the river. But their affair started once again, after he got married to Katarina. Although Evana was his favorite but Tatyana was one his best lovers as well.

"Chris…"

"Taty?"

She giggled, "Yana...My name is Yana"

"Tatyana ..."

"No, just Yana"

He was again somewhat confused but he apologized nevertheless, since he knew prostitutes did not use their real names and maybe she now preferred to be called Yana.

"Are you all right, Chris?" she asked noticing his weird behavior.

"Yes, I just need to rest. Is there an available room?"

"Yes there is. Wait a moment. I'll book you in."

He nodded and watched the redhead tug at some "strange box." And even though slightly overweight, she was still beautiful as he remembered.

"How's the little boy?" he asked breaking the ice

"He's doing great, he's a very smart boy. And growing too fast!"

"Yeah, they grow really fast. What's his name again?"

"Kyan."

"Oh yeah, Kyan. It's a strong name."

"Yes, like the owner..."

"I guess he's like his father."

"Yes, they do share strong resemblances in their temperaments."

He laughed, "And where is he now?"

"My mother takes care of him while I work."

"Ah I see. Pierce is very fond of him, after all he is his firstborn... even more as Kyan is his only heir since he and his wife apparently cannot have children..."

She frowned and looked at him, "Did he get married?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, he has been married to Eliza for a long time."

"Your maid?"

"No, my sister-in-law, she's Kat's sister."

"I didn't know she had a sister...I thought she had a brother…"

"Yes she does have a sister. You must have seen her already, a blonde girl with blue eyes. Elizabeth. They're always together."

"The only blue-eyed blonde I've ever met who walks with Kate is Eliza, your maid and supposedly Piers' current girlfriend."

"Eliza is not my maid, she is Katarina's sister and she's married to Pierce."

"Ah... I didn't really know that... I guess you're all in the family then!"

He laughed a bit embarrassed, "Yeah... I guess it's a small town thing…"

"Tell me about it!"

"Yeah, but may I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"I'm still getting used to this place being a hotel! It's weird the club is disclosed and now is a hotel…"

"It's been a long time since it's a hotel..."

"Seriously? I didn't know that... but it must be because I've been away often…" He laughed in disguise, "It still feels like it was just yesterday what we did here..."

She frowned confused "What do you mean?"

"Never mind… it's still strange to see that now this place is a hotel and you're an employee... which is not a bad thing, it's something good since it's a decent job."

"This has always been a hotel…"

He laughed, "Yeah, I get the message."

"Chris…I'm not following you...What's going on?"

"Forget about it. I apologize for remembering what happened between us...Now our lives are different, I'm trying hard to be happy in my marriage to Kat and you have a decent job and a kid with Pierce…I know what we had is past now and since Katarina caught us, we act like we don't know each other and I get that, but it's just that I feel like I'm living a crazy dream and you're the only one I recognize in all this mess…"

Yana was sure that Chris did not make much sense, but since she always thought he was weird, so she preferred to ignore what nonsense he was saying, "Your room is 2-A."

"And where is it?"

"On the second floor, corridor on the right," she replied, pointing to the direction of the stairs and the elevator hall.

"Thank you" he said and headed up to the stairs, ignoring the elevator.

* * *

Chris inserted the card in the door lock, which seemed a highly advanced thing. What happened to padlocks and iron keys?

The technology continued to mesmerize the man with an old soul, as he turned on the lights and entered the room. Everything was so clean and bright; clean white walls; well-waxed wooden floor and extremely clean bed sheets that were perfectly aligned on the bed. The degree of cleanliness and organization that Katarina would love to see; actually it seemed to be just the level of cleanliness that Katarina maintained at home. She always loved well maintained things, besides her own beauty.

Yet, he was mesmerized with the different modern decoration, the black box over a dresser in front of the bed. Electric lights instead of torches and candles. A sparkling bathroom that was so clean and white, shining toilet and a shining bathtub that would make Katarina want one at home at least!

He looked at his reflection in the large mirror on the wall near the white sink, and observed every detail of his face. Few things definitely appeared different now, slightly different but still different.

He walked back to the room and stood before a large mirror and started undressing himself. He observed himself in the mirror, touching his face, his lips, his nose, his hair and his body.

Detail about "his body" were definitely different. His shoulders were broader shoulders; thighs were thicker and defined and he had more muscular mass than he remembered. His skin was more tanned. His body more shaven than he recalled. Even his manhood looked different.

So if his body was someone else's and that one's name is Christopher Redfield, why didn't he recall him at all? Why didn't he recognize "himself"? Has he gone mad?

He didn't recognize himself or the objects around him, how could he recognize all those people who claimed to know him?

Chris Redfield had a life that was too far away from his simple one. He could admit that some things did change for better, such as the "cars"; faster and more comfortable. Bohma had more lights and people; more life.

All those lights still mesmerized him; the man who lived in a time that everything was more "complicated" to do. Back in his days crossing the border to Edonia would take days, now he crossed it in an hour. That was impressive!

Obviously some things remained the same. Things that nature had created. Trees were still trees. The architecture of the buildings remained nearly the same, but the shops were so different.

Chris Redfield was supposedly a foreigner, but they did share some things in common. Redfield had friends, family; he used to be a soldier and served his country. Just like him in past.

Even the names of their close ones were coincidently similar to the ones he was familiar with.

Redfield had a friend named Piers. He had a friend named Pierce.  
Redfield had a sister named Claire. He had a cousin named Clairy.  
Redfield had a blue-eyed blonde maid named Eliza who was Kate's friend and Piers' girlfriend. He had a blue-eyed blonde sister-in-law named Elizabeth, close to Katarina and married to Pierce.  
Redfield had a fiancée named Kate and they had twin children. He was married to Katarina, Kat, and they had children as well.

The similarities weren't just about him and Redfield, but also about Piers and Pierce.  
Pierce was a close friend and second in command to Redfield. Pierce was his best friend and his second in command as well.  
Piers was a temperamental young man. Pierce became temperamental after dating Katarina.  
Piers had a son with Yana named Kyan. Pierce had a bastard son named Kyan with Tatyana.  
Piers dated Eliza. Pierce was married to Elizabeth.

And Kate reminded him of Kat.

How could it be so coincidental?

Tired and in pain he observed the town from the window, but struggled to go sleep. He was afraid of waking up and again not knowing who he was. Actually, he feared waking up being somebody else.

He struggled to get some sleep for a while but eventually fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

* * *

Yana remained thoughtful at the reception. She did have a brief past with Chris Redfield a long time ago, only a nightstand.

Years later, she did have a history with his friend Piers Nivans and they dated for a while. The relationship didn't last, but they remained friends and had a son: a seven-month-old boy named Kyan born prematurely in May 2012.

She checked the time, it was almost 3:00 AM. She was working a night shift that night. She was curious and worried about Chris' condition and called Piers, but he didn't answer his phone. She thought he was busy. Only in the morning when she was nearing her shift end that she got Piers' call back at 7:00AM.

"I'm sorry for calling you that time of the night, but I thought you were busy and not dozed off"

"I can't believe Chris did that to me and ran away!"

"He's definitely not himself! He called me Tatyana and talked nonsense"

"Ginger, he thinks he's Christopher Reed! Can you believe that?"

"Christopher Reed? Well, after last night I don't doubt at all"

"So he's in the hotel?"

"Yes he is…I didn't see him leave and I was here all the time"

"Good…can you please stay there a little longer and keep a watch on him until I get there?"

"Sure. I'll tell the other receptionist to stay alert as well."

"Good idea!"

After they hung up, Yana let out an amused laugh, "Now I understand why he was talking to me that way…He remembers Tatyana…" she shrugged, rolling her eyes. She didn't like the fact they did have a past. He was one of those people she regretted having something with. Not that she thought he was a bad guy. No he wasn't. She just didn't like him anymore and all the trouble they had, especially when she was Tatyana and Kate was Katarina. Tatyana never forgot the moments of fear and despair witnessing Katarina's fury.

* * *

The morning light illuminated the room, and also the naked man lying on bed and in pain. The pain wasn't just physical but it cored deep down into his conscience and he didn't exactly know the source. All he felt was a painful guilt.

He did manage to sleep for an hour or a little bit more, but that was all. His mind was restless, and his body ache didn't make the things any easier either.

January 1st, 2013, and the man in that hotel room couldn't recall who he was. They were a few hours into the new day. Into the New Year, but those dark feelings were quite old.

He stood up from the bed and started dressing himself. Grey pants, a green shirt, boots and a black coat. He searched the bag's contents and found the necklace Kate supposedly gave him. For some reason he felt like putting it on and even made him briefly smile. Maybe that could make him remember the memories he had lost.

He wasn't convinced his name was that on the cards and documents despite all the physical resemblance, but from that day on he was willing to live with that identity because he couldn't seem to prove he was in fact Christopher Reed. Not that he was willing to be Redfield on a daily basis, but maybe it'd be necessary to play Christopher Redfield.

He briefly glanced through the window that showed the main street and frowned when he noticed Piers crossing the street, "Damn it" he cursed, "He must be after me…Yana…" he came to the realization that the redhead might have informed him, "I need to get out of here" he said looking to the side.

Without thinking further, he left the room in a hurry remembering that he had seen a second exit when he was searching for the room. He immediately rushed to the emergency exit.

As Piers got in, Chris got out.

Piers alongside Yana entered the room and found it empty.

"Damn it, he escaped again!" Piers cursed finding Chris' bag on the bed, "His wallet and clothes are here but he took the passport and the ID with him"

"He must have left in a hurry…"

"Is there any other exit?"

"The emergency one."

"Damn it! I told you to keep eye on him!"

"And I did! I didn't leave the reception not even to go to the bathroom! But I didn't think he'd run away like that!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Piers left in a hurry; back to the streets to look for Chris. He couldn't help but feel disappointed and angry with himself. Chris could be anywhere now.

Chris half walked and half jogged through the crowd of the people, who were still busy celebrating the holidays and welcoming the New Year.

He walked until he reached the Lake Property, which was now surrounded by a large fence. He jumped over the gate. He needed to hide somewhere or at least to take the boat that was kept in the warehouse so he could sail in the river and go somewhere else that was safer and away from the people in Redfield's life.

He wasn't willing to live Redfield's life!

He didn't want to live Redfield's pain!

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review! Thank you Xaori for the follow and favoriting the story :D**

**Special thanks to JennaWilliams for helping me with the chapter! :D**

**Stay Tuned!**


	3. Love Is a Battlefield

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

_We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

_You're begging me to go  
Then making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had_

_Believe me  
Believe me  
I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love  
And I'm chained to your side_

_We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises  
No demands  
Love is a battlefield_

* * *

**United States, Chris' Apartment**

Katerina couldn't stop herself from feeling distressed, after all her baseless fears regarding the Edonia's mission had materialized themselves into reality. Chris did not come back home as he had promised her before his departure and from what she had learnt from Piers, he won't be returning any time soon.

The man she loved dearly was not only trapped in hospital but his memories had been held hostage by something unfathomable. He didn't remember anything about his current life, including all the memories they shared together. He had no recollection of the people he met or knew in his 39-year of life, as if they were just wiped off their existence.

It was as if Chris was a different person now, and even though she was in denial but in the back of her mind she knew that he was in fact a different man. He had become Reed now, at least that's what he strongly believe.

She let out a stressful sigh and her eyes burned at the thought of Reed's existence within the conscience of Chris. She knew in her heart that Reed's personality would turn out to be most problematic for her and she couldn't understand why would it surface like this, when everything when she was having the very complacent life with Chris.

Reed was a man, who deeply love Angelique, and that's what bothered Katarina the most about him. The hurt that caused her was indescribable and the more she thought about facing him the more it made her feel frustrated. She had struggled a lot to clear her name and to have the love story she wanted but it all seemed to be in vain.

She closed her eyes to the pain and remembered the only thing that brought her some solace; her 5-month old twin children and suddenly things didn't seem that much in vain, since she was able to live her dream and become a mother.

Chris might be away and had forgotten her but she still had two pieces of him in the form of their twin children: Christian and Melissa. For many years, she had been discredited to be able to conceive a baby then having twins was a distant thought. She had been blessed with two little bundles of joy and she couldn't have asked for more.

However, she couldn't help but feel sad for having so much and then losing everything in a blink of an eye. She couldn't help but think if her good time has come to an end and if she was meant to live this dream for such a short period of just three months.

This is the very place where it all began and maybe this will be the place, where everything will come to an end. She remembered the day she stepped back in his apartment and started living in the same house because she was pregnant. They shared the same roof but they were not together. It wasn't the reconciliation she wanted because even though she was back in his apartment, there was a long way back to his heart.

They couldn't just pick up their relationship right where they left it at being engaged, despite their one too many sexual "relapses", since that's what it was; nothing more and nothing less. After the mutual pleasure, they were back to being open to see and date other people.

Now that she thought about it, they were somewhat living by the rules Christopher Reed that he set for him and Katarina during the beginning of their marriage without even realizing it. Of course the circumstances were different but they somehow ended up mirroring the lives of the said couple.

The Mirror of Time.

And now that Reed had overtaken Chris's conscience, maybe they will have that rule in effect once again. She never took that liberty to get herself another man, since she had other priorities: her children and the life of motherhood. As for Chris, she never asked. She had found comfort in not knowing whether he enjoyed that freedom or not.

Maybe if it wasn't for her children then she would have made herself more available; much like the time she did when they had their break up and living apart.

**Flashback**

**Early December 2011, Hanover, United States**

It was a Friday night, more precisely December 9th, 2011, the day Kate was supposed to marry Chris Redfield if they were still together. If only he had not listened to her lying brother Vlad, they might have been already married and probably on their way to honeymoon, instead of her doing random chores around the house.

She finished her trivial work and prepared the usual dinner for her mother, who was still recovering from her accident and had started to walk a little, while the older woman sat in the living room watching television.

Kate's mother, Olga, noticed her daughter stepping into the living room after sometime fully dressed to go out. She didn't know why but her daughter had been somewhat distracted that evening and had been quite upset since the morning. She seemed restless and anxious about something, cursing anything and everything in sight and clinging to her cell phone like a bloodsucking parasite.

Kate didn't have to say it for Olga to know that the reason for her stress was none other than Chris Redfield. He was the only who could affect her daughter that way whether it was for good or bad.

As a mother, she didn't like seeing her child suffering this way. She had already been through a lot and gone through way too many deprivations, and now she had to deal with an ex like him. The once wonderful man was proving to be a son of a bitch! (in Kate's own words).

And to ail her motherly heart even more, the storm that her daughter was facing in her life was brought on by none other than her own brother, Vlad and that too intentionally. The young man knew about the damaged he had done, since he hadn't returned home after he had poisoned Chris against Katerina; not that he would be welcomed with open arms.

The older woman had watched her daughter cry for days and witnessed her unhealthy weight loss over her break up because the young woman absolutely refused to eat and if she ate something then ended up throwing it all up. Olga had never felt so much powerless to help her own child and the fact that she was confined to her bed most of the times, didn't exactly help the situation either.

It was only after Nicholas Kennedy stepped back in her life that she returned to being the beautiful and young brunette with green eyes. The more time they spent together each day the happier she seemed to be, even without those "relapses" according to Kate.

Olga remembered him to her daughter's first ever boyfriend and both she and her daughter were sad when the two broke up because Nick had been forced to move owing to his work because they really made a very good couple, despite their difference in ages, he was four years her senior.

Nicholas has always been helpful and strongly connected to their family. He was respectful to everyone and took special care of Kate, which pleased Olga very much about the young man. He has been always been her first choice for her daughter because she knew that she would be okay with him but destiny had different cards for them.

After Nicholas moved away and their break up, Kate made some extremely wrong decisions that showed her some real hell right until she met Chris, who pulled her out of everything. However, that didn't last too long either.

Olga knew that her daughter's heart was preoccupied with Chris but she really hoped that Nick could make conquer the fort once again and make her forget the ghost of the past Chris left behind. However, it was easier said than done, since her daughter was very stubborn and could not let go of the bone named Christopher Redfield so easily.

Kate stepped in front of her mother and the lady scanned her from head to toe. The young brunette was wearing a black dress that stuck to her body like a glue, drawing out all the girl's curves and neckline that valued her bust. She paired the dress with black pencil heels and a strong red color lipstick. Her curly hair were kept loose. She was dressed sexily and read to hunt and if it wasn't Nickolas, then it would definitely be someone else.

"Am I pretty?" she asked her mother with a smile.

"You look beautiful! This way Nick will get amazed with you, more than he already is! You're going out with him, are not you?"

Kate smirked, "That's the idea!"

"Why do not you go back with him, daughter? He is a great man and he brings the best in you…"

"Maybe I should really…", she replied not really considering her mother's words, "Even more after what the son of a bitch is doing!"

"What has he done?", her mother asked.

"Ah... he's playing house with his bland ex-fiancé!", she answered spitefully.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it! He posted a picture of their romantic dinner..."

"And you here crying waiting for him..."

"I stopped crying, mother! Chris wants to play tease, then he will get it! I'm going to play too, and yes, let's see who hurts more! I know he's just teasing me!", she told the older woman in aggressive determination.

"If she's already been his fiancé, maybe he's not provoking..."

"Ah, please! I know him! Chris hates to expose himself. His words are provocative!"

"Or did you just feel provoked by jealousy..."

Kate rolled her eyes irritably, "Provocation or not, today Nick is going to have the chance he's been waiting for... I'm tired of being the good-ass idiot who keeps watching shit happen and pass along! Tonight will be Nick's! Tomorrow I'll cry for regret ... or maybe I will not cry ... not regret it... Let's see what Nicholas 'Special' Kennedy has for me!" She said with a malicious grin.

She wished her mother goodbye, when she heard the horn of Nick's car. She seductively walked to his car and pulled open the car door. The woody scent of her perfumed wafted inside the car within a moment, as she sat down and closed the car door behind her.

The very next moment she turned in her seat and took the man by surprise by greeting him with a kiss on his lips, leaving a very noticeable mark of her lipstick on him. She smiled wickedly as their lips parted and her emerald eyes met his. He liked the way things were going and knew that Kate was ready to be his that night.

He started the engine and drove to a restaurant. He wanted to be romantic and play by the rules before going straight to the spot that was clearly available to him.

**End of Flashback**

Kate took a deep breath, returning to the present moment. She really thought that this year she and Chris could spend together Christmas and together like a family but everything separated them, or everything kept them apart. It was hard for her to love him without being together; to love without touching; to love without a fight. To love for love!

Love and passion for her towards Chris were inseparable and indistinguishable. She always suffered from his absence, which was physical at the moment but it was quite often mental and at times both.

Maybe she should not dwell so hard on reliving that pure, lost love of Christian and Katherine. It was a fact that they were no longer those people. Innocence had been lost. If they had ever being innocent...

It might not have been love, but a beautiful youthful illusion. They were very young and without love experiences. They met and fell in love. They were separated and thought it to be true love, at least she thought that way. And he kept insisting on every encounter they had over time, but he became increasingly distant and unrecognizable.

Maybe he had not loved her as much as she believed, since there were other people among them, especially Angelina. Kate felt both uncertain and confused wondering if it was her, who invaded their history and insisted on claiming his love for herself at any cost.

It wasn't this complicated with other men. Pierce / Piers had always been there and she always rejected him, or at least never gave him a real chance. Even Nicholas was there with her whenever she needed it. She gave up everything and offered it to Chris.

In the past Nicholas was Katarina's main informant and the only one besides Lucy who believed in her after the Arthena incident.

**Flashback**

The trip back to Baveen would have been extremely quiet, if it were not for the sounds of the carriage and the horses on the road. Christopher remained in complete silence the entire trip, and didn't even look at Katarina, as if she was not there.

After living so many years with her husband, Katarina learned to control the rhetorical urges, when he was in a bad mood because she knew he was deaf to anything that would contradict his verdict. He blamed her for the end of Arthena. He blamed her for the deaths of the inhabitants. He blamed her for all the loss.

He accused her of financing the Walker brothers' gruesome experiments. The friends and people close to him, took to his pains and allied themselves against her, even the people she had helped discredited her innocence. Everything and everyone was against her.

When they arrived at Baveen Castle, Christopher went to his bedchambers, and once again he did not act like a husband in practice. They talked only about the essential things and Katarina felt more and more lonely even though she was at home with her children and servants. But without Christopher it was like being without anything. She was growing tired of being in love for two.

One evening she was sitting on the bench on the balcony of her room when she was informed of Nicholas's visit. An unexpected visitor, because she thought he would not show up after what had happened.

"I am surprised by your visit. I thought you would go back to your wife and work for someone else, " she commented to the green-eyed man standing before her with a sad look.

"I'm not married and why would I work for someone else?"

"No one wants to stay near me since Arthena's incident… I thought you were married, since you mentioned having children..."

"You don't have to be married to have children, and I'm different from other people…"

She laughed, "It is true! I assumed wrongly about you, maybe because of your looks..."

"My looks?"

"Yes", she spoke with a slight nod, "You are a success with the girls, even with my ladies-in-waiting... They smile too much..."

"You also smile..."

"I always smile... that is what I was raised for..."

"I know that... Smiles also serve as masks. Pray to hide contraries. Pray to show affection."

"You are an observant man and it does not even seem so..."

He laughed, "So I find it funny you say that I look married, but I don't look observant."

"I would rather see you as married..."

"Why?"

She smiled at the thought of a quick answer, "Because so those who become your whores are my ladies... and not me..."

He laughed to ease his nervousness, wondering if Katarina was really flirting with him, "I'm single, there are no whores..."

"But I am married and would be seen as the whore... more than I am already considered one!" She laughed mocking herself.

"I don't see you as a whore"

She started twirling her finger in her hair and smirked, "Because you are not married to me... or maybe because you want me..."

Yes, she was flirting with him or maybe just testing him. He had heard about this side of her, when she was younger, "Quickly imagining the two options, I still don't see you as a whore."

"And how do you see me?"

"Do you really want my sincerity?"

"Of course! You seem to be one of the few men who speaks the truth, so I still keep you by my side! I trust your sincerity."

"I am flattered by your confidence and I would never break it, but I fear you will not like what I will say."

"Just tell me the truth, I will choose whether it hurts or not!"

He took a deep breath without losing the emerald look of the beautiful brunette staring at him with interest, "I see you as a beautiful butterfly attached to a cocoon next to a caterpillar that will never become a butterfly, because it is nothing more than a simple caterpillar... frustratingly waiting for a different species when all she needs is to fly..."

A loud chuckle and sigh came out of her lungs as she took in that comparison, but she did not lose the pose and mastery of her own emotions, "You are an intelligent man, more than an observer!" She laughed, "And it does not look! Are you a biologist or something?"

"No. I read everything a little."

"That was clear to me now! And you almost became a poet!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologize! Do not be regretful for being honest. You were not arrogant, so you do not have to apologize, not when it was me who actually asked for your opinion"

"I'm just putting myself in my place, ma'am... you're the sovereign..."

"So sovereign... no subjects... they are all against me."

"Everyone but me," he said with conviction.

Katarina's lips parted in awe with the warmth of those words, and for a second the beautiful girl lost control of her emotions, of the pose, and allowed the beautiful observer to notice the pain and bitterness that tormented her. The incarcerating solitude that she had been forced to live through.

"Nick..." she whispered and quickly took the pose as she recognized the male voice in the door behind her, and noticed the fright on her informant's face as she realized the presence of Christopher staring at them with an unfriendly face.

"I didn't know you were with your lover," he said in a tone of disdain.

Katarina stood up imposingly as if preparing for war, "He is not my lover."

"Informant I meant..."

Nicholas bowed his head in respect of the couple's authority, and also because he was embarrassed with Christopher's remarkable expression of jealousy, "Excuse me, I'm going to retreat..."

"Wait for me in the library, we have not finished talking yet" Katarina replied facing her husband who had turned his back and leaned on the balcony railing.

"You'd better not leave your lover waiting. Go after him and finish talking. I can wait"

"I already told you he is not my lover!"

"Yet..."

She laughed scornfully, "The day I go after him and talk; it will not be for him to be my lover, but my husband!"

"To be a husband, you have to be single. You are married!"

"Am I? With whom? Maybe my husband is me!"

"Enough! It's impossible to try to dialogue with you!"

"Dialogue? You? You do not know how to dialogue! You are the one who came in spouting such absurdness!"

"Absurd? Absurd is a married woman receiving a man in her bedchambers!"

"You did it several times when we courted!" She commented wryly.

"Exactly! We were courting! You're a married woman now!"

"Am I really? Where is my husband? He leaves and returns the time he wants. He goes wherever he wants, with whomever he wants. He sleeps in a separate bedchamber. Neither fulfills the practices of husband..."

"Maybe he doesn't have to as his independent woman knows how to do it alone or with whom she wants, as long as it's not in His house!"

"His house?"

"Yes, My house! You can say whatever you want about me Katarina, you can name any mistress, but one thing you cannot talk about me is one. None of them were in Our house or in Our bed!"

She giggled, "There are controversies..."

"If it happened you were together and gave permission... every time! So don't come with this game against me! I've never brought anyone to Our nest!"

She shrugged, "Neither have I... You, admittedly unfaithful, are the one who is seeing things where there are not, for you are the unfaithful part of the relationship, not me!"

"If you gave it to him or not, I don't care ... Just don't do it here" he almost yelled

"Maybe I should really give it to him, and right here. There in your bed! Just so you can feel what I feel!"

He looked very serious, "You dare not even think about it, Katarina, and may this be the only time you spoke and thought that! If I hear anything like that, I'll kill him! And you too!"

A delightful smile spread across Katarina's face at his threat, since she didn't see it as a threat but a proof of jealousy. A proof of love, because one does not feel jealousy without love; that was her logic. And despite everything Christopher had always been sincere with his attitudes and admitting his infidelities.

Christopher was starting to get out of his cave that he needed from time to time and she needed him. Jealousy or not, she needed him; his love, and perhaps even of his hatred, all but his indifference. For indifference was the true absence of love.

Time showed what happened to them. Time proved who they were and what they felt. But now the time reflected another side of them.

**End of Flashback**

Kate had read all of Katarina's diaries to the point that she practically knew them all by heart. She knew their whole story by heart. She knew that despite the mutual attraction, the flirtation episode with Nicholas never went away, and some time later Nicholas simply disappeared and Katarina never heard of him again.

Katarina never had the guts to betray Christopher, except with Pierce years after that event. However, even the betrayal with Pierce proved to be another move by Katarina. After reading her diaries, Kate confirmed that Katarina knew of Christopher's plans and his suspicions about her.

Of course she had noticed his strange behavior. Katarina knew him as well as he knew himself! Katarina knew his shadow! And Nicholas's disappearance always intrigued her and maybe she could use Pierce to find out something, and that's what she did. But she did not get the success she hoped for. Time proved it.

After Nicholas reappeared in her life during her and Chris's separation in the current time, and the confusion and misgivings she felt, she finally took the courage to read Christopher's diaries. But a slow reading, unlike when she read those of Katarina. Reading Christopher's secrets was far more tormenting for her. And the pregnancy and events of that year of 2012 also contributed to that postpone.

Had Christopher ordered the rival to be killed?

About shadows Katarina understood and she and Christopher had many things in common. Many aspects in common; including some of the darkness.

It was still intriguing for Christopher to have forgiven Katarina so easily after she had nearly killed Cathlyn. He stayed at his wife's side. Even after some debate or other about her conduct, deep down, he seemed to understand her. He seemed to understand her fury.

Was it because he had felt the same for Nicholas?

Strangely, the past, even though it was there before them under concrete evidence, still seemed to conceal many things, and possessed many facets and nuances.

Should Kate keep digging the past? Was she ready for possible revelations? Should she have chosen Nicholas instead of Chris? So many questions and one more pertinent: why did Chris wake up just thinking he was the guy he always disowned?

Anyway with or without the past, one thing was certain that she and Chris were inseparable under any storm. Something always joined them, may it be stubbornness or children or love and hate. There was always a connection.

Why?

Why did they end up together even when everything seemingly fails?

Was love really a battlefield like in that old song from Pat Benatar?

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review! And special thanks to JennaWilliams for the enhancement.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I can improve on the next ones.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	4. Love Is a Battlefield Part 2

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

The sky was covered with grey clouds, as the sun slowly rose high in the sky, warming up the very first and extremely cold wintery morning of 2013. The temperatures were low enough to freeze up even the biggest lake and the Lake of Bohma was not an exception.

Angelina Schmidt had taken temporary residence at the Lake House, after she broke up with her then boyfriend, George. Their relationship didn't exactly end up on a high note and their break up was quite a dramatic one but despite that they had eventually come to terms with each other and now shared a very cordial relationship. They owed that much to their lovely daughter, Olivia, who was currently staying at her father's place for the holidays, since the couple had her joint custody.

Angelina stayed in her bed, somewhat half-asleep, enjoying the warm blankets and the soothing silence of the area on that cold morning. She had become one of the famous painters in Bohma and made a living from her artworks, which weren't just limited to paintings anymore. She became a well-established author after the success of her book Forbidden Love that she wrote after her disillusion with Chris Redfield. The story vaguely based on the snippets of memories and experiences of her past life dreams became an instant hit and didn't take much time to become a best-seller that her audience demanded a sequel.

For the sake of the book she decided to stay at the lake property, so she could have some peace and inspiration to continue telling their love story from her perspective through a much anticipated sequel. Her work not only put money in her accounts but also served as a vent for all her bottled up feelings.

She yawned and stretched herself as she decided to leave the bed, so she could start her daily routine that basically included cooking and cleaning the house, and then writing. She reheated the soup from last night and took a seat on the dining table that overlooked the beautiful scenery of the lake.

She had almost finished her meal when she heard a noise outside the house and went to check it wondering if it could be an animal. She walked carefully on the snow, and noticed the barn's doors partially open. The fact that she was the only one living on the property and never go to the barn due to her fear of weird snaps, made her certain that the doors hadn't been left open by her.

She gulped letting out a heavy sigh, knowing that she didn't have an animal for an intruder but a person. She was picked up a block of wood and firmly grabbed it as she walked in a slower pace, reaching for the barn's door as silently as possible.

With a loud snap the door was pulled open and her heart jumped to her throat in fear. The person opening the door seemed equally startled. Angelina's eyes widened in surprised, as she recognized the person standing in front of her to be Chris Redfield.

Chris stared at the woman dressed in a white ruffled dress in absolute bewilderment, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Chris!" Angelina smiled in relief, dropping her makeshift weapon.

"Angely?" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that you?" he ignored her question still stunned to see her in person.

"Yeah…I'm me…" she chuckled.

"I can't believe it…"

"What? That I'm me?"

He frowned in confusion, "I thought…" he turned his face to look at the frozen lake and a flash of memories rushed in his mind; flashes of him carrying her in his arms as he left the water after swimming to the shore. He was desperate.

"Chris?"

He swallowed, pulling back from his memories and looked back at the redhead, who just stared at him in puzzlement. She was wearing a very similar white dress to the one she was wearing in his memory.

He raised his hands to his forehead, wondering if he is seeing things right. He knew her to be dead and now he could see her standing before him in flesh. He couldn't help but consider the thought if it was him, who had died and that's why everything had changed so much from what he knew.

His heart was accelerated in his chest, making him wonder if hearts beat in afterlife.

"Are you okay Chris?", Angelina asked in slight concern, due to the prolonging silence.

Just as she finished her sentence, Chris literally leapt forward and took her into a tight embrace. He thought Angelique had drowned and believed her to be dead all this time, but holding her close ailed the ache in his heart.

The man wasn't able to line up the actual order of events; he believed he had only four children but didn't recall Angelique had died many years after the end of Arthena and two years after Katarina gave birth to their twins.

The man's memory had been all jumbled up; not only the ones of Chris Redfield's but the memories of his own as well. There must have a reason for such a discrepancy of his own memories. However that hug worked for his own emotional release and all the inconvenient feelings about the redhead. He needed to solve that subject and as himself, not as Chris Redfield who tends to suppress his emotions and continue living as a mess, oblivious to his own learning.

Christopher Reed somehow worked as a valve to escape Redfield's suppression and that suppression stopped his own evolution.

Nothing is by chance.

On the other hand, Angelina was taken off guard by that hug and had mixed feelings about being in the man's arms. It had been a while since they hugged, last time being when they said goodbyes when he chose to give Katerina a chance. He had freely chosen the brunette of his own accord despite all the turbulence.

Angelina had a hard time overcoming that loss and respect his choice. She felt she had lost everything, including her own daughter at the same time. Once in this life Angelina had the perfect life and little trouble to handle, still she dealt with a weird sensation of emptiness despite having everything.

She didn't have to struggle much to have things. She had a good life in all aspects. She had a good and supportive mother, the "perfect" boyfriend who was always by her side, and their lovely daughter. She had become a famous painter and now a writer, but she didn't have the very thing or rather the person she thought was meant for her: Chris.

And she talked about that in her famous book: Forbidden Love.

He was her forbidden love and in the book his name was Christian. Somehow some of her readers were able to relate him to Christian from the folktale of Drowned Lovers and Christopher Reed in some aspects at times.

She never confirmed the sources of her inspiration for the story, even though she had been asked about it numerous times. That confirmation wouldn't make much of a difference because most people liked Angelique and the inhabitants always thought Christopher had chosen wrong and that was what she was giving them through her book. A version in which Christopher and Angelique were together based on the snippets of their lives; she being the only one having access to such details.

Her book was her therapy. Her book was her escape valve. Her book was her 'what if' world.

Chris released her and stared deeply in her eyes. He had to be sure she was real. He caressed her face and smiled, making her smile back. Their hearts paced up faster, beating as it weren't two but one. This was a much awaited and a further much needed encounter.

"Oh Angely…" he spoke caressing her cheek

Her legs trembled hearing him address her with that name. It felt as if she had been transported inside her own book, living the alternate version in which she didn't die.

She leapt into his arms with a quick move, enlacing her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a huge smile. He looked down at her and corresponded to her embrace.

Exchanging glances and smiles, the couple stood at the same spot, where Reed and Angelique stood once upon a time and made eternal promises. It felt as if the time had frozen just like the water in the lake.

Angelina raised herself on her toes and kissed his lips, acting on her impulse. It was time to unfreeze the time. Unfreeze the eternal promises. Realize that vow.

With a swift move, Chris stepped back and frowned with a serious expression. The cold breeze of the weather hit their bodies, making Angelina realize that she had forgotten to put her coat on. However, his cold move was colder than the weather. The look on his face made her shiver.

"What are you doing?" he spoke with an astonished look.

"…" she was speechless. She didn't expect his rejection.

Okay, maybe she should've, since he had already rejected her once. The only difference being that this time she managed to reach his lips that coldly didn't kiss her back.

"We can't do this!"

"Sorry…I…I'm sorry…I acted under an impulse because I didn't read right your signs…"

"What signs?"

"Never mind Chris…Again, I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted, but this can't happen again. I'm married to Kat and despite everything she deserves my respect."

"Married?"

"Yes. Remember? I told you I was going to marry her when our divorced was finalized."

Angelina pulled up a confused expression. Divorce? What in the world was he talking about? Was he married to someone else and she didn't know about it? Maybe Cathy? She couldn't be sure as they just used to chat online.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell at the entrance gate. From the distance Chris recognized Piers standing at the gate and immediately grabbed Angelina's arm.

"Angely, please, I need your help."

"Okay…"

"Don't tell that man I'm here! Please! Don't tell him!"

"What's going on?"

"I tell you later, but please, don't tell him I'm here."

Even though she was puzzled, Angelina let out a sigh of agreement and asked him to hide in the barn just in case. She headed to the entrance gate and noticed the concerned look on Piers' face, and greeted him.

"Oh thank God, you're here!"

"What happened Piers? You look so worried…"

"I am indeed…I was looking for Chris but I heard he was seen here. Could you let me in so I can take him back to the hospital?"

Angelina bit her lips recalling Chris's request. Looking down she frowned, "I'm sorry Piers, but…He's not…here"

"What? That's impossible, there's no way he disappeared in this town! The guy in that shop across the street saw him at the gate here!"

She swallowed in distress, "He might have mistaken… I'm sorry but I don't think he can be here."

"Angelina, are you sure he's not here?"

"This is a private property, I'd know if he entered here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Piers. I'm telling you, Chris is not here…"

He continued insisting, "Well, maybe not Chris Redfield, but Christopher Reed…"

She laughed loud, "What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but…that's the truth…crazy truth…"

"I'm not following you Piers"

"Look, Chris had an accident and hit his head on a mission last week in Edonia. He survived, but he woke up thinking he is Christopher Reed"

Angelina made a contemplative face, briefly recalling Chris's weird behavior and how he called her Angely and not Angie like he always did.

Angely was how Christopher Reed called Angelique.

"So, would you let me in so I can search the property? This place is huge, he can be anywhere out of sight…"

Letting out a long sigh she stared him, "I'm sorry Piers. I'm sure Chris is not here. This gate is the only way anyone can enter here and I didn't see him trespass it. I hope you find him and please keep me posted. If I see him in town or around here I'll let you know."

Piers could only nod in conformation, once again he had nothing but disappointment. He wasn't in his country. He didn't have a concrete proof that Chris was inside that property so he couldn't force his entry to "rescue" Chris.

Angelina watched the young soldier leave. She could read the frustration in his expression, and that hurt her. She didn't like to lie like that to anyone, but like him, she was following orders - Chris's orders - or more exactly Christopher's orders.

However she was intrigued by the detail about Chris's memory. Somehow she felt that life was giving her back everything she had asked for, after a considerable wait.

The redhead smiled widely as she realized the great opportunity life had given her: Her Christopher!

And just like in her book, she felt the injustice made towards her for the separation. Angelique was a good girl with a good heart and she gave up her love for him when she agreed for the divorce because he had decided to give Katarina a chane, even after all the bad, imposing and selfish things the brunette had done.

Angelina believed she had given them their so needed chance, now it was her turn to have that same chance. She walked confidently back to the barn but that didn't last too long as she pulled open the barn door. Her eyes widened in distress when she found Chris lying unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**Flashback**

The period following the destruction of Arthena proved to be the most complicated for Christopher and Katarina's marriage. It was a time of full of suspicions that distanced them not just physically but emotionally as well. The usual falling out in a relationship over the time further contributed to their difficult phase.

Katarina was showing signs of weariness. She loved her husband, but his frequent arguments and his indifferent behavior began affecting her too much. Mental exhaustion had only begun to set in, but Christopher's display of jealousy regarding Nicholas, renewed her hopes for reconciliation and the turmoil seemed to be stabilizing.

However, it was not quite the case for Christopher.

Despite all the good heart and humane actions towards people, Christopher was a man with a complicated emotional frame. He was too intense about everything he felt and everything he did. He was not a man to do things half heartedly.

It took him a little longer to accept things. It took him longer to forget and get over some situations as well. The episode with Nicholas and Katarina was no different.

Years of cohabitation with her husband had taught Katarina how to deal better with Christopher's storms and the cave man in him.

Christopher also learned things from his wife due to coexistence, but he still had difficulty dealing with his own feelings.

Katarina had changed her way of dealing with him in the hope of quitting unnecessary quarrels, but Christopher interpreted the change in his wife as disinterest and after her sarcastic words about getting involved with Nicholas, he mistakenly thought that Katarina was in fact interested in Nicholas because he witnessed how much she liked to talk to the informant in the castle gardens. She seemed to have ignored his warning words, and as much as he had said he did not care whether she would get involved with the informant or not, they were bluffs. He did care…quite a lot!

One day, Katarina went out to do the charities she so enjoyed, her sister Elizabeth, the lady-in-waiting Lucy joined her to help her with the distribution, and Nicholas who also seemed to like helping people decided to help them with the distribution and carrying heavy loads since Christopher decided not to go on that occasion.

Christopher's jealousy made him hire a man to get rid of his rival. But it was not as simple a task as he had imagined. It was a holiday season and Nicholas was always surrounded by friends and people, organizing the celebration at the behest of Katarina. Christopher had to wait a little longer to get the plan done.

But it was during the party that Christopher realized the mistake he was about to make. The appointed assassin was also present watching the target discreetly.

Katarina was talking to other people, while Nicholas was surrounded by children playing ball with them.

Two plebeian women approached him. One of the women had a child that seemed to be 3 and the other had a child seemly to be about 5 years old.

Nicholas immediately stopped playing and smiled broadly at the children who rushed to the arms of the kneeling man and called him "father".

Christopher gulped in distress and his throat felt dry. The rival had small children. He was not married to any of the women, but he had a child with each.

Things of life…

Though he seemed to be a good father, and he seemed to be a good man, too.

Seeing those innocent children made Christopher remember his own children and then he approached the hired assassin discreetly, "Abort the plan. Don't kill him."

"I won't give you the payment back"

"No need"

"May I know why the sudden change of plans? Don Juan flirts with your wife... will you leave him unpunished?"

Christopher frowned at the mention of the flirtation, "You know what? Give him a lesson, but don't kill him. Those children clearly need the living parent..."

But things did not go as planned.

A few days passed after the party, it was almost night when Christopher and the assassin hurried off to a place far from the city and into a dilapidated house, where the young informant's body was lying on the ground.

"What did you do, idiot? I told you to not kill him!"

"The guy knew how to fight! Look at me! I was beaten too! It was either him or me!"

"I'd rather see you dead than him!"

"But I did not kill him because I wanted to! I just pushed him, and that's when he fell and hit his head on that rock"

"Asshole! Now get rid of his body and keep your mouth shut or I'll kill you myself!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Christopher exhaled deeply, out of irritation. After the anger came remorse and the image of those plebeian children caused a slight torpor in him.

"Milord... he is still alive…"

Christopher frowned and knelt beside the bloody body of Nicholas. He was still alive and breathing, but it did not look like he would live long.

The pairs of emerald eyes looked at each other. Indignation and remorse met.

Nicholas had realized who had commissioned his death and stared at him for a few seconds, but it was about his children the last thoughts and words he whispered.

Christopher felt immense pain as he heard the rival call his children before the last breath and apologized even if Nicholas had not heard him.

After being certain that Nicholas was in fact dead, Christopher ordered the henchman to bury his body in the woods and waited until the last moment to be certain that the henchman would obey him, and on a breaking impulse he dug his sword into the henchman, killing him instantly.

He wiped his sword before returning home and acting as if nothing had happened, and reconciled with Katarina.

To ease his conscience, Christopher anonymously helped Nicholas's family, especially his small heirs until they became adults.

**End of Flashback**

In the 21st century, the old rivals were reunited, and now Nicholas was the brother of his best friend, Jill Valentine's boyfriend.

On one rare occasion, some of the Raccoon City survivors reunited for the Thanksgiving at Jill's apartment. Despite all the setbacks and low moments that everyone had experienced so far, they also had things to thank and celebrate, especially Jill ,who had finally been released from rehab and had returned home a few weeks ago and was still adjusting to life away from the facility.

Barry and his family, Claire and her boyfriend, Leon, Jill and Chris were talking in the living room. It was an atypical day for each of them, especially for field agents Chris and Leon and even Claire who had gotten used to a solitary house-work routine.

Being reunited with friends as a big family was something they missed. It was something they had sacrificed when they chose to fight against Umbrella's legacy.

They missed being "normal".

"How is your brother?" Claire asked Leon.

"He is fine."

"He's already a father, isn't he?"

"Yes. He has a girl of 5 and a boy who's turning 3 in January"

"Oh that's so cool! The mini Kennedys!"

"Indeed" Leon replied with a smile befitting a proud uncle.

"Everyone thinks they're Leon's when he posts pictures with them," Jill commented.

"It's been a while since I've seen my social networks... Has he figured out the reason of his severe headaches or has he been cured of it?" Claire asked

"Doctors haven't discovered the cause yet, but I guess the migraines have subsided. I know he started doing therapy, but I don't know if he's still doing it"

"Ah I see..."

"His "therapy" is currently being "hiding" in Hanover again..."

Chris was taking a sip from the beer bottle and immediately stopped at the mention of that town and began to pay attention to the conversation as discreetly as he could.

"Hiding?" Jill asked.

Leon laughed, "Yes, it's a joke we have. It is a small town that he has lived in when he was a teen with a relative of ours. You still don't know him but when you do, you will realize that Nick is a big city rat, although there are times he decides "to hide" in places that sometimes you don't even know exist on the map!"

"Oh what an exaggeration!" Claire commented.

"Haha, I may have exaggerated a bit, but it's true! Nick is a metropolis guy!"

"Hanover exists on the map..." Jill let out a shrug.

"I know, but Hanover is the exception because of "who" he met there…"

"Hmmm, I smell a woman in the air..." Claire said teasingly.

Leon nodded in confirmation, "I only saw her once, she was around 14-15 years old and he was 17-18 at the time and I didn't like the age difference. I thought she was a little brat to him, but he was crazy about her and she was his first serious girlfriend and if I'm not wrong he was her first boyfriend."

I remember he suffered a lot when they broke up and he never managed to forget her. But she's living there again and he went after her when he learned about it, and… I think the flame is still there after years. He says they're not together and they're just friends... but I doubt it! He's a Kennedy after all..."

"Kennedys..." Claire commented with a shrug.

"What did you mean by that?" He snapped.

"Nothing..."

Everyone was laughing at their playful provocations, except for Chris. He was too "focused" on the history of Hanover.

"What's her name?" Jill asked casually.

"I only know her as Kate."

Chris nearly choked on the beer upon hearing that name, and Claire instinctively looked at her brother who tried to disguise the tension.

"Have you seen a recent picture of her?" Claire asked investigating it.

"I think he posted a picture with her a few days ago... let me take a look" he replied taking out his cell phone.

Strangely, Chris did not need the photo. He seemed to feel that his Kate was the same as Nick's, since he remembered Kate's reaction when she saw Leon for the first time while working as his secretary. At the time he thought they had had something, but now he knew with whom she actually had a story. And without waiting for any confirmation, he stood from the couch and headed to the balcony to clear his head. But even so, he could hear the conversation in the room.

"Wait a minute... I know this girl..." Leon commented looking more attentively to the photo.

"It's Kate..." Claire commented loud enough to Chris listen to her.

At that moment the room was silent and subconsciously they all looked at the man on the balcony with his back to them.

That uncomfortable atmosphere was formed.

Leon had met Kate a while ago, but he had not recognized her because of the natural aging of her silhouette along the years.

"I'm sorry... I..." he said embarrassed by the situation.

"It was not your fault, Leon. Coincidences happen..." Claire assured him and stood up to join her brother.

Chris was still overcoming the frustration of yet another failed betrothal, but it seemed that the longer the wedding date was approaching, the more tormented he was getting. Anger had passed, but resentment and pride still kept him from going after Kate despite all the longing he felt for her.

And it was this longing and the need to leave his apartment that only made him remember her which made him accept the invitation to spend the Thanksgiving with friends at Jill's apartment. But of course he wanted to celebrate her freedom as well.

But it seemed that everything he did to forget Kate made him remember her even more, and on several occasions and in very unusual ways like this one. Who'd say that Kate could one day become a Kennedy?

The world with billions of people and it all came down to one: Kate.

Claire approached her brother who drank and smoked non-stop, while keeping a distant look.

Claire was not much of a fan of Kate from the start for no apparent reason, but she had given the vote of confidence to the brunette who seemed to do so good to lonely Chris.

In fact, Claire had learned about Kate's lie about her parents' deaths long ago. It was Cathy, Chris's ex-fiancée who had told her, and she later confirmed it, but since she saw her brother so happy, she ended up prioritizing his happiness, rather than telling him the truth.

Chris had been very upset to find out that his sister and Cathy knew that truth and did not tell him, and it intrigued Claire. Chris had forgiven her easily and so quickly for omitting the truth, but his reaction towards Kate seemed to be extreme because he had not yet taken the courage to try to reconcile with Kate, despite desperately missing her.

"How are you?" Claire asked, being supportive.

"I'm fine..." he replied in a cold and monotone.

"You seemed to know it was her..."

"Unfortunately I felt it was her"

"You two have a very strong connection..."

"Stop it Claire! The coincidence of life is over here! Alas, it's all over! She's already with Kennedy guy and I'm going to move on too..."

"She didn't reconcile with him..."

He gasped, "Please Claire, don't be so innocent. Leon is right! There's no way they're "just friends" now after they've loved each other so much! Especially Kate, who likes that 'sport' so much... what would prevent them from "doing it" again?"

She could sense the sarcasm in his tone, "Her love for you..."

He laughed contemptuously, "It doesn't exist and it never existed! In the worst case she only used me, and in the best case she really liked having sex with me!"

"Wow, I've never seen you pitying yourself like this."

"It's no pity, it's the truth! She just wanted someone to pay for her treatment to get pregnant and probably to live on with child support! Now she's got an idiot to bank her."

"Do you really believe what her brother told you?"

"Claire, why do you care? You don't even like her! You should be happy that now I know the truth and I can defend myself from it."

"I care about you because you are my brother! I love you and it hurts to see you suffer like this!"

"Would you rather see me as the deluded jerk?"

"Chris, we already talked about this! Stop being such a mule!"

"You're the mule that keeps insisting on seeing me with that bitch! Accept that she has already moved on! By the way, she wanted children, now she has his children to raise and be the happy family she says she dreams of!"

"Now I see it...You're jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

"You so are!"

Annoyed with such accusations, Chris walked hurriedly through the room where everyone was staring at him and ignored their stares and headed to the door, "I'm sorry Jill, I'm not in the mood to celebrate anything, but I'm glad you're finally home...Happy Thanksgiving"

"All right, Chris... Take care..."

Moira ate a handful of candy while watching the Thanksgiving show.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review! And special thanks to JennaWilliams for the enhancement.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I can improve on the next ones.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	5. Two Loves

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**United States, Chris' Apartment, January 2013**

Katerina was breastfeeding baby Christian while talking to Eliza who was 7 months pregnant with a girl and held Melissa who had just finished nursing on Kate.

"Liz, another tip, when you finish breastfeeding your baby, you have to put them upright for a while to avoid reflux which can be very dangerous and they might end up drowning and the worst will happen"

"I'll keep that in mind!"

"So tell me, how are things going between you and Piers this far into your pregnancy?"

"We are anxious, but I guess I'm more than him since he already has Kyan, but we're looking forward to have our Karolina in our arms soon"

"I'm sure he's anxious to meet his princess too despite having a prince already, but just like you I'm also looking forward to meeting her!"

Eliza smiled caressing her belly, "I'm writing down all your tips, but I confess there are times I feel so scared..."

"That's absolutely normal sis! I feel scared even nowadays, after all, there is no manual on how to be a parent!"

"Not really... But you don't seem to get scared of being a mother... you always look so confident and you're always able to guess what the twins want..."

Kate giggled, "It's a natural ability I have, not to show some of my deepest insecurities... but it's not always that I guess right what they want. It's a matter of trying and test everything until you get it"

"I see… Another thing I'm still so scared is of the labor…"

"I was afraid of it too! Even more for being twins!"

"You really were born for this Kate… I'm pregnant with only one child and I'm so scared to death, I can't how terrified I'd be if there were two or more!"

"Liz, the truth is that I was only capable of doing it thanks to Henry. I was capable of delivering my children naturally and healthily only because of him..."

"I know that, but you were pregnant before his help, were not you?"

Dingdong

The bell rang interrupting their conversation.

"I'll answer it" Eliza said

"No, you stay there. I'll answer it"

Kate rose from the couch as she continued to nurse Christian and headed for the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled before opening the door.

"Nick!" She greeted him with a friendly smile

"Hello, Kate. Are we disturbing you?"

"Of course not Nick, you're always welcomed!"

"Hi, Auntie Kate!" A duo of children greeted the young brunette cheerfully

"Hello kids, what a wonderful surprise to see you!" Kate greeted them back with a broad smile and invited them in.

Nick and the children greeted Eliza as well.

"What do I owe to your sudden and wonderful visit?" Kate asked after offering some tidbits to the guests

"Daddy was worried about you..."

Nick raised his hand to his hair in distress with the honesty of his firstborn girl.

Kate looked at him who tried to disguise his embarrassed face which made her laugh at his reaction.

"Kids, what do you think of me helping me get little Melissa to sleep in her room?" Eliza suggested realizing that Kate wanted to stay alone with Nick

The children looked at their father who consented them to help the young pregnant girl.

They watched the children and Eliza disappear into the hallway so Kate made a comment, "Nick, I gotta tell you, I love your kids! They're so adorable and fun!"

"I love them too despite they putting me in embarrassing moments"

"They are children Nick. They are pure and innocent, they don't do it to embarrass you"

"I know that, but they don't have to be so slip tongued..."

"Did they lie?"

"No"

"So relax Nick. Not everything is pure discipline as in the life of the military and please take a sit"

He sat on her side, "Agreed, but tell me. How are things going? I heard that Chris had an accident last month"

"Yes he did"

"How is he doing?"

"He's still recovering in Edonia"

"Oh I see. He's a tough guy, I'm sure he'll get over it soon, and so will you"

"It's true... I'm taking life as it is... There's nothing I can do but take care of the house and my children while waiting for some news about their father"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Your concern and your visit with the kids was a great idea to distract me. Thank you Nick!"

"You know I hate to see you sad and I know that despite that smile on your face, I know that inside you are desolate"

"You know me too well, Nick..."

"I just learned to look between your lines, Kate..."

"As a great observer you've always been!"

"That's what happens when you love someone..."

"Nick..."

"Kate, don't get me wrong. I didn't come to try to get your heart out knowing that Chris is away. I just couldn't help commenting that this was what I did with you when we had our chance when we were dating"

"I haven't misunderstood you, Nick. Just as you know me I also know you and I know of your feelings for me and I've told you that you were the best part of my adolescence! It was the best 3 uninterrupted years I've ever lived to this day!"

"It would have been more if it had not been for the damn job!"

"Nick, we've talked about this..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not helping you by talking about the past..."

"Nick, at least we have a beautiful past to remember this time... And everything was so beautiful and wonderful between us, and we're still lucky enough to be here right now. You know you do me so good and I'm very happy to see you after such a troubled year. I thought I would never see you again after that day in my bedroom in Hanover..."

"I needed a time to sink in everything, but I made a promise, did not I? I'm fulfilling it, or at least part of it, since I came to break Chris's face because making you cry..."

She bit her lips in an attempt to keep her sadness but it was in vain as she burst into tears on his shoulder.

**Flashback**

**Hanover, December 25, 2011**

It was Christmas morning, Kate was at home with her mother. The young brunette had woken up very unwell, nauseated and dizzy, and still remained in bed.

"How are you feeling today, daughter?" Olga asked, entering the room and sat in the chair next to her daughter's bed.

"I'm still sick mom, it looks like I'm in hangover. Could it be for yesterday's wine sip?"

"I don't think it was the wine. This is not the first time you complain about being tired, dizzy and nauseous"

"But today is worse..."

"Kate, you need to eat more. This may be due to malnutrition"

"But I eat..."

"Very little Kate. That is not right"

"I can't eat more if I'm not hungry, and if I get hungry I feel bad...it's hard dealing with this!"

"That's because you're still thinking about that bastard!"

"Mom! Don't talk like that about him"

"I do talk about him, it's the truth! It's his fault that I'm losing my girl"

"What a drama! I'm not dying!"

"You are... inside."

"I love him…"

"This is not love. It's obsession"

"They're all the same to me..."

"They're not! And I thought Douglas was a problem..."

"Don't ever compare him to that disgusting Douglas! There's no comparison between them!" Kate shouted

"True, they're tarred with the same brush!"

"Mom, please, you're not helping me!" Kate grunted and picked up the cell phone that was ringing over the nightstand.

Olga left the room letting out a long and heavy sigh. It didn't matter how much she tried to avoid criticizing her ex-son-in-law, there were still moments she could not avoid speaking out her dislike for him, especially when she saw her daughter looking sick and thinner than usual.

Olga knew her daughter was the type to lose her appetite when she was stressed, but that crisis was lingering longer than she wanted. The woman had even been hopeful that things would get back to normal when she learned that Kate had decided to give Nicholas a chance of reconciliation. In the first week everything was fine, but for the last three days Kate complained of sickness, which coincided with Nick's trip to visit his children for Christmas.

Kate rose from the bed and went to take a shower to get ready to meet Nicholas who had just arrived from the trip, as he had promised. He was keeping the promise of spending the 25th with her and the New Year's Eve as well.

The young brunette did not give much satisfaction to the mother, just told her that she would go out to spend the day with Nick.

As Kate passed by the room where Olga was, the older woman watched her daughter wearing a black top attached to her body and black leggings. Kate's clothing was drawing the girl's body and it was only on that day that Olga noticed an extra curve in her daughter's silhouette. A subtle curve, but that in Kate's lean body was evident. It made no sense for Kate to have a tummy when she barely ate.

Sitting on the couch, Olga rested her head on the elbow-bent hand on the arm of the couch as she thrashed with suspicion.

(*)

Nicholas took Kate to a restaurant and sat chatting on the porch waiting for the order.

"So you argued with your mother again?"

"I may have had problems with Chris, but that doesn't give her the right to speak so badly about him, much less compare him to the disgusting Douglas!"

"I understand her... she's a mother and she cares about you. It's very painful for us parents to feel so helpless before the suffering of our children"

"I understand her concern, Nick, but she should be more sensitive to my pain as well. Criticism doesn't help and only makes things worse!"

"I know Kate. I understand you, too."

"I know you understand me and that's why I feel so good with you..."

"You can be sure that her critics are not really to hurt you"

"But it hurts and she knows it!"

"Love, each person deals with frustrations in a way. Each one deals with the pains in a way. Each one deals with fears in a way."

"Why can't she be like you? I know you don't like Chris, but you don't talk shit about him that ends up in hurting me even more..."

"Kate..." he grabbed her grip in support

The young brunette felt a slight dizziness, "Nick... let's stop talking about it. It's not making me feel good"

"All right, love... let's talk about good things..."

Kate's discomfort passed again, and the couple continued to talk about his trip to see his children who lived in Baltimore.

After the meal, the couple walked to Nicholas's car when Kate felt unwell again, and this time the young brunette lost consciousness. Nick managed to prevent his girlfriend from falling and held her, and then took her to the car to take her to the hospital.

As he tucked her into the passenger seat, Kate regained consciousness and opened her eyes wide as she seemed to be seeing Chris running toward the car.

"Chris!" She whispered

Nick frowned in confusion, "I'm Nick..."

Kate looked to the side, not to look at Nick, she recognized him, but to see the muscular man behind him.

"Kate..."

Nick looked frightened back at the loud, masculine voice, and faced the strong, muscular man in a black coat and black pants.

At the sight of the man Nicholas felt a sharp pain in the head.

At the sight of the man Chris his hands trembled involuntarily.

"So you're Chris?"

"So you're Nicholas?"

"How did you find us here? Were you following us? "Nicholas questioned staring at the captain of the BSAA.

Chris took a deep breath and remained silent, turning his gaze to Kate who was staring at him from inside the car. It was quite obvious that he had followed them.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital. If you want to know what she has, just follow us..."

"The Kennedy mark really runs in your veins"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're petulant!"

"And you an asshole!"

Chris gritted his teeth and frowned at Nick.

The pair of emerald eyes and the pair of hazel eyes stared up in a silent duel.

Internally, Nicholas did not feel that he owed respect to the former commander. To him, Christopher was his tormentor and the same old fool.

Internally, Chris was restrained by the remorse of the mistake, but he couldn't help feeling jealous for the young man whom he judged to be inferior.

Old rivals in love were reunited after nearly a three centuries gap.

Kate was astonished to watch her lovers, "Guys... please, don't fight"

"We're not fighting, honey." Chris responded

"This is man's talk, love"

"I'm not really feeling well right now..." she replied to them holding her head

Without further ado, Nicholas drove to the hospital and Chris followed his car.

While Kate was being treated by the doctor, Nicholas and Chris waited at the reception. An embarrassing mutual silence reigned between them. The meet of the ex and the current boyfriend of Kate.

Katerina's two loves side by side.

Two men who had so much to say to each other, but their huge masculine pride prevented them from opening up.

In silence they remained, consciously ignoring one another's presence.

The doctor in charge of the young brunette called them to know who was responsible for her.

"I am" the two spoke at the same time

The doctor made a face and asked a new question, "Who is the boyfriend?"

"I am" Nicholas replied

Chris let out a heavy sigh rolling his eyes.

"Are you Chris?" The doctor asked Nick.

"No. My name is Nicholas Kennedy, I am the boyfriend and responsible for her."

"Ah I see. So you're Chris, her ex-boyfriend, right?" The doctor turned to Chris

"Yes I am. How's Kate doing?" Chris asked

"She is fine"

"Can I see her?" Nick asked.

"You can see her, but first I need to talk to you both"

"What happened?" Chris asked in concern

"Come to my office, I'll explain there"

The two men looked at each other sharing the same feeling and curiosity and followed the doctor.

"Before we begin, I'd like to ask if you two have a courteous relationship with each other or would you rather talk to me separately?"

"Is it that bad?" Nicholas asked worried.

"It's not serious, but I want to make sure I can avoid a scandal between alpha males"

"I can control myself. I'm not temperamental man" Nick replied with a slight sarcasm.

Chris took a deep breath, "Me too..." he said almost sharply.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Lady, with all due respect, don't worry about us. We won't break each other's faces in here, the priority is Kate's health. So please, let's get to the point! "Chris said impatiently

The doctor closed the office door after the men sat in the chairs in front of her desk.

"After examining Miss Göbel and after performing the preliminary clinical analysis, I decided to perform some preliminary tests on her and asked her to take the urine pregnancy test even after she reported about the physical conditions of her uterus"

"And what was the result?" Nicholas asked apprehensively.

"Positive"

"Positive?" Chris repeated in surprise.

"Yes"

"And who's the father?" Nicholas asked.

"That's the reason for our conversation. After urinalysis, I asked for a blood test, but even it may be inaccurate, so as part of the beginning of her prenatal care, we can only be certain about the gestational age after the first ultrasonography in which I will measure the size of the fetus, it may add some error in the accuracy of gestational age for two weeks or less two weeks in a pregnancy of a woman with normal cycle, but as Mrs. Göbel reported the fact of the long menstrual irregularity, then most likely we will only be sure about the paternity after the DNA test if you two have had sex with her in close periods"

Chris played with his fingers nervously. Nicholas's moved his feet nervously. Their hearts beat fast. The two men were stunned by the news of Katerina's pregnancy, but only one of them would have the DNA being carried in the uterus of the beautiful young brunette.

As Nicholas listened to the doctor's explanation, he could intuitively feel that the most likely fatherhood of Kate's child was Chris – for his frustration.

Intuitively, Chris sensed that it was his DNA being mixed with Kate's, even though his mind tried to sabotage him and make him think it was Nicholas'.

"I'm not sleeping with her for that long."

"For how long are you sleeping with her?"

"Two weeks"

"And you?" The doctor looked at Chris.

"The last time I slept with her was in the first week of November"

"I see. Miss Göbel said that she only had sex with you two, so one of you…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you doc, but even with so little time, would it still be possible to be mine?"

"Yes, but honestly there is a remote possibility of detection in such a recent pregnancy through urinalysis since implantation of the embryo occurs about 2 weeks after fertilization"

"So the highest probability is that it's his child?" Nick asked moving his head without looking at the man at his side

"Yes"

"But could she not realize she's pregnant all this long?"

"Yes. This happens more often to women with long periods of irregular menstruation"

"But what about the symptoms? She should've felt something different, no?" Chris questioned.

"She had no classic symptoms, only recently did she start to feel sick more often, but because she's eating too little since your break up, we all thought that's the cause of her malaise" Nick explained.

"Did she stop eating?" Chris asked startled with the news

"Yes. She loses appetite when she gets very tense or stressed"

"Could this be a problem for the pregnancy?" Chris asked, starting to be very concerned about Kate's delicate condition

"Yes, especially at this early stage when the baby's main system is being developed"

"Dammit..." Chris cursed covering his head with his hands, feeling some remorse for being so reluctant to see Kate before

Again he was not there with her at such a crucial moment in his and Kate's life, and a dreadful fear consumed him by thinking that because of him Kate could not fulfill her biggest dream, and lose the child because of the stupidity of his proud.

While Chris was immersed in emotional remorse, Nicholas was plunged into the pain of losing Kate forever. He was so close to being back with her, but now he felt they were so far away, and even without the confirmation of the DNA test, he could sense Redfield's DNA fusing to Kate's and uniting them for the rest of their lives.

After discovering the pregnancy, a swirl of feelings invaded Kate and her focus was all in the gestation.

The year of 2012 was just beginning, and Kate's tests indicated that she might be having multiple pregnancies or the pregnancy was more advanced than she thought.

To Kate's surprise - and everyone's - she was 11 weeks pregnant and with twins, and this accelerated and intensified the care for the young mother's high-risk pregnancy.

A twin pregnancy alone was one to worry about in a woman with normal uterus, but a woman with Kate's uterus pregnancy became even more at risk and all about rest, constant care and stress prevention were needed for the success of pregnancy .

**January 7, 2012**

Kate was in the room packing her belongings. She and Chris had talked and with the discovery of the pregnancy the focus of the conversation stayed more on his apology and his suggestion for her to come back to New York for him to give her a better assistance, but that did not mean they had reconciled as a couple, after all, there were still some things they had to discuss, but that should wait because of her fragility.

She agreed, but she was not going back to New York before arranging her and her mother's life, and without resolving her situation with Nick.

Nicholas had already sensed that he had lost her on December 25, 2011, but that did not make it any easier to face the definitive ending of their relationship, since it was already obvious that Kate still loved Chris.

While Chris had to return to New York due to work, Kate and her mother set a date with Chris to move on January 7.

Knowing that Chris was not in town yet, Nick decided to visit Kate that Sunday morning, and before heading to the young brunette's bedroom, Nick and Olga talked for a while. Olga was sorry that things were like this, and she did not hide that she still preferred him as a son-in-law instead of Chris.

Kate was seated resting on the bed when she heard someone knocking on the door. She smiled faintly at Nick as she greeted him, but the sadness of his defeat in love was on his countenance again.

"How are you?" He asked, breaking the ice.

"We are fine. We are resting... as the usual"

"Do you need help with something?"

"Not for now, I'd rather talk to you"

"Our last conversation?"

"Don't talk like that... I'm just moving to New York - again - but that doesn't mean we should stop talking..."

"I'm sorry Kate, but I don't think the brute will let you keep having contact with your ex-boyfriend"

"He doesn't have to allow anything, he doesn't boss me"

"He won't like to know that"

"Who decides what I like is me and not him. It's not up to him to decide who I keep in touch with or not, besides, I'm not coming back to him. The change is only for my children and I have better health assistance"

He chuckled, "I know that, but it's pretty obvious that you guys will reconcile... you still love him..."

"Are you giving up on me that easy Nick, again?"

"I'm not giving up, but I know my limits to endure the suffering of another amorous delusion...with you…"

"Disillusionment is not just yours, it's mine, too."

"But you will be very close to the one you love. I won't..."

"So close but so far Nick..."

"As in?"

"Did you know that I'm now allowed to be "touched" until at least my birthday this year because of pregnancy and postpartum?"

"I figured when the doctor said the pregnancy was risky..."

"Yes, and that's why I'm already preparing my psychological frame to handle seeing Chris using his "freedom", while I'll be "cooking" his children in my womb and then adjusting to motherhood. Until then, nothing will stop him from falling in love with another woman, living his adventures or even continuing his mom and dad play with dull Cathy..."

"A true idiot will be him if he uses this "freedom" when he was the one who got you like this..."

"Would you wait having the permission of loving me with no sex like that for a year?"

"Absolutely! It would be a wait for a beautiful reason. It would not be a sacrifice to wait the mother of my children to generate them in her womb and give life to two parts of us... and alias, for me, love and sex are not the same, although they complement each other. And I also know there are other ways you can give pleasure to those who wait. Sex is not just about penetration..."

"I know that... but that's not only the reason why I tell you that I'm not reconciling with him, we still have issues that we'll solve only next year..."

"Why only next year?"

"Oh, well, I don't know... For me this year belongs to my pregnancy! Honestly I don't have the mod to discuss relationship with him... I know I love him, but I think we're very worn..."

"Worn out with only 3 months of relationship?"

She laughed, "See, Nick? You make me laugh like an idiot and I love it! He doesn't do this to me for sure!"

He sat down next to her and hugged her, and then stroked her belly, "So you're asking me to wait for you?"

"No... I'd never ask you to wait, because I have no guarantees to give you and I understand you need your time away from me, but I am asking you to stop this farewell talk and do not abandon me when he makes me cry... but if what I ask is too much for you, I beg your forgiveness for me for not being able to choose you forever..."

"If he makes you cry I'll break his face, I promise you that!"

She laughed out loud, "And you already have my permission! Just do not leave him unrecognizable, okay?"

(*)

Even heartbroken, Nicholas had the strength to face the rival as who was standing in front of his car with his arms folded over his chest in front of Kate's building.

"I hope you save forever and in a very special place of your memory the last kiss she gave you" Chris spoke with sarcasm

Nicholas laughed contemptuously, "Were you spying on us as always?"

"No... I just had a bad-timing, but I decided on the welfare of my children and my fiancé to not cause unnecessary stress"

"She is not your fiancé"

"But she loves me"

"Yes, she loves you, but if I were you I would not have it for granted... thanks to you bastard manners you're managing to lose her, and you'll lose her for good! She started to move on and with me! And she asked me not to abandon her, although she did not have to ask for it, because I'm not the scoundrel you are, and unlike you I have a word and I promised to never abandon her and break your face if you made her cry!"

Chris sensed the teasing and came closer to Nick and glared at him, "Listen to me, idiot, I have respect for your brother, but none for you! So I'm warning you in a friendly way, stay away from Kate!"

"Or what Chris? Will kill me? You can be sure that if anything happens to me the first suspicious name on the list will be yours!" He replied by pushing Chris away

"I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to break your damn face too!"

"So do it Chris! Break my face!" Nick provoked him gesturing with his hands without being intimidated, "Show who you really are. A wild beast! Let everyone see how aggressive you can be and the bullshit hero you are!"

"Shut up!"

"I won't shut up! Just as you have no respect for me I have none for you either! For me you should disappear from the life of Kate and everyone's, because you only cause pain and suffering for those who love you! You are a selfish and stupid bastard for not giving value to your friends, to your family! I pity those children carrying your blood and not mine!"

Chris squeezed his fingers tightly to keep control of himself so as not to react against Nicholas physically, but his will was to get his hand on the younger Kennedy's face and teach him a lesson.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you, and I hope Kate and the others have seen how sneaky you are! For every explosion of mine there is a provocation of someone else"

"I'm not provoking, I'm just speaking the truth!"

"Your truth!"

"Am I lying Chris Redfield? Am I lying when I say that you don't value the people around you? That you are a selfish, cowardly and scoundrel who plays with the love of your partners? Am I lying when I say that people die because of you or are debilitated because you are useless and need others to sacrifice themselves for you? Have you forgotten what happened to my sister-in-law? Or others who I won't mention the name?"

"Get the fuck out of my face or I won't respond for myself!" Chris shoved Nick past his shoulder as he headed for the entrance of the building

"I respond for myself and you can be sure that I won't leave Kate's life as you wish just to make her suffer! I will always defend her from you and I'll never abandon her as you always do!"

**End of Flashback**

Katerina lifted her head from his shoulder after feeling more relieved. Nicholas had the gift of cheering her up in the worst moments and this was one of them. She realized that her son had stopped breastfeeding, but he was still wide awake, so she placed him against her shoulder to prevent the reflux and massaged his back.

Nicholas watched the 5-month-old boy looking at him and smiled. Nicholas smiled back at him. Looking closely, there was no doubt that the Redfield gene ran in his veins, and he recalled that he thought it was ridiculous that Chris had asked for a DNA test to confirm the obvious paternity. The baby had dark hair like his parents, Kate's skin color. Physically he was a mixture of both. The shape of the head was Chris's. The forehead and nose were Kate's. His eyes and lips were a mixture of both.

Kate noticed that Christian and Nicholas were playing and it made her smile too.

"He likes you"

"I like him too!"

"It's not because he's my son, but Christian is a great baby. Did I tell you he was born smiling?"

"Yes, you told me"

"Christian is a happy baby since birth"

"What about Mel?"

"She's a good girl too, but she's more serious than him"

"Is he the oldest?"

"Yes, he's the big brother"

"I can see he has a lot of energy too"

"Tell me about it! I don't know what sleep is anymore"

"That's the price for being a parent" he said playfully

"Yeah I know and I'm not complaining, actually they give me the strength to endure this moment. Luckily they're too young to understand everything that's going on and so they don't absorb the sad atmosphere around them, and I try to take that as a motivation to not let my kids see how much worried I'm for Chris"

"You're right doing that, as you know that stress can affect the production of your milk"

"I know"

"If I can help you with anything, just let me know, will you?"

She smiled at him nodding in agreement, "You always worried and taking care of me, huh!"

"I care about you"

"I know... and that's why sometimes I find myself wondering what things would have been like if circumstances had been different... If I had chosen you... If I had not gotten pregnant..."

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a winter afternoon, Katarina was alone in her room playing the piano to occupy her mind and divert her disturbing thoughts while Christopher was with their children in the castle garden playing with the snow.

Katarina was so engrossed in the exaltation of feelings by her fingers that she had not realized there was an "audience" watching her, and it was only after she stopped playing that she noticed Nicholas's presence.

"It's a beautiful song, but with a sad melody..." he commented.

"It is called 'Somewhere in Past'"

"Do you have a sad past?"

"Actually it is the opposite... it is in the past that my happiness lies..."

"And what keeps you from being happy in the present? Your Highness has everything..."

"That money can buy..." she completed his sentence, "But there is something money cannot buy..." she said as she walked to the window and looked at the children playing in the snow with their father. The children looked so happy. Christopher's countenance also showed joy.

"What cannot money buy?" Nicholas asked even as he imagined the obvious answer.

"Love. Freedom..."

"Freedom can be bought"

"A freedom based on sacrifice and tears... longing, is worse than a prison..."

"And why do you keep stuck in your unhappiness?"

"I am not totally unhappy. I am happy with my children"

"What about your husband?"

"You know the answer"

"That's why I ask you, is it worth keeping yourself in solitude at two?"

"I know Christopher loves me somewhere there deep in him..."

"And you will live forever waiting for this improbable bloom?"

"That is what we do when you love, is not it?"

"Not necessarily... beautiful gardens need constant fertilization and care, dedication. You do it all and yet look at what you reap... an ever more infertile soil... just in the name of a faint hope..."

"Faint hope and 4 children!"

"You're the mother, you can take them with you wherever you go"

"And he is the father!"

"In our society the children are responsibility and always stay with the mother"

"Christopher may have failed as a husband, but he is an excellent father!"

"That's just excuse you tell yourself to not leave him... nothing would stop him from visiting them, just like I do with mine..."

"And where would I go with my children? How would I live with my children always asking for their father? How would I react when my children missed him?"

"You know, ma'am... I honestly don't think you should make such an extreme decision, but you could take time just for yourself away from him, and enjoy your freedom... some people need to feel that they have lost what they had for granted..."

Katarina smiled at his suggestion, "Like a scare?"

"Yes, as a scare..."

"I have done this before at the beginning of our marriage. It definitely was not planned, but it worked...He came after me."

"It could work out better now due to your brilliant strategic mind..."

"That is what I like about you Nick... You understand me, you listen to me and give me great ideas!"

He smiled, remaining silent.

"I will need your help to do that"

"I am always at your disposal"

She smiled largely, "It is Christopher's turn to feel the loneliness I have felt all these years. It is time for him to feel like he is losing me forever!"

Disregard they were being watched, Christopher only listened to the end of their conversation.

**End of Flashback**

**Lake House**

Angelina immediately knelt down next to Chris and tried to wake him uselessly. The man did not respond and the preoccupation took over the redhead.

Outside, a mist was beginning to form, and Angelina's heart raced as she heard footsteps approaching the barn.

"Love and fate go hand in hand." A middle-aged woman with dark hair curled up to her shoulder, wearing a black medieval-style tunic said as she entered the location walking slowly

Angelina quickly recognized the mysterious woman who had always appeared at crucial moments since ancient times, and was known as Moirai.

"I need help, he's unconscious!"

"He is fine"

"He's not fine at all. He does not know who he is!"

"You have a great opportunity at hand..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is not in this condition by chance. There are issues he has to face and stop running from his own responsibilities... just like you"

"Me?"

Moirai stared at her in silence. She was not the one to explain their fate and the choices they made, and its consequences.

The mysterious woman looked at the unconscious man and knelt beside him and touched his forehead, then looked at Angelina, "What will you do this time? Will you do the right thing? Will you be selfish? Or both?"

Angelina felt her heart throb in her chest as if it were leaping into her throat as she felt the brown eyes of the woman staring at her with a serious and deep expression as if she was reading through her soul.

"To whom much is given, from him much is expected..." Moirai whispered before disappearing in the blink of an eye of Angelina when noticed Chris waking

Angelina searched for Moirai uselessly, and so she turned her attention to Chris who seemed to be in astonished.

"I need to go home!" He said standing up quickly.

"The guards are still out there" the young woman replied.

"I'll take another route... But I cannot allow Katarina to run away with her lover!"

"What?"

"Angely... Lend me the boat. I'm going home by the river"

"This is impossible..."

"Please Angely, my children need their mother! I know I haven't been one of the best husbands, but my children don't have to pay for my mistakes!"

"But Chris..."

"Angely..." he whispered and took her arms, feeling her skin icy.

And at that moment when he felt Angelina's cold skin, another confused memory was activated. The memory of the moment Angelique had died in "his" arms. The quick sequences of images made him look startled again at the redhead before him.

Who was she in fact? Surely there was something different about her, but she so resembled Angelique.

"Chris... I don't know how to explain this to you, but your family…the one you know is not where you think they are. Your house is no longer where you think it is... and neither you are who you believe to be..."

"I'm not the Chris Redfield guy! My name is Christopher Reed! I am Arthena's regent and Katarina O'Gregon's husband!"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"You're not..."

"And who are you?"

"Katarina is dead... everyone is..."

Chris felt a sharp tightness in his heart at the words, but still refused to believe her, "You're lying!"

"I'm not... Just look around you. Don't you realize that things are different? Don't you realize that the world you knew is no longer the same?"

Chris nibbled his lips and shook his head in denial.

"There's none so blind as those who will not see..."

"I'm not blind. I see things very well!"

"But you don't accept them"

"There are only two explanations for this. Either I'm dreaming or there really is life after death..."

"You're not dreaming"

"Then I died"

She made a face, "You're not so wrong about this..."

"So if I really am dead, just like Katarina and everyone, then that means I can find them! And you came to receive me because of our history..."

"Yes I did receive you, but..." She looked down leaving the sentence in hang

Christopher was waiting for an answer, and the redhead's reluctance seemed to give him another, and finally he could see some things had changed, including himself.

For many years into his marriage to Katarina, he had been handcuffed to Angelique's ghost and all the brief sweet tale they had had. It had been very easy to love her when there was no one else to disturb them. It had been very easy to love her when it was all about just the two of them and the Lake House. There was no society between them or around them. There were no obligations because the whole routine was limited to the lake and the house. There was not really much disturbance for them to face. It was easy to flow when they only had each other and their own tale.

Or simply when Katarina was not around.

Christopher realized that Katarina was the real ghost he could not deal with when he was alive, and not even now, and Angelique had been a haven for the storms he didn't want to face about him and Katarina.

Now he saw more clearly how much Katarina had strongly endured all the barriers he placed on her, which made her make several wrong decisions in the desperation to make him see her.

Lies and betrayals do not unite anyone beautifully, and those were their real faults. And these were the causes of their tragedies.

And now, before Angelique's "ghost", he saw more clearly how much he had changed as well. Here he was talking about Katarina to her, something he did not do while they were together. Consciously he stayed with the young redhead, but in the dreams or when he was alone he allowed Katarina to enter the Lake House, or more exactly its barn.

Though he had also lied about Katarina to her when she once asked about "the girl in pink". The difference was that Angelique did not question him much. Katarina questioned him in everything so she knew about things, and then she got irritated about his answers.

And Angelique, what if she had to live with Katarina's ghost?

That's what he wanted to find out now. Live the opposite way.

He looked out and saw snow beginning to fall, and it was when he finally noticed the redhead's dress and without thinking, he draped his coat around her shoulders.

He looked at the falling snow flakes then to the red head standing before him. She was rubbing her bare arms in a poor attempt to keep herself warm. He removed his coat and draped it around the woman's shoulder and she mumbled a thanked him with a smile.

"We better go inside and there you can update me about things as you seem to know more about me than myself…"

Together they walked into the main house. It was a two-storey stone house, and from the outside there were already some differences in the windows and doorway. And inside everything was even more different. The color of the walls. The decor with modern objects and furniture in different places caught the attention of Chris. Surely it was not the way he remembered that house.

"Would you like tea, coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee please"

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back"

"Sure"

Christopher remained in the living room and found it intriguing how the fireplace was dim, but the room was warm. He kept watching every detail of the "New Lake House." Electric lights. Lilac colored curtains. The dining table was now small and round with four chairs. The set of sofas was very comfortable and wine-colored.

While preparing the coffee, Angelina sniffed at Chris's coat and smelt the scent of Chris's cologne on it which was the same one he'd wore at their date. She was never able to forget how fragrant Chris was despite the somewhat sloppy appearance.

She put the cups of coffee and a bowl of toasts on a tray and headed to the living room, where she noticed Chris studying the place. And his behavior made her giggle. It was funny to see that image of a modern man with a medieval soul.

They sat at the table and began to talk.

"Is the house too strange for you?"

"Honestly, it is... it looks very different..."

"I decided to make a change after Mr. Lionel transferred the property to me. He kept everything original as far as possible, but I decided to add my taste"

"You have a peculiar taste... I guess it's an artist's thing…"

She laughed, "Is it that bad?"

"It's not bad, it's just different from what I'm used to…"

"I see… actually I'm still tidying everything up. There's still a lot of work upstairs, even more so after Christopher built more rooms even in the attic because of his children and the many grandchildren he had..." She covered her mouth, realizing what she was talking about and to whom, "I'm sorry..."

"Did I have many grandchildren?"

"Yes you did, don't you remember?"

He let out a sigh, "I don't know what I remember... It's all very confusing for me..."

"What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure about the order of events... I do remember my whole life until the end of Arthena... After that there are a lot of holes and inconsistencies..."

"Do you remember all your children?"

"I remember 4 of them… actually 5 if I count Christian..."

"Christian?"

"Yes, he was my first son and Kat's, but he was born before the time...so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Yes... I should have told you about him... but it was very difficult to deal with the death of my first child, especially for being a boy... I had to bury him... it was very painful to do…"

"I can imagine your pain...I'm really sorry about it"

"And it was mainly due to the bad memories about his death that I kept running away from Kat..."

"But why did you run away from her because of his death... should not you have done the opposite and give her all the support for sharing the same pain?"

He took a deep breath and looked out the window and the frozen lake, "I really should have done it. I really should have married her even against the will of her family and stood by her side even if it was only the two of us against everyone... But when I realized my succession of mistakes and tried to do right things, but it was too late... we were already too poisoned for each other... That's why I want to go home and stop abandoning her, stop hurting her... but now I have to accept I can't go back... home... And again I only have you..."

"You do have me Chris, and you should have told me that before..."

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you... I'm a man full of flaws and I'm not the great hero they say! I'm really am not and it torments me!"

"You may not be the hero they say, but you're not only made of flaws, Chris... You have a good heart too..."

"What's worth to have a good heart if I only get people hurt? People cry and die because of me!"

"You demand too much from yourself... It's definitely not like that..."

"Isn't it? Did you know that if I had not been a coward with Kat and fled as we had planned, Christian could still be alive? I mean he could have been born at the right time and healthy?"

"I can relate to your pain Chris, I really do... The loss of a child becomes a hole in the soul that never closes..."

"I've lost too much Angely... I lost my parents, I lost my children and my wife, I lost you... I lost my life! I don't know who I am or what to do..."

"I'm sure there's a reason you're like this..."

"Relive my pains?"

"Solve your pains..."

"And are you going to help me? I only recognize you and I only trust you..."

Angelina overlooked the window and stared at the frozen lake and remembered Moirai's words. Her heart was beating like a drum. She turned her face with a faint smile and looked at the man who was looking at her with an expression of hope.

"Sure!" She nodded. An invisible contrast with her noisy soul and cold hands of nervousness.

Three feelings. Three dimensions. Three persons in one woman.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review! And special thanks to JennaWilliams for the later enhancements on the chapters.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I can improve on the next ones.**

**A/N: The song Katarina was playing on piano is called "Somewhere in Time" and it's theme of a movie and you can google to listen the original version and the piano covers**

**Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Bohma, Lake House**

It's only after Angelina agreed to help Chris out with getting answers for stressing queries and allowed him to stay over for till they figure out stuff, that she realized that she didn't have the food to sustain both of them for too long. The weather in Bohma could get worse any instant and she didn't want to end with an empty fridge in the middle of a snowstorm with a hungry Redfield.

"I'm going to do the groceries", she declared to her housemate checking the time on her phone.

"Do you want me to come along? I can help you carry them", he made a suggestion.

"Thank you, it is not necessary. Plus you can't go outside, remember?", she declined to bring him along with a very valid reason.

"Oh it's true... those soldiers are still out there, looking for me", he agreed with her.

"Yes, ah, but before I go, I'll show you the house so you can feel more comfortable and if you need anything, you'll know how to handle some things in my absence if the need be", she thought it best to get him re-acquainted with stuff as Christopher Reed.

"Sure", Chris said with an evident enthusiasm. All this time he had been winging it with all the advancement but for the change, he would like to learn a thing or two about these new machinery.

Their tour started with the kitchen and Angelina more of cautioned him with the appliances there; the last thing she wanted was for her returning to a burning cottage. Then she taught Chris how to work the TV, moving to show him the bedroom and a bathroom. She taught him how to use it.

Chris couldn't help but be surprised from being surrounded by so much modern equipments of different kinds. Automatic stove, refrigerator with freezer, dishwasher, washer and dryer machine for clothes. Everything had become quite convenient to use and handle. No cooking over the wood fueled hearth or storing edibles in baskets and drinkables in earthen jugs.

The little tour ended with Angelina telling him she was using the guest room as hers, before they headed to the library, which used to Christopher's room in the 17th Century.

"So many books!", Chris couldn't contain his surprise seeing all the walls being lined with high bookshelves filled with hundreds of book, "I didn't know you liked to read", he commented to the young woman.

She laughed, "They are not mine. They belong to Mr. Lionel; he was a man of many interests but it seems he prefered texts on biology and chemistry over other themes"

"I don't remember you mentioning him to me...", Chris spoke raising his brow at her, "How do you know him", he questioned.

She laughed nervously, as how to answer that question. A simple question with a complex answer, even more so for a man as skeptical as Christopher.

Angelina let out a nervous, unsure how to answer that seemingly simplistic question. She didn't want Chris to have any weird ideas or misinterpret her answer, given he was currently living the skeptic persona of Christopher.

She cleared her throat, "He was like a grandfather to me..."

"Oh, so you met him after I left?"

"Something like that..."

"I see…"

With that she led him through other rooms on the second floor.

"Like I told you before, there are several rooms but I have been using them as galleries. However, this room on the left is available for guests, which will be your room while you stay here."

"And why don't you sleep up here?"

"Ah because I got used to being down there... and by being alone I think it's easier to get away if something happens..."

"Oh I see...makes sense…"

"Yah, so at the end of the corridor there is a toilet that you can use at will."

"Okay"

"And now I'm going to the market, if you want you can take off that coat and wear something more comfortable. The heating system of the place maintains the normal temp despite the cold outside. Some rooms have a fireplace and I assume you know how to handle, right?"

"Yes for sure! But I only have these clothes... I left the hotel hurriedly and forgot the bag with other clothes there..."

"Ah... I see", she spoke in realization, "I'll have to buy some new clothes for you then."

"No need... I'm used to being comfortable in my room. I promise I will not leave for anything and will not embarrass you with some unexpected vision..."

She laughed till her face turned rosy, "Oh, what embarrassment? It's not like I've never seen any naked men in my life..."

He laughed, too, scratching his head, "I know we've already seen each other naked and we've been fornicating, but... it's different now... I just fornicate with my wife and you with George."

"I don't sleep with George any longer!"

"I understand, but I promised Kat that I would not get involved with any other woman and that's what I'll do, and to do that I'll avoid temptation and stand naked in front of you and be respectful of her."

She nodded in agreement, though inside she did not like to hear it, "That's why I'm going to buy new clothes for you! Not only to avoid seeing you in your birthday suit, but also to make you feel more comfortable when it is warmer or sleep time..."

"I understand."

After Angelina left, Chris stayed in the house and went upstairs to the room he was staying in, but before entering the room, he looked down the hall where the stairs were to the attic. He was curious and went to the place, but the door that gave access was locked. It being locked intrigued him even more; thinking about what the beautiful redhead could be hiding in that place that she kept it sealed away like this.

Instead of going to the room allotted to him, he went down to the library, where he spotted a book and a black box – laptop - on the desk. He took the book and read the name on the cover: Forbidden Love and began to read the introduction.

"_Everybody knows who Katarina O'Gregon was and what she represented in her time. As a governor she really did good things for the population, but that was not her real triumph._

_Katarina was more than a governor and was the best among the best that Bohma had. She was not any woman. She lived across her time._

_Though with so many qualities, she was her own worst enemy. Her greatest enemy. She represented many things, including her own downfall._

_Katarina was unique in a world of men. She was the two sides of the same coin._

_No wonder why people love to hate her and they hate to love her._

_She was on a level that no ordinary woman could reach. There was nothing ordinary about Katarina O'Gregon._

_She was blessed with the physical perfection that didn't need makeup. She didn't need wigs as she had the perfect hair. The perfect skin. The perfect features. She was thin with perfect curves. Perfect female height. Perfect teeth. The best scent._

_She was naturally what Hollywood stars pay high for nowadays._

_I have no doubts that if she could she would teach the sun how to shine!_

_Katarina always kept a bright smile on her face. Her gestures even if firm were always gracious and millimetrically calculated. She always wore the best silk fabrics and make-up to enhance her natural beauty. Her high etiquette and courtesies were too far ahead of that time. She was always available to people's claims._

_She was a woman that belonged to the future._

_However, all that said, Katarina had everything to have become the epic woman of the time, if not for her only flaw: Christopher Reed._

_He was the tenuous division of the same coin of Katarina which made all the difference in the switch of sides._

_All her brightness had become darkness._

_She was all that but more. She was lust._

_Katarina knew how to abuse her femininity to get what she wanted._

_She had a keen intelligence and an outstanding emotional control. She made sure to take advantage of that and combine it with her female persuasion, especially with Christopher Reed._

_As a clever strategist she used to make people – men – believe they were in command. She was a great bluffer, and despite shining like a star, she was capable and smart enough to become invisible in the control._

_No wonder why men crawled at her feet. She was the true personification of femininity. Something like an incarnated goddess and certainly they loved to believe they had her in their possession because an imposing woman like her was not the type to kneel to anyone, except when that was convenient and mostly when she was an imposing goddess of love demonstrating her power of seduction for conveniently becoming submissive, by kneeling or facing down as a kind transference of leadership to the men._

_It must have been mind blowing for mere mortals to believe they were taking a goddess. It must have been entertaining to watch them kneel for her seeking for her elixir._

_For some she was the elixir of life. For some she was the elixir of madness._

_However, there was only one man that made the goddess fall from grace: Christopher Reed and for him she had become the elixir of death._

_Despite being the power couple of their time, Christopher and Katarina's intensity always led to death: whether it was people close to them or people they had no relations with._

_We all know their story. We all know how they ended. Badly._

_So I ask you: What if Christopher Reed had chosen Angelique? What if Angelique had not assented for their divorce?"_

He frowned and was thoughtful. The book was a "what if" version of his story with Katarina if he had chosen Angelique over the brunette, and despite agreeing to the divorce, Angelique still had feelings for him, but he did not seem willing to reciprocate the redhead's feelings.

* * *

**United States, Chris's apartment**

After the conversation with Nicholas, a week passed and Claire visited Kate after receiving a call from her the night before. It seemed urgent, so Chris's younger sister was soon to make time to visit her sister-in-law.

The two were no longer strangers to each other and had overcome the first bad impressions they had on each other; after all, Kate was the mother of the Redfield twins and a good mother.

She was not perfect but seemed to do Chris well, despite all the problems they had before the reconciliation. Knowing that Kate had entered her brother's life to stay, Claire decided to take a different stance with the sister-in-law and began to have a more friendly relationship, which in fact turned out to be a good thing for both of them, and also for Chris who stopped feeling like he was in the middle of their crossfire.

"I couldn't sleep much thinking about the urgency of the matter," Claire commented as she sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"Well... And I don't know what sleep is like for a long time! Especially since Chris's accident..."

"I understand, I have not been able to stop thinking about him either..."

"So I decided I'm going on a trip."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that's why I need your help."

"Sure!"

"I want you to take care of the twins during the trip. I thought about taking them, but it's a long and stressful trip for them and they are still so small. Eliza agreed to assist you just as she does with me. I'll store more milk for them, hopefully that will be enough during my absence, in addition to the baby food they can already eat. I'll leave everything tidy."

"Wow, okay... and where are you going to travel?"

"I'm going to see Chris."

"What?"

"I can't stand to wait for news or wait for a miracle. He needs my support and that's what I'll do!"

"So you mean Piers already found him?"

Kate gasped, "What do you mean 'found him'?"

Claire bit her lip nervously, knowing she had said too much.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Kate..."

"Claire, start explaining now, please for god's sake!"

"I will! Now that I've already let it slip, I'll tell you everything."

"I'm waiting!"

Claire took a deep breath and went straight to the point.

Kate was shaken to hear about Chris's disappearance and did not have a good feeling about that situation.

"They're doing their best, but Chris without his memory is like a lost dog..."

"If he really believes he's Reed, he's definitely going to try to go to the places he knew."

"Piers thought the same and already visited the places you visited."

Kate laughed shaking her head in indignation, "Christopher Reed knows a lot more places than me and Chris did! He can be in any of those places!"

"I'm sure Piers..."

"He's an incompetent!" Kate growled irritably not letting Claire finish the sentence, "That's why Chris wasn't found! You're underestimating Christopher! Bunch of incompetents, one more reason I should've had gone to Bohma a long time ago!"

"..." Claire remained silent listening to Kate's complaints. She did not have much to contend with in that case.

"I'm heading to Bohma and I'm going to find my husband or I my name is not Katerina!"

The next day Kate flew to Bohma.

Piers was stunned to see Kate when he bumped into her at the BSAA temporary base in that country.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find Chris"

"Do you know where to find him?"

"No, but I can't stay just waiting your incompetence to bring him home"

The young soldier let out a long and an annoyed sigh after the brunette's insults, but out of respect to the situation he remained in silence and only let her see him rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review! And special thanks to JennaWilliams for the enhancement.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I can improve on the next ones.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	7. Not Myself

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Flashback**

Invisible to her physical eyes, Christopher watched Katarina enter the land. Old, vulnerable and apathetic. She wore an old black dress and there was no longer the sparkle she had in her youth or when she was Katherine.

Katarina was defeated and eagerly awaiting her death.

Every day she read his letters and spent the day at her favorite place, the barn!

It was as if her spirit could feel Christopher's energy in there and on several occasions he tried to get noticed by her and hit the wood - the famous crackling.

But it was only in the last days of life that Katarina finally got to see the spirit of her beloved.

"Chris..."

"Kat..."

"Is it really you?"

"I think so I am me..." he teased

She fell kneeling right in the center of the place.

"Are you looking for redemption Katarina?"

"Yes!"

"Me too..."

"Is it true what you wrote?"

"If it was not, do you think I'd be here all this time?"

"I thought you hated me..."

"I hate myself... not you..."

"I cannot believe..."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do not trust myself..."

"Then we have a problem of trust..."

"And how do we figure this out?"

"With pardon and one more encounter"

"I am not ready for this encounter... look at me... I am devastated"

"So am I..."

"We failed..."

"Yes... we failed..."

(*)

The scenario changed from the old wooden barn to a modern room. Chris was standing at a corridor near an open door while he watched young Katarina setting her belongings into a chest of drawers inside the room.

"I know I've been an ass, but we don't need to stay in different rooms…"

"Of course we do! You yourself said we're not fully committed yet" the brunette replied

He noticed the change in her accent to one similar to his instead of the heavy French accent she used to have, "I didn't say that. I said we're taking it slow, re-knowing each other…"

"What's the difference? For me 'taking it slow' means you keep your freedom during my pregnancy for obvious reasons…"

"If I have a freedom you do too…"

She rolled her eyes, "Awesome! A freedom I can't use!" she snapped irritated

"Kate…" he entered the room trying to stop the pointless argument

"Stay out! This is my room, this is my space! We'll only share rooms the day we're fully committed to each other

"Please… listen to me"

"Out. And I listen to you"

"I'm not leaving anywhere, this is my apartment!"

"Fine! so I leave" she said passing by him

He held her by the wrist, "Stop being a brat!" he snapped

She turned to him and stared him still irritated

"Please…" he said easing down his tone

"Let go of me"

He obeyed, releasing her smoothly, "Please, listen to me…"

She moved her foot and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared him with a whiny face.

"I don't want that freedom you keep saying…"

"But I know it's going to be a long wait for you…"

"A worthy wait!"

"I don't believe you"

"Why not?"

"You don't believe they're yours"

"I do believe they're mine! I was just angry when I said those things…"

"But those things hurt me!"

"Babe, please…let's put an end at this mismatch. It's not leading us anywhere…"

"But your doubts hurt me a lot! They make me feel that everything I've done to prove my love for you was worthless…"

"That's how I feel about your mistrust on me…"

"You have given me reasons for that"

"When? I never cheated on you!"

"But you betrayed me when you listened to Vlad's bullshit and didn't even consider giving me the benefit of doubt to explain you my reasons"

"I've admitted I made I that mistake"

"You took too long for that, and then you told me bullshit about the twin's paternity"

"I just admitted again I've been an ass to you…I'm really sorry for that"

"I will apologize you for the twin's sake and for loving you, but it takes time to rebuild a broken trust…"

"It does…"

"And I can't act like I'm not hurt anymore and that's why I grant you your freedom if you want to use it, while I decide if I'll give up on you or not…till there, we'll sleep in separate rooms"

Letting out a sigh, Chris nodded in agreement and looked at the small belly bump where the twins were growing each day.

He left her room with a disappointed look and headed to his'. He closed the door. Saddened, he touched his pants pocket and took the engagement ring he had given her when he proposed to her.

A tear cored down his face as he stared the shiny object as he remembered their good times, and how his inner darkness let the bad stuff to ruin so quickly what they were starting to build.

Alone, when no one was watching, he let his shit come out in form of tears, and tried to bottle them up through every sip of wine he drank from the bottle he kept in the minibar in his bedroom.

He so wished he could be able to show her or maybe if Katarina was able to see through him without him saying it how much he suffered for that distance between them.

**End of Flashback**

Chris woke up with a start and looked to the sides realizing it was just a dream. He sat at the bed and looked out the window to the barn, recalling the first scenario of his dream. He frowned leaving out a heavy sigh. It looked to real to be just a dream.

The first shy rays of sun lights were starting to rise and the palette of colors in the sky switching from purple to navy blue, and the early birds starting to chirp in the woods.

He continued staring the barn as minutes passed by and the sun rose up from the mountains surrounding the area.

Could it be just a dream? He wondered.

He stood up from the bed and opened the room's door, remaining standing in the hallway as he stared the closed doors in the corridor.

"I use them as galleries"

He recalled the redhead's words, then he walked towards the last door at the end of the corridor, near the staircase that led to the attic.

"Maddy's Gallery" he read the note on the door

Slowly he opened the door and turned on the lights.

His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock as he stared the paintings of people on the walls and several flashes of memory filled his head making him recognize the people: his six children and some of his grandchildren.

He felt his body heavy while his head seemed to swirl into a vortex of several movies. He raised his trembling hands to his head as he failed to keep his balance and knelt violently to the ground, making a loud noise onto the wooden floor, which made Angelina to wake.

In a matter of seconds Angelina reached the room and she was startled with the growling man.

"Chris…" she touched his shoulder in preoccupation but he pushed her away making her lose her balance and fall onto her butt

"Get away from me!"

"Chris! it's me! Angely… Snap out of it!"

"Shut up witch! I know you're not Angelique, she's dead!"

"My name is Angelina…"

"I don't know you!"

"You do know me! You saved me from dead-alive creatures about 3 years ago"

"Dead-alive creatures?" he repeated remembering the Arthena's incident due to the Walker brothers' experiments

"Yes, the dead-alive creatures…"

Chris raised his head looking at the paintings and one in particular caught his attention "Henry…" he whispered

**Flashback**

It was daylight, Christopher was at the table in the living room while writing letters to send to his children who no longer lived with him and already lived in other houses with their own families.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

He heard the screams of Melissa, his youngest 12-year-old daughter, approaching the house.

"What happened Mel?" He replied

"Hurry! Henry..." she spoke catching her breath

"What about him?"

"He got hurt!"

"Again?" He asked getting up quickly

"Hurry dad, he's bleeding a lot!"

"Where is he?"

"In there" she pointed to the barn

Without thinking twice, Christopher rushed to the location, and as he entered, he saw little Henry, holding his wrist all bloodied, and a machete full of blood on the floor near him.

"What happened, son?" He asked worried, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket

"I cut myself" the boy replied coolly

"How?"

"I wanted to make a test…"

"Test what, son?! Look at you!"

"I'm fine, dad..."

Christopher knelt down and looked better at his son's wrist and could not believe his eyes. Or rather, in what he didn't see! The boy's pulse was perfectly unmarked.

"Are you lying to me as your mother did?" He said in shock and irritated at the same time

(*)

As time passed, Henry became an adult and remained very attached to his father, and they both had some hobbies in common such as going out to hunt, or training.

Of all the children, Henry was the only one who kept close to his father in the everyday, even more than Oliver. Henry was the son most attached to his father and never questioned his father at all.

They both had a very special connection.

One day, he was helping his father with the barn reform.

Christopher no longer had all the physical vigor of youth; after all, he was almost 60 years old. But in spite of his old age and increasingly weakened health, he was still active in what he could and always had the help and support of Henry for everything - his most special son.

But it was during the reform of the barn that an accident happened and a wooden slat struck Henry in the chest.

"Henry!" Christopher shouted desperately seeing his impaled son

Henry was agonizing with the pain of the object crossing his chest, but even with the pain, he held the batter and in a quick movement, he pulled it out. The lung had been pierced and a huge amount of blood spurted from him as he agonized on the floor.

Christopher was desperate not knowing what to do.

"Dad..." he whispered before closing his eyes

Christopher bent over his son's body, weeping. He could not believe that happened before his eyes. He could not believe he would have to bury another child of his. He'd have to bury his special son.

While Christopher was in tears, he didn't realize that Henry's wound was healing. It took a few minutes, but Henry slowly regained consciousness in his father's arms.

"Dad..." he whispered through the weeping of the old man who immediately ceased upon hearing his voice

"Henry..."

"Sorry to have made you cry so long, but I'm getting better..."

"Oh my God, Henry!"

(*)

Years passed, Christopher aged as Henry remained the same in young looks, although his skin showed more evidences of Henry's specialty.

Henry had always been as white as his mother Katarina, but his sensitivity to the sun and lights starting to affect him more and more. He had to cover his skin with long sleeves and pants, and hats. Something was changing in him and his skin getting paler as the time passed.

The last time Christopher had seen his youngest and special son was one day before his death.

The old man was leaving his bedroom in Arthena's house with the help of Lionel and headed to the dark room across the hallway. He knew Henry didn't like to see all those paintings of his mother.

The pale man was sitting at the desk when he saw his father entering the room.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the pale man asked standing up

"I want to talk to you"

Young Lionel left them alone after helping Christopher sit on the bed.

"Listen to me very attentively, I won't be able to repeat it again as Mrs. Death is very close to me"

"You say that everyday and you're still here…"

"But I mean it this time, I can feel it"

"Alright…"

"I know you don't like listening about your mother but you have to. This time you have to! She's still alive, in prison, all alone and only god knows for how long. She won't have anyone else but Lionel to count on as I know she can't count on you for anything. I know you blame her for being the way you are, for being so special…"

"I'm not special, I'm a freak!"

"Call it whatever you want, but…"

"But nothing! She's not the only one in prison, I'm imprisoned too! I can't have a life this way! The sun hurts! If I cut my members off, they get restored! I can't die because this fucking body's regeneration! And it's all her fault! She cursed me!"

"She loves you, she wished for you!"

"I hate her! I'll never forgive her for all she did! You yourself taught us and all the inhabitants that she's evil! Why now are you telling me otherwise?"

"Because I was wrong! I was angry with her"

"She's a murderer! She doesn't deserve mercy!"

"She's your mother"

"She's a witch!"

"Henry…she's having the same fate as you…she's locked in her youth and in that cell…"

"She's not. She wasn't born this way! I told you to cut her neck off, to stab her heart when you had the stupid idea of visiting her so you could be sure she's not like me! She can die! She can get away after all the crap she did, while me? I'm sentenced forever!"

"I'm sorry…" Christopher felt affected by Henry's anger

"Don't say that…"

"I wished you too Henry…You're a part of me too and I never thought things would be this way…"

Despite his anger, his father's tears affected him. He had always been the example to be followed. He had always been his mentor. His best friend. His shelter.

"You don't have to be sorry, you were bewitched…"

"Henry, my son…my dear son…she never wished that for you either…"

"Yet she's the one to blame…If you can forgive her, it's up to you. But me, I don't forgive her at all!"

"You know she could watch out for you when I'm gone…"

"I'll live my way when you're gone…by the way, you know there's still that option for you to prolong your life and continue watching out for me…"

"Son…if that were the order of life, I'd gladly continue living with you…but that's not how things are supposed to be…"

"I know…I'm the exception"

"Son…I'm sure one day you'll meet Mrs. Death too, but I believe that you're special for a reason…"

"It's damnation!"

"Maybe you're special because you're the only one who can protect the Black Herb, or do you want anyone else sharing that fate and suffering as you? You know there are some people that still try to enter the cave to see if the herb is really extinguished…"

"I don't wish that condemnation for anyone but Katarina O'Gregon. She's the one who started it all!"

"You should blame the Walker brothers. They were the ones using it for bad purposes"

"And they got what they deserved! They were killed by their own stupidity!"

Christopher let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand on his chest. It hurt. His son's bitterness hurt him.

Henry was irreducible. He was as stubborn as he himself was. He didn't insist on that subject anymore. He knew his son too well and anticipated what he really wanted to say in a letter he wrote for him, but only at the right time Henry would have access to it.

They continued talking about other things. Christopher Reed was only saying goodbye to his special son.

**End of Flashback**

"Where's Kat?"

"Chris…I told you…"

He stepped closed to her and stared her irritated, "Where's Katarina?"

"I told you she's dead!"

"You're lying!" he yelled

"I'm not! You can see her grave near the barn!"

Immediately, Chris rushed to the barn and Angelina followed him, desperate without really knowing how to handle him.

In that early morning, the snaps on the wood were louder than ever, while Chris dig the snow with his own bare hands.

Angelina watched him concerned. Her legs were shaking, her heart racing intensely inside her chest. She had never seen that man so angered, and so desperate. Not even Angelique had ever mentioned such a behavior on Christopher Reed back in the day.

Her heart ached seeing him that way. When she first heard Chris had awoken thinking he was Christopher Reed, she thought she'd have a second chance with him somehow as she was so attached to Angelique's diaries, but she had never realized how much Reed could have changed since her death in the past – she didn't read Christopher's diaries -, but now she witnessed how much changed that man was.

It hurt her that not even for a moment he ever mentioned their son Oliver – she didn't know father and son had got more distant as the ginger boy grew older -, again another info she lacked the knowledge or for not had read Christopher's diaries nor since Mr. Lionel never gave her such details, or maybe because she never really bothered to ask such questions.

Now she realized that this wouldn't be her time again. They already did have their time at some point in the past when Kate/Kat wasn't in their way. They did have many good moments in that instance, and it was evident that it seemed Christopher or even Chris Redfield lacked that knowledge and didn't seem willing to recall that instance, as he was attached to Kate since the 14th century. His inner soul wanted and craved to live what they started that century.

And in tears as she watched the disturbed man desperate at the realization of his beloved one's grave made her even more hurt for trying to be so selfish in separating them, or for keeping them separated – just like she did as Angeline in the 14th century.

His tears were her desperation when Angeline learned about Christian and Katherine's deaths in the river. After remorse, Angeline did raise their twins – Henry and Melissa. As Angelique she did try not to stay in their way, but she did have his son Olly, which made him often visit them and turn them into a secret, which triggered Katarina's final outburst that led to the tragedy everybody knew.

Angelique's silence ignited Katarina's fury. It wasn't just Katarina who had failed keeping her insecurity planted when she was Katherine. It was Angelique's silence allied to Christopher's that turned Katarina into the evil figure she was not.

Both Angeline and Angelique had acted behind the brunette's back somehow. They could've had tried talking to her. Obviously she'd have an outburst, but the truth is always more dignifying than the secret.

Chris in sobs, rushed around the property and found the old cemetery where his, Angelique's and some other relative's graves was.

He couldn't believe it. He yelled in despair struggling with his own personas. Struggling with all those disturbing memories – Christian's, Reed's and Redfield's.

Angelina, was unable to get his attention as he ran to a more distant spot of the land and found the old graves of Christian and Katherine, and sobbed lying on top of it.

Disturbed and broken hearted, Angelina took her cell phone and searched for Piers' name.

* * *

**Yana's Apartment, Bohma**

Piers and a few BSAA agents were still in Bohma as they searched for new on Chris's whereabouts, but nothing in a week since the information that Chris was seen in the Lake property.

Piers did observe the property but afar during the week, but it always proved to be fruitless as he had only seen Angelina leaving or entering the land.

He and Yana were talking in the living room, while their son was playing on the ground with his toys.

"I don't know anywhere else to look for him…It seems that he has disappeared like magic!"

"That's impossible"

"I know!"

"Someone must be hiding him"

"The only person I know who could do that is Angelina…or maybe Jerry but Jerry did prove Chris wasn't there"

"So only option available is Angelina…But why would she do that?"

"Because of her feelings for him!"

"Still doesn't make sense, Piers. If she really cares about him she'd want the best for him and not keep him away from any treatment…"

"I don't know Ginger…I hate to think she's involved in Chris' disappearance if she's not hiding him in her house and to make things worse Kate is on her way to Bohma!"

"A desperate partner takes desperate decisions…"

"And her despair affects me"

"Why? I thought you had gotten over your feelings for her"

"I did get over her! The problem is her rivalry with Angelina. If Kate suspects Angelina is behind all this I'm sure she won't diplomatic as I was. Kate's madness has no boundaries when the subject is Angelina and out of control I have no doubts that she could invade the land in the search for Chris! If they don't get into a fight again…with or without the invasion"

"So don't let Kate go there"

"Easy said than done! Kate's madness is worse than any B.O.W. I've ever seen!"

"What an exaggeration!"

"You know I'm not exaggerating."

Yana laughed, "Yeah, I know. I so know!"

"Her jealousy keeps her blind, or maybe turns her into a furious bull aiming the red fabric…"

"Which is Angelina…very interesting analogy"

Piers chuckled, "I didn't really mean that but uhm…"

"I know and don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

Piers cell phone rang. He made a face as he saw Kate's name on the screen.

The conversation wasn't long, Kate only called to inform she had arrived at the airport and wanted to know where to find him.

"I have to go. I'm going to pick her at the airport" he said to Yana as he rose up from the couch and stepped closer to Kyan to take him in his arms and say goodbye to him

"Okay, keep me posted and be careful with Kate's madness!" Yana replied standing up

"I will!" he smiled briefly at her and delivered Kyan to her before heading to the door

Again he stroked his son's head delicately and gave him another goodbye kiss on his cheek.

The gypsy redhead watched from the window the father of her son leave and disappear among the buildings as he drove to the airport. She always liked his visits that sadly weren't so often as she'd prefer, but she understood his complicated routine between work and his two families.

She knew he was committed to Eliza and knew the blonde was carrying Piers' first daughter into her womb. She did respect their relationship, but she still had some blues once or another about their own relationship, and Kyan was what was left of their brief and intense romance.

Sometimes she did wonder if young soldier had completely gotten over her as once or another she had caught him looking at her differently for brief seconds and always disguised if he noticed she had caught him.

Not that she was willing to be a home breaker and not that she expected that, she wasn't, but she was sure she wouldn't reject him if he ever got single again.

* * *

**Lake House**

Angelina kept her cell phone as she noticed Chris standing up from the grave and wiped his tears.

"Chris…" she said stepping closer to him

"I'm going to meet Kate"

"You can't go anywhere"

"You're no one to tell me what I can or what I can't"

"The…"

"You should be ashamed for being such a bad sister!"

"What?"

"Don't play the fool, you knew Kate and I were planning to get married. I know you spread those bad rumors about her and told your parents about us so we were separated…Kate only trusted you and look what you did! You let her be punished when she's pregnant!"

"Chris…I…"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized noticing it was Christian taking over Chris's memories

"I'm not the one you should apologize to! I thought you were different but I was wrong! I was so wrong!"

"Please Chris…listen to me"

"I don't want to listen to you. No one is going to separate me from Kate, not even you! May God have mercy on your soul because I don't!" he shouted before running towards the gate and left the land

Angelina ran after him calling his name, but he ignored her completely. She tried to follow him as much she could, but Redfield's physical condition was way better than hers and she soon felt her limitation and stopped running after him. She yelled for people to stop him, but Redfield was too strong to be stopped by the scared population as he pushed some who tried to stop him. Still catching her breathe she took her cell phone and quickly called Piers.

"Piers, I'm sorry…I lost Chris…"

"What?"

"Please, hurry. I'm near the Central Plaza"

While she waited, Angelina continued asking people about Chris. A young woman told her she had seen a man with Chris' description entering a cab.

About thirty minutes later, Piers and Kate arrived at the plaza. Angelina was sitting on a bench crying and trembling nervously.

Upon seeing the redhead, Kate's blood boiled. Piers grabbed hold of her wrist, noticing the brunette's furious expression.

"Damn liar! I knew you were involved in his disappearance!" Kate yelled trying to set her free from the young soldier's hand

"I'm sorry…"

"Damn bitch!"

"Kate, stop it" Piers tried to calm her down still struggling with her

"Let go of me Piers!" Kate yelled furiously

"I won't! Everyone's watching"

"Fuck everyone! That damn bitch was keeping my man away from me and now he's nowhere to be found!"

"It's not like that!" Angelina protested

"Shut up bitch! I always knew you were lying about Chris' whereabouts, I know you!"

"He asked me!"

"He's not in condition to ask anything and you knew it! But you're the opportunist bitch type that saw the chance to keep him away from me!"

"It's not like that…"

"Admit it Angelina! Admit once in your life that you wanted to separate Chris from me! that you wanted him only for you!"

"Girls, keep the dirty laundry for later, now we have to focus on finding Chris!" Piers shouted

The girls immediately consented with his words and stopped arguing.

"You can let go of me Piers" Kate said with a calmer tone

"I'm not falling for that Kate, sorry, but I'm not willing for another catfight"

"I won't attack her!" she spoke "besides my hands are craving for that!" she thought

"Sorry, but I won't take the risk"

Kate rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy and irritated sigh.

From the middle of the crowd watching them, a middle-aged man approached them. A man that for a minute they thought was slim and older version of Chris, "I saw the man you're looking for heading to the north, but be careful. Since November of last year the dam is going through a reformation as a part of it crashed due to the river's level elevation after non-seasoning heavy rains, and since then the route of the river that passed the Forbidden Cave has been filled again"

"Thank you sir" Piers said

Kate felt a torpor listening to the man that seemed so familiar to her, and a very bad feeling hit her.

"I know where he's going…" she whispered as some tears cored down her face

Angelina and Piers looked at her, "Where's going?" Piers asked

"To the old cottage in Old Arthena…"

The three of them finally realized the mysterious man had disappeared, and without taking longer, they entered the car and Piers drove quickly in the direction of Old Arthena.

As they reached the city's boarder, Kate placed her hands over her heart level as she felt a strong pain. Her heart was pulsating so quickly that she could feel the beats in her neck. Her hands sweating cold, "Chris…" she whispered under a very bad feeling as they noticed a crowd at the boarder's gate.

They left the car, but Kate evidently showed signs she couldn't walk properly as an intense anguish seemed to squeeze her chest very tight. Her mouth and throat going dry, and a strong headache hit her.

Piers asked why all that crowd was doing there.

"The dam ruptured, and part of the water filled the old river and the old waterfall of Arthena that crossed Christopher Reed's land"

"Oh my god…" Angelina whispered starting to have a bad feeling as well

"A security of the land said the new owner had just arrived at the land and he was…"

Kate's ears went deaf, as her legs failed to keep her standing. She no longer could hear or see anything while she choked and sobbed in despair as if a movie rolled in her head upon hearing the woman's testimony.

Angelina who was close to Kate tried to aid her and prevent the brunette to go through an abrupt fall, though the two we kneeling to the ground.

The two old rivals embraced each other sharing the same pain. The two old rivals cried on each other – like sisters.

Piers was too shocked to have an immediate reaction upon hearing the news.

And at the same time at the Lake Property the barn crashed completely.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review!**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I can improve on the next ones.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	8. Mirror of Time

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

_"__There are places that remind me  
__My life, where I've been  
__The stories, the paths  
__The fate I've changed  
__Scenes from my black and white movie  
__That the time took away and the time brought it back  
__Among all the loves and friends  
__Of you I remember the most  
__There are people that  
__We can't forget even if we forget  
__Characters from my memoir  
__That one day I ripped off my poster  
__Among all novels and romances  
__Of you I remember the most  
__Drawings that life is making  
__Some fade, some remain the same  
__Among hearts that I have tattooed  
__Of you I remember the most  
__Of you, I'll never forget!__"_

* * *

**Old Arthena Boarder**

After leaving the cab and passing the gate that connected New Arthena and Old Arthena, Chris let out a heavy sigh as he faced the ghost town's ruins. It looked worse than he recalled from the 18th.

He continued walking, feeling anguished as he headed to his old land where painful memories lied.

He sighed when he stood before the gate and a security guard greeted him and opened the gate's door for him to enter.

The land did really appear to be abandoned, the grass and plants did need some cut. The main house did seem really old and some vegetation was growing on its extern walls.

"It's been a while Mr. Redfield. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm going to the old cottage"

"Okay, but be careful"

"Why?"

"The dam that changed the river's course is going through a reformation since its rupture in last November. Since then some water leaked and filled the old river's route and a thin waterfall and a river was formed again near the cottage, just like back in the 14th century"

"Okay, I'll be careful"

The long fence that divided the land no longer existed since its purpose to keep the old cottage area isolated no longer lived – Henry.

Chris reached the cottage area. The dense forest that surrounded still existed in some points, but most of the trees that surrounded the cottage had been cut, and the grass now had grown high again.

**Flashback**

Once upon a time Christopher Reed kept his family's inherited emeralds in that abandoned place.

Chris looked at an old map showing there used to have a waterfall, a river and emeralds here. A useless map. No water fall. No river. No emeralds anymore.

He walked slowly at the veranda and peeped through the window to see inside. Nothing out of the usual as far as he could see.

The front door was half open. Slowly he opened it.

His eyes caught the vision of a white silhouette standing near the fireplace staring at him.

"Drop the knife. I won't hurt you…" the white male figure told him with a calm tone

Chris was stunned. The figure's eyes were white – was he blind? - and he wore an outfit that covered his body from head to toe. He started removing the outfit from his face so Chris could see him. A few details were different, but that albino figure staring back at him was so similar to no one else but Henry O'Gregon Reed.

"It can't be…" Chris whispered making the physicals comparisons to the man of his dreams and the portraits he had seen at the museum

"It can't be what?"

"You…"

"It's about time we finally met…It's been a long time…"

"What?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I forgot you don't remember…"

"I don't remember what?"

"Never mind…what matters is that we're facing each other after all…" he said moving away from the fireplace and stood before a window

Chris raised his knife again in a defensive position.

"I told you to drop down your knife. I won't hurt you!"

"I don't know you or what you are…"

He gasped with a shrug, "Does it matter when I'm treating you politely?"

"In my job things like you shouldn't exist…in exception of a few…"

He grinned, "I agree I shouldn't exist! And that's why I'm glad we finally met. That means my mission is coming to an end at last"

"Mission? What mission? Killing people is your mission?"

He laughed, "It happens… though we have similar jobs…the killing happens when lunatics use people as guinea pigs to create freaks like me, but always fail or for not being able to keep them under their control or because of the intromission of people like you…defenders… so you and I are no different about many things"

"So what makes you so different of the lunatic creatures I kill?"

"I'm not a threat. I only defend my territory from bad people who wish to create the lunatic creatures you kill"

"So those men were bad people?"

"In my opinion yes, mostly because of the people behind them"

"What do you know about it?"

"Oh, now you want my cooperation. I thought you wanted me dead"

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be by now"

He smiled, "How's the pretty girl doing, I didn't mean to scare her that day…"

"She's good"

"I felt bad seeing her that way…got me worried…"

"Why do you care? You don't even know her…"

"I'm not a heartless thing…I do care about people! I never meant to hurt nor scare anyone…"

"That's nice of you!" Chris spoke in sarcasm

"You have the right to not believe me…I'd also doubt hearing that from a freak…"

Chris let out a sigh and stared the figure looking outside with a contemplative expression.

"Are you Henry O'Gregon Reed?" Chris broke the silence

He let out a sigh before replying, "I used to be…"

"So tell me, why did you kill those people? What do you know about the people behind them?"

"They were researchers who worked for the Fleury's…They want the Black Herb for their evil purposes with the bioterrorism"

"How can you be so sure?"

"They're not the first to try it…I heard them talking…"

"You live in a cave! You can't be sure they were after the Black Herb!"

"I told you I heard them! My physical senses and my sensitivity are highly advanced and the echo of the cave prolong the sounds. I heard and saw you at the cave with your friend too"

"Yeah I saw the cameras…"

"I don't need it…They're just useful when I'm not there"

"Like now…"

"Like from now on…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't go back to the cave anymore. I made the mistake of being seen…It's just a matter of time until a new expedition to search the Black Herb and me…"

"So you came to hide in my land?"

He laughed, "Technically this is my land…by blood merit…"

"You want it so keep it"

"Technically I'm dead too after nearly 3 centuries…I mean…Henry O'Gregon Reed…"

"Well, one thing is for sure…I won't keep it. It has no value for me after all…it might have some use to the government"

"I know it looks bad, but that's the intention…but you'd be making a mistake to give it to the government…this land needs to remain private!"

"Okay, so I donate it to you. It's a worthless land…I get you a fake name and that's it"

"Worthless? There is an emerald mine underground full of emeralds! Do you see that well? That's the entrance for it! This is the biggest secret of the family! We were always very secretive about it! Plus, the mine has a secret passage that leads to my cave, very at the bottom of it where no one but me and Lionel had access in all these years!"

Chris made a face, "What?"

"That's why you can't get rid of this land! Do you see that mountain complex where there used to be a waterfall? It's part of the group of those large mountains that keep the site to the Forbidden Cave! This is the back of the site! Many centuries ago, there used to have a river there, so the cave was safe! But over the time they kings changed the route of the river and so now all that site and this land got dry…and unfortunately the cave got exposed as well"

Chris was still surprised, "I didn't know that…"

"Didn't you see the old map? Lionel told me he gave it to you…"

"I saw a map, but…I didn't pay much attention to details and coordinates…"

Henry shook his head in disbelief. If his eyes could be seen, certainly they'd show him rolling them, "This is how I walk around… I can't get much exposed to sunlight just like the Black Herb! I use the secret passage underground…That's why Lionel gave you this land and the responsibility to watch the Forbidden Cave site…they're all connected!"

Chris was stunned. Emerald mine, Forbidden Cave and Henry's hideout…that was too much for him to cope at once.

Their conversation was interrupted by the radio beep, he and Piers had been requested for a mission.

Chris looked at Henry who stared him back, "I have to go…"

"I heard"

"I'll return to continue the conversation with you…"

"You don't have to…you won't keep the land after all…" he spoke with a shrug

"I will keep the land!"

"Just because I told you about the emerald mine?"

"No…For your safety"

"My safety? I'm a freak that shouldn't exist…"

"Honestly? Strangely you're not a freak for me…I've seen special people like you…and some of them are my friends, like family…"

"Special…Family…" he whispered touched by those words

"I can see you have a lot to tell me Henry, and I surely want to listen to you. I want to know more about the Fleury's and all you can tell me about such things…If they saw you, they won't come just after the Black Herb, they will come primarily after you and use for all kinds of experiments! I could see you and Lionel were not a real threat. You may not be as kind as Lionel was, but something tells me you're cool…"

Henry smiled in distress. He was trying to keep his emotions under control. He didn't want to break down in front of "that man"…The man who didn't remember that once upon a time they were father and son, and accomplices to cover Henry's specialness.

"Take care Henry and let me know if you find, learn or see anything out of the usual"

"I will…Be safe…Chris…"

(*)

"Ready to start the reformation of your new old home?" Chris said to the pale man who was standing at the door of the cottage as he waited for him with his arms crossed

"You know this is not necessary"

"Of course it is! Will you live in the dust and among old broken furniture?"

The pale man gave a shrug, "I've been living in a cave for centuries, so…"

"You deserve some comfort, Henry."

"My cave is pretty comfortable…I have furniture there as well…"

"Henry, don't contest me. I really want to do this for you. You deserve it!"

"I'm not contesting, I'm just saying it…but I appreciate everything you have done for me, Chris…"

"It's the least I can do…did I tell you I have a friend that has lived in a lab for years?"

"No, you didn't"

"So my friend, Jill… She's a long time friend and one of my best friends. She gave her life for me on a mission and she went missing for about three years. I never gave up on the search for her and when I found her she was changed physically and mentally. She used to be a brunette, now she's a super blonde and she's got a paler skin almost like you. You're still paler than her, but you two have a lot in common in my eyes…

She has lived in a lab; I call it prison, since we found her. She's been tested daily so the doctors can be sure that she's not a threat after all the experiments she had been used.  
She has no life, and only few people are allowed to visit her, and until recently she only had visits through a glass wall, now she can have visits off the glass, but still only until the gardens of the lab.

She has been granted some comfort and she has virtual access to the outer world. And seeing her living like that hurts me till this day, because she's like that only because of me…  
I was the man and supposedly to be the stronger - physically, but I was defeated.  
If she weren't there, I'd be dead by now, but Jill…she has been my partner since 1996 and she was always by my side for everything. We have been through a lot together, yet…she's stronger than me…I admit it.  
If I were in her place I'd prefer to be dead than living like a guinea pig.

But for seeing her strength, her resilience…she inspires me to continue being "strong" outside the lab for her and endure the fight against the bioterrorism even if one day that fight defeats me…

So that's why when I see you, I see her…and I'm sure you deserve a more decent life as much as I can provide you that.  
Unfortunately I couldn't spare her from the lab despite the constant arguments with them for her release and rehabilitation.  
But you I'm having the chance to spare you from countless experiments in the labs of the BSAA or in the labs of the enemies which could be worse for sure!"

Henry let out a light smile, "Dignity still lies in you, and that's honorable…I feel sorry for your friend, but fortunately she had you in all these years. I'm sure she doesn't think you're weak and that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Probably if she hadn't saved you, it would be the both of you dead…"

Chris nodded in agreement, "You're probably right! So are you ready to have fun?" he said pointing at the materials such as bricks, sands, woods, paints and equipments, and new furniture still covered by plastics outside the cottage.

"Absolutely! I used to do that with my father…"

"Tell me more about your father..."

**End of Flashback**

Although, the cottage didn't look as much abandoned as it used to be before the reformation. It still looked decent and livable after some cleaning, which wouldn't be the case. That cottage would no longer be necessary, and would again only be the place where memories and stories lied in silent.

Chris walked until the veranda that had been reformed as well, and there was a bench with the view to the current thin waterfall and river route that had been formed due to the reformation at the dam.

That view of that scenery only brought back the memories of a simple and distant time when a young boy and a young girl fell deeply in love and lost innocence after an intense and forbidden love.

He stood there while a movie rolled in his head as if he watched a hologram of a young couple sitting on that bench.

The girl was wearing a white dress that had a red ribbon rolled at her waist level.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he caressed her arm delicately. They chilled out as they admired the view of the river and heard the sound of the waterfall.

They looked in peace.

Chris felt shivers as the movie rolled in his head.

**FPOV**

_This place…_

_Still intact in my memories._

_In this place so many pure and not so innocent memories were made along my sweet Katherine._

_All we wanted was to live that magic and those feelings we have never felt before. we were in that phase that we no longer were children, but we still weren't adults._

_We still had to obey to our parents. We still had rules to follow._

_But in this place we had only the two of us._

_All we wanted was to live that love in all ways we wished, shamelessly and intensely._

_I so recall the times I used get up early before the sunrise to paddle and wait for her at the lake shore down the river path that used to lead to the Peasant Village where she used to live in a small cottage with her family, and then I paddled back here so we could enjoy the privacy we had here and exchanged eternal love vows._

_The beautiful peasant made feel things I had never felt in my life, and so I felt I was the happiest man in the world. _

_I loved her youthful spirit. I loved listening to her singing and performing for me. I loved watching her dance while I sang and played the guitar, or when she spun and danced around the fire when we went on picnics and grilled fresh fish. _

_Despite all our plans to get married, we feared our families' disapproval, and so we kept meeting in secret for some time._

_But there was the most special day that I could never forget even to this day…_

_That day I was waiting for her holding a ship of flowers I had picked with her favorites. As the usual I greeted her with a kiss even fearing we could be been watched, then I helped her enter the boat and then I gave her the flowers._

_Her smile was so large and her eyes shone more than the sun since it was the one-year anniversary since we had met._

_Ah how that day was really special!_

_We lost our "innocence" together in that exact day as we gave ourselves completely to our love. We became one._

_We promised to each other we'd never leave one another._

_We wished we could stop the time in this veranda as we watched the waterfall._

_If only we knew that that would be the only time we'd make real and pure love with each other like innocent souls._

_If only we knew we'd take forever more to reestablish the lost pureness, and need the eternity to meet and lose each other to finally last._

_As one. As two._

_The sun was setting and we realized our unique moment was coming to an end, so I paddled her back home, and soon we left the boat and as if in synchrony we felt the urge to hug one another and never let go of each other._

_"I love you so much Kate!"_

_"I love you too Chris!"_

_"The thought of this hours away from you is torturing me already"_

_"Same here"_

_"I can feel this is going to be the longest night we ever had…"_

_"But we will make through it. We always do!"_

_I looked down at her dress and the red ribbon. I took a knife and cut a small part of it._

_"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled_

_"Give me your left hand"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just give me"_

_She did it so._

_"You know I'm improvising here because I never planned any of this in this way, but as we are feeling that this is going to be a long night apart after a full day of pure union…I want us to continue feeling united during the separation, so this is the only way I thought we can achieve it for now. Our bodies will be separated but our spirits will continue united and to represent our union, I enlace this ribbon on your ring finger to represent my union to you…like a marriage"_

_Her eyes were teary in excitement. Overwhelmed. That improvisation was better than any other planning, "A soul's marriage?" she said almost voiceless_

_"Yes. Our soul's marriage"_

_She smiled largely_

_"Of course we can plan this better later and have a decent wedding ceremony…"_

_"It's perfect already! I don't need any of that, just your honest love…like now" she replied_

_I felt so flattered._

_She took his knife from his hand and cut another small piece of the ribbon and enlaced it around my left ring finger, "This ribbon represents my full union to you, under the moonlight and with the sound of this sacred river. Today I became your woman, your soul wife and my love for you will live across the time. I promise you I will love you and only you forever! There will have no other love like ours and I will give my all, and my best to make you the happiest man in the world! I won't let anyone come between us as our love will shine throughout the adversities"_

_I kissed her passionately and then smiled, "I make your words my words as you know you have always been better with it than me…"_

_"I know my love, but I know your actions speak for you" she said rolling her arms around my neck_

_I rolled my arms around her waist with feeling so lucky and blessed, "I love you my soul wife"_

_"I love you my soul husband"_

_If only we knew destiny had other plans for us…_

**TPOV**

Chris let out a long sigh and turned back to enter the cottage. The reformation did really give a boost to the old cottage's new classic style with modern interior design.

The fireplace had been restored. There were no paintings or pictures on the walls or anywhere, but the wooden furniture gave a classical touch that combined with the modern equipments in the kitchen and the stereo at the living room. The curtains were green.

Though, all the new touch was progressively taken by the abandonment of the place and all the things were covered with dust.

One of the most important moments he recalled from here is that after the incident of Arthena, the town and its inhabitants were dealing with a difficult period of crisis. People had died for the experiments and the population had decreased significantly, especially as many men were recruited to fight for Bohma, especially against Edonia when their king saw they could take advantage of the fragility of the location and could use it to invade Bohma.

That was a big concern for him and Katarina. It wasn't enough they going through a difficult phase of their marriage, they still had the major concern about the population and the decrease of manpower and income as the population wasn't paying the taxes for obvious reasons.

King Charles pressed on them and ordered them to increase the taxes and even tried to implement absurd taxes, but they knew that wasn't a good solution. While he ordered them to demand more from the poor, the wealthy ones were nearly untouchable and many still used to spend their precious money with their stupid extravaganzas.

For that part of life, Christopher was really glad that he had Katarina's support to handle the crisis, and like him, she was against Charles' new stupid rules.

Like him, she was aware that messing up with the wealthy ones meant trouble, but like him she was fearless and didn't care about their complaints, and despite him not liking Charles' feelings for his wife, at that time they were somewhat convenient as Katarina was always capable of persuading him to agree with her point of view.

Yet that wasn't enough, they still had a town to rule over and save from bankruptcy, and it was in that moment Christopher realized the utility of my family's secret possessions, so he headed to the secretive area of the land and sold the emeralds from the trunk that had been kept hidden for years into his family's history, and also he searched for more emeralds into the underground mine beneath the land. Katarina also sold some portions of her possessions and that's how they saved Arthena from bankruptcy.

Chris let out a sigh as more memories filled his mind.

**Flashback**

One day, a young man and an older man were talking in the living room. The young man was sitting at the chair with his elbows resting on the dining table while the older man - that reminded him of his friend and almost father figure-like, Barry Burton – was closing a trapdoor on the ground into the fireplace pit.

"It's already visible the alteration in the waters current due to the alteration in the river's course. Soon that beautiful waterfall and the river will disappear... What a pity!" Said Barry Greencamp sitting at the chair before his son

"Yeah, I noticed that too. It surely ruins all my plans!" the young man mumbled making a face

"You'd better find a new route to see your girl…" Barry spoke with a shrug

"What?" the young man almost jumped up of the chair in surprise

Barry laughed loud upon seeing his only son's reaction, "Oh my son Christian, I know those distant gazes and sighs of yours. I used to have them for your mother too…"

Christian grinned, "You did? I never felt it before…"

"I know that… I know you. I don't want to sound a too proud papa but that girl is a very lucky one for having my son, my most precious jewel!"

"And I'm lucky for being loved by an angel…"

"She must be really special to make you sail the river so many times"

"She's worth it! My sweet gypsy Kate is totally worth it!"

"Is that her name?"

"Katherine, but I prefer calling her Kate or Kat sometimes…"

"It's a pretty name. I look forward to meeting her"

"I look forward to introducing her to you too papa… she's very special and makes me the happiest man! You'll like her."

"I can see that and I'm glad to hear that! But I tell you that it's still hard for this old papa here to deal that his son is not a little boy anymore…"

Christian looked embarrassed with his father's comment, "Dad…"

The man inhaled and let out a long sigh, "I'll believe you son, but be careful with the envy sister…"

"I will dad… but can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, son!"

"Could I have your bless when Kate and I get married?"

The man smiled kindly, "You already have my bless son. Your happiness is all that matters to me!"

**End of Flashback**

_Sadly that bless never reached me, or us. I was never capable of introducing Kate to my old man back in the day. My old man lived in another town and used to spend most of his days away from home digging mines or fishing in the seas._

_Soon after that, destiny separated us…tearing apart the dream of a family we had._

_So for me, this place is one of the most remarkable ones, and the most sacred hideout of mine and Kat's._

_The most touching, the most cherishing moments and the most significant memories of us lie in here._

_The innocent me/us lived here. The innocent me/us loved here._

_Despite the abandonment, this place somehow keeps a slight hope that struggles to carry on. A hope that struggles to resurge. A hope that refuses to let go. A hope that refuses to be forgotten. A hope that lingers beyond time, no matter what, no matter whom. The hope lies in here somewhere in this simple land._

_Maybe it's the fireplace. Maybe it's the living room. Maybe it's the well outside that is the secretive entrance to the underground mine. Maybe it's the porch with view to the waterfall and river. Maybe it's the whole land._

_Or maybe it's just me and my suffocated memories._

_Memories I've suppressed out of fear._

_Fear to dream in vain. Fear to lose what I got. Fear to not deserve the dream, the love. Fear to take responsibility. Fear to take control. Fear to let it go._

_But I know I can't keep running away from my own history and I have to face the facts and start over._

_Deserving it or not, life continues giving me the chance to make it, and not that it means I'll always make the right decisions, but it means I can do the best I can with reasonability._

_I've got the best friends, and I reencountered my life partner, my gypsy Kate. Obviously we have changed over time, but there's still a part of the old us that refuses to die._

_And that old part of us has connected us throughout eternity._

_Once upon a time we made eternal vows and now we are together again after surpassing all the dark phase of our love story._

_We deserve this!_

_And in this sacred place of ours, I'm back home. The home of my heart._

_No matter who I am, I know I love her and I want to live the dream of a family we had, with our twins and with the bless of late Henry. Maybe one day he will join us as he always wished till his final day._

_It still hurts he's not here with us as he was part of that original plan way back in the day before this river dragged us away._

_But we are back and he will be back too. I believe that. There's hope._

_It's the hope that keeps us united beyond time. Beyond eternity. Because what that innocent young couple had was simply Hope…_

_Hope to be Home._

* * *

At that moment a loud noise came out from the waterfall hill, and a large amount of water turned the thin waterfall into a large one. Chris tried to run, but the amount of water dragged him into the flow.

He struggled to not get drowned into the water. It's force was so intense that he had to use all the strength he had and swimming training to manage to in the least not drink water and not hit at the obstacles in the river route.

Again he was fighting for his life, but he wasn't going to give up.

He had a home to return. He had loved ones waiting for him.

But he also he a lot of internal shit to solve.

He held himself onto a piece of wood as he flew down the river miles away from that old cottage that was now under the water. Unreachable and out of sight.

Just like the man in the water.

Chris Redfield had survived many biological outbreaks, untouchable. He was the only one among the main four that had never been infected with the viruses or plagues.

Maybe it was just luck. Maybe it was his merit.

However, out of people's eyes, there was a man beneath all that brave man mask. Behind all that temperamental behavior.

There was a man with the hope of a better future. There was a lonely man that only knew one thing: to fight.

He had lost his parents at early age and he had a younger sister to watch out.

He had the help of a close friend – Barry Burton - that was more than just a friend, he was his mentor and father-figure in this day. His old papa back in the day.

He had great and true friends, despite everyone being busy with the fight against the bioterrorism. A fight that started in medieval times.

Now they were just continuing what they started. That was their commitment. A commitment that had a high price. People lost their lives, families had been destroyed. They themselves did lose several friends.

The price was just taking too high, and the simpler things were left aside in name of a better cause.

Was it worth it? Was it worth it to keep the Hope that one day that fight will end?

Chris Redfield was simply tired of all that shit. Tired of losing friends. Family.

Tired to struggle.

But the Seer back in the day warned him about that long mission of his. He knew he was living it even if didn't recall it consciously. Yet, he simply knew he had that commitment and that's why he never gave up despite all the losses. Despite all the personal sacrifices.

But internally he was exhausted. He needed a time of his own. He had a lot to work on. He needed a cleanse and that river was leading him to it.

His friends and family were safe home.

He just wanted a time to forget the pain of losses.

The river water joined the sea's and Chris Redfield was simply exhausted mentally and physically.

His body was floating in the water as his eyes stared up the sky, and the hypothermia kept him motionless only waiting for his destiny. Wait to die. Wait to live. Wait for an absolution which would never come.

So he closed his eyes, his body floating with unknown destination on a winter day into 28 degrees waters. Very far from Arthena's coast.

Unconscious, Chris Redfield wasn't aware that there was a special boat coming to his rescue. A middle-aged man and a middle-aged woman were in it, and carefully they took the man's body from the water and covered him with warm blankets.

"How's he?" the figure of Lionel asked

"He'll make it. Departure is not his fate this time" the figure of Moirai replied

"I'm going to warn them about this incident" Lionel said

"Don't get into details…You know the sisters need this to finally put an end in this cycle that is enduring for too long" Moirai replied with a serious expression

"I know and I'm sure you'll make sure this closure will happen"

The boat sailed to another coast in the borderlands of Edonia, in a fishermen village called Efret.

"Hey, there's a lost boat with an unconscious man in it" Moirai spoke to a fisherman that was passing by the coast shore

Immediately, the man called others to help him drag the boat to the shore and take Chris's body out of it and take him to a safe house where they were going to take care of him.

"I'm going to ask the old woman about him" the first fisherman said leaving the cottage. As he reached the beach area, he looked to the sides searching for the mysterious old woman who had disappeared without leaving any trace, but the empty boat that seemed really old now.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review!**

**Special thanks to ReD Pig, Xaori and Amber Von Rose! :D**

**A/N: The initial text is a translated brazilian song with alterations called Minha Vida by Rita Lee (My Life by Rita Lee)**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter so I can improve on the next ones.**

**.**

**.**

**Wow, nothing easy for me to write this chapter. A lot of content to be linked, in order to try to make the events make sense, but my real difficulty was to deal with Chris' fate, his torment, his pain.**

**We all know that at that point of his life in the game's storyline he wasn't really being himself. He was confused. He was in deep pain. The guy that was known as a hero had fallen from grace.  
He became an aggressive man, with terrible mood and in deep sorrow for the loss of his men, but what some people seem to not have seen is that Chris Redfield wasn't like that specifically because of that failed mission in Edonia. Chris Redfield had shown signs of tiredness and emotional fatigue way long ago, and more exactly after losing Jill. Her act to give her life to save him touched him immensely. His lines throughout the game showed he was reaching his limits, and despite his words at the end after rescuing her, it was obvious that the fight was taking the best of him. That's how depression works, one day you're fine, the other you're crappy, until the final drop hits you, it can be a big thing, or it can be a small thing (in other's eyes), but eventually if you don't face it and work on it, you will go down.  
**

**And Chris did.**

**He was tired of the endless fight, he was tired of losing people, of losing friends, of feeling responsible for them for having the "Captain" and "Hero" status. He was simply tired of it all.  
Despite his strong personality and portrayal, Chris shows he's a sensitive guy for at times being temperamental about things, especially about injustice. He's not a robot, he surely has a contended expression of his feelings at most, but it doesn't seem he's insensitive. He does keep his humanity, but he's quite subtle sometimes, but when he explodes. Anger is something that he definitely shows!  
In game, his friends and family had to wait 6 months until he was found.**

**So let's see what happens here...**

**Stay Tuned!**


	9. Bonds of Blood

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

"It hurt a lot...

It hurts to see that beautiful girl lying in this hospital bed after receiving the news that her partner and father of her children had suffered a serious accident and he was currently missing.

I could have avoided this...

The man I hid and tried to take advantage of his vulnerability to my selfish desires, and ignoring the fact that there were people waiting for him at home: a sister, friends, co-workers, two innocent little babies, and she...

We cried together, hugged on the ground, the loss of the man who "united" us. We were the support of the other.

We both felt the same pain. We were both in the same boat.

In the boat of shattered dreams.

In the boat of hope of the survival of that same man we had been fighting for.

But the waters that dragged him diluted my resentment for her and the animosity that we carried for so many centuries for each other.

The pain of the suffering of the beautiful brunette girl hurt in the intimate of my being that felt guilty by my choice.

And that initial cry was the first ice break, until we realized the arms we were in.

And her pain allied with her latent rage at me made her start attacking me.

I, defenseless and deeply sorry for the choice I made, did not retaliate and closed my eyes soaked with tears as I felt the fury of her hands on my face as she screamed, cursed and accused me of all the bad things I had done. Eternal seconds, until only her shouting was heard, and even with my blurred eyes I saw Piers and two other unknown young men and the mysterious man who informed us of what had happened to Chris, held her with great force as she struggled to break free from them.

It was clear the strength that her restrained anger had so it was needed the strength of 4 men to restrain her even though she was so thin and just a girl.

Two young girls helped me up - a blonde and a brunette - and took me further away from Katerina's fury while she still sometimes she managed to break free and tried to come to me.

My eyes were still a little blurry, but I saw in the girls who helped me the faces of adult Maddy and Lilly, and in the men who helped Piers, I saw the physiognomy of Phillip and Beau as adults - the four young people who were the children of Katarina and Christopher - and I also recognized the mysterious informant to be Mr. Lionel.

I was too stunned to see any sense in that, but my attention did not get out of Katerina's focus like a madwoman in denial.

And I understood her.

And the more I watched her, the more I cried in torment and incessantly apologized.

The crowd looked at us, frightened and curious, and I became more and more ashamed.

Until Kate abruptly collapsed.

And as I blinked in shock and fright, strangely the four young people and Mr. Lionel had disappeared and all I could see was Piers trying to wake Kate up.

I quickly rushed over to them and with the help of Chris's land security guard, we put Kate in the car and brought her to the hospital.

Still under intense emotional shock, Kate had to be sedated for her protection, and for everyone's, especially mine.

And even Piers being against my presence, he knew that Kate couldn't stay alone and he couldn't be in two places at the same time.

And here I am watching her sleep while he continues the search for Chris's whereabouts.

Maybe losing Chris was the "best" for me, as painful as admitting to "defeat" is.

If I said I love him, then why not let him be happy with whom he chose?

And seeing to what point my "old sister" arrived in madness is a burden too heavy that I cannot carry anymore...

Once Mr. Lionel said that I was the one who was most able to stop this cycle of rivalry, and for a time I doubted. Until yesterday...

I think Mr. Lionel knew us better than we did, and now I feel ready to try to stop this cycle of rivalry with my old sister.

It will not be easy.

But I will keep in mind all that I do not it to repeat, and I ask for the strength to withstand her storm. I do not guarantee that we will reconcile, but I will try.

My compassion for her pain is greater than my fear..."

Angelina wrote in her diary while serving as companion to Kate who slept soundly in a room in the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

* * *

**Flashback**

A young couple - Christian and Katherine - were walking at a field of flowers as they talked on a sunny spring day.

"So you and your father live in Efret when you're not here in Bohma?"

"Yes"

"And where is it? I never heard of this place"

"It is a small village on the coast of Edonia, it is almost on the border with another neighboring country."

"So it's far from here?"

"Yes it is..."

"And how do you keep that little cottage in Bohma if you don't intend to live there?"

The young man looked sideways to make sure they were not being followed and that no one besides his lover could hear what he was going to say, "Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I promise!"

"I'm trusting you!"

"I swear by all that is most sacred to me, including our love! I will not tell anyone!"

"Not even your sister?"

"Not even her!"

"Do you remember that I told you that besides being a fisherman, my father is also a miner?"

"Yes I remember"

He smiled slightly and asked her to close her eyes before he could tell anything else. And without hesitation, Katherine closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his lips on hers.

At the same time the two of them opened their eyes and laughed.

"Is kissing me off guarded a secret from your family?" She said, smiling.

"Not really. But it's because I cannot stand looking at your pretty peach lips and not kissing them when they're so vulnerable in front of me."

Again they laughed and kissed for a long time.

They kept walking hand in hand, but Christian had not forgotten her question. He stopped and bent to pick up a beautiful red flower and placed it on the corner of the left ear of the girl who was looking at him smiling.

"Did I tell you that red looks beautiful on you, but I hope you like green too..." he said, gently caressing her face and kissed her again

"What does that mean?"

Looking mysterious, the young man reached into his pants pocket, and with his hand still closed, he took hers and placed the small green object on the palm of her hand.

Surprised, Katherine looked at the small gleaming green stone, "Is it for real?" She asked admiring the object

"Yes! There are a lot more of those there in the cottage"

"This is too expensive!"

"For us, the Greencamp, no."

"As in?"

"That's our biggest secret! No one can know that..." he approached her ear and whispered," There's a mine of that gem underground the cottage's ground"

Katherine once again vowed to keep the secret and returned the gem to her beloved so no one's curiosity would arouse if they saw her with it.

They continued the walk until Christian told her that he would soon would have to go to Efret to visit his father, but he promised he would return soon.

"I will always come back to you, my beloved!"

"And I will always wait for you, my love!"

Shortly afterwards the young couple in love gave themselves completely to the intense and immense love they felt, for the expectation of the return would be long.

A very long wait...

(*)

"I always get worried when you have to go on those campaigns"

"Duty calls me..." Christopher replied by adjusting his clothes as he looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of the beautiful woman in a red and sumptuous dress restless in the back of the room

"I know, but that does not stop me from missing you"

Christopher smiled slightly, walked over to her and stroked the face of his wife Katarina and kissed her lips gently, "I miss you too when I'm away and so I always wear this necklace you gave me. It's a way to always keep you in my mind and close to me even when we're far away physically"

"Our children are my fortress in your absence..."

"That's why you're my biggest reason to always come back home..."

"That is why I always leave our home flawless, so that you always feel you have a Home, Our Home."

The 30-something couple who recently had the blessing of having twin children hugged each other for a long time. The couple and important leaders of Bohma seemed to be living the desired love union within the marriage of more than a decade of duration.

Certainly they were no longer the youngsters so dreamers of long ago. They were a couple who had passed through very turbulent waters, but with much effort still remained together and now felt more united in their relationship.

Christopher no longer doubted that he really loved Katarina and that she was the owner of his heart and the chosen one to live the rest of their lives together with their children.

"I look forward to the day you retire..."

He smiled and gave her a tender kiss, "Until that day comes, I'll always come back to you, my Kat... do not worry about it."

"And I will always wait for you and welcome you with all my love, my Chris..."

They exchanged smiles once more, and surrendered to a long kiss of love.

**End of Flashback**

Kate opened her eyes and still very stunned with all that was happening, mostly she felt an immense weight in her body without knowing it was due to sleeping medication. Still dizzy and confused, she was slow to notice the presence of Angelina asleep on the couch.

Angelina, being a light asleep, woke up to the noise on Kate's bed and quickly raised her head to make sure she was okay.

They looked at each other and quickly Kate entered a defensive and irritated state, "What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, trying to get out of bed, but then she lay down and realized that her wrists were tied, "What the fuck? Am I tied up?" she mumbled.

"For your safety..."

"My safety?" Kate repeated screaming in outrage.

"Kate, look at your condition..."

"Because of you! It's your fault that my husband did not come home! It's because of you that the father of my children did not come home! It's your fault I'm stuck here!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want things to be this way"

"But they are! I hate you, Angelina, I hate you!"

"I deserve it this time... I know that..."

"You always deserved everything bad! Envious bitch!"

Angelina did not retaliate against Katerina's verbal aggression, because she knew that now it was the best Kate could do. To spill her feelings out.

Resilient, Angelina listened quietly and thought of Chris so that he was well wherever he was.

Due to the shouting, a nurse entered the room and, realizing the altered state of Kate, she took a syringe from the pocket of her coat.

Angelina realizing that once again the young brunette would be sedated, intervened and stepped in front of the nurse and in front of Kate, "Don't do that. Stop sedating her. She doesn't need it!"

"Look at her condition. She needs to calm down"

"That's not how she'll calm down..."

"Everyone can hear her screams threatening you in the hallway"

"It's all right here... she just needs to vent... because of me she's like this and I deserve to hear everything she says"

"Miss, I'm just doing my job"

"And I'm mine... by taking care of her. Are you seeing her screaming now? You're not! She doesn't need this injection"

The nurse looked at Kate who was sober, though she still looked annoyed, but she sensed she didn't need to sedate her, even though she had not untied her before leaving the room either.

Angelina took a deep breath and looked back as she heard the silence being broken by the debauched tone of the young girl tied up.

"Saint Angelina..."

The redhead turned, keeping her cool.

"If you think I'm going to thank you, you're very wrong"

"You do not have to thank me"

"Now untie me!"

"I can't do that..."

Kate laughed mockingly, "Are you scared?"

"No... I do not care if you need to beat me to feel better, but the medical orders were that you had to be tied up until the doctor's release"

"Just because I was out of control... I'm back to normal"

"I'm sorry, but I'll wait for the doctor to release you..."

Kate rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, and began to nibble at her lips.

"Do you want some water?"

"I want you to disappear!"

"I can't..."

"Why? Do you feel like being beat up again?"

"It's not that..."

"Don't you have a life? A daughter to raise? Instead of being my jailer?"

"I promised Piers I would not leave you alone"

"I'd rather be alone than in bad company..."

"You're going to have to stand my presence until he or Yana comes to be with you"

"Suddenly you became Piers's precious friend... Do you want him too?"

Angelina laughed, "What? Where do you get those clueless ideas from?"

"Clueless? Your sly face seems to win over anyone, including Piers who I remember well was very angry with your lie and now you tell me that he trusted you to be with me despite everything?"

"You'll see, it's just the opposite, because he still likes you, so he preferred your safety rather than leaving you alone and being sedated without need..."

"So that shows he does not care about me at all for leaving you here even though he knows we can't stand each other!"

"You cannot stand me... The reciprocal is not true"

"If it was not true, you wouldn't have lied about Chris and you would have let my husband come back home!"

"But it was he who begged me to lie..."

"Oh sure! And you took advantage of his vulnerability! Sly bitch!"

"I know I was wrong, so once again I apologize"

"Your excuses won't bring him back!"

"That's why I'm going to help in everything I can"

"You've helped too much!" Kate said mockingly, "Now get out of here! I'm done with sight of you!"

Angelina took a deep breath, "I go to the bathroom and eat something so you rest a little from my presence."

"Oh please go to hell as well!" Kate almost screamed and turned her face to the other side.

Angelina exhaled at the dark side of the brunette. It was hard to be gentle with a Katerina.

It was still not easy for the two of them to be in the same room, but Angelina was really struggling to show a softer, more friendly side of hers.

It was time for someone to take the first step to change and it did not matter who actually started the rivalry. It was past.

Kate kept pretending not to see Angelina, so she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

With nothing else to do, Angelina looked at Kate's tied wrist and gently began to untie it.

Kate opened her eyes quickly and turned her face as she noticed the redhead's attitude.

They did not look at each other.

Angelina untied only one side and left the room in silence.

Kate watched her only with her eyes and felt numb. Not knowing what to think. Not knowing what to feel. Not knowing how to react.

She untied the other wrist and turned to her side, hugging herself, and began to cry.

* * *

**Efret, Edonia**

One day had already passed since Chris Redfield had been rescued by the fishermen and remained under the care of the wife of one of the local fishermen.

He was being monitored constantly, because even after the treatments to reheat him at the local hospital, he still remained unconscious, and that was worrisome, because it was not known if he would wake up after staying so long with hypothermia.

**Flashback**

It was Monday morning - the dreaded Monday when all the workers would return to office routines after the weekend - and Chris had only recently arrived at work. There was no coffee at his office, since his personal secretary had not yet arrived, so he headed for the small kitchen where breakfast was always served and the afternoon snack for the staff.

From afar he spotted a beautiful young brunette who was one of the receptionists, and was preparing a snack before going to her function. He had already noticed that she used to arrive earlier to take time to snack before going to work, just like him.

"Good morning," he greeted her and picked up a cup to fill with coffee

"Good morning," she replied before taking a sip of the coffee.

He noticed that she made a disapproving face as she tried the coffee, "Is the coffee bad?" He asked casually.

"It is strong"

He made a face, "Strong?"

"For me yes... I don't like strong coffee... but..."

He tried it and made the same face as hers, "This is very strong, I'll provide a weaker one"

"No need... I'll drink it anyway..."

"But I won't! I hate strong coffee"

"Ah... it's for you..."

"For us... if you want to wait a bit..."

She smiled a little sheepishly, "Thank you, I'll wait."

He made the coffee himself and filled a bottle to take to his office, and filled a cup and gave to the beautiful green-eyed brunette who was surprised by his attitude and grateful for his generosity.

"Your coffee is delicious! Exactly how I like it" she said smilingly.

"Thanks, but I think I'll have to wake up earlier and have breakfast at home very soon"

"Why?"

"My secretary just found out she's pregnant and I'm not going to put up with this strong coffee for so long and I cannot always make coffee…" he commented.

"Is that only the reason why you're going to have to make the sacrifice of waking up earlier?"

"Yes"

"So the problem is solved, I'll happily make it and take it to you in a bottle and everything"

They laughed.

Actually, that girl was different, although until that time they just said hello and talked a few stuff during encounters like this one in the hallways, he had already noticed that there was something different about her, especially when he gave her a ride home.

He already knew that many co-workers talked about her and knew that she and Piers had something going on, but unconsciously he began to watch her, but avoiding as much judgment about her he could.

She was cool.

He knew she was hard working and courteous, and he had just found out that she was caring and kind.

And they had something in common: the taste for coffee.

They parted ways. And he returned with the coffee bottle to his office. As he went in he noticed the presence of a woman with an older appearance, close to his age and her face was not friendly and her arms were crossed as she stared at him.

"Good morning to you too," he said with a little sarcasm and set the bottle on the coffee table

"How long have you been comfortably laughing with that gold-digger receptionist?"

"Comfortably laughing? Is that what they told you?"

"Nobody told me anything, I saw it! I saw you seemly very comfortable with each other. You even served the coffee for her"

"Are you going to start with jealousy this time in the morning? She's my co-worker, I treated her well as I treat everyone!"

"You treat her too well! I've seen you looking at her before, she's coming earlier, like you..."

He took a deep breath rolling his eyes. His girlfriend's jealousy had grown stronger since the receptionist started working there.

"I called you several times last night, I sent you messages and you did not answer me"

"I told you I was going to my apartment"

"You did not even go home last night..."

"I fell asleep! I was very tired and the phone was in silent mode"

"You never leave it in silent mode!"

"But I left last night! I was exhausted, I wanted to rest, can't I do that?"

"You should have told me you were going to sleep in your house"

"I didn't know I was going to fall asleep when I sat on the couch!"

"Speak the truth, Chris!"

"I'm speaking it!"

"You were with her, were not you?"

"What?"

"You were with Kate and that's why you were so happy next to each other this morning"

"For God's sake, look what you're saying! This is crazy! I was not with anyone, dammit!"

"You even gave her a ride home! I'll never forget her perfume in your car and on you!"

"I needed to help her!"

"Help her? You treat her differently! Why do you look different at her if you say you don't have anything?"

He took a deep breath and stared at her seriously, "Cathy... If I had anything with Kate, you'd know for sure and everyone as well because I'd be parading with her in the hallways and I'd be bragging about her instead of making her my secret! If I really had anything with her I wouldn't even be here arguing with you! Now please leave, I need to work and for the last time stop seeing things that doesn't exist!"

(*)

Maybe outsiders perceived us better than ourselves because of our own self-denials, especially mine. It took me a long time to admit that I fell in love with the pretty emerald-eyed receptionist the first day my eyes caught sight of her.

But time and destiny approached us in different ways, and also in several ways separated us so that we realized how much we really wanted to stay with each other, and we could finally make the relationship work.

And it was during her pregnancy that I decided to be completely committed to her and would never doubt her again. I decided that not because she was pregnant and our love was multiplying in two, but the creation of a family was a new story for me and the end of a cycle of mismatches that I was already tired of living in.

It was a fresh start. And at the same time a new beginning.

Since the discovery of her pregnancy, our concern was about how her body would adapt to physical changes, and especially how her uterus would support not just one but two babies being generated at the same time. It was a high-risk pregnancy.

It was April 2012, Kate and I were invited to the engagement party of her best friend, Lucy. It was a party reserved only for close friends and Kate would be one of the bridesmaids and did not want to miss the party for any reason.

As it would be at Lucy's parents' house, then there would not be so much trouble if Kate was feeling good and did not make much effort and not walk much.

It was already darkening when other guests were coming and heading for the property's ballroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Kate told me.

I sat on the couch and my cell phone vibrated incessantly, until I decided to answer it. It was Henry.

"Where are you?"

"At Lucy's house, why?"

"Where is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a bad feeling about Kate."

"Everything is fine with her and the twins too."

"I need to see her! Where is the house?"

"Here in New York... you really don't..."

"I'm leaving the airport already!"

"What? Are you here?"

"Yes and tell me the address..."

I didn't know what to think about that call, and I had not realized that Kate was taking too long to come back and that's when I decided to check on her.

There was a bathroom outside and I noticed drops of blood on the floor and immediately ran to the bathroom shouting for Kate's name, after hearing a faint moan that I thought was hers.

I was right.

When I opened the door and turned on the lights, I realized that I was stepping on a pool of blood and I saw Kate lying on the floor in agony all covered with blood.

Desperately I ran up to her and then I noticed the big cut in her belly and soon I realized that someone had attacked her, and our unborn children.

I felt an immense pain spreading in my body, impotence, fear, despair, and trembling as I was I took the towels that were in the bathroom and placed on the cut in an attempt to staunch the blood.

I could not lose my Kate, nor my children. I picked her up and carried her out and screamed for help.

People coming in and heading into the party room were gazing at the scene, and the damn security guards that allowed someone to come in to hurt my Kate and my children were astonished.

It was when I saw a taxi from a distance, parking in front of the property's gate, and then I recognized the albino figure inside, and my heart filled with hope.

"Henry! Henry!" I shouted hurrying to the entrance.

The security guards soon closed to prevent him from entering, since he was not invited. And then I put Kate on the floor and shouted to them, "Damn you, you've already failed, and she's dying because of you, bunch of assholes. Let him in!"

"Sir..."

"Shut up and let him in! He's her doctor!"

And without waiting for a reaction from them, I soon leaped over them and pushed them away, letting Henry in quickly.

It was still day and there was sun, which clearly affected Henry, even though he was wearing his special clothes and products.

"I need the dark" he said.

Once again I took Kate in my arms and took her to the bathroom where everything happened to allow their privacy.

I locked the door and turned off the lights. I could not see anything, but I could hear Henry talking to her and the babies. And at that moment I realized that her fear of losing the twins was greater than the fear she had had when she first saw Henry in the cottage and thought he was a ghost.

I could hear her cries begging our children not to die.

"Do not worry miss, I came to save you, and my siblings too…"

"Please, save them…They are my dream..."

"I know Mom, I know... and do not worry, you'll be fine and I won't leave a scar. I promise you!"

"Why do you call me Mom? Who are you?"

"My name is Henry..."

"Henry?"

"Yes... Henry O'Gregon Reed"

"Henry? Aren't you dead?"

"I cannot die mom... you made me special... and thanks to you I'm here to save you and my siblings too..."

Henry's crying voice was clear, and I knew this meeting with her was what he wanted most, but of course it was not that way he expected it, none of us. But even under such circumstances, it was his dream to be there re-encountering his "mother".

I still had a bit of resistance to accept that one day I had been Christopher Reed, his father, but at that moment, there in the dark, unable to see physiognomies and just feel the emotions in the air, I began to feel that we were reunited as a family.

I knew the story of Christopher and Katarina and knew it had not been a beautiful fairy tale. I was aware that at some point or even at various times there was love between them.

And I loved Kate even after so many ups and downs, so many encounters and mismatches we'd been through, and maturity and having had so many experiences had taught me so many things about relationships, and how to deal with differences better.

And even with the age difference, Kate has always been strenuous and willing to accompany me at everything. Just like Katarina did with Christopher.

But unlike him, I always valued every effort Kate made for me, and unlike him I did not allow myself to have doubts about who I wanted to be anymore, and unlike him I would not lose my Kate for anything or anyone!

"My sister was hit, but she'll be fine. I just finished working on her."

"Henry... will we be special like you from now on?"

"No, Mom, you're still be normal. I could never bear to know that there is someone else like me, especially my dear ex-twin sister...and you…"

"Mel?"

"Yes, Mom, it's Mel who's here alongside Christian..."

"One of each?" I asked in surprise

"Yes"

"We didn't know yet... we were just going to find out the babies' sex next week," Kate said.

"Ooops, accidental spoiler... I think I blew the surprise..." Henry said with a comic tone

"No problem Henry... and forgive me..." Kate spoke before losing her consciousness

"Dad... Chris, I'm finishing up here, but she lost a lot of blood. She'll need blood transfusion, but their blood is rare... I could sense it's O negative."

"Same as mine. I'm going to give my blood to them!"

And so it happened. Kate was taken to the hospital and I donated my blood to her and our children.

What about Henry? We kept him hidden in our apartment for some time while we investigated who had attacked Kate.

**End of Flashback**

"Henry..." Chris whispered as he still kept his eyes closed and while he was still intubated.

It was the first and only word he uttered since he began to regain consciousness.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review!**

**I must say I laughed when I named this chapter because it reminded me of my other fic name Bonds of Blood, lol! And who has read it knows that there are many references from it here as well lol xD Nick is one of them xD **

**Anyways, thank you all for read my work and as always**

**Stay Tuned!**


	10. Ne Me Quitte Pas

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

Angelina was on her way home after leaving the hospital where Kate was, after Piers arrived to stay with Kate.

It was not an easy phase, and as she walked the streets she could see the looks of judgment about her attitude saddened her – that was the problem of being known in a small town, everybody knows everybody. Everybody knew who she was. Everybody knew who Kate was now.

She had never thought such a thing would happen to her after her decision to obey Chris's request, but Piers's disdainful look made her feel humiliated, and Kate's condition caused her immense discomfort, and she did not know how to fix the error and redeem herself from the bad choice.

And all their fame in Bohma began in September 2012.

**Flashback**

**Central Plaza, Bohma**

Angelina was sitting on a bench giving an autograph to a fan when she noticed Chris Redfield looking at her from afar coming to her direction.

She smiled at him and waved greeting him. As the fan left, Chris sat down next to her.

"Of all people, you're the one I never thought I'd be seeing here today. Do you want an autograph too?" She said jokingly

Chris giggled, "In fact it's really impressive that we haven't bumped onto each other in these four months I have been living here"

"What? Are you living in Bohma all this long?"

"Yeah"

"How come have you been living all this long and I didn't know that?"

"It was sudden move…and for Kate's advanced pregnancy we had to stay"

"Ah…so Kate's here too?"

There was a disappointment in Angelina's heart, but she disguised it.

"Yes she is, and our twins too"

"Twins?"

"Yes. Christian and Melissa"

Angelina smiled, "Aww, one of each?"

"Yeah… The Redfield twins!"

Angelina could see there was some change about Chris and she could guess the change was due to his fatherhood. She also could guess how a proud father he was as for the way he spoke about the twins and their names. – and more and more she could see how distant they were becoming.

"I'm really happy for you Chris…I'm a mother too and I know how much joy and intense moments the little beings bring to our life. It's a tough task too, but even the tiring is worth it. How old are they?"

"They're two months old, and you're right it's not easy dealing with twins…A first experience as a parent and already dealing with two is still scary as fatherhood doesn't come with instructions guide, but seeing them so healthy after almost losing them…"

"What happened?"

Chris looked away and sighed, "Never mind…All that matters is that they here, healthy and happy!"

"True…I remember when Olivia was that age, now she's a very curious unstoppable little girl"

"Time flies"

"It does! You're living one of the best phases that pass so fast Chris, so enjoy every second of it! Babies grow too fast"

"Yeah, I know…"

"So where are you living that made impossible our meet?"

"In the old house of Katarina..."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah..."

"All this long?"

"Yeah…ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes it is! Although I knew Kate inherited her property…And knowing that only makes me wonder how the hell we haven't met before?"

"Well, during the day I spend my time at the base of the BSAA in Edonia, then when I get home at the end of the day I stay home with Kate and the twins and due to the recovery of the labor, only now Kate and I began to go out for short periods of time"

"I see…so Kate had a difficult time to deliver the babies?"

"Yeah…but uhm…let's not talk about this, okay?"

"Sure. I'm sorry if I asked too much…"

"No problem"

"So uhm… now you live in Katarina's house? What an irony!"

"Yeah... but in the past months I learned another side of her that I stubbornly didn't want to see..."

"Did her diaries change your mind?"

"Not exactly, but I did read some things she wrote... but there were other things that made me see another side of hers and made me think that maybe she was not that bad...Certainly too intense and jealousy, but not the only one to be blamed for all the shit that happened…"

"I never really expected to hear you say that!"

"Tell me about it! But it's true... I somehow wanted to believe she was a disgrace because of the obvious results that happened, but gradually I saw that there was a long road and a range of events that led to the tragic outcome, but today I have no doubt that Christopher and Katarina loved each other and they loved so much that they did not know how to deal with so much love on all possible levels and types..."

"So now you think he never loved Angelique?" Angelina couldn't help but to take it personal

"I didn't say that"

"Well, but you now seem to be a defender of Katarina…"

"I'm not a defender of hers but I learned another version of the story events"

"And how can you be so sure it's true?"

"I'm sure it's true!"

"How?"

"I can't discuss that with you. Sorry"

Angelina let out a heavy sigh, but kept the composure as much she could, "Well…I really don't know what to say...but it's strange to hear that from you"

"Yeah, I know... but well, enough of me...Let's talk about you"

"Me?"

"So now besides a famous painter, you're a famous writer too?"

She smiled faintly, "I didn't mean to get famous, I just wanted to write a book"

"Artist soul..." he commented

"Yeah, and no matter how hard I try to avoid this, I don't seem to be capable to ignore this side of mine"

"It's a beautiful and interesting side, everyone has a gift, and this is yours. I like it!"

"It is true, I know everyone has a gift and you have the gift of courage and of saving lives"

He sighed deeply and looked away thoughtfully.

"Did I say something I should not again?"

"It's not that"

"You got so silent out of the sudden..."

"Don't take it personal, it's just that I remembered some things..."

"Sad things?"

"Never mind Angie... now tell me, how are things going in your life besides the paintings and the book?"

"Everything is fine. I have shared joint custody of Olivia so she spends some time with me and other times with George. Yesterday I took her to stay with him, because next weekend will be the birthday of his mother and she loves Liv!"

"Ah cool. I'm glad to know that you two keep a good friendship"

"It was not easy at first. He told me horrible things, but he redeemed himself, apologized and so did I..."

"I see... it's not really easy to reconcile..."

Chris' cell phone started ringing. The call seemed urgent as his face changed right away as he quickly stood up from the bench with a serious expression. The expression of renowned soldier took over him.

"Angie, get out of here now!" he said not disguising his concern

"What happened?"

"Creatures were seen in the desert of Arthena... I'm afraid the population of Bohma might have to be evacuated, and please warn as many people as you can while you leave" he said rushing away

Angelina did not follow Chris's advice and remained in Bohma. A risky choice, but that made her witness the mirror of time working.

Once again Arthena would be the center of a biological attack and this time launched by the Fleury's as people learned after the incident broke out in the news.

Angelina did not know the details but headed to the border of New Arthena and witnessed the panic of the people and the movement of some BSAA soldiers trying to contain the threat and stop it to trespass the border.

Going against the flow, Angelina witnessed events that became remarkable in her life, especially the frustrated attempts at restraint against the giant creature that formed along with smaller ones as it headed for the New Arthena border.

Chris, Piers, and other soldiers used all the arsenal they had, but the creature simply regenerated itself and did not seem to feel the effect of missile and firearm shots. Nothing seemed to be able to destroy the giant creature.

The people of New Arthena could not believe they would perish as Old Arthena did. They were now carrying the dirty bale and this time they could not blame Katarina.

The wickedness they saw in the world and all the biological risk involved was simply the result of megalomaniacs and evil, greedy minds that did not care for the innocent lives involved.

But amidst the desperate crowd, there was an incessant buzzer and shouting for people to clear their way and a van headed for the border.

It was Kate in the passenger seat screaming for people to get out of the way and a mysterious hooded driver.

As they crossed the fence that divided the cities, Kate and the mysterious figure stepped out of the van.

The hooded figure ran toward the giant creature as he freed himself from the long cloak, revealing to be a albino man, while Kate ran to the back of the van and opened the doors and shouted to Piers and Chris that there were special weapons there.

"Henry!" Chris screamed trying to stop the albino figure from moving on and insistently covered him with the cloak.

Determined and with great bravery, the albino approached the giant creature and defended himself from the small creatures that were trying to reach him, as he touched them they started to melt. He dodged the giant's attacks and with the help of the light grenades that Kate threw near the giant, this enabled the albino to get close to the giant and grabbed its foot with both hands firmly as the giant struggled and slowly began to melt.

It was midday sun, that sun that burns the skin even of people who are accustomed to heat.

But for the albino, who had freed himself from the long hooded cloak, that sun was the impending death sentence.

Large and deep wounds began to appear in the albino's skin as much as he sometimes seemed to regenerate himself, but even screaming in pain he remained clinging to the giant that more and more dissolved, while Kate and Piers fired with special weapons on the smaller creatures preventing them from attacking the albino or from merging with the giant.

Chris was shaken by the albino's sacrifice and screamed his name "Henry!" and in a disruptive movement he took the cloak off the ground and ran to cover the albino's staggering body in exposed raw flesh before he could even finish dissolving the giant. Chris carried him in his arms and told Kate he would take him to a dark place.

Henry raised a bloody hand to Kate and said something that made Kate start to cry.

Chris covered Henry with the hood and ran down an alley.

Piers continued to shoot at the remains of the giant that were trying to gather and regenerate itself.

Kate stared weeping at the alley. Immobile.

And in that moment amid the silence and paralyzed facing the chaos, Kate seemed to become another person by wiping her tears. She rose her head up and stared at the small creatures that multiplied from the pieces of the giant.

Some curious people stayed in the border fence, including Angelina.

She could hear Kate murmuring something that was not her fault and that she was not a witch.

With a determined and imposing composure, the young woman wearing a red top and black pants, and hair tied in a ponytail followed firmly to the back of the van and glanced at the audience.

A look that said she would protect them and would not allow the creatures to advance to New Arthena.

She wore a belt with grenades and a backpack that had a hose, and also took a shotgun and took the front line along with Piers.

Impressively Kate did not miss any shots and was unshakable with the attacks of the creatures that when they were hit they dissolved. When they finished exterminating the small creatures, Kate approached the giant's clump and ran the hose of the pack and began to spray it and at all the other organic remains of the enemies.

At the end, Kate talked to Piers and ran into the same alley Chris had entered.

Piers continued to clean the place as people celebrated the end of the threat, and started walking away.

Angelina stayed in the same place for a long time waiting for Chris and Kate, but she gave up the long wait.

A few hours later, Angelina was in a plaza near the border and heard a person announcing that the saviors were arriving, and a cluster of people headed to the border again to welcome them.

Chris and Kate walked hand in hand and clearly shaken without Henry, followed by Piers. They crossed the fence and walked to the BSAA extraction car that was parked a little further.

People were celebrating and thanking them for the help and forming a welcome corridor as Chris and Kate walked among them as if they were a king and a queen, who visibly devastated they supported on one another as they grappled with the pain of their mission accomplished.

"Long live the Queen!" One local shouted and others repeated after him

Obviously that was a figurative way since there was no royal lineage in Bohma anymore nor on the foreign couple, yet the exoteric characteristic of Bohma's population was known and maybe they believed it, or at least just for that moment that the revered couple of foreigners were in fact the most imposing figures in local history reincarnated.

Mirror of time.

In the past that population had rebuked and revolted against the sovereign who most dedicated her to them, and they blamed her for all the tragedies that had occurred.

In the present, that population was redemptive to an unknown young woman and raised her to the level of a saving sovereign.

Past and present united by the same cause, by the same effects, new consequences. A new cycle.

In the past that idolized soldier with a divided heart turned his back and condemned the women he most loved, and also the children who had no mothers left, and lived in an obscure glory.

In the present, that idolized soldier with a determined heart was redone from guilt and unjust condemnations, and the children being created and loved by the mothers, still fleeing from an obscure glory.

The iconic couple was back.

The trio.

Angelina watched as an important spectator the couple Christopher and Katarina reincarnated and they redeemed before the population who once they dedicated themselves even though they had no royal blood but descended from the most iconic and memorable figure that existed besides them: Henry the karmic guardian and protector of the Herbs Black.

**End of Flashback**

"What the hell happened here?" The redhead wondered as she realized the wreckage of the barn as she walked to the lake house

She looked around confused. Nothing else was changed. Had the barn been ruined for being old? Or was something else happening? After all, the old cottage where Chris had been was also destroyed by the force of the waters.

The past was being destroyed.

Angelina took a deep breath, and just thought of solutions.

Although she did not like the barn, she did not have the courage to remove it from where it had been for so many centuries. In a sense, she respected the meaning of it.

The old wood could no longer be reused, and now it was up to her to choose what to do with the new space that opens after the wreckage was removed. And so, she immediately called the only "friend" she had in that town, Mr. Lionel's former assistant, Jerry.

And while waiting for him, Angelina went into the house and went to take a shower.

Lying in the bathtub, loneliness was her companion, even though she was a free person.

Her daughter, Olivia, was with her father and would be back soon, and she could not wait to meet her beloved daughter again, and with all that was happening, she realized how far she was getting from the little girl she put in the world.

For a long time Angelina resented the separation she and Olivia had in the past due to Katarina's fatal blow, but now she had no rival and no one to blame for her own estrangement from her daughter. If she and Olivia were apart now it was her only fault.

George, her former partner and Olivia's father, was a good father and had also been a great companion while they were together, but at various times Angelina felt their relationship was more of a friendship than a couple, for she always felt that something was missing, even after years together.

Why did that beautiful redhead who had all the money she could buy and so full of artistic talents feel so empty inside? So chained?

It seemed that everything she did was not enough to fill that black hole in her soul.

The redhead took a deep breath and plunged into the water, and for a second she thought that everything could end there at that very moment.

She opened her eyes and let out the air, instantly arouse from the water for the intrusive, negative thought that crossed her mind.

She was not like that!

She could no longer live steeped in the bitterness of the past! Yes, Angelique died bitterly, though she did not show it due to her known docility, and the diary that chronicled her and Christopher's divorce proved how difficult it had been for her to subdue Christopher's decision to split and legitimize his marriage to Katarina.

Angelique did not accept the separation and always thought of interfering in the relationship of Katarina and Christopher, but she was always hindered by George or Maggy.

**Flashback**

"So here we are, once again in the shadows... Who would have thought that we would annul our union after having been so difficult to validate what we had..." Angelique spoke with a sigh

"We were young and dreamy" Christopher replied almost coldly

"We were in love! We loved each other..."

"Absolutely we had a beautiful love that generated a fruit that unites us forever"

"If it is forever, then why do you make so much of a question of canceling out what we had? You seem to want to forget at all costs what we live and fought... and suffered..."

"I'll never forget you, Angely! But things have changed... and in the name of so much suffering the right thing to do is to undone this record"

"Right thing to do? So you're saying that our marriage was wrong?"

"In a way it was..."

The redhead gasped, "So that's what I am, a mistake? Is Olly a mistake? And that's why you want to erase us at all costs so that Your society does not think the worst of you? More than they already do?"

"It's not that Angely... You're not a mistake let alone Olly! Please do not take it personal..."

"But it is personal, Chris! You just admitted that what we had was "in a way" wrong!"

"Angely... do not make things any harder... I do not think you're a mistake or even that it was wrong for us to have loved each other... but some circumstances were not right, we even married the hidden ones."

"When you were promised to someone else, wasn't it? For the wacky woman you play as a sovereign?"

"Angely..."

"You lied to me Christopher! You said she was just a court acquaintance. And then you said that you had only slept once! But she was pregnant with your child! So it was because her that you were postponing your return to the court, was not it? And now for you to get along with your conscience you want to take her so she does not get the reputation of being your mistress, right?"

"Angely, please... this is not it..."

"Isn't it? So I'm lying? Am I crazy?"

"You're not crazy, but you're seeing things on the wrong side..."

"You said you loved me... we made a promise in front of the lake that would be you and me forever! And now you want me to sign this paper that will nullify everything we had..."

"It will not cancel everything, this paper will not erase our story"

"A story you want to end!"

"I love her, Angely..."

"Do you?"

"I do!"

"You do not know what love is, Christopher. If you really loved her, you would not have bedded so many others, including myself... you lived with me to stay away from her... You coward!"

"I was immature and I made a lot of mistakes, so I want to change that"

"Then why do I have to be understanding and not her?"

"Because I'm going to marry her and I need your permission, and I'm going to prepare her to know about Oliver"

She rolled her eyes and snapped, "I do not want her to know about Oliver!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is my son"

"He's my son too!"

"No... he's George's son! And there's nothing you can do about it and not even your power can change that Olly is a Talbot!"

"A Talbot with the Reed blood"

"You cannot change the law..."

"I am the law!" he raised his voice

The redhead looked down and sighed deeply, disappointed, "So you and your society woman deserve each other!" she shouted back

"Angely..."

"I do not recognize you anymore! My Christopher would never have said that and never cared about social classes or society roles. But the power corrupted you and your chosen one is as despicable as you..."

"Do not make things any harder, please..."

"I'm not making it harder, I'm going to give you the divorce, because now I'm sure you're like two peas in a pod! But My son will not be a part of Your society! I do not want him in court! I do not want him in a snake pit! He does not need a witch-stepmother!" She took the pen and signed the papers," And his biological father was just anulled!"

(*)

_Dear Diary,_

_I am suffering! How I am suffering!_

_I still cannot believe the dream is over._

_It is still hard to believe that the promise of the lake was broken._

_How could I have been so deluded that I did not recognize anything else than my safe harbor once was?_

_Where did those beautiful dreams and eternal plans go?_

_Where has the love of those young people gone?_

_Why does it have to be this way? Why?_

_My heart is aching so much! It hurts so much that I begin to believe that that sweet girl really died... died of sadness and bitterness. Of abandonment._

_All she wanted was to love._

_And all she has now is a huge hole in the place of a lost love._

_I do not hate Christopher even though I try it… I simply cannot hate him_

_But I hate Katarina! _

_Yet I hate myself even more for not telling the whole truth about that witch!_

_I wonder if I had told him would that make him come back to me?_

_Did he really forget me?_

_Would he make me "the other one"?_

**End of Flashback**

Angelina shook her head. She was already going too far with the daydreams, and Jerry could arrive any moment, so she hurried to get dressed.

As she sat at the couch in the living room, she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs and quickly she got up and ran to the stairs with her heart full of hope that it might be Chris.

A stupid hope! But, she was not really thinking straight.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, once more she heard the loud noise as if something had fallen on the floor, and realized that the sound seemed to have come from the "forbidden" room. Frightened, she walked slowly to the spot and unlocked the door with the key that was stored and hidden in a pot.

As she opened the door, her hand rose to her mouth as she saw Katarina O'Gregon's paintings lying on the floor, minus one: the secret picture that Angelique had painted of Christopher and Katarina hand in hand.  
Katarina was wearing a red dress and staying to the left of Christopher who wore green, both seemed to be floating on waters of a river with imposing postures, and behind them on each side of them there was the partial image of a couple.

Behind Katarina there was a beautiful, smiling, tender-looking young woman with light, loose brown hair, wearing a white dress with a red ribbon around her waist. And behind Christopher there was a handsome young boy in plain white clothes, looking tender and smiling, holding a very simple fishing rod.

Paralyzed, Angelina had a strange thought about all the circumstances that were happening: It was the latent energy of Christian and Katherine moving the wheel of time, and the only ones able to destroy the heavy energy of Christopher Reed and Katarina O'Gregon.

Simplicity versus lust.

Angelina stacked Katarina's paintings in a corner and covered them carefully, leaving only what hung on the wall.

Apprehensive, Angelina felt that none of this was by chance and she knew that "she" was in debt to Katherine, and more importantly, would Katerina be able to "nullify" the Katarina that existed in her?

Angelina cleared her throat and left the room without locking the door.

As she followed the corridor to the stairs, she looked to the side and to the room that Chris had stayed, and entered. The door was open. His energy still seemed present in that place, and made her sigh.

"What is this?" She asked as she noticed a folded paper on the bedside table, "For Kate."

Even after reading the title, Angelina began to read the letter directed at the rival.

"_Dear Kate,_

_The one writing to you is someone named Christopher Reed, and I know it's not me who you expect._

_I'm sorry for the disconnected words, but it's hard for me to write to someone I do not know, but I feel I should even feeling anguished, because this body that writes this letter belongs to your boyfriend._

_I'm so sorry that I cannot remember you and not even the children we have. I'm sorry I do not remember other family members or friends, or anything that refers to this century._

_All I remember is the time of carriages, horses, castles, and luxury with my wife Katarina O'Gregon and our six children._

_And so I apologize to you for not being able to return to you yet, and I ask you to understand me, no matter how difficult it may be._

_I do not think it's fair to expect something and receive another._

_And I also feel that I need time alone to relax, and to find myself again, in order to finally come back to you._

_I, Christopher Reed, do not know you, but something in me feels that you are a strong girl and that you love your Chris immensely and that you will do everything for him, even wait for him._

_I may be making an unfair and meaningless comparison, but my beloved Katarina always waited for me when I had to go to campaigns and go on trips, and no matter how long, she always waited for me with all her love and welcomed me with all the affection of a longing._

_And just like you, she also gave me some souvenir to remember and to feel her at a distance, and out of respect for this gesture and this body that does not belong to me, I will continue to wear this medallion that you gave to your Chris, and with all my sincerity, I hope this helps me remember of you. Of us._

_I know it's not easy to do what I'm going to ask, my own wife Katarina always complained when she knew I was leaving somewhere, so from experience I know that what I'm going to ask will not be easy for you._

_I ask you to try to understand that I need this time alone, and that it is nothing personal about you. Do not be angry with me, let alone your Chris, but I assure you that he will return._

_I just cannot guarantee you when, and so I cannot ask you to wait... forever._

_It may even be unjust even to this request, since I cannot guarantee when his return will be, but I swear to you that one of my biggest fears is to remain trapped in this time that is not mine._

_It's nothing personal, but I do not feel that I belong to this period, but since I'm already here, there must be a reason and I'll find that out, and so the return will be possible… mine or your Chris._

_Hopefully your Chris!_

_I strongly urge you to be strong. And just as I believed in my wife's strength, I believe in yours._

_I beg your pardon once again for making such a comparison between the two of you, when I do not even know you._

_Best regards,_

_Christopher Reed_"

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review!**

**The title's name "****Ne Me Quitte Pas" means Don't Leave Me in french. It was also based on a song of same name originally recorded by Jacques Brel, but the version I had the inspiration is by a female singer named Maysa.**


	11. Salvation

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Efret, Hospital**

Chris's clinical condition worsened and he was rushed to the ICU where he was being observed, and now he needed the help of the devices to continue breathing.

The brave soldier and captain of the BSAA, for the time being, was fighting the greatest battle in his life. To survive and fortuitously wake up from the coma.

Chris Redfield was between life and death after trying to fight the burden of so many responsibilities accumulated, so many fears swallowed, and too much suppressed pain.

Consciously Chris Redfield was a brave and fearless man, hiding his vulnerabilities well, no one could see so much suffering that he carried in secret.

But life bears the price of so an ignorance and the accumulation of so many regrets have become an emotional time-bomb for the famous captain.

**Flashback**

**Chris's apartment, United States**

Chris and Henry entered the apartment still in the dark. Chris turned on the flashlight of his cellphone and quickly began to close the curtains.

"It's night, no need to close the curtains"

"I know, but I don't want to give the neighbors of the other buildings the chance to see you and inform the police after all the commotion about Kate's attack on the news..."

"That's why I told you I cannot stay here. I can handle myself like I always did, but Kate needs you."

"Henry, you are my responsibility"

"Excuse me Chris, but I'm not your responsibility..."

"Yes you are! Since I met you you've become my responsibility, after all, I didn't send you to a laboratory to be a guinea pig..."

"So your protection is nothing more than you avoiding the weight in the conscience instead of doing what is right?"

"Would you rather be a guinea pig?"

"Actually, I'd rather you did your job and... set me free..."

"Have not I granted you your freedom yet?"

"It's not this freedom that I long for"

Chris gasped rolling his eyes, "I won't kill you Henry..."

"Why not? Isn't it what puts food on your table?"

"Henry, that's enough... I won't do it! I'll never kill you!"

"Why Chris? Why am I so different to you? "

"Just because..."

"Just because?"

"You're different because you're not bad... You're a human..."

Henry laughed, "My humanity has gone long ago... I am a creature... a B.O.W... is not it what you call 'people' like me?"

"That's how you see yourself, but that's not how I see you... I'm sure there must be a cure and we'll find it"

"Chris? Look at the absurdity you're saying! I'm almost 300 years old, for God's sake! Do you think this is to be a human?"

"Age is not really an issue... Plus, you don't even look that old!"

"You don't understand my pain..."

"And do you understand mine?"

"I understand freedom..."

"I kill animals, things, people... life... in the name of a peace that never comes!"

"Living like this is not a life!"

"We've had this conversation before and we will not have it again, and for the last time, don't insist Henry... I will not get rid of you! I believe there is a cure for you and I swear I will find it and you can live the life you crave!"

Henry exhaled deeply as he learned to deal with that man's stubbornness. Chris Redfield was as stubborn as Christopher Reed. So many years of waiting and longing made Henry submit to the soldier's wishes, for he knew that even if Chris did not believe it, Christopher Reed, still existed in Chris's inner soul. But Henry knew that one day Chris would have to finish that old mission and time was in charge of aligning the right moment for it, and meanwhile, the old father and son could stay together for a little while and re-know - and perhaps as the family that the special albino never had, along with Kate, his old mother.

"You should turn on the lights since you're not adapted like me, I applied the special product on my skin and I'm wearing the special clothes as well"

"Are you sure I can light them on?"

Without answering, Henry simply lit the switch that turned on the lights that illuminated the modest apartment that Chris lived with Kate. All very clean and organized. No luxury like the castles and mansions of the past, but still it was cozy in the simplicity that Chris liked.

Chris showed the place to the new guest and they stopped in front of the room that was now Kate's and the twins'.

"Do you sleep in separate rooms?" Henry asked without hiding the subtle surprise in his expression, after all, Kate was already carrying Chris's children in her belly

Chris cleared his throat, "Yeah... we're still working on the reconciliation..."

"Apparently you're still two stubborn and proud people..."

"What did you say?"

Henry laughed, "Nothing... sometimes I think too loud..."

"We are not like this because I want... it's she who prefers us to remain like this..."

Henry smirked. The couple's dynamics remained the same. The soldier gave in to all the vagaries of the young brunette.

Henry had not spent enough time with his parents together, he was too young to keep any family memories and all he knew about his parents was through the letters they left and also through his father's bitter version after the breakup. And now, living with the memoryless Redfields would be something very unusual.

"You must think that we are a strange couple since she is already pregnant with my children, we live in the same house, but we sleep in separate rooms in this modern days..."

"Actually not... I have no judgment on you... I don't even know you. Besides have you forgotten that I am from a time when it was "normal" for couples to have separate rooms and just sleep together for... you know..."

"But something tells me it was not so with your parents... except for when they were on crisis..."

"I didn't live long enough with my parents, so I do not really have any judgments on this subject, even though me and my wife always slept together in the same room even when we were on crisis..."

Chris was unable to disguise the surprise, "Were youever married?"

Henry caught Chris's surprise, and understood it. Physically, Henry was unattractive nowadays, although he still had the human features, but he didn't have this appearance back in the days. He was born a normal baby and only with time being that his body gradually changed, and the loss of loved ones seemed to accelerate Henry's physical change process and that was one of the reasons that made him even angrier about his mother and so he was never able to face her while she was alive.

"Yeah, but I do not like to talk about it... You'd better go stay with Kate, she does not like being alone and really needs you more than I do"

Chris nodded in agreement, "I know, and once again, thank you for saving her and the twins... I could not bear to lose all 3 at once..."

"I just saved them... it was you who saved her and now it's your blood in her veins..."

"Yeah... I'm still processing everything, especially the fact that you healed her uterus"

"Did it really work?"

"Yes. Doctors have confirmed that her uterus is in normal patterns and it has both ovaries and fallopian tubes..."

"You do know that means you'll have to find another doctor to follow the pregnancy, don't you?"

"I know... Kate will be puzzled when I tell her that, but I know she'll be very happy when she knows her uterine deformity is healed!"

"So be careful when making the next ones..."

Chris laughed bewildered. It was still a process to think that soon he will be the father of two babies. For now it was inconceivable the idea of having more after them.

This was one of the changes of time. By Henry's time people had many children, and Chris did not see himself in the condition of Christopher who had a large family with Katarina and Angelique, although apparently he was the only Redfield to give continuity to the family.

Chris looked at his watch, "Henry, I have to go see Kate. Feel at home but I only ask you not to leave and wait for us and you can be sure that I will protect you from any investigation"

"I do not worry about the investigation, but I worry if Kate will like to have me in her room..."

"After everything that happened, I'm sure she will not fear you again and she will welcome you with great pleasure"

**End of Flashback**

The observation of Chris's condition continued and instabilities in his vital signs began to emerge.

The deeper the tired soldier went in his lost memories, the farther away his mind was from his body, and the medical team was preparing to intervene.

Swimming in the waters of destiny and battling the waves of time that carried the exhausted spirit of that man longing to live what seemed to him to be forbidden.

With each sweet memory revived amidst bitter memories, it was another shock of the defibrillator in his inert heart.

Chris Redfield was giving up the long battle. Chris Redfield fled the mission.

Once upon a time there was an orphaned man who did not know love. From a father. From a mother. From a family.

He had only one younger sister whom he tried to protect with his all from a hard and cruel world, but he felt that he failed because he could not balance the shadows of the coldness of a solitary and reaping destiny of lives, and of time.

He had a few friends, but he still kept on a lonely wolf journey.

At 25, fate turned everything he knew inside out, and from death and destruction he started to live.

Deaths of friends, acquaintances, strangers, nations.

Loss, crying and lamentations of orphaned people have become routine.

Love, family, and simplicity have become a utopia for the lone wolf with a hero's reputation.

The noise of moans and shots was what was normal for him.

Of course, some people made him some company on that lonely walk, but most of the time they were just physical companions. His emotional was still paralyzed in a time he did not know.

Paralyzed in a vortex of longing.

And after so many losses and disappointments, hopelessness took over the few remnants of the fortress that he forcibly built to survive amidst the chaos of pain.

A fortress that certainly fulfilled its function, it indeed protected him, but it also deprived him of the utopian pleasures he longed to live.

Love, family and simplicity.

Until one day...There was an ordinary morning, upon arriving at the entrance to the reception desk, he caught the sight of a stunning young girl with long black hair holding a folder who asked for information on where the company's human resources was.

It was not him who gave the information, but his partner. And as the two spoke briefly, he watched for eternital seconds the striking features of the beautiful young woman with a wide and captivating smile, and piercing green eyes that fixed on him as the distant voice of his partner explained the information to her.

There were seconds that paralyzed that brief moment and made his heart beat and his emotions flutter like never before, and this disconcerted him, so he turned his face away to hide in the fortress that had just cracked before that audacious brunette.

For months he struggled to erase her fixed image in his mind, but each time they met in the corridors of work, the more fixed it was in his memory and secretly inhabited his forbidden dreams as he struggled to remain physically faithful to that person who was beside him in his bed, but perhaps sinfully he wished it were the brunette's hands, the brunette's presence by his side.

She was the secret he could not hide.

She fiddled with all his buttons, even in the shortest time they could see each other.

She awakened his dormant volcano.

And his interest in her was remarkable, no matter how much he denied it.

He just could not disguise how much she turned him inside out.

Who would have thought that the reception would change his life in such a way...

Who would have thought that the beautiful young woman who was audacious and envied by others and untouchable under his wings would become the companion of the most intense road in his life? She would be the person to color his gray world. She would be the calm and storm of his life. She would be the one to bring simplicity back to him. She would be his choice. She would be the mother of his children. She would be the love of his life. She would be the one who would build their family.

She was the one he missed.

She was the favorite.

**Flashback**

**Hospital, New York**

Two days had passed since Kate had been stabbed and she was still under observation in the hospital after the blood transfusion.

"Now you are officially a Redfield." Chris smiled widely as he stroked her hand.

"Officially? As far as I know I only live in your house, we are not married"

He made a face, "Well now that you said it... now we're more married than many couples out there... and is forever!"

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever!"

She smiled making a face, "What did you made up this time?"

He smiled back and stroked her face lightly, "Now we are one, my love..."

"One?"

"Now you're a part of me and I'm a part of you..."

"Wow, since when Chris Redfield is so romantic?"

"Maybe there's romance in tragedy, but I do not know what would be of me if I had lost you and our children... I could not bear this pain...I'm sure"

"You'll never lose me, my love ... never!"

"But I almost lost you... and I was willing to give my life for you"

"I do not want your life..."

"But you have it... now in your veins"

"You mean in my belly, right?"

"Nope. I'm in your veins... the stock of our blood type was low and due to the urgency I gave you my blood... and that's what I did ... and would do it again, and always again... "

She smiled delightedly, "Who is the exaggerated now?" She said in a playful tone

He laughed back, "You still have not seen anything!" He approached her face and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you!" He whispered gently passing his fingers on her cheek

Kate closed her eyes and smiled delighted with his light touch, "I do not know if I'm dreaming or if I died"

"So we are dreaming together or we died together..."

"I'd rather live..."

**End of Flashback**

The doctors increased the voltage of the defibrillator and once again released the discharge onto the chest of the renowned man.

Nothing.

No sign of his return.

The medical team's head, Dr. Charlize, was reluctant to declare the time of death of the unknown patient, and once again she ordered the electrical charge of the device to be increased, "Come on! Come back..." she thought as she insisted on cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR)

**Flashback**

**Old Arthena, September 2012**

Chris was running with Henry in his arms around the ruins of the city while looking for a place dark enough for Henry to recover.

"Take me... old church," Henry whispered

"Old church?"

"The special incinerator is there..."

Chris stopped running, "Henry... I already told you that I won't do this! I know you can regenerate..."

"I will not allow regeneration this time... it's my chance to be free..."

"Henry, I cannot do this..."

"Please... Dad... set me free..."

"Why me, Henry? Why me?"

"It's your mission..."

"If it's true that one day I gave you life... why should I take it?"

"Please... I beg you... I have already fulfilled my mission..."

"How can a father take the life of his own son? Do you realize what you're asking me for?"

"You're not my father anymore... You're Christopher Redfield, the captain of the BSAA, the guy who cleans the world of biological threats, and destroys murderous creatures..."

"You're not like that..."

"I killed those people..."

"For a greater good... to avoid biological risks and immortal threats..."

"I cannot take it anymore..."

"What about me? Do you think I have peace by doing what I do? Killing things that once were people while there's still no cure for all this shit?"

"You have the cure..."

"Limited"

"So plant it again... but my perfected blood is the destruction of this world... is this what you want for your other children? For the people you love and care about?"

"What the fuck Henry? So why in the hell did you teach me to like you? It's much easier when there's no feelings involved!"

Tears came from Henry's eyes, "Forgive me papa... I made a mistake... I knew something bad was going to happen and I wanted to change the tragedy and avoid a harder fate for you... without my mother, without my siblings... I've already seen you suffer for losing everything... I could not bear to see you totally destroyed again... You took so long to allow yourself to live again... I just wanted you to be happy... and have the family that you dreamed of in a distant past... I just wanted to unite you..."

"You have united us, but you insist on being separated from us? You are also part of the family..."

"I will be... when you set me free..."

"I can't do it..."

"It's your destiny... captain!"

A few tears streamed from Chris's face that struggled with the dilemma of freeing Henry and saving the world, after all, the extent of the damage the Fleurys had done for having access to Henry's special DNA that had culminated in the recent attack was immeasurable. A lot of work was yet to be done.

Chris from his own experience knew of this side effect of keeping Henry alive, for that was only the beginning of the hunt for the special albino - medieval B.O.W.

The years were passing, and Chris already felt the beginning of his human limitation. Henry could live for many more years than him, and without getting old.

Unless Chris would became a guardian like Lionel did.

Lionel had promised Christopher Reed that he would protect and care for Henry after his death, and so he began to take the Black Herb in order to fulfill that special mission.

And the more Chris reflected, the more he realized that it would be a great irony to be a special guardian when he fought against this sort of thing.

But as he had stated, doing his work was harder when there were feelings involved. It was already difficult to shoot at strangers who had become zombies, and it was even harder to shoot friends turned into zombie or anything else, and he had done that. It was as if he had lost the same person twice. Pre and post-transformation.

Henry already had everything planned for his farewell of this world and that monstrous condition, but he put off when he also put feelings where it was not advisable, but wanting or not, he was a creature of the past and he had the chance to repair part of his own past by intervening in the present together with Lionel and Moirai.

Each one with their specialties, but working together to solve the conflicts of those souls who loved each other beyond time. Beyond death. Beyond lives.

Besides, Henry also had a personal conflict to settle with his old parents, and there they were so close, but so far away from him. Overwhelmed by the past, and gradually having access to all that, Henry could approach and finally grant forgiveness.

And that's what he told his old mother just before being carried into the alley, "I forgive you mom... I love you."

And it was his words that freed Katarina's tormented soul into Kate so she could clear her karmic debit about Arthena.

Chris knew that Kate was also against Henry's freedom plan, but after reflecting and suffering along with Henry who evidently begged for the end of that condition, and even annoyed, Chris moved on with Henry to old Arthena's church where it had been the stage of the medieval biological incident.

Piers contacted Chris about the current situation and asked where he was.

The run to the church was silent and emotionally distressing.

Upon arriving in the ruins of the old church, Chris could feel the grief of the past and the present in tormenting anguish.

No longer questioning what was morally right or wrong, Chris took Henry into the special large tube that Henry, Lionel, and Jerry built for the albino's final destination.

"Later on there will come a special rain that will wash away any remnants of my blood that dripped during the run and the waters of fate will eventually flood everything I've ever lived, cleaning up any traces of mine or the Black Herb left."

Chris nodded silently and before Henry positioned himself inside the tube, he pulled him and gave him a long and tight hug. From father. Friend. Farewell.

Henry was thrilled by the unexpected and loving act of the anti-B. soldier.

It was at that moment that Henry stopped controlling the healing of his body wounds so they would not drip so much along the way, but he was still bleeding internally, and that was how his blood was transferred to Chris's uniform.

"You promise to come back?" Chris asked, beginning to demonstrate the sadness of the farewell

"I promise"

"In this life?" Chris asked hopeful

"That's not how things work, but I'll try..."

"I'll be waiting for you... we will be waiting for you..."

"I thought you were satisfied with just two kids..."

"I am... but you are part of the primordial dream of those innocent young people who only wanted to be together in family and free from the reproaches of others... your sister is back..."

"She needed to come back..."

"You too! And you will be free and much loved unconditionally more than you already are!"

"Add in the wish list also that you and Mom will stop with that silly pride of yours and you will be an unshakable and inseparable couple!"

"Oh yeah, and did you tell your mother to stop being jealousy too?"

"Yes I did! But you also have to cooperate, huh! And stop with your doubt about the redhead!"

"I promise, son!"

Henry's eyes widened in surprise as he heard that word spoken so naturally.

It was the first, only, and last time Chris uttered that word so naturally and sincerely to Henry, accepting the possibility of their past.

Only this crazy possibility seemed to make some unexplainable things make sense.

Once again the two embraced, very excited.

Henry looked at the entrance of the place hoping to see his "mother" for the last time, but he was aware that if it was already difficult for the skeptical father to be there, it would be even harder for the gullible mother who had welcomed him before knowing who he was, despite the scare of the first meeting in this current life.

"Thank you..." Henry whispered before entering the pipe and waiting for Chris to press the button that would start the monster's burning body towards freedom

Hesitantly, Chris pressed the button and it was as if a part of him had gone away with Henry, and only the memories of the moments lived would remain.

Remembrance...

Longing...

Pain...

The pain of loss and a necessary farewell.

Henry and Chris looked simultaneously at the entrance to the site as they heard Kate's cry to witness the onset of Henry's combustion.

The desperate mother ran to try to stop the initiated process, but Chris held her tightly even though he understood her pain. Her despair. It was the same as his.

Kate struggled with tears in Chris's arms as the fire began to melt Henry's legs, which visibly showed the excruciating physical pain of being consumed by the flames as he struggled not to regenerate and manage to finish the whole process.

But the greatest pain of that special boy was to witness the suffering of his parents weeping together, helpless at the end of his.

Kate reached out in the last attempt to try to approach the pipe. Henry smiled slightly and raised his hand consuming in flames at the last wave to them, before Kate lost consciousness in the arms of her beloved partner.

Chris's attention turned to Kate as the flames consumed Henry's entire body.

When Kate woke up, there was only Henry's ashes and Chris would still have to deal with the last part of Henry's instruction after his death. To gather his ashes and keep it safe and secretive.

The pain of Henry's death united and at the same time separated the couple.

Kate was inconsolable and disgusted with Chris's decision.

"Sometimes love is confused with selfishness and the greatest act of love is to allow the freedom of the suffering one... Henry suffered and I could no longer cope with his suffering..."

"Shut up... do not talk to me anymore!"

The couple was at their limit and only time would tell if they would overcome that crisis or not.

Chris had no emotional conditions at that moment to gather Henry's ashes and asked Piers to do the job before the announced storm started.

Chris and Kate waited outside the church. Each one to one side.

Kate was crouched against the wall, hugging herself. Chris was standing with his back against the wall and looking at the sky that was beginning to get cloudy.

Each one caught in their own loneliness and mourning.

They heard footsteps and looked in the same direction, and from an alley of the ruin of an old house, they saw young Moirai wearing a long gray hooded cloak, looking at them with a serious expression as she walked to stand before them.

"Once again here we are in the same cyclical point, and once again you both make the same mistake, only in reversed roles"

Chris remained staring at Moirai, Kate stood up.

"You are even, but you are blinded within the very pride that corrupts you and continues to criminalize the discriminating. How long will you remain in the abyss that you yourselves create?"

"Henry died..." Kate whispered

"You too and several times, just like him..."

"It's different..."

"What is different?" Moirai asked with a firm tone

Kate lowered her head and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry..."

Kate and Moirai glanced sideways at the timid tone of Chris's voice, his forehead frowned and he squeezed his hands nervously.

It was the first step to change.

"I pressed the button because he swore he would come back, but for that the cycle had to end... I only did it for still believe in a better future... because that's my mission... to fight for a better tomorrow..."

A few tears cored down his face. Chris Redfield was at the verge of everything he could stand before he collapsed.

Kate felt the impact of his tears and his defeated voice and felt his pain as if it were hers, and at that moment she took the step that was for her and approached him. And hugged him.

"I'm sorry too... I know it's not your fault and I know your burden is very heavy, and I will not let you carry it alone... I'm with you for everything..."

Chris hugged her back. One was the support of the other.

Moirai smiled slightly before disappearing.

**End of Flashback**

Dr. Charlize and the medical team kept looking at the monitor waiting for a signal that was not coming. But Charlize did not want to give up at all of that unknown patient and continued performing the CPR.

With each passing minute, it was one less of hope and one more aggravating for some sequel in case the patient woke up.

"Come on big man... I know you can make it... give me a sign..."

Nothing.

Heavyly saddened, Dr. Charlize let out a heavy sigh of defeat and checked her watch, "Time of death..."

**Flashback**

Chris was at home getting ready for the new assignment to Edonia and Kate entered his room after putting their children to sleep.

She sat at the armchair by the window and watched him.

Chris noticed her screaming silence and approached her.

"I'll be back in time for Christmas"

"It's not Christmas that worries me"

"It's just another mission like the others..."

"There's in immense chaos!"

"It is always chaotic these situations, but nothing that cannot be solved"

"I feel this time is different..."

"New forms of B. , made from adverse origin, this is the usual routine"

"You're not understanding me"

"I understand you. I know your fear is that I will not come back... which is something that is not impossible to happen"

"Don't say that!"

"But it's the truth and you're aware of it"

She stood up biting her lips, "I don't want you to go this time..."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "It's going to be okay"

"I'm feeling something very strange... it's very strong... I'm afraid of losing you..."

"Honey, I'll be fine, I promise I'll be back soon... This feeling you're having is just because you're still sensitive post-pregnancy, and also because it's still kind of recent that we missed Henry... and this is my first mission after his death..."

"I wish it was the last one and you will retire soon"

"And it will be..."

She looked at him in surprise at the steadiness of his intonation.

"I'm still training and watching Piers, but from what I've seen of his performance, he's ready to go solo and I'll be calmer with someone like him in my place on the battlefield"

"And I'll be calmer with you by my side... our side" she hugged him and rested her face on his chest

He hugged her tight and laughed, "I will actually have more time for us, but I will still be working at the HQ..."

She looked at him not being surprised by the information, "My workaholic..."

They smiled and kissed long.

The sweetest kiss. The most longing kiss.

**End of Flashback**

Peee

Charlize and the medical team looked at the monitor. The signal was subtle.

Peee

"Doctor?"

"Let's continue the CPR!" the woman said full of hope

Slowly Chris Redfield was returning.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review!**


	12. The Quest

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Bohma Hospital, Kate's Room**

Piers entered the room and found Kate sitting on the bed covering her breasts, untied and visibly quieter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he stepped closer to her

"I'm fine... I just need to go home..."

"The doctor is coming to examine you"

"I hope to be discharged, I really need to go home and stay with my kids"

"I'm sure Claire is taking good care of them"

"I know, but this is urgent and it will continue leaking if I don't empty it..."

"Oh..." Piers finally noticed the wetness on Kate's breastplate

"They are very sore and leaking a lot... Do you know if you have a milk bank in the hospital so I can donate?"

"I don't know, but we can figure that out"

It was not long before the doctor entered the room to check on Kate's condition, and her so expected discharge came true.

Piers borrowed his jacket to her and accompanied her to the car to give her a ride to the airport since he was going to stay in Bohma a bit longer.

"Before we head to the airport, I need to stop by at Katarina's house to change my clothes and check a few things."

"Sure, no problem"

During the ride they talked a bit and Kate finally brought up the most important subject.

"Now tell me, how's the search for Chris going?"

Piers sighed, "Nothing so far…the hit area is pretty much damaged and as It's already darkening…unfortunately the searches have been interrupted for today."

Kate gasped incredulously, "People have really given up on him, huh!"

"It's not that Kate, I understand your frustration, but it's not that simple…the damage is countless and it does have a large extent…"

"My frustration is not about them Piers, but you..."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! They didn't know him like we do…"

"Kate, it's insane what you're telling me! I did not give up on him but I can't ignore the fact that even for a strong man like Chris, surviving such a disaster is somewhat unlikely! We have to be prepared for the possibility that he didn't make it and they are more looking for his body remains than really find him alive…"

I told you I'll only come home when I find him! "

"His body remains…You have really lost the hope…"

"Kate, for God's sake, don't say that. I want to find him as much as you do!"

"Apparently what you really want to find is his remains and not him! It is still daylight and you are here and do not in the search for your friend, your boss, your mentor! You're his chosen one, but apparently he's not yours... I'm sure if it was the other way round he'd still be there day and night looking for you"

"Cut the crap Kate! I cannot be everywhere at the same time and instead of accusing me of bullshit, you should be aware that I'm here with you for him because I'm sure he'd be worried about your current condition and he'd want me to watch out for you"

"Oh so now it's my fault that you're not at the site?"

"I did not say that"

"Oh I guess things haven't really changed much about you and you still keep the habit of not meaning what you say!"

"Kate, please…"

"You know what? Fuck what you said and stop this damn care. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but…"

"Stop being an useless and don't give up on Chris! The impact of the news is past already and the crying little girl is gone. My tears will not bring him back, but my faith in his return will give me strength to wait for him and welcome him with so much love alongside our children when he gets home!"

Piers let out a long sigh not giving continuity on the argument. He was already used to Kate's outbursts and then parked the car in front of the remarkable property.

As they passed the gates, Kate looked around and seemed thoughtful.

There was certainly a place of many memories. There have been many memories of incredible moments alongside Chris. Memories alongside Henry. Memories alongside the twins, in fact, that was the first house they had lived in after their birth.

And at that very moment this seemed to be the only good memory that came to her mind, but at that point it was a place of great nostalgia.

All Bohma was a place of great nostalgia.

Bohma was a place of beginnings, start over's and ends of cycles.

Leaving the past appeal aside, Bohma still had all the charm of the present where Chris and Kate began to bond in the famous tavern during the local festivities.

It was in Bohma that they conceived the twins. And it was in Bohma that the twins chose to be born.

When Kate finished changing her clothes, she let out a long and heavy sigh and looked around once more with a saddened expression.

"Are you all right?" Piers asked, noticing her strange behavior.

"Yes..."

"You keep looking around... are you looking for something?"

"Not looking... but saying goodbye..."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this is the last time I come here, because I'm thinking of following your example"

"As in?"

"I'm thinking of selling this property"

"Really? Why?"

"Honestly... I do not feel at home here anymore and I think Bohma has already fulfilled its purpose... It's time to close this chapter and move on to where I really belong now. Of course there will always be the connection with this place, because it was here that my children were born, but I do not need all this. I do not need this palace to be happy. We're not going to live here anymore and the cost of maintaining this huge property is not worth it. Mr. Lionel had paid 2 years of maintenance and this deadline is close to end, then the maintenance will be mine and I prefer to invest in something simpler and more affordable..."

"I understand and I support your decision. I don't regret selling Pierce Northman's property because I really considered the price of keeping the place. With the money I received from the sale, I bought an apartment in town for Kyan, and I'm looking for one to buy for Karolina as well but in the USA, and what will remain of the money I'll apply for something profitable."

"You're right, and I should do the same... It's funny that you have been my inspiration to stop looking back and get stuck with the call of the past"

"The past is gone... I don't care if one day I was who Lionel believed. Nothing will change the past and all that matters is living the present. What matters to me is raising my kids, work for a better world, and find Chris! Despite the looks, I do want to find him and I won't give on him! I promise you Kate. I swear to you to take him home to be with you and your kids even if it's the last thing I do in this life!"

Kate felt a shudder at Piers's determined words, "Don't say that, Piers…You have your kids…"

"I'll always do my best to be back for them, but you know the job…"

"Shut up…and let's get out of here"

Kate didn't like the disturbance Piers' words caused, but in the other hand, the young soldier somewhat aware that fate could change any time. He had been warned by Lionel and Henry.

**Flashback**

**Bohma, 17th Century**

Katarina's hurried footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as she raced toward the Cavalier's Chamber, where Pierce and Christopher used to stay during their shift.

The young noble girl was in one of the gardens of Bohma Castle when she saw in the distance the group of the king's rescue knights returning to the castle.

Pierce was not among them – much less Christopher - and this caught the attention of the young brunette who ran into their sector before they could get in.  
She locked the door so no one could come in when she saw Pierce sitting at a chair and leaned against the table while drinking a glass of wine.

"What are you doing here, drinking like that? I thought you were leading the rescue mission!"

"The mission is over"

"What the hell is the mission over? Christopher is not back!"

"Orders of the Prince Regent..."

"Prince Regent? He commands nothing, the king is the ruler, and his orders were clear that Christopher should be found alive or dead!"

"I only obey orders..."

"Only obey orders? Do you need orders to save your best friend? Or is not he your best friend?"

"Do not put words in my mouth"

"Your empty mouth and your lack of attitude make me interpret it that way"

"I didn't say I need orders to look for Christopher"

"Oh really? So what else do you need? For I see a wasted bum right in front of me, and he looks pretty useless right now!"

"Shut up Katarina!"

"Do not you tell me to shut up, you are nobody to order me and talk like that to me!"

"Of course not... No one commands the indomitable Katarina O'Gregon! Except for Christopher Reed ..."

Katarina chuckled

"Silence means assent..."

"Not always dear Pierce, silence is not always consent, sometimes it is just laziness to argue with idiots..."

Pierce laughed, "Your curses don't offend me, Kat. I'm already used to it when your bad mood is called Christopher..."

"It is not a bad mood... it is just that I am sure that if it was the opposite, Christopher would not be here like an incompetent while his friend was lost... Christopher would never give up the search..."

"I did not give up on him"

"So what do you need to take action?"

"Kat... I did not give up on Christopher, but unfortunately I cannot be in two places at the same time. Like it or not, Charles is the prince regent in the absence of his father who is sick. The king named him and we must obey him as we obey the king... Charles wants me in the castle..."

"Charles is an incompetent! I will not submit like you and the others do!"

"Christopher would submit..."

"I doubt it! Christopher is fair and loyal! He would never leave one of his mates behind! You are just another coward like the others! That is why Christopher has always been the chosen one for everything!"

"I know how competent he is... especially with you..."

She laughed, "Envy and spite, the classic signs of a loser... or maybe that is what you want... If Christopher does not come back, you can take his place..."

He chuckled, "You're talking nonsense, but I understand that you need to throw your pain on someone..."

"It really hurts me this loneliness... It hurts me to see that I am the only one in the whole kingdom who is waiting for him above anything, and he does not see it... But maybe there is a good side on that... he is not here to see that everyone has turned their backs on him, including the ones he trusted the most and he would give his life for them..."

Saddened, Katarina turned her back and unlocked the door to leave the chamber.

Pierce pushed the objects from the table to the floor.

Outside, some cavaliers waited in the hallway, in silence.

Katarina stood in the midst of them and stared at them, "What are the imbéciles looking at? In Christopher's presence you revered him. Now in the absence you drink and now you look at me like I am an abandoned dog? You are wasting your time pitying me. I do not need your pity, save it pity for the weak! I know I am alone, but at least I will not be the one who will handle the shame of cowardice when Christopher comes back!"

Frowning and with a determined gaze, Katarina passed by the cowards who watched her with their heads down.

**End of Flashback**

A few tears streamed from Kate's eyes as she read one of Katarina's diaries that were written while she was in prison, at an old age, and after Christopher's death.

Emotional, Kate chose 6 photos that most touched their memories.

Besides the photos, there were some dedications in each photo telling a little of the moment lived until the click.

"Photo number 1: Many people think that the photo in Bohma was the first time we took pictures together, even though we were not a couple! But not quite...

I already worked with him at that time and he was already single! And for we having the habit of leaving work late, we were often hungry and sometimes he would give me rides home, but not always, as many people think!

It was Friday and we left late to organize the conference paperwork he was going to attend.

We were tired and hungry! It was past 10PM and because it was too late, he was going to drive me home, but we stopped at a fast food! Yes ladies and gentlemen, Chris Redfield eats junk food too!

PS: Dang, this man who eats a lot! But that's right, you have to keep that hotness in shape! xD

So, me as a sassy girl took a picture of him - with permission! - and of his order, because even I didn't believe he would eat 6 giant burgers, all that French fries and soda by himself! And he ate it all! And he didn't share anything with me... humm, well only two fries!

I promised not to post that photo to not feed the bad language of the time, but I didn't promise to delete it! xD

And I'm glad I didn't delete it! In fact, I didn't erase anything from all the clicks we had in almost 2 years of trajectory.

The photos taken, the recorded videos, the unregistered memories and our beautiful children will be my company while I wait for his return soon...

PS: Taking a better close now… his gaze seems to be flirting with me, isn't it? xD How didn't I realize this before?!

Photo number 2: The famous photo in Bohma! I could never leave this one out! Our first photo together, in the same photo of course!

I have already published it before and I have already commented on several things, but today, looking back, it is so incredible to realize that a few hours after this click, we would really begin to become a couple - affectively speaking...

I don't remember until today how it really started and who started it! And Mr. Captain Hottie didn't want to tell me then or later! But he said, some time later, that he owed me some memories, and he really did! I have the best memories after all! xD

Photo number 3: This was taken at the first time we went out to camp. Look at the power that man has over me! He took me into the woods, made me overcome my fear of water and taught me how to swim! He also taught me how to shoot! He taught me some self defense techniques and taught me how to clean fresh fish! He has taught me so many things! He just did not teach me to say goodbye... but anyway... never mind...

What matters is that despite all the trauma in the river when they threw me out of nowhere, and I still could not swim! My love was fast and it saved me!

And now I start to cry with emotion, because this man only saves me! He has already saved me in so many ways and in all possible and unimaginable ways! I have no words to describe the immensity of my feelings for him and the gratitude to be with him in this life! That's why I'm so committed to making him happy! Of course I know it's not only up to me to make him happy, but I always want to help him on this journey!

And this camp day was very magical! And for many I may even sound crazy or to not make sense when I say this, but sometimes we felt that we were not ourselves up there...

And I say that for me there was the beginning of a magical journey for us...

PS: Chris Redfield is definitely a great fisherman!

Photo number 4: xD This photo I feel he will want to kill me when he sees this post, but I hope he reads the dedication before that! xD

Here comes another controversial Kate!

So... it's pretty obvious our expressions in this very intimate picture of the two of us as a couple! To the slow-witted, yes, we had just made love and we were ecstatic!

Duh, of course we had sex when we were a couple – and a lot! What a great surprise! Duh! We are two adults and everything has always been consensual!

Oh crazy bitch! How dare you post something like that? I know some will think and even say it! You are so predictable!

But do you know why I'm revealing something so intimate? First, there is a big deal there! You can't see anything else! It's just our faces in a selfie! Second, if he agreed to take the picture it's because he thinks like me!

I know I am the talking part of the relationship! I know I speak a lot!

But I'll explain this picture. Here comes a long text!

Love cannot be a taboo! Orgasm cannot be a taboo! Passion cannot be a taboo! This is the true moment that "dying of love" represents in the midst of all the organic and spiritual meaning that orgasm means.

Sex is intimacy and it has to be fair and good for both!

This is the moment when two people unite in one, and this union generates two things. The perpetuation of life through the generation of children, but also the perpetuation of the chemistry of the couple.

Sex is union! And so it must be respected!

Why be ashamed of this moment of ecstasy and unity? This photo is not pornographic! It's just the features of two people who have just loved each other purely!

Even I believe that sex is not everything in a relationship!

Once I saw somewhere a woman saying "Take the sex out of the relationship, what's left over? Other than sex, what do you have to offer in the relationship? This is the great problem of relationships that are based on sex, not on fellowship. Sex must be a consequence of this fellowship and of all that love, and not mean being the true love of the couple"

Sex was withdrawn from us by the time we were living the greatest phase of our passion! We were overflowing, and this photo also represents that overflow!

That's when he asked me to marry him!

On that day we exploded with love! And I do not mean only organically!

The importance of this photo is not in the sexual act we had and not in the cosmic orgasm we had, but in what came next!

It was my birthday, we were in Bohma where it all began! He wanted to surprise me, and he did it! I never imagined he would ask me to marry so fast! We weren't not even in three months of dating when Chris Redfield exploded in romanticism! He chose my dress for the occasion, he reserved the best place in town, he bought the wedding ring and I did not even realize what he was up behind my back! He stopped a day at work! Do you know what that means for a workaholic ?!

He did everything to please me and he got it!

And I can say is that night we did more than sex, we made love! It is very different!

Photo number 5: This photo was taken soon after delivery. By having a great tolerance for pain, I did not feel I was in labor! And I only noticed when the water broke when I went to the bathroom and I realized it was very dilated! I did not have time to go to the hospital! And our dear Henry was the one who helped us in that magical moment in our lives! Chris and I became the mother and father of the Redfield twins!

Our burst of love was so immense and magical on my birthday that he got me pregnant! Chris helped me realize my biggest dreams!

One to live a great love, and the other was to be a mother! Especially if I could generate them myself!

Our union was so intense, that the barrier was broken and I became pregnant that day, and of twins!

I no longer had any hope of being a mother, much less of being able to conceive naturally, and even more impossible would be me being able to carry them in my womb until the end!

I had this diagnosis since adolescence, and our love, or whatever it was, surpassed it and put that diagnosis down.

Were the doctors wrong? Nope! As you know, I almost died with my children even during pregnancy and I needed a "holy saint" to save us ... Henry!

Even though Henry always took care of me during pregnancy, deep down, I always felt like his mother and that I should be the one to take care of him!

I thought about putting his picture here, but I know he did not like to be exposed, so I'll keep this private, but our photo with him would be the seventh!

Our children, Melissa and Christian, were made that night at the end of October 2011, and came to life twice in this life! The first when we were saved from the stab, and then by the very hands of Henry who helped me bring them to the world!

So the "loss" of Henry is still painful for me, especially when I remember that I will be alone in Chris's apartment... For my pain is of a mother! I am a mother thanks to Henry! He also helped me realize this dream!

A dream that began on such a special night!

PS: Chris and I cried a lot of emotion at seeing our two beautiful and healthy little miracles!

Photo number 6: After reporting so many beautiful and striking moments, and memorable photos, this one by now is painful.

Not everything is a sea of roses...

This is the last picture I have of him - before he returns home - I very much believe in his return!

This photo I took of him after we said goodbye when he was leaving for the "such" mission... For some mysterious reason, I felt a great desire to photograph him... I did not feel good about this mission, and I even told him not to go, but he assured me that everything would be fine and he would go home, because he always comes back!

He reminded me that I would not be alone but he also said that this could be his last mission on the field, but he had already said that before, so I did not believe much - at least not about his retirement…

But as much as I reluctant to believe and wait for his return, a part of me knows that this may actually have been his last mission, and despite how sad that picture of him waving a goodbye before leaving out the door, there is also the possibility this was the last photo I took of him. :(

I want to believe that we are those roots of the tree that are growing apart to form something bigger!

And this yes, for me, is the true greater separation and the greatest challenge that we are going to pass in order to finally be able to live our love fully in the future...

And as painful and lonely as I am without the father of my children, what really hurts me is knowing that the 3 of them are wasting precious time together... Chris is losing the twins' growth, and they are very small to remember him - in case he does not come back...

Anyway, I will keep his beautiful memory alive to my children and no matter how long it takes, they will know who their great father is! Present or not, Chris Redfield will forever be their father! And it is his blood that flows in our veins!

PS: For those who do not know, Chris donated his blood to save me when I lost blood due to the stab!

Therefore, even knowing that our engagement was canceled... we are inseparable!

I may not have been the woman he loved the most, or the one he's been with the longest, but I'm sure I'm the most striking and unforgettable in his eternity! And the only one that makes him overflow ... Of love, of passion, or both!

I may not have been with him for over a year - though we live in the same house - but we're closer than ever!

I may not have become Mrs. Redfield, but I'm a Redfield! I am the mother of the Redfield twins!

Our union is not just physical, and not just spiritual, now it's by blood too!

We will be together forever, even if there is an ocean separating us!

We are One even though we are not an official couple!

PS: Today I understand why people thought so much that we were together... For our connection is invisible to our eyes, but it is intense enough to be noticed!"

After commenting on each photo, Kate added the text of Katarina and also a song The Quest by Bryn Christopher, and published the post:

_"For a long time I thought that love was that beautiful and a wonderful thing that would never be able to make us bleed and suffer the greatest unimaginable privations._

_I believed that unconditional love was synonymous of boundless love, and that everything was worth in the name of love._

_I was blind..._

_With selfishness._

_With insecurity._

_With love._

_In that order..._

_And so I did the biggest craziness, and paid dearly._

_Some things I regret, some even if with a bitter taste I might do it again in some extreme case, but others I will never do again!_

_There is a saying that says that you only know what you have when you lose it._

_And I lost!_

_Deep inside I believed that everything I did would be a guarantee for something that cannot be bought or forced to exist._

_Nature has its own time and rhythm, and love as well._

_The trees take months and years to grow and bloom._

_Love too._

_This is the true meaning of unconditional: Respect the very time and pace of unfolding._

_You have to know how to wait._

_That means not giving up._

_The true roots grow and spread invisibly to our eyes, but they plunge into the ground ever deeper to emerge an immense and strong tree that will become unshaken by the forces of the winds and also of time itself as long as they exist and stand there firm and even on a solitary journey._

_The tree is solitary in itself, but it exists in function of the others._

_And so does love!_

_Like the roots that grow apart, but in the end become one system, the same thing happens in love, but we refuse to understand that even the most painful separations serve to prepare and mature us for the reunion._

_Sometimes it is necessary to grow apart in order to grow together with the one we love, because we will be more mature._

_So I do not fight so much with this solitary cell where my breathing is my song and my memories are my company and what keeps me alive is the hope of reunion in a very distant future..._

_When Christopher and I will be more mature and calmer - more purified as in the early days of our love."_

* * *

**Efret, Hospital**

Chris Redfield's critical moment had passed, but the renowned soldier remained in a delicate and unpredictable condition.

Charlize was in her office studying the unknown patient's case and had no clue as to his identity or origin, she just knew he was found by local fishermen in a small old boat already unconscious due to hypothermia.

Charlize was worried about the mysterious man - more than usual - and did not understand why she had such a strong call for him to want to save him at any way, and even studied other ways of dealing with his case.

Not that she did not care about her patients, but there was something about him that intrigued her in a peculiar way and even a certain fear of losing him.

The doctor in her mid-thirties had to deal with the anguish of impotence before that special patient.

It was already dawn and consumed by fatigue, the doctor laid her head on her arms at the table and fell asleep.

**Flashback**

**Bohma Castle, Charles's Bedchambers**

It was morning, Prince Charles was at the window watching the movement of the troop of knights who had returned to the castle after the suspension of the search for Christopher Reed. The monarch's countenance seemed to show some delight in the situation as he enjoyed the pure wine of his own plantations.

The young prince sat at his chair and opened the robe he wore to make himself more comfortable, and soon afterwards he was informed that Katarina wanted to talk to him.

The monarch smiled wickedly and allowed the young noblewoman to enter.

"How predictable are you Katarina... I knew you'd show up sooner or later..." He thought.

It did not take long for him to watch the beautiful young woman wearing a long gray dress enter his chamber. He laughed quickly as he heard her hurried footsteps, and waited patiently, "Good morning Kat!" He greeted her.

"Good morning my ass! Why did you order the suspension of the search for Christopher?" She asked furiously.

"Because I wanted to..." he said almost in a tone of debauchery

"Ah because you wanted to... Who do you think you are to do this?"

"I am the prince regent, I order whatever I want!"

"And give up your best soldier?"

"Such a loss is a misfortune, but it does happen and we have to be realistic and accept that it is unlikely that even the legendary Christopher Reed survived the fall or the course of the river!"

"Misfortune is he continuing to serve you so loyally and when he most needed you all he has got is your contempt!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I believe I was clear enough!"

"The only clarity I understand is that I have no obligation whatsoever to pay for such an expensive mission only to rescue an unlikely survivor who served the crown..."

"Of course, your state is bankrupt... if it were not for us noble people to put up your crown... you and your misrule would have turned to dust already" she snapped.

He laughed, "Lady Katarina O'Gregon is so bitter on this fine morning that even the renowned noble etiquette cannot stop her disrespect at her monarch."

"My monarch is myself, after all, it is the money of my family that keeps this crown"

He chuckled, "My dear Katarina O'Gregon, are we on the same side or did you forget that our families have the same origin: the Greencamp twins?"

"Same origin does not mean the same administration ... It is a shame the branch of your family could not manage it so prosperously as mine... Henry Greencamp would be ashamed of you"

"Well, I think Henry Greencamp would not be so proud of you either..."

"Why?"

"Look at you... Pimping and whimpering for a mere knight who does not even value your efforts and I'm sure you've done everything to please him and make him yours... It seems even you and the famous Katherine has this in common... lost loves despite all effort... but at least Katherine had children his children ..."

"Katherine was an imbecile for having relegated herself to a hypocritical society ruled by incompetent monarchs like some I know... Her mistake was not being smart or brave enough to run away before the bomb exploded!"

"A cowardice that cost the orphanage of the beloved bastards"

"Bastards who have prospered more than a few monarchs..."

"They thrived because they didn't have the influence of their parents!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Christian was a weak and Katherine a useless!"

Katarina took a deep breath and frowned pissed, "Not as useless as you who turn your back on your best man!"

He laughed mockingly, "Apparently you and Katherine have something else in common... You do not let go of the bone"

"I surely will not! Christian was hers and Christopher is mine! And I assure you that if I were her and knew that my children were alive, I would have fought with all of me to survive and then I would take revenge on all who were against me and my love, and did everything to separate us!"

Charles noticed the coldness and determination of Katarina swallowed and exhaled heavily. Unlike Katherine, Katarina had the financial resources and the courage to stand up against anyone, and everyone knew that, and this was one of the reasons people respected or at least consented to the young woman's wishes and noble presence, "I'm glad you're not Katherine..." he replied uneasily.

"I am not! And now answer me how much do you want to resume the quest for Christopher?"

Charles made a mischievous expression and a game of seduction began. Katarina, knowing his feelings for her, thought she could take advantage of it.

At some point Charles recalled the night he almost had her and that he never got over her rejection.

"I was scared ..." she replied

"Fear of what? I was not going to hurt you…"

"But I was a virgin "

"You were..." he replied biting his disappointed lips, "So Christopher was really your first… And don't try to deny it, I know you two have been fornicating"

Katarina laughed, "We do not fornicate, we make love... it is very different!"

"For me it's the same, but what I really cannot understand is what a simple knight has that a prince doesn't?"

"My love..."

"It's true... you denied it me... you preferred the love of a reckless knight to that of a king"

"You are not a king"

"So far, yet I am the prince regent in the absence of my father and the next in the line of succession. I am already seen as the sovereign of Bohma"

Katarina shrugged, "The heart does not choose titles..."

"It is strange a woman as rational as you talking about decisions of the heart... Have I told you how sometimes your coldness scares me?"

She laughed, "I have both! But when the subject is Christopher the heart speaks louder..."

"I can see that, and because of your weakness, you're here asking me to keep looking for your boyfriend…"

"He is not just my boyfriend, but your best guardian!"

"Kat... I admit Christopher's deeds on the battlefield and I'm very sorry for that loss, but let's face it, it's very unlikely he survived..."

"Christopher is a strong man and an excellent swimmer! I feel it and I am sure he is still alive... you just need to increase the search extent..."

"What are you willing to give me in return to continue searching for my rival in love... I mean, my best guardian since this quest is so costly?"

(...)

Invaded and dirty, it was when Katarina finally reacted to what was happening.

She was in horror when she noticed his fluids coring between her legs

"I do not mind having a bastard with you" he replied as he tied his robe

Still sitting on the bed, Katarina trembled in a whirlwind of feelings - anger, hatred, disgust, shame - as Charles was oblivious to her reactions.

Katarina looked at the window and put her hands over her womb, remembering Christian and Christopher.

Finally the tears were coming and another Katarina emerging.

"That was the first and only time you have been in me damn imbecile... And you will pay dearly for it, I swear!" she thought squeezing her hands tight not minding about the pain her nails caused on her palms

Possessed by hate, Katarina rose up from the bed and quickly wiped herself without looking at the invader.

Charles approached her, trying to be friendly. Pissed, Katarina dodged him, "Don't touch me! Now you keep the damn deal!" She said almost howling with the rage in her throat and turned her face to the man with an evil glare.

A glare that paralyzed him. As a person trained to read people, Charles could read the hatred in the icy emerald eyes and the imposing pose of the young woman dilacerating him only with her eyes wearing a gray gown. It was not white or black. It was the middle ground of both: Gray. The transition.

Charles could no longer see the sweet Katarina of easy and wide smile. He had never seen her so serious as now. Not so devilishly beautiful.

Frightened, Charles nodded without a flicker at her words, and he was startled when he heard her bust the door as she left the chamber.

After all, Charles had not been the first to notice Katarina's latent dark side.

**End of Flashback**

Charlize raised her head in scare, her body was trembling, and she wanted to cry. Once again she had that nightmare and even after undergoing therapy sessions to deal with the stress caused by the subject of rape, she still suffered greatly when she recalled such images that seemed so real.

The dedicated doctor stood up from the chair and took a glass of water and headed to the mysterious patient's room and always hoping that he would regain consciousness, because she knew that the longer he stayed in that state, the more sequels he would have in the future.

Charlize knew she could not turn her back on the man, and she could imagine that people were waiting for him at home.

She simply couldn't let go of him.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale ****for the review! :D**

**Thank you everyone who reads it! :D**

**I'd like to say that despite the low pace to update, I tell you intense things are coming very soon as we head to the end of the saga!**

**A/N: at the part I added this (...) it meant that I edited out a very disturbing description of what was really going on between Katarina and Charles, and maybe you could understand it when at the part of Charlize there was mention of rape.**

**It's a heavy subject, so I really decided this shouldn't really be read.  
It's a dark detail that increases the dark side of Katarina and soon we will know more about it and the purpose of the Mirror.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	13. Past time, Past Present

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**United States, New York, Chris's Apartment**

Kate came home to find Claire playing with the twins in the living room. Both women greeted each other and hugged each other in comfort, while the small babies were oblivious to what was happening around them, after all, they were still very young to understand the seriousness of the situation.

Kate held back her tears as she watched her adorable children on the floor playing with some toys. She knelt next to them and took each on her arms and gave them a long tight hug. A mother's hug, a longing hug, a hug of strength.

Christian, the first-born, grinned as his usual and held his mother's nose, making her laugh. Even Claire laughed.

Christian was a very smiling boy since he was born, and his high energy, spread to all around him. He was a happy boy, and his happiness rejoiced his parents, his parents' friends, and even the visitors who occasionally visitem them.

Melissa was not as smiling as her brother, nor was she as restless as him, but she already proved to be a more sensitive, quieter and more whining girl as well. And unlike Christian who smiled to everyone, Melissa was more reserved and used to reject some people, and already showed a greater attachment with her father, Chris, and perhaps because of this attachment and sensitivity, the little girl demonstrated more to feel her dear father's absence, which ended up at giving more trouble to sleep.

"I'm sorry I stayed longer than I asked you to stay with them..." Kate said sitting on the floor with the kids on her thighs

"No need to apologize. It's a pleasure for me to take care of my them" Claire replied sitting on the couch staring Kate

"I do need to apologize... I didn't come back with your brother as I promised either..."

"Kate..."

"I came back empty-handed and defeated... I didn't want to admit it..."

"You are not defeated"

"Yes, I am!"

"Kate… listen to me. I fully understand how you feel. I already felt that way too, especially when I lost touch with Chris when there was the incident in

Raccoon City years ago. No matter how much I was used to deal with phases of silence from him. I really got worried with his long silence and not answering me, so I decided to go after him, and in the end, he was the one who found me because I was busted in a trap... And that was just the beginning of his long absences from me. I know there is no comparison, because it's different from when he goes on missions we know where he's going to and now we don't know…"

"What hurts me the most... is that now I'm the mother of his children. I was away for a few days and I already see some small changes on my babies... this phase goes by fast and Chris is missing it. They won't be babies forever, and I have no answer to their questions if Chris takes too long to come back..."

"I understand your concern... I really understand..."

"And the reason I feel defeated isn't because I know it's his routine to go on missions… My defeat is for not knowing how to enjoy the short time we had together. It was all so fast, and my cowardice in not opening up with him and the omissions and lies hurt him, and that drove us away... Our children unite us in a unique way, but our bond as a couple... that was too weak. I couldn't enjoy it our happiness, and when we were almost beginning to understand each other a little bit better... I lost to fate, and to make matters worse, I was forgotten..." Kate stared at the floor, biting her lips as she struggled not to let more tears run down her delicate face, "All my improvement efforts have been in vain..."

"It was not in vain..."

Kate stared at the redhead.

"I know I am no consolation to you, but I tell you that you have gained a friend! At the beginning I was against your approach to my brother and I knew he was already in love with you even though he denied it. I drew hasty conclusions about you and I let myself be taken by the opinions of others. I missed it! But Chris... He fought for you! He saw you better than everyone and didn't give up on you…"

"No?"

"No, he didn't! I know you feel the contrary, but remember that he didn't just forget you. He forgot about me too! I am his sister, I live with him my whole life! There are more than 3 decades he forgot... He even forgot who he is... I know it's hard but don't take it personally..."

"That's what I'm trying to do… And as for you, thank you for your support in everything. I'm glad that I got to change your bad perception about me, I really always wanted the best for Chris and there are times I still think I'm not the best for him since it seems like I only bring trouble to his life..."

"Trouble Chris always got on his own! It's not from now that he gets in trouble with people! You brought happiness and joy to him! You gave him company and a lightness that I haven't seen on him in a long time... It's been a while since he didn't really smile and didn't enjoy life anymore. I was sad about his loneliness and I was worried about the excess of work he took... I know I'm not much different for the very same reason as his, but I wished he could live the opposite of what I live... And so he began to break free thanks to you! You started bringing the old Chris before Raccoon back... and even a better version of him... thanks to you the Redfields won't be extinct either!" Claire joked

Kate let out a smile and looked at her beloved children who were leaning against her chest. The Redfield twins were the only ones who could make anyone smile in that delicate moment.

The two saddened women were silent for a while. Claire watched her sister-in-law play with the twins. She got up to prepare a snack for them.

Kate glanced around during Claire's brief absence in the kitchen, and in that brief moment the penny began to drop for the young mother. She had to get used to that emptiness at home. The apartment was no longer as tidy as it used to be before her pregnancy.

Her organizational craze was being replaced by the care of a high-risk pregnancy. She no longer could make any physical effort or to get too much stressed. The focus was on the welfare of the twins, and Chris cooperated with that. He arranged things on his way, and she had to learn to live with his way. He cooked most of the times, but he used to let the dirty dishes to be washed later, and that sometimes made her OCD scream inside her.

Even so, the two had a peaceful and at the same time strange coexistence, so much alike when she lived at his house for the first time. She had her room. He had his.

Since then, a lot has changed. His room became their room. The furniture was all changed. And her room waited for her return. A return in a triplicated way. And for a month it had been quadrupled when Henry O'Gregon Reed joined them.

How much she missed Henry! Things might be less painful if he were still there with her.

Then the circumstances with Douglas Fleury and Henry made them move to Bohma, and Katarina's house became their temporary home.

Bohma was a nostalgic place and she needed to get rid of this nostalgia if she intended to overcome the difficult phase and move on. But that didn't seem so simple, for as she looked at the coffee table, she spotted the old Redfield's photo album.

Claire arrived holding the tray and served the snacks and started talking about the old photos.

It was inevitable to compare the twins' physical traits with baby Chris. Mainly Christian who had the shape of his head, forehead and eyebrows. His nose was from Kate and the lips were a mixture of both. The light skin tone was his mother's too. His hair was also more like his father's. And the eyes color that were still in definition looked like they would be more like Kate's. But the smile was all Chris's.

Melissa had also inherited her father's features, head, face, nose, and eyebrows. Her skin was also clear like her mother's. Her lips were more like Kate's as well. The eyes color was a mixture of her parent's, they didn't look like they would be as green as Kate's, but not as dark as Chris's. And her hair color was light brown, which was a shade lighter than Chris's and darker than her mother's natural color. As a matter of fact, Kate, was actually a natural blonde, but she liked dying her hair black.

Claire commented on the photos, remembering the good times of childhood. It was nostalgic.

Kate laughed at the stories her sister-in-law told and commented when they saw a picture of baby Chris naked in a funny position.

"The first time I saw this picture, Chris tried to stop me from seeing this" Kate commented

"He is very ashamed of this picture, even of me" Claire said

"Yeah, and he even grunted on how his parents had the courage to take a picture of him like that. I said I didn't see anything bad, but he was very ashamed of it."

"He already tried to rip this photo, I didn't allow it"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"It's cute to see that strong and muscular guy so different..."

"Thin?"

Kate laughed, "I had seen pictures of him younger, and really he was thin, but seeing him as a baby is so different... he was so innocent..."

"Innocent, but displaying everything he hides under his clothes… except from you who surely have seen all that looks different nowadays"

Kate bit her lips holding back a laugh, and just nodded in agreement, "Quite different..." she commented making a face

As they got lost in the memories of the past, time went on and on.

Claire remained in the apartment assisting Kate with cleaning and household chores until night.

And after locking the door when the redhead left, Kate returned to the living room that was empty, because the twins were already sleeping.

The blues of loneliness and the feel of the empty nest.

It would not be so difficult and lonely to spend the day at home with the children, because this routine she had already while Chris goes off to work.

The real difficulty was going to be at that moment when the night was out and it would be in vain to look at the clock waiting for the noise of the door lock when Chris came home from work. There won't have either his noise as he greeted her and their children, nor the scent of his shower that exhaled from him before sitting at the table for dinner.

This was the first night the lock would not be turned. The dinner haven't been served. The noise of the television, or the radio, or his guitar would not echo in the walls. Much less the fragrance used in his shower was going to spread around the house, and all that reigned was the silence and the winter cold in New York.

Kate looked down the hall and at the end the corridor where his bedroom was - the "forbidden" place. She didn't have the courage to walk in there for now.

Even in his absence, the energy he had left throughout the house, especially in the bedroom made "Him" still very present. They had many stories and dreams lost in that room.

The young brunette went to her and the twins' bedroom and saw them sleeping soundly.

"Well guys... it's just the three of us now..." she said in a sad tone and sighed heavily and lay on the bed.

It was just the beginning of long, lonely, and restless nights.

It was just the beginning of the crazy routine dividing her at the tasks of motherhood, home, and work that she had a partnership with Lucy.

(**)

**Efret, Spring**

"Are you sure you really have to go?" A beautiful brunette woman with black hair asked while sitting in an armchair near a window

"You know so"

"Until when?" She asked getting up clearly upset

"As long as necessary"

"Do not you think you are getting too old for this?"

"I agree, but they still need me. I'm not a man to leave my men behind"

"But you are a man to leave your wife and children..."

"Kat, don't talk like that..."

"It is the truth..."

"I do it for you and our children too… I want you to have safety…"

"Safety is something I do not feel when you get away... It is hard to comfort the children and deal with their questions about their father taking too long to return home..."

"I know it's hard, but one day they will understand..."

"And I ask, how long will I have to wait for you?"

The young man hugged his beloved woman who was hiding her face over his chest as he gave her a tight hug.

"My sweet Kate, I know it's painful when I have to go to the sea and I do share the same feeling as yours while having to stay away from you, but currently we're on the high season and I can't help assisting my dad and the others... but I promise I'll come back to you soon"

"And when is it soon?"

"I will try to come back in 2 or 3 months..."

"This is a long time..."

"I know love, but you can be sure I'll be back and if all goes well I'll come with my dad so he can talk to yours about our wedding!"

"Do you promise?" The young girl smiled hopefully with a wide smile that made the boy feel very special

"I promise to come back, but I can't promise to bring my dad this time, but I swear I will try!"

"We could run away if my dad says no" the young girl with light brown hair said with a suggestive tone

"What?" The young boy replied surprised

The two looked at each other and the young girl's hair changed to black

"We could run away if your father says no" a young knight spoke suggestively

"What? Are you serious?" The young black-haired girl answered in surprise but full of hope

"Would you do it?"

"Christopher… For you I do everything! None of this interests me but you! Not all the world money, not all the gems in the world would make me stay except you, because this is all ephemeral except you or my love for you!" she replied with a determined tone

The couple hugged each other for a long time and their appearances changed, the young knight took the form of a more robust and older soldier while the girl took the mixed form of the young girl with the hair color of older woman.

"I know this would be our first family Christmas together, but I promise you that this will be my last mission on the field, and when I return I will deliver my request for retirement. I'm already convinced that the world will continue to be world after the my retirement but our children's world will be better with me being with you more closely, and consequently my world is already better to have you in that! And for that I am grateful to you Kate. I was blind, and you make me see more options and taught me to have another vision of my surroundings because not everything is just work and I can also have a family and being normal..."

"Did I give you a new meaning in life?"

"No, you didn't give me 1, but 3!"

The girl smiled in delight.

Chris moved closer to her and caressed her cheek and gently placed the front of her hair behind her ear, exposing her face and her emerald eyes even more which enchanted him so much, "After last night, I feel like we're not broken and that we can still fix our impasses and be happy as a family. We already we went too far to simply give up that much in a first fight..."

"I was wrong in not telling you all about Douglas and my past..."

"No... I was the insensitive one who didn't think of your side and all the trauma you went through and so I reflected on you the shadows of all the people who let me down or betrayed my trust"

She looked down, "I just bring you trouble..."

He raised her face gently, "Did you hear what I just said now?"

"That you were insensitive to my story?"

"No... the part where I said you make my world better and you have given more meaning to my life!"

"I turned your life inside out..."

"And it was inside out that I always wanted to be!"

She smiled at him, "And after all you've always been my type!"

He laughed, taking her to him in a tight hug before kissing her longly.

"Do you promise to come back soon from fishing and while you're there you will always think of me and you will be faithful even if some other peasant or beautiful young woman appears in your way?" said the young peasant girl while they were in the woods by a turquoise and clear crystal waters lakeshore where there was a small wooden cottage in the other tip east of where they were

"Yes. I promise my sweet Kate! There will never be another woman in my life besides you my love!"

"Do you promise to be very careful and return safe from this campaign and that you will be faithful to myself even if other sluts try to seduce you even if they are prettier and more attractive than me while you are away from me?" The imposing black-haired woman in a red dress asked while they were in a castle garden

"Yes. I swear to you my beloved Kat that I will never sleep with any other woman that is not you until the end of my life!"

"Do you promise that you'll return from this mission as soon as possible and that you will never forget me no matter how busy you are?"

"Yes, Kate my love, I promise! And don't you ever doubt that you're unforgettable to me and that you will always be my biggest reason to come back from wherever I am!"

(*)

In the hospital room, Chris showed agitation even though his eyes were still closed. In between moans, he whispered what appeared to be names.

Charlize watched the patient closely and noted the possible names he repeated while sleeping.

The good news was that the mysterious patient finally seemed to be recovering the unconsciousness. The words uttered were confusing and the doctor kept an eye on his vital signs.

Anxiety ran through the doctor's veins who couldn't give in to the pressure of the emotional waves she felt. That patient was the most complicated case she had to deal with so far. Yet, her efforts and her stubbornness finally seemed to be working, as for at a place of a few resources, even the hospital director had already reported that case as lost and the waste of resources used in him seemed to be in vain.

But Charlize stood up against everything and everyone and managed to get her will prevail, even if its deadline was expiring, although that deadline had already been expired previously and she managed to prolong it.

Even though she was a doctor, Charlize internally had faith in something bigger than medicine and science could explain, so she used to keep an open mind to many things that seemed to be inexplicable. Maybe there could even exist a mystical side in her as it happened to Bohma's inhabitants, a country she had mixed feelings about and avoided visiting because it caused a lot of internal discomforts.

"Kat, Kate, Henry, back, love..." These were the words the patient repeated more and this made Charlize began to formulate theories of who the people were and that probably there were two women and one man, Henry. Back, love, among other murmured words, suggested that the mysterious man was American due to his accent

Chris Redfield finally opened his eyes, revealing the hazel color, and clearly confused. He looked around without moving his head, and then looked at the woman with long straight and medium-blonde hair wearing a white coat, standing by the bed staring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked with a husky voice

"My name is Charlize Hübert, I am the doctor in charge of your case"

"Doctor... where am I?"

"In a hospital in Efret"

"Efret?" he frowned thoughtfully as quick images formed in his mind with the mention of place

"Yes."

"Where's Kate?"

"Who is Kate?"

"My wife"

"I have no information about her. The fishermen had found only you in the boat"

"Boat? What boat? We were in the... it was raining. We were crossing the bridge and the river level was rising fast, but Kate was bleeding from the recent labor of our children. I told her to stay and meet me later, but she insisted on coming with me... We thought they were born dead so I ended up accepting her to come with me... I shouldn't have done that! I knew she needed to rest and recover... but the pain of loss of our children didn't let me think... and we ended up going to the bridge, but she didn't walk, so I carried her... and that's when I heard the forest witch from a distance calling us. I looked back and saw her waving, but I didn't understand everything she said because of the noise of the water and the thunder... I tried to go back, but a wave came and threw us into the river. Kate clung tight to me... I felt like I was going to die, but I wanted save Kate. I didn't want her to die with me because I wanted her to go back to our children because I think that's what the witch had said...that they were alive... but it was all so fast, it was very cold and dark, and I couldn't warn Kate of nothing and that's when I felt something enter my chest... Please doctor, find her! I will never forgive myself if something bad happens to her and my children... they are me responsibility and I failed watching them..."

"Of course I'll help you find them, but you need to tell me where you were..."

"I...I don't remember..."

"Can you tell me your name and any reference to where you were?"

"My name?" more confusing images still bombarded his mind. Wars images, weird creatures images, various people. Disturbed, Chris covered his face with his hands and his breathing was fast. He could not answer any more answers.

"Don't try so hard, sir. It's normal in cases like yours when the brain has run out oxygenation to have some damage. You just woke up and you're still very weak. I'll call a medical team to evaluate you while I will sign the alert that your wife and children are out there. I promise I will help you find them!"

As promised, Charlize approached the fire brigade and police to inform them about her patient's testimony. A very detailed account that she had no doubt had happened, but instead of finding support in reality she found unbelief.

"There hasn't been raining in Efret for months" said the firemen chief

"He is not from Efret. He is a foreigner."

"Unfortunately I can't send search teams to something that wasn't in Efret."

"Are you denying help?"

"No ma'am, but as I told you, it hasn't been raining in Efret for months, so the case of this search is not part of our jurisdiction. The police might try something, but your patient to give more specific details about the locality to the competent authorities can work on it"

"He was found in Efret, it is your jurisdiction! You cannot deny help since there is the possibility that his wife and children are somewhere here too!"

"We would know as well as we knew about him. Efret is as big and as small enough to the news spread fast. Now please, excuse me"

Charlize couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she wondered how she would explain that to her patient who was hopeful waiting for news about his beloved wife?

And upon receiving the result of the tests done on him, she decided to omit the help refuse because his brain lesions were bigger than she expected, as it had affected the part of his memory. And for him to continue accepting the treatment, she just said the search for Kate was going on but she didn't tell him that the search was being made only by her and the little support from the local police who investigated his case without giving credibility to his testimony as they were inconsistent with the local reality or from any neighboring country.

As the days went by, Chris became suspicious of the delayed news about the search about Kate and he didn't react well after discovering the police's searches had ended. No other body had been found anywhere else in Efret.

Disconsolate, Chris blamed himself for the death of Kate and all the people who appeared in flashes in his mind or his dreams. And so, ignoring any and all treatment to regain his memory, Chris started the drunken routine to try to forget those images and all the guilt he felt.

(**)

Chris had awakened from his coma and had been the reason of concerns for Dr. Charlize. The intriguing man's awakening had been just the beginning of the journey.

A few days after being discharged from the hospital, Bear - as he was known in town - proved to be beyond a patient who had been difficult to be brought back to life, but also he was a man of a difficult temperament, aggressive and an explosive nature.

Bear was rude and unmindful, but he loved to spend his time drinking at the bar - his favorite - Dora's Bar.

Due to the strange invisible bond that connected Charlize to the unknown patient, she had become more than just the doctor that saved his life, but she became his main contact with the local people after all she understood the local dialect, although they did know some English.

Charlize and "Bear" weren't friends, and despite his rude answers at times, he still allowed some conversations with her, after all, he knew he needed her help with a few things.

The winter chill was over, and the new spring season that brought a sense of hope with the flowering woods and the color diversity of the flowers and the juicy fruits of the trees, and a warmer climate made people leave their homes more often and enjoy the small town atmosphere.

Efret was a place that was known for the renowned fishing village that dated from medieval times. The reserved population still retained much of the traditional customs, despite the modernity advances and automobiles circulating on the small streets, though the city's main source of income was still the local fishing.

Efret was also a place aside from the rest of Edonia's and had its own dialect that even the Edonians needed help to understand.

Chris, when sober, he used to spend his time off the places that weren't too crowed. He enjoyed staying alone and admiring the simple landscape. The loneliness was his company. Usually he spent a long time sitting at a rock at the top of a hill looking out to ocean. The waves hitting at the rocks and wet lines formed at the shore of white sand. Several small and medium sized boats were always sailing in the immensity of the blue waters.

Chris watched them in appreciation. The water was his refuge. Looking at that calmed his inner turbulence, a turbulence that was accompanied by strange images that usually formed in his mind. Images of an old wooden boat. Images of a bearded, with a muscular structure middle-aged man. A man of white skin and compassionate look. Although, there were some times the same middle-aged man wore modern clothes and carried a weapon, but his look remained the same, compassionate.

However, the images that intrigued him the most were of a brunette young girl with wavy hair, green eyes and a wide and captivating smile. She had a kind personality. Yet, sometimes she also showed some serious and imposing composure, but generally she was a cheerful an infatuated girl. Infatuated for him, infatuated for life, and for two babies. In his dreams he had heard her name - Kate - but sometimes "he" used to call her Kat at the moments when she acted more intensily. Either ways, her sweet voice always called him Chris. So he supposed that his name was Chris. But he kept it to himself and for the locals and Charlize he said he didn't remember it. As a fact, he didn't care about being called Bear. In a way, he even felt more respected that way, because some people feared him.

He had a certainty he and Kate had two children, and that haunted him, because he didn't know how to return home. He wanted to stop suffering for the other images of dead people and strange creatures, but it was torturous to know that Kate was waiting for him at home with their children, but where was his house?

So he drank. He drank to forget the demons. And drank to sleep and remember more details to be able to return home.

In dreams he had also seen a young redhead who, despite showing a gentle and serene face, she also had a mysterious look and she loved to paint. He could tell she was a more reserved person who didn't show much how she felt, but she loved the nature and simple things just like him.

"I knew I would meet you here"

Charlize's delicate voice interrupted the silence he enjoyed

"What do you want?" He answered rather rudely

"I came to check on you"

"Babysit me, you mean?"

She giggled a little, after weeks dealing with his moody way, she was getting used to his dark sense of humor, "Actually I got the day off and I thought of inviting you to come with me to the local museum"

"Not interested"

"I assure you there are interesting things there"

"I told you, I'm married and a family man!"

"I'm not interested in you, and I value and respect your loyalty to your family, it's admirable..."

"So?"

"So why not?"

"Those boats and the ocean are interesting enough..."

"I bet you'd like to know about the local history and all the fishing background involved, mainly about two famous local fishermen, Barry and Christian dated from the 14th century, who started the lineages of Bohma's two most important families during the middle ages"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Barry and Christian?"

"Yes..." she replied noticing his face change "Christian was the father of the twins Henry and Melissa... they were the ones who started Bohma's growing golden period..."

"Henry... Melissa?" He frowned, those names were somewhat familiar to him

"Yes! Didn't I tell you that you would be interested in what I have to show at the museum?" she teased poking his arm

Driven by the curiosity, Chris accompanied his only "friend" in that city that was also strangely familiar to him. A town that had a picturesque Bavarian, Gothic and Baroque architecture. The streets filled with many trees and small plazas at corners. The houses were generally colorful which gave a lively vibe to the small town that bordered another country.

Efret, though part of the territory of Edonia, was a place short of that. Efret was not a tourism town, despite all the historical context involved.

The population was much more reserved and only few inhabitants could speak English, which made Chris's life difficult, and it was with Charlize's help that Chris got some jobs temporary as bodyguard.

Despite their proximity, Chris and Charlize weren't exactly friends. Charlize felt a need to assist him - since she met him - even more so when she saw him bottling up nonstop and causing trouble in town due to his misbehavior.

On the other hand, Chris at times grew suspicious of the doctor who had saved his life, despite thanking her for all the support. He did not know why, but he always kept one foot behind about her.

She wasn't a bad person from what he saw, but he didn't like being around her for so long.

Upon arriving at the local museum, Chris was surprised by the hidden artistic arsenal from the tourists. If Efret opened up to the world, it would surely stand out for the artistic beauty that it hid. Texts, diaries, statues, personal objects of important local figures among other things. Although what struck him the most was the hidden treasure at the end of the back garden of the property: The ruins of a small medieval house.

Chris's heart sped up at the sight of it, and a nostalgic feeling consumed him, causing his hands to shake and various scenes to appear in his mind.

As they walked to the small stone house, which was very well maintained for its historical value.

Chris felt somewhat... home.

Longing.

"I remember this house..." he whispered

"What?" Charlize replied confused.

"Nevermind..."

The two stopped in front of the house and Charlize began to enthusiastically tell the importance of that place to the local population and that despite so many centuries past, everyone were strongly convinced to keep the memory of that place alive, yet untouched.

"That's where Christian Greencamp lived most part of his short life."

"Short life?"

"Yes... he passed away at the age of 17 in Bohma along with..."

"Kate..." he whispered

"That's right. Katherine, aka Kate, his..."

"Spiritual wife..."

"Exactly!" She said surprised, "You do know a lot of details about it...it's impressive for a foreigner!"

Chris pursed his lips. He simply remembered all those details, mostly from dreams. He knew that house inside was simple and had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room, a pantry that was used to store food and utensils, a bathroom, and a room for storage of the professional objects of the Greencamp's.

"Back in the days people were allowed to visit the interiors, without touching anything, but for prevention this kind of visit was suspended, but the diaries and some belongings of Christian and his father are kept in safety at the main building" Charlize said admiring the location

Chris remained silent, just staring the "old home".

"Just in a note of curiosity, the curator of Bohma's Museum recently returned personal effects to Efret found in a historical discovery..."

"The curator of Bohma's museum?"

"Yes, Mr. Lionel. A very special and a kind man" she answered with a sigh

"Lio..." Chris frowned making a face

"He was such a genuine soul...he helped a lot of people with his kindness and attention, but nevermind, I must be boring you with this babbling of someone you didn't know..."

"No problem, I know Lionel was all that."

"Did you know him?"

"Yeah..." he said making an obvious face of confirmation

"Oh...you must've had...that explains why you know so much about our history..."

"Well...I could only count on him..."

"I can relate...In fact everybody looked for his support"

"Yeah. He was good at taking care of people...especially Katarina..."

She made a face recalling that Mr. Lionel always demonstrated a special fondness for the noble woman, though sadly he didn't live on enough to see her fame turning into admiration once again by the population of Bohma.

"Come on, let's go inside so you can see the unique effects Mr. Lionel returned to Efret and so you can see that Bohma and Efret have more in common than just the Greencamp's, we also have a painter icon as well!"

Chris looked one last time in goodbye to "his" old home before being gently dragged by the arm by Charlize who looked enthusiastic.

At a first glance, the location didn't seem to catch Chris' attention as he expected. Surely there were interesting art, but nothing that did cause impact on him as they walked by the sections.

As they arrived at a gallery, Chris looked at the details of some pictures that caught his attention. One was the portrait of a young, thin, brownhaired teenage man next to an older bearded man. Both wearing brown pants and white long shirts holding simple fishing rods. In the background there was a small wooden boat, and a turquoise green lake. The man and the boy looked happy.

"Those are Barry and Christian Greencamp" Charlize spoke noticing Chris's interest

"I know..."

"You do...?" she left her sentence in hang as she reflected to observe him more

"Well..." Chris cleared his throat, "I must have read about them somewhere..."

"I see..."

Chris continued staring the portrait.

Longing.

"You know...It's interesting that even from an old portrait like that is visible they seemed to get along"

"It's true. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Barry raised him alone most part of Christian's life since his mother passed away when he was still a child"

"I see..."

Chris stepped away and came across Christian's solo painting. A young boy with a kind and smiling - innocent - look, a boy who even being motherless showed a certain lightness in his expressions.

He was a young man with few empirical scars of fate.

"This kid...barely untouched by the pain...Why does fate separate people who love each other and at such tragical ways? I'm sure if this kid could go back in time he'd do things differently if he knew that was going to be his last day... He would've loved more. He wouldn't allow the suicide of the love of his life...His kids would have a mother...He'd make his father proud..."

"I can assure you Barry was a proud father...And Christian was very proud to be his son"

"But he left responsibilities that weren't Barry's!"

"Barry never complained of that...his diaries prove that"

Chris gasped, "Barry's a man of a giant heart! He'd never let you know how messed he is in the inside...just to see you happy. He's capable of anything for the sake of his family!"

Charlize didn't know what to say, those words seemed to be so personal and not exactly related to the Greencamp's although it did fit Barry Greencamp's personality as well, so she let him vent.

"And if Angeline were a better sister, the twins wouldn't be motherless...everything would be so different!" Chris spoke out with a tone of resentment

Charlize's observed him. It was interesting to see an outsider knowing so many historical details of local people yet he didn't know his own. That was intriguing.

"You know? That's interesting about you..."

"What?" he almost snapped

"You do remember our local story, but you don't remember your own..."

Chris didn't respond and remained silent and thoughtful. Her comment made sense to him, and her words touched him internally, which started some symptoms of anxiety which he didn't demonstrate, so he walked away to another session of the Greencamp's gallery until he came across the section dedicated to Angeline O'Riley, "Why does Angeline have a section here?" he said perplexed

"Because some of the paintings that were found related to the Greencamp's and the O'Riley's were painted by her"

"So she's like Efret's Angelique Stafford?"

"Yes, not as talented as Angelique of Bohma, but here she was the best local painter"

"Local painter? Didn't she live in Bohma?"

"Yes, but after the death of Christian and Katherine, she fled here with the help of a merchant who lived in the same village as them"

"A merchant?"

"Yes, a boy she was very much in love with but it is not known if he corresponded to her... although in some of her diaries there are reports that he seemed to be attracted to Katherine and this started the rivalry between the sisters..."

"I thought their rivalry was because of Christian"

"Indeed, but the sisters rivalry was a matter of time, because at some diares that were found, Angeline always demonstrated a feeling of envy for Katherine, even though she is the oldest daughter."

"Sibling's jealousy is a normal thing"

"True, but..."

"So the one in the middle of the crossfire was Christian..."

"Is this how you see their story?"

Chris didn't answer, because his attention was all over the picture of the beautiful young smiling girl, "Kate ..." he whispered, walking toward the painting on the other side of the room.

Charlize followed him.

"It's her..."

"Who?"

"My wife…"

Charlize made a face, "Katherine?"

"Yes... my Kate..."

The doctor laughed incredulously, "Bear, I know you're still recovering, but I'm sorry to inform you, but that's impossible for Katherine to be your wife... She lived in the 14th century."

"My wife is very much like her... The smile when we're together, that sweet look when it's just me and her or our children... Her natural hair is this color, but she insists on dying it black, and her eyes... those emerald green... but you're right, this one is not my wife because taking a better look, my Kate has a different expression sometimes, but the delicate features and smile are almost identical with this Kate..."

"So I must say your wife is really beautiful"

"She is, inside and out. She brightens my life with her spontaneous way, her joy, her clumsiness at times. And that's funny because it contrasts with her serious and imposing persona when we're in public or when she's angry..."

"Is it like two people in one?"

"Well, not exactly...she's not crazy or bipolar, in public she wears a mask to maybe get some respect since some people think bad things about her and some used to say that all she has is beauty. Others think she's shallow , but they are very wrong, she is an ocean of intensity. Nothing in her is shallow. The joys and the cries, the happiness and the passion are all intense...like about Kat of Bohma..."

"Kat... do you mean Katarina..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you know her story?"

"I know a few things...and My Kate looks like her when she's upset or off home...now seeing this Kate...I tell you my Kate is the combination of those two iconic women of the past, in personality and beauty..."

"Wow... if your wife really is the mix of these two beautiful women, I must tell you she's extremely beautiful!"

"Yes she is! I'm very lucky to have her by my side, always. She would never leave me and I'm sure she must be suffering from my absence... She was always distressed when I had to travel... She often asked when this routine will end...She was always worried about my safety, but she always welcomed me home cheerfully."

Charlize let out a long sigh upon hearing that from him, "Cheerful...Katarina had been a cheerful girl once upon a time..." she thought starting to tremble and feeling some anxiety symptons. She recalled her bad dreams of a man who hurt Katarina, and because of those dreams when she still was a child, the doctor had to do therapy for long years to overcome the bad feelings and sensations those nightmares gave her, and some answers just seemed to make some sense after she met Mr. Lionel.

In their long conversations, Charlize told him how much she despised that man of her dreams. She despised his attitudes and who he represented. She despised Charles of Bohma. And she confessed to him she now knew how bad Katarina felt because of that monster...she had been abused as well when she was a teenage. But her questionings were...after all the badness that monster had done to her, why did Katarina kill Angelique and not Charles? Why did Christopher take so long to stand up against Charles? Did they ever know that Charles was the one responsible for keeping them separated for 6 months?

"That's why I really need to go home...I miss my girl...I miss family... that's why I drink...in hope I'll remember my way back home..."

"I swear to you I will help you on that, Bear! It's my oath!"

(**)

**Lake House, Bohma**

Angelina's life turned upside down after Kate's departure back home and her plans to deliver Chris's letter to Kate had been postponed.

As soon after the mysterious fall of the barn and having to wait for Jerry's visit to help her remedy the situation, she looked for Piers to ask Kate's address, but he refused to tell her since he feared another fight between them since their rivalry was intense. She tried to insist, but Piers never gave in.

She considered about texting Kate on her social network, but upon recalling the brunette's volatile state, Angelina chose not to do it so immediately, and so the drama in her personal life started after her own daughter Olivia became very ill and she had to return to Edonia to give all the support for the little one. Her recovery took longer than she expected, and consumed by the guilt for leaving her daughter so frequently, she left aside her plan to deliver his letter to Kate personally, and soon her mind was occupied by her mother duties.

Two months have passed since Chris's accident, Angelina returned to Bohma to check the property as she was planning to accept the government's deal for the property. She no longer wanted to live by the past's callings, she had accepted Chris had chosen Kate and she was ready to move on with her life.

As she walked by the rooms, she found Chris's letter in the agenda she had left behind before going to Edonia. She knew Chris was still missing, and she recalled she still had that letter to give to Kate. Maybe she was too stubborn to accept doing it by mail, she wanted - needed - to meet Kate and put an end to their rivalry.

She was aware that she couldn't obligate Kate to believe her, but she could in the least try a more amicable approach and not fight back Kate's outbursts. They had been capable of sharing the same room when she watched Kate at the hospital. Okay, that most probably happened because Kate was arrested...yet, even after being released, Kate didn't try to attack her, so maybe that was the start of some evolution.

Those moths completely dedicated to Olivia made her reflect on her life. Her choices. Her dilemmas. She recalled Mr. Lionel's advises and the recent dream about a certain merchant of a beatiful pair of green eyes made her remember a comment Mr. Lionel had made long time ago when she mentioned something about the love of her life and soulmate, so he said: "Not always the love of our lives are our soulmates. There's a thin difference between them and often soulmates live separately giving space to several "love of our life" to join our road"

Back at that moment, that didn't seem to make much sense as she was so focused on Angelique's tales and she was sure Christopher Reed had been the love of Angelique's life despite she had been married to George Talbot after their separation.

Christopher Reed had been the love of Angeliques' life, and for a long time she (Angelina) had considered him as her soulmate, but as she rationalized on things, in the end, he didn't seem to see her as his soulmate, and now even her had that doubt despite knowing they had shared a lifetime together somewhere in the past.

And after spending a week with "Christopher Reed" made her see things Angelique didn't. Even after trying to seduce him in several occasions, he was irreducible to fall to her enchants. He always rejected her and kept physical distance from her. He demanded to sleep at the second floor bedroom, and most of his time he spent staring at the lake or at the barn, or even standing next to Christian and Katherine's grave.

She saw there was some kind of obsession of him about Katarina for good or for bad. He didn't have doubts of his feelings for his "wife". She saw he really got into her during their "marriage" which made her realize that it wasn't really so hard for him to be with Katarina yet it seemed really hard for him to be away from her.

The days at the lake were gone for him.

After living with him for that brief week she started seeing the story told with a different eye and all his doings for Angelique after her death were more a fruit out of resentment for Katarina. It was his battle with her. To elevate Angelique was his way to struggle with Katarina's legacy...at his side.

Whatever she did was alongside him. Whatever she did was for him - them. Whatever she did, he was there.

Elevating Angelique was his way to his internal denial to make him feel better about himself so he could live on.

Denial.

He had always been in denial, even before falling in love with Angelique.

And Angelique noticed that and noted in her diary the very first time she saw the girl in pink at the Peasants' Village.

Christopher denied things, his involvement with Katarina. And he kept denying anything related to Katarina. Until he couldn't run away anymore from her - from their fate together.

Now less involved in her infatuated feelings Angelina could see all that which Angelique could've had stopped to lead herself on with her own fables and her silent competition with the girl in pink.

Angelique's death wasn't all the fault of Katarina after all... Christopher assisted when he denied things even knowing Katarina's explosive temper.

Angelique's death wasn't all the fault of Katarina after all... When she chose to be his secret even knowing about Katarina's outstanding jealousy temper.

Christopher underestimated Katarina's fury.

Angelique poked Katarina's fury with her silent rivalry. - sly Angely.

"This has to stop! I don't want to be this person anymore! I can't compete with a memory, these chains are keeping us in pain and I can't fight it anymore..." The redhead spoke taking the letter and keeping it in her purse and then she headed to her office to take the deal contract and add some clauses of her own if they really wanted the famous property

As she walked out of the house - no tears - she admired the landscape one more time, setting free from that vortex that kept the frozen moment of those two young couple at the lakeshore.

No fear.

Then she headed to Christian and Katherine's grave and closed her eyes. A cool breeze passed on her skin as two lights followed her. She started praying just like Angeline did a long time ago. When she opened her eyes she startled with the spirit of Henry staring at her as he was standing up next to his parents' grave.

He remained silent but his eyes spoke so much...his deep green eyes.

Yet, he no longer kept the albino look he had the last time she saw him.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before he wslked in the direction of the lake. As he stepped into the water he looked back and smiled faintly at her before disappearing.

That touched her deeply, which made her legs tremble and her heart accelerate.

Msybe she interpreted it wrong, but she felt like he was going to be there with her the day she decided to meet Kate personally - the payback day.

She was nervous but she felt she wss finally on the right path and doing the right things.

She inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh...

Of freedom.

* * *

**Okay... I know I took forever but I'm still here!**

**Concealing work, tiredness and inspiration with lack of time is not so easy, but I'm not giving up, i just need more time to arrange things.**

**That said I thank everyone for still read my work! And special thanks to my koko sis Mctamale for being so patient with me hahaha :-D**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Befreiung

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Efret, Local Museum**

After leaving the the special area dedicated to the Greencamp's, Chris and Charlize headed to the exit. On their way into the corridor that was different from the one they had entered the location, Chris stopped abruptly at the sight of a particular painting.

"What the..." he said astonished staring at the painting of a beautiful sobing brunette woman wearing a medieval peasant outfit kneeling and holding tight an albino female child

"Grieving Mother..." Charlize said standing next to Chris

"The child...is it a post mortem painting?" he asked noticing the pale skin of the child

"Not really...this painting was inspired by Katarina O'Gregon's tragedy"

"Katarina's tragedy? What now?"

"Come with me, I'll tell you when we get to Garten Karine... a very special garden"

"Karine? Why is it so special?"

"You'll see by yourself"

The pair left the museum and had a 10minutes walk until they got to a glass greenhouse. The place was beautiful to look at, and large, but what really made it different was that the glasses weren't the transparent ones, but tinted glass.  
Near the door there was a plaque summarizing the history of the place.

"In memory of young Karine O'Gregon. May the innocent soul rest in peace and forgive the cowardice." Chris read the summary making a face. He was somewhat surprised for it's words.

"Now you'll see why Karine was so special..." Charlize said taking the lead into the greenhouse

There were several types of small gardens inside with all kinds of flowers and vegetation, and some small trees.

"Are they for real?" Chris asked not believing his eyes as for all the plants had black in their composition. Mostly were completely black, but the variety of colors mixed with black made them all very unique.

"Yes. They say they got like this after Karine's death..."

"Who's Karine?" Chris asked staring at a black rose with red petals as his mind was filled with the images of an albino male

* * *

**United States, New York, Night**

"You have to push a bit more milady, I can see the head..." Lucy spoke helping Katarina who was squatting during the labor

"I am going to kneel and you take the baby out"

"Okay"

Katarina took a long breath and pushed hard one more time expelling the baby out. Lucy took the baby and cut the umbilical cord, then she wrapped the baby in a towel before delivering to Katarina.

"What is it?" Katarina asked taking the newborn

"A girl"

Katarina smiled and held the baby close, and kissed her forehead, "Hello Karine, welcome to the world" she spoke in between tears of joy and sadness as she caressed her daughter. She was happy for being a mother again, especially at such an age. Although she was sad about Karine coming at such a dark period of her life, and much sadder that Karine wasn't going to have a father - and a good father indeed.

Karine O'Gregon was born at night, but it was in the following morning that the young baby started showing the beginning of her specialty. She was too agitated when the curtains of the cottage Katarina and Lucy lived were open. The newborn girl sobbed more than the average and Katarina knew enough about baby's average level of things.

At the beginning, Katarina and Lucy had a hard time dealing with Karine falling sick at daylight, and as days went by, the pair of women noticed Karine's skin color being paler than normal.

Katarina blamed herself, but initially she blamed her age. It wasn't normal for women at her age to deliver healthy babies. So to keep her baby girl health, she had to learn how to follow Karine's signs. She studied her girl and realized Karine was a normal baby at night, or at the dark. The adaptations started with dark curtains wherever Karine was and only walking out of the house at night, but never too far away to not being caught as for people didn't understand Karine's special skin, not to mention that Katarina herself avoided public attention. Mother and child had the routine of hiding, Lucy was the one to do the groceries and going out in public.

The years passed and several times Katarina tried to visit her other children. One day, near the sunset, she managed to see them at a distance and quickly she recognized each of them, in special her twins who were growing without her as they ran out of the house. For having Karine, she immediately noticed Henry's skin being paler than his siblings. She got worried and her wish was to run to him and take him out of the sun, but before she could do that she saw Christopher yelling at him to go inside right away. The boy was reluctant and argued that it was unfair all the others but him being allowed to play outside. Christopher insisted as for the sun wasn't good to him.  
Katarina watched them mesmerized. Henry was special too and Christopher was dealing with it almost like her - keeping him home -, although Henry wasn't as so sensitive as Karine who was born different, while Henry looked a "normal white" baby at birth.

Christopher noticed her presence and quickly called in all the children and only after that Henry did go inside without protesting.

Katarina returned home and shared the news with Lucy. Two things intrigued them: Henry and Christopher never turning her in all the times he saw her at distance as if allowing her to be "free".

"He loves you Milady"

"No, he hates me"

"He's hurt, it's not hate"

"If he loves me he would let me see my children and I could tell him about Karine...He is her father and she deserves to meet him like the others...It is her greatest wish"

"He'll be surprised to know you were pregnant when you ran away..."

"If I knew it I would not have done it! I would prefer the prison..."

"You still can turn yourself in..."

"No. I cannot do it...not before talking to Christopher about Karine. He would have to be prepared to deal with her specialty"

"He is prepared, he deals with Henry"

"He is not like her"

Lucy let out a sigh, "Kat...No offense, but you have to stop excusing Christopher from his responsabilities and yours too. You didn't make this child alone and you have other six... You killed someone and he wasn't the best husband either...For how long will you and Christopher continue running away from each other, from everything and more importantly, for how long will you continue running away from your responsibilities with your pain?"

Katarina gave her back and walked away. She didn't like those confrontations. She was too proud to admit she had to change too.

Some time later, Lucy passed away and Katarina could no longer count with anyone else but herself to raise Karine. Alone and without any friends, she had to do everything to hide, protect and feed her daughter.

There had been almost 5 years since she had ran away from home, the difficulties for being a single mother of a special child were being too much for her to bear with. She had given her back to Lucy that day, but it didn't mean she didn't reflect on her words of wisdom and she was finally ready to deal with all the responsibilities she had as a person, as a mother, as a wife. So she decided to leave the cottage she lived with Lucy and return to Bohma.  
A tough and slow travel. She had to cross the paths at night and put her daughter and her own life at risk for robberies and all kinds of stuff. She couldn't be seen, much less Karine or people could get scared, so she always kept her covered with long cloaks.

She knew she couldn't take she shorter path to Bohma from the other side of Edonia, so she went to Efret so she could take a boat to Arthena that had been abandoned since the strange creatures incident.

One of Katarina's talents was to administrate money. She was good at making and saving money no matter how low the initial budget was.  
She may had been born in a rich family, but she never feared hard work. At home or anywhere else, and now being the only provider she simply had to work at anything she could, but selling her body. She refused to sell her body or let any other man touch her. She surely did mistakes in the past, but she refused to repeat some of them as she believed she could do other things that wouldn't affect her dignity - or the rest left of it. And since the separation, she had never bedded any other man.

In Efret she managed to rent a very small cottage at a distant location from downtown, but it was better than anything. She didn't mean to stay there for long.  
One night, Karine was a bit cold and Katarina was cuddling with her in bed. The room was illuminated only by two candles light.

"Mama, when are we going to see Papa and my other siblings?" the little girl asked with the same accent of her mother's

"When you get better from the cold"

"Will they be scared of me?"

"Of course not, sweetie. They will love you!"

"I am different..."

"And so is everybody else. No one is the same as the other"

"But I cannot go out in daylight"

"And so does Henry"

"Why are we so different?"

"Because you are very special! Not to mention you are the sweetest girl I have ever met, even more than your older sister Maddy! But I am sure she will get even more sweeter when she meets you"

"I wonder how they look like...but what I really wonder is how Papa looks like. You say he is handsome..."

"Yes he is, and so are you! From all the girls, you are the one who most resembles him. I totally see him on you"

"So that makes me a pretty girl..." the girl spoke proudly

"That makes you the prettiest girl!" Katarina replied smiling and hugging Karine close

"I love you Mama"

"I love you too baby girl"

A few days later, Katarina had to leave to buy groceries for the trip to Bohma, and as the usual, she ordered Karine to stay away from the windowns and never open the curtains, nor make any noise.  
Karine used to obey her mother, but she still was a child with a lot of curiosity and it was natural for her to try to peek a bit the outside world from the curtains gap. Not always, but she had her moments.

That was an important day. It was the day before returning to Bohma and to all the darkness about it - at least for Katarina. For Karine that was the most important day of her life, she was about to meet her Papa and siblings as she always dreamed of. She was so happy that she woke up before her mother and asked her to make her favorite hairstyle on her straight hair: four thin braids to the back tied as one.

The shop Katarina used to do the groceries was a bit further and she had to make a walk of about 25 minutes long. During the walk she was restless, but maybe it was just due to the anxiety of the trip later that night - that was what she thought -, and so she so wished it had been just the anxiety of the trip.

On her way back, she heard screams of people, and Karine's voice crying out for her.

"Monster! Monster!"

"Get the hell out of here, monster!"

Katarina's heart raced and immediately she dropped the groceries to the ground and ran to the location of the screams. There she saw some people dragging Karine to the sun and the little girl trying to fight them. Her skin was vivid red due to the burns.

Furious, Katarina took a piece of wood and ran towards the people and beat them, scaring them off, like a female lion fighting against lions to protect her baby.  
Some men fought Katarina back and beat her back, but she was just too taken into madness, she didn't feel the pain at all and fought them bravely, while Karine crawled into a shady spot.

With the commotion, Katarina ran to take Karine and rolled her cloak around the child and then ran away carrying her, "Hang in there baby..."

"I am sorry Mama, Iwas a bad girl...They saw me..." the child spoke in chokes

"I am not mad at you"

"I am burning...Tell Papa..."

"You will be alright... I can see a place for us to hide..." Katarina said seeing at distance the Grencamp's old cottage ruins

But it was too late for Karine. She didn't survive the injuries and died in her mother's arms. Katarina screamed out of despair and pain upon seeing the exposed flesh of her child which took her life away as if she had cooked from the inside.

Katarina had nothing else to lose anymore. She let her daughter's body inside the ruin, as she spent the rest of the day digging a grave a little further the cottage - she had no idea about who that cottage belonged -, and during the sunset, Katarina took her baby girl's body and carried her to the grave. Grieving mother as she threw portion by portion of dirt covering her "liberation" into the pure darkness of her soul.

The once powerful woman had become a numb beauty. She didn't care about her fate anymore and she was finally free to live all her pain, alone, in the dark of the prison in Bohma.

(*)

It was still night when Kate woke up crying after the "dream". She now understood why there were 8 spaces into Katarina's trunk, although there were no mentions about her in Katarina's diaries. It was simply to traumatic for her to put it out in words. Yet, now she understood her own emotions about Henry's death and how hurt to the core she felt about Chris's decision to obey to Henry's plead. He simply needed Liberation.  
And thinking about Chris, she now understood him better and all his silence about the things that hurt him and all the stress he had been living, and why he forgot "everything".  
Maybe there was really a purpose in his amnesia. Maybe there were things "Christopher" needed to know wherever he was.

And as for her, she now had the answers Katarina never did about the specialty of her children.

Recomposing herself, she stood up from her bed and saw her twins sleeping soundly in the cribs. She left the room to drink some water and reflect.  
She had to stop fearing solving the pendencies. So from the kitchen's door she looked at the corridor to Chris's bedroom door which was still intact and the same way Chris had left it, well, probably it was full of dust as well.

It was about time to clean...and face the demons.

* * *

**Efret**

Upon hearing Karine's story, Chris's hands trembled as he felt so revolted with the locals reaction about Karine back in the days. He felt repulse for them. She was just a child - "his" child. She didn't deserve such a brutality. And now the words of plead for her forgiveness made sense, if she were like Katarina she'd probably hate them, but maybe she was just too young to understand and feel such a powerful dark feeling.

He stared at her grave and all the condolence messages people still dedicated to her.

Hipocrates, he thought.

Once upon a time they called her and killed her for being a monster, now they made a sanctuary for her soul.

The more he thought about it, the more of a weird feeling he felt.

The tour was over. Charlize had to attend an emergency at the hospital, while Chris headed to a bar and remained there mute as he drank sip by sip as he regained some memories about Henry and the Black Herb

**Flashback**

**Bohma, BSAA Branch, Lab**

It was already night and most of the employees of the BSAA had ended their shifts. Chris had informed Kate he was staying a bit longer to talk to Rebecca Chambers as for he was waiting for her feedback about the Black Herb for his classified and private investigation. He only trusted her as he knew she was going to keep it a secret.

He had lent her all the research annotations Lionel and Henry had done so far, but with one condition: no copies.  
Chris needed to know more about the herb and its threats.

"What have you got for me?"

"I still didn't have much time to do all the tests I need and to study everything in detail, but with the little I've got...It's impressive!"

"Tell me what you got"

"I'll show you what I got"

Chris followed her to the next room where she kept some guinea pigs.

"Do you see this mouse?" she said

"Yeah"

"What do you think of him?"

"He looks normal..."

"Do you believe he was killed and had been dissected?"

"Dissected?"

Rebecca took a small plastic box, "These are his original organs"

"What?" Chris said surprised and looking back at the mouse

"In his case, I used a very small sample of Henry's blood right after I dissected him. I recorded everything, but as I made an agreement, I can't keep it, but I wanted to show you before I delete it"

Chris was perplexed watching the whole experiment, the organs regenerating perfectly, and then his skin leaving no marks.

"Okay...my question is...is it "immortal" now?"

"No...combustion can kill it"

"What about the sun?"

"It all depends on the ammount of his DNA into the hostage"

"Meaning?"

"At a low level like in this specific mouse case, all he had was the bless of regeneration for that moment. After some time there won't have any trace of Henry's DNA into it, but in a constant level it can make him sick, but not enough to kill it. My theory is that it acquires the sensibility due to Henry's blood and the weakeness of the black herb in the system, but the mouse DNA is intact, so per nature the sun exposition won't kill it"

"What's in the sun that causes it?"

"I'm still studying it, but my theory about it is that it's not about the "sun" or the sun rays that kill them directly, but how the rays stop the regeneration which kills them of hemorrhage"

"I see...and what can you tell me about Henry's power of dissolving the others? Will the bite of this mouse be accid from now on too?"

"No"

"So how do you explain me the fact that Henry is capable of it?"

"There's no such a thing of acidity. The point is that Henry unique power of control of the regeneration. As you may know our body cells are constantly "dying" and regenerating, they're always recycling, in a way we cannot control. Henry does. Somehow he learned how to do it consciously and then apply to the others in a good way as he did regenerate Kate's womb and the twins' wounds, or in a bad way as it happened to the researchers. Before killing them, he scratched them which injured them. The body's response in the harmony was broken, so regeneration cells are activated to close the wounds, right?"

"Yeah"

"And that's the initial start of Henry's hability, he had access to their DNA as there happened the touch and the transference of cells through it. His sweat on their skin and into their injury, like a parasite he can control. All he had to do was to control the regenaration even at distance, a part of him was in them, so he just sent the order of no regeneration, and as he has the power to regenerate or not, he can do the reverse act. That's how he killed them"

"So if he has the power to stop regeneration, why doesn't he simply stops it in himself as he so wishes to "die"?

"Only he has that answer"

Chris inhaled rolling his eyes as he recalled that Henry was the type to not tell everything and too stubborn to speak it out, "Anything else?"

"Henry is immune to any infection, Any! I tried all the samples we've got and nothing infected to other guinea pig I used for this experiment"

"All of them?"

"All of them! From the Progenitor virus to the C virus...and more importantly, his blood also serves as the vaccine to all of them... I tested it"

"So his blood is the ultimate cure for all the infections ever created or that will continue being created by the lunatics?"

"His blood could be, but it's not the only "ultimate" salvation"

"Meaning?"

"That's the part we get to my favorite part of this research and I admit I have spent more time studying the Black Herb than Henry's blood, but for I have a good reason for it"

"Just tell me"

"One question: What is Henry?"

"What? He's a super human..."

"Wrong answer"

"I'm all ears..."

"He's the product of the Black Herb mixed with DNA, and not just one sided, his mother and father had traces of the herb into their systems"

Chris laughed nervously, "Becca, I'm not following you right now..."

She laughed, "Sorry Chris...it's just my excitement with my findings..."

"No problem...you know I'm a bit slow sometimes"

They laughed.

"Anyways...about the herb...it is the primary element, I mean, primary natural element, and then we have two humans.  
Isolated, the herb is just a plant with phenomenal healing properties, but sensitive to the sun rays, but that doesn't mean the herb doesn't need the sun, it does, but just for a very limited exposition"

"Okay...A herb and two beings"

"Why do we eat?"

"To keep our bodies functioning"

"What do out bodies do?"

"Absorb the fibers and stuff..."

"If we stop ingesting them or if there is a problem that stops the absorvation, what happens to our body?"

"Anaemia and stuff..."

"The same happens to the Black Herb. Alone, it's not a problem, and honestly, the herb existence itself is not the real problem"

"So what is it? If it's not Henry's blood or the herb, so what's the real deal?"

"What happened to his parents?"

"They died..."

Rebecca let out a laugh escape, "Chris...I'm talking about genetics and biology for now"

"Sorry...it's just that..."

"Let's try again...How did they become his parents?"

"Sex"

"Reproduction"

"Oh ok...I think I'm following you now...you're saying the threat about the Black Herb existence is the reproduction?"

"Of beings that consume it...the properties absorbed by their bodies somehow enhances the DNA of the being formed. Alone, the herb only affects the person that consumes it, like in Mr. Lionel's case, and like any other plant or ingredient, even the Black Herb is eliminated by the body at some point, but like the gym, as long as we continue it, our bodies continue in shape"

"Oh I see, I got it!"

"So the real deal about the Black Herb or Henry's existence is the reproduction made from their genes"

"Exactly!"

"That means they can manipulate until they find their "perfect" B.O.W. and at the same time the Holy grail for all epidemies and infections ever created"

"Perfect!"

"I can't let that happen! In wrong hands, this is the true caos!"

"And Henry foresees that"

"That's why he insists on being eliminated and to extinguish the Black Herb...even at the cost of the ultimate salvation..."

"Exactly...which is your call...it's about your lifetime mission and decide..."

"The future..."

Chris had a thoughtful expression. He thought of Jill, Claire and Sherry. The three of them had to deal with the consequences of the infections and all of them somehow felt condemned. Maybe their freedom could be at the Black Herb, but then he recalled the main detail: reproduction.

He wondered if they could have children that wouldn't be like Henry after being cured by his blood, which made him thought about his own children despite Henry's affirmation the twins nor Kate had any trace left of him into their bodies. He now wondered about his future grandchildren.

**End of Flashback**

Chris took the last sip of the whisky in his glass and stood up from the stool. He grabbed the whisky bottle and headed to the bar's exit, without paying his bill. Nobody really tried to charge him, despite the owner of the bar complain and curse him in their dialect. He didn't mind. He knew what they were saying, he just acted like he didn't understand anything, but living in a place for three months had taught him enough to understand most of them.

It was already dark outside and very late. Nobody in the streets. But the Captain of the BSAA had only one thing in mind...

**Flashback**

**Old Arthena, Church**

"That's the incinerator I told you about" Henry said as they entered the ruins

"This is crazy"

"Crazy is keeping me alive and live hiding like a criminal"

"I don't think I can do this..."

"You can't think, you just have to do this. It's your only option"

"You can control your regeneration, can't you just stop it and let your body 'dissolve'?

"You mean suicide?"

"It's suicide and murder what you're asking me..." Chris shrugged

Henry inhaled deeply rolling his eyes, "Don't you get it?"

"What?"

"I can't just simply let myself die and be buried, if that happens that will mean the cycle will never stop and all we have battled for will have been in vain!"

"Why?"

"Chris...my body will become the greatest fertilizer into the soil and that will alter its properties, enhancing it."

"You can't know that"

"I'm sure of that!*

"How?"

"Chris... I've got plenty of time to make all kinds of tests in this life...and I have done it, I've seen how my a simple drop of my blood turned dead plants back to life and I can show you that right now if you wish..."

Chris moved his head in denial, "No... I believe you"

"Look, I'm not happy at all about how my body will end, I wish I could just lie down in bed and die comfortably in my sleep like Lionel did,but that's not the option I got, cremating me is the only option available"

"I still believe..."

"Stop it! Stop trying to cure me to keep me in this prison that my body is... Death is my salvation!"

"Henry... Kate and I..."

The albino male held Chris's grip, "I understand how you feel, but I promise you that I'll be back...but for me to be back you need to let go... And let me go..."

**End of Flashback**

"_The Black Herb...I have lost everything because of it. Thousands of lives, Innocent lives, have been affected by its existence. It's a curse! My family, my friends, so many people I never knew, and myself...I have for curses like this herb, and for centuries this is dictating my life! I don't care anymore! I can't go back in time and change the past...but I can overwrite the future, My future! Henry was right, it's not about the "Ultimate Salvation", it's about who people really are. The disgrace of humanity is not related to the Black Herb, but it's about their black hearts! Their black souls! Human darkness!_  
_It's not the Black Herb that will save the world, or me..._  
_But darkness when comes to light and burns their demons and purges their sins..._"

.

.

"Now I remember why I'm the chosen one...and why I'm incubated for this mission...Thank you Henry, Thank you Katarina and Thank you Karine, I finally hear your pleads and I finally Free us..."

After emptying the whisky bottle into Garten Karine, Chris lit the match and set fire to it, but not before digging Karine's grave and taking out her remains. He left it on the ground to be cremated with the fire. The fire reached the equipment to was used to keep the location cool which caused an explosion.

At distance Chris watched everything letting go of Christopher Reed's dilemmas as more memories returned to him.

* * *

**Thank you McTamale for the review and everyone that is reading this story =D**

**I know a whisky bottle is not enough to start a huge fire, but it was the start of it. I'm aware of things that could be exaggerated here xD but I wanted the garden to burn and an explosion to happen, so the ground could be affected so no more black vegetation could grow there...but let's see what happens xD**

**Befreiung means Liberation in german. It's something close to german I imagine the people in Efret speak.**

**Stay tuned!**


	15. Only Time

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**United States, Morning**

Learning about Karine's existence had caused a significant impact on Kate and made her reflect more about Katarina's secrets. What else had Katarina not spoken out either on diaries or to anyone else?

Either ways, she was even more focused now on moving on from the shadow the imposing woman used to represent in and out of her. She surely admired the strength that woman used to have to deal with crowds and confrontations and she wanted to find that strength that now felt lost.  
She did enjoy the intensity that woman used to feel, but that intensity had become an intense shadow of insecurity after being taken over by it which led her to her most obscure phase that lasted a lifetime, and now Kate feared that part of herself and turn into a self-destructive person again. She didn't want that.

And that was her challenge now: to define herself.  
She wasn't as caste as Katherine used to be.  
She wasn't as feral as Katarina used to be.  
She wasn't as naïve as Katherine could be.  
She wasn't as vindictive as Katarina could be.  
She needed to balance the best of them and be the best she could become out of it, that was her goal now and it was about time for her to execute her plans.

The execution started with her being able to enter Chris's bedroom during his absence. It wasn't an easy task to do as his energy still lingered in the room, on the bed sheets. His closet still smelt the fragrance of his perfume and the memories they made in that room caused nostalgia and a deep pressure into her chest.  
They had been through a lot in less than two years of history together.  
It all started "innocently" after she applied for a vacancy at the reception at the BSAA. Of course she did remember that it actually started after she saw Piers the first time at the restaurant she and Douglas had met for a date, a bad date as they argued the whole time.  
However it wasn't for Piers she did apply for the vacancy, but her inner call for freedom and hope for a better future out of the mud that made her start breaking her chains.

Back in those days she could tell she was a lost woman, a wandering shadow, vain. She didn't think much about the future as she thought she had any. She was faithless in love after the break up with Nicholas; she ran away from home and lied about her parents out of resentment; she accepted becoming the mistress of a man she couldn't stand initially for the luxury life he proposed and for the disillusion after the diagnosis that she could never become a mother; she got in trouble and into fights with other people just for the fun of it.

Looking back now she could see that she actually hated her life and more precisely she hated herself. She blamed everyone and everything for her misery – but herself.

All the things she lived, all the obstacles she had to face, all the privation she had to deal were a mere reflection of all the choices she had taken over time.

Reflecting more and looking at her present life and the vacuum she currently felt, she could see that she had been out of her mind for a long time but the disgraces were starting to resemble hidden graces that progressively were taking the best out of her.

And the wheel of time was just and precise.

She could see she was wrong for thinking Chris didn't love her and preferred other women but her. He loved other women but her. She was so wrong! He never stopped loving her, but she could understand better now why it was so hard for him to show it and let it flow, but he did love her all the time. In the good. In the bad.

Yet, she was out of reach because she was still a shadow of her own – they were a shadow of their own.

Although love had always been there…in details.

She never forgot their first meet at the reception of the BSAA…that reception! So many memories from that place. She never forgot the quick glimpses they exchanged by accident, or on purpose.

That reception had a lot of history because from that spot she saw him so many times arriving to work, or just passing by there for some reason, or when he left to go home. There was never a time he didn't look at her, but he had the fame of being out of reach despite had had gotten involved with a few female employees, although he had always been at reach of her eyes.

She always took him out of his shell, somehow. Maybe that's why people always thought they had "something" going on. He couldn't be his usual self when she was around. Neither could she. One always took the other out of their usual zone.

Then their first real "talk" happened at the coffee table. The very first time they learned something about each other and something that they had in common. She never forgot how nervous she got after they parted ways, how in the clouds she stayed, how smiley she had become.

Piers noticed that and questioned her change in nature. It was just then that she realized that Chris (Christian, Christopher, whatever name he had) was the reason of her smiles, her true smiles and joyful trait (not her sarcasm smiles, that was something aside).

Progressively and unconsciously she did things to get Chris' attention; details. She knew he'd be watching even if he didn't demonstrate it loud, and different of Katarina, she was subtle. It's not that she planned it either, but she just couldn't help herself when he was around. She started getting more distant from Piers, she worked more her femininity, her walk, her gestures, her speech. She played a game that only Chris knew unconsciously. Despite their denials – conscious denials – they did play their game of seduction.

And she was sure he was playing it one day at the locker rooms area a few days before her fight/provocation with Cathy, his fiancée at the time. She was on her lunchbreak and looking for Piers. Her cellphone was down so she could call him, so she thought he could be at locker room as he had told her he would train or something, so she went there first. She knew she couldn't just get inside the male's locker room so she waited outside for someone to leave so she could ask him if he was there. It took a little while, but a soldier left and she asked him about him while they were standing at the door, but she did have some view of the inside. "innocently" she looked inside while they talked and who was standing in there staring at her, Chris! He was shirtless and he was aware she was seeing him. She was admiring his torso that she even forgot the man next to her, and so Chris smiled subtly at her and so he looked around to be sure no one had seeing him doing that and so he put his shirt on and walked out of her vision sight. Her legs trembled and she spent the rest of the day in the clouds despite Chris treating her distantly the rest of the day. She knew it was just a game as she then started to pay more attention at his reactions and actions when they were in public and when they were alone.

However things between them increased only after his break up with Cathy, and as his temporary secretary they did have a lot of time together alone, especially during the self defense and swimming classes. Ah the swimming classes…he always made sure to teach her only when there was just the two of them. It was during one of those classes that she felt him between her legs. Nothing was planned. It was just her legs reflection dealing with her phobia. He was guiding her to the deep level of the pool, she tried to feel the ground for a moment and there was any, so out of scare she raised them up and pulled him to her, but instead of taking her to the shallow end of the pool, he remained there, floating with her crossed legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They were really close, they could feel each other's breath on their necks and only the fabric of their swimming suits separating them.

That was the actual first time she felt his body against her. She was sure he didn't want her to release herself from him in a moment his hand held her waist as if he wanted her closer to him and she could tell he was stiff. They exchanged gazes for a few seconds and maybe they could've had kissed or even gone further into that pool for the first time that day if there wasn't for someone spoiling their moment by opening the door, and quickly he let go of her and told her to move her legs. Then he was back into his shell and only left it when they were in Bohma sometime later.

Since then things between them moved with intensity in a little matter of time. They have been so many ups and downs, became parents to twins, but in a very slow progression of reconciliation, and that's why it had been so hard to face that empty room now. The dreams, the plans, the full reconciliation were all gone; postponed.

But maybe there's a good side at it. She's having the time to clean up herself from the mud of the time, recycling herself for a better version of her he never met, because he surely is the one who can take the all of her – the good and the bad – but more and more she's becoming aware that she needs to do it not only for him, but mainly for her – and stop hating herself for her mistakes. Accept her flaws.

He has proved her over time that he does love her at her best, but also at her worst. And keeping it in mind has made her vacuum days a little easier. It's not a simple task, she still has a very strong flaw that somehow makes her who she is and remarkable at such a trait: jealousy.

Kate opened her eyes still sleepy, but thankful for another starting day, and the sight of her son sitting up and smiling at her, made her smile largely. It wasn't just Chris who made her smile truly.

That bed for now didn't keep Chris's scent anymore, but it did smell herself and their children. That bedroom was theirs for the time being. Melissa was still sleeping soundly at her side, Kate took Christian over her lap and started talking to him.

"More and more you resemble your dad…you just smile more, but it's okay. Maybe you took that trait from the good side of me…"

The little boy smiled large and let out a yell.

"Shh, Mel is still sleeping… Now I know who was the one constantly kicking my ribs and moving nonstop!" she said in a playful way

He laughed as if he "understood" what she said.

"You laugh but I'm serious. We have to respect her sleep, but when she wakes up we're going to the mall and then pay a visit to your godmother Lucy"

It wasn't easy to be a single mother of two, but certainly those two little beings were taking the best out of her and being her dream come true.

One of her dreams come true…

She was definitely in a phase of big changes, she was finishing the arrangements before going to Bohma for indefinite time after selling Katarina's house to a private buyer and buy a place to live there, but before closing the deal, she wanted to make sure the buyer will keep loyal to their deal.  
However, there wasn't for the selling she was moving to Bohma, but somehow she had the hope that Chris will return to Bohma any time.

* * *

**Bohma, Lake House**

**Flashback**

"Sister...sister..." Angeline said walking in a hurry to the backyard where her younger sister was picking vegetables for lunch

"What happened?"

"The butterflies..."

"What butterflies?"

"In my stomach...I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach..." Angeline spoke enthusiastic, smiling from ear to ear

"Why?"

"You ask why?! Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you talking about the merchant?"

"Of course! Who else?"

"I don't know...just ignore my confusion...You know I'm slow to catch up sometimes"

Angeline let out a sigh rolling her eyes, "How can you have the "gift" to kill my butterflies?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you just ruined my mood!"

"I didn't mean to ruin it...I just wanted to understand where it all came from..."

"Just forget it..." Angeline spoke in frustration leaving hurriedly back home

(*)

Some time passed, the sisters were ordered by their parents to go to the market to do the groceries.

Angeline was too excited, going to the market had become her favorite task to do - alone -, but this time she had the company of her sister and she was quite bothered about it because Kate used to get attention easily despite her clumsiness and the lack of female skills - but her smiles...

"Please, don't smile!" Angeline said with an advertising tone

"Why would I smile?"

"Pff...because you're a natural smiley and I don't want that attention!"

"It's called sympathy..."

"You don't want that attention!"

"I can't help being a nice person...that'd be rude"

Angeline inhaled deeply rolling her eyes. She didn't hide her impatience with her younger sister, "Katherine, please, obey to your older sister once in your life, will you?"

"I always obey you"

"No, you don't! You never do all the things I ask nor how I ask!"

"You ask for too much"

"You see? You're arguing with me instead of just saying 'alright sis, I'll do it'...you always question me!"

"I was just telling you my opinion"

"Keep your opinion to you and just comply!"

Katherine bit her lips with a near mocking way, "Okay, no smiles, just be rude" she spoke with a shrug

Angeline rolled her eyes as they continued their way to the market and to a very specific tent.  
Katherine did try not to seem so nice when people greeted as for a small village, as most of the villagers did know her and it wasn't so often when she went to the market, so they couldn't help their surprise to see her there.  
In the other hand, Angeline had a more serious demeanor and even more now on their way to the vegetables tent. She was too focused to get there so she usually ignored people greeting them.

"Now please, stop being nice!" Angeline demanded as she spotted from afar a young man attending some costumers at the table

"Why?" Katherine replied not getting the hint until feeling a poke at her rib from Angeline, "Ouch!"

"Just do it so, little sister!" the older sister whispered trying to disguise her bitterness with a faint smile

"Ohh" Katherine finally got the hint as they neared the tent and the particular young merchant with brown hair and green eyes

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?" he greeted them politely

"Good morning, Nick" Angeline replied with a large smile, stepping in front of Kate, "This time I want a portion of all the ingredients you have. My parents are going to throw a party for some distant relatives, so we'll need more food in the house..." Angeline replied ignoring completely the presence of her sister and trying not to look such a dumb girl under tension

"Oh that's cool, so that's the reason why you brought an accompany?"

Angeline felt a sting in her chest for the unnamed mention of her sister and immediately looked at her to make sure Katherine wasn't smiling - which she wasn't.

Why in the hell could Kate never be passed unnoticed?  
That was a simple line but it did trigger the fury inside her. It felt like he didn't care about all the things she said and had only one thing in mind: Kate!  
It felt like he was only waiting her to finish her long explanation - by politeness - so he could ask about Kate!

"Yes, my little sister..." she replied trying to disguise her bitter tone

"Hello Kate"

"Hello Nick"

"It's been a while..." he said with a friendly tone

"I know, but you know...I'm a home person..." she spoke letting a smile escape, but she immediately returned to a serious demeanor as she noticed Angeline's evil eyes on her as if she was strangling her.

Angeline's mood was completely ruined for the rest of the day, and the week! But on that day she was in flames, especially towards Katherine and her friendship with Nicholas - Her Nicholas!  
The young merchant had never been such a talkative (to Kate) and kind person before. He had never offered his help with the groceries, and much less carrying it to their house. He had never been so neighborly until that day!  
It didn't matter if Kate and Nick weren't close, it didn't matter if Kate tried to be as much as reserved she could, still, Kate's existence angered Angeline to the core. And she was really pissed at the fact that Nick - her Nick - was so "interested" on talking to Kate.  
She was the older sister! She should be the first one! She should be the first option between her and Kate. She was the one with the "marriage skills"!  
Kate was dumb, pathetic and silly! All she had was Smiles! She was average, or even below average! She was tameless and with a slow brain! How could Nick and all the other men else be so interested on her? She had even declied a marriage proposal from some guy out there. Why in the fucking hell was **dolt** Kate so interesting?  
But that wouldn't stay that way, Kate had already taken so many opportunities from her and now she was taking Nick too, and she couldn't allow that, not without a good fight! She was going to take something from Kate too!  
That was called "Retribution".

**End of Flashback**

It was still dawn when Angelina woke up, in remorse. She knew that wasn't just a dream and more and more she was sure "she" hadn't been a good sister to Katherine in the past, just like Christian/Christopher/Chris had accused her of. She was always on dispute with Katherine...With Katarina...With Kate. But the truth was that she was in fact in dispute with herself, with her demons, with her conscience. In that order.  
As Angeline she envied Katherine, she had all the qualities she bragged, but she lacked a good self-esteem.  
As Angelique she had problems with her inner demons, her shadow, and again a bad self-esteem.  
Now she battled with her conscience after learning all those things about "herself" and she had a work to do: her self-esteem.

She stood up from the bed and put on a pink satin robe and slippers, then, still in the middle of the night, she left the house holding a latern and walked to the pier and stared the dark landscape around her, while enjoying the cold breeze on her skin and listening to the lake waves and to the sounds of night animals.

She inhaled deeply smelling the scent from the pine trees, "Kate..." she whispered thoughtful, "How can I fix that?"

"Give time the time as the wheel turns"

Angelina turned around in scare as she heard a female voice behind her - young Moirai -, but before she could ask the mysterious woman anything, she spotted a woman young in a white dress.

"Kate?" She yelled running after the figure and a crackle of wood could be heard at the pier

Upon arriving at the corner of the house, Angelina spotted the figure at Christian and Katherine's grave, and Kate was sitting on the grave covering her face apparently sobbing.  
Suspicious, Angelina made a slow approach, "Kate?" she called but no reply although Kate murmured something repeatedly

"Kate...I'm sorry but..."

"My babies...If I knew...I wouldn't let myself die..."

"What?" Angelina spoke startled as she started to listen to noises at the lake

Angelina's eyes widened watching Katherine swimming to the shore and pulling unconscious Christian by the arm.  
Katherine looked weak and tired, and evidently not being able to carry Christian's impaled body into the chest which proved he no longer lived. Katherine couldn't accept the death of her beloved lover right after losing their children. Her "simple" life.

"Why is God not taking me when I have lost everything? My children. My soulmate... What kind of god is that that enjoys people's suffering? Grieving? What kind of god stabs good hearts like Christian's? Why kind of god unites and separates people that love...you and me?"

Angelina watched the scene teary-eyed, heartbroken. Katherine was stronger than she looked. Katherine had always been more than what she seemed to be. She was strong and strong-willed, wild and free in her own sweet way...But hopelessness, faithlessness, despair, resentment that started in her own home transformed that kind soul into most dark, ferocious, empowered and complex female figure that ever lived in Bohma, Katarina O'Gregon.

At that very moment, somewhere in time-space, Angelina witnessed the born of the infamous character. Katarina was the shadow and the ashes of Katherine O'Riley.  
No doubt why Mr. Lionel always demonstrated such a preoccupation with her, but seeing in a bigger picture now, it wasn't about Katarina herself his concern, it wasn't Katarina he wanted to rescue, but the one she obscured: Katherine O'Riley.  
And now she undertood why.

In a place where time and space were one, past, present and future coexisted at the same time, and a lifetime time lasted a second, she realized "her sister's" deep pain and why it was still so hard for Katerina to overcome such wounds all alone.

She was a suicidal spirit and for that she had the mission to trust again, and have faith restored after everyone she loved and trusted had betrayed her, mistreated her or died. She had lost everyone who were important to her and people she'd give her life to protect, and she did protect them so many times.

Watching Katherine's final moments, lying by the left side of Christian's corpse, unaware of the fact that her children were actually alive, instead of heading to the village nearby to get help, she only laid there crying, grieving, hopeless until she succumbed to the last drop of blood in her body, and not so long after that, Nicholas the merchant, found Katherine and Christian's bodies.  
If Katherine hadn't given up and had looked for help she surely would find Nicholas, and certainly everything would be different. Katherine could live and stay with her children.  
For just a little time their story became what has become. Katherine chose death. Nicholas and Barry buried them.

Upon seeing the merchant she used to crush back in those days, Angelina recalled his words that hurt her so deeply and changed her forever. And the truth was that his words somehow still echoed in her spirit in the way of her low self-esteem, the never-ending black-hole she lived internally, and the mixed feeling about Kate.  
His words and the flashes of memories recalling Katherine always standing up for her, or for always being kind to her and the very moment Katherine trusted her her secret of being in love with Christian made her see how a bad sister she had been in return. Christian and Nicholas were right in telling her all those rough things, though it didn't justify to continue living under that negativity.

"What a mess I have contributed to...how can I fix that?!"

At that moment, Angelina saw the figures of old Mr. Lionel and old Moirai near the hovel that preeceded the Lake House structure watching everything with concerned gazes, while Angelina felt herself getting distant from everything, and while she was taken by a strong force, she noticed Mr. Lionel and Moirai rejuvenating before everything faded to black and she woke up in her bed sore and tired, late in the morning.

* * *

**Efret**

The news about the fire at Karine's Garten was main topic of the town. People tried to find any explanation for it. Some peolpe suspected of a criminal act, others thought it could be some electrical malfunction, and the local police investigated the case.

Amidst tp all the theories the local population invented to justify it, Chris Redfield showed no remorse for doing that, but it also didn't mean he was going to turn himself in to the police.  
In his mind he was freeing Karine from all that negative legacy the people paid tribute in her name. She didn't need nor deserve such a tribute. She was a little and innocent girl whose life was taken in such a perverse way. Her soul needed and deserved to rest and not stay under such an evil legacy.

A part of him would have done it way before if he knew it better...

As he watched the waves breaking on the rocks at distance, his mind travelled through countless images and a sort of video of memories as if arranging a puzzle so he could finally move on and take responsibility for the future ahead. It was about time to stop playing a victim of the circumstances and face his demons, and embrace his own legacy into his own.

Not an easy task.

He was so immerse in himself that he didn't notice Charlize's presence, watching him.

She had that habit.

He didn't understand why she insisted so much on helping him, he didn't understand why she was so resistent to let him go, though he knew she had her own demons as well.

"I knew you'd be here..." she broke the silence watching the waves as well as a cool breeze passed on their skins

"I knew you'd come...as the usual"

"I don't like seeing you so lonely"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why not?"

"I don't need babysitting"

"It's not babysit...why can't you just accept being helped?"

"I don't need help!"

"No? So why are you always running away by pouring drinks or staying at this hill for long hours absent to the world around you?"

"That world bores me!"

"Bores you or bothers you?"

"Why do you fucking care?" he snapped standing up to face her

They stared for a while. They always had arguments out of nothing, just like that one. She went there in pacific terms, and suddenly they were just snapping at each other.

They were counter parts. Though only their spirits knew that.

After centuries of rivalry. After paths they took into their own solo journey, it was about time to balance all that debt.

Once upon a time Charlize was Charles from the 14th century and 17th-18th century. As the man she currently struggled innerly not to be and hated indeed, who did everything to keep Christopher separated from the woman he loved. Now as the resilient woman she had become she had the purpose to reverse that role.

Not an easy task when they were unaware of life's true lesson on all that, though they did have hints from the dreams they were almost clueless to decypher.

_14th Century_

Charles was the village chief and a close friend to the O'Rileys head family.  
On the fatidic day Christian and Katherine found their tragic end, it was Charles who suggested the chase to separate the running lovers. As an influent man into their village, he gathered people to help them in the fruitless ambush.

At that time, he did have the intention to take Christian in and kill him as a friendly act for his friend broken honor.  
Although, despite his plan didn't work as he expected, Christian did find death.

Though, it was at the 17th-18th century that Charles proved to be the lovers nemesis.

Six months had passed since Christopher Reed had been missing. Knowing Katarina loved Christopher and refused to give up on finding him, he ordered to stop the rescue mission to find him which invoked Katarina's anger.

Knowing she loved Christopher more than herself, he planned to take advantage on that and proposed an indecent deal to have her for him.

He never accepted her declines for his "love", so to punish her, he kept to himself the information about Christopher's whereabouts. He did know where his best knight was. It was an accidental finding, but during the last rescue mission day, he rode around the Lake Province and at a distance he spotted the knight cutting wood near the barn of the Lake House land.

From afar, he watched Christopher alone and thought of approaching him, after all, Christopher was his best operant. However, after a while, he spotted the young female redhead leaving the main house, carrying some fruits, and giving them to Christopher.

Charles grinned in malice and rode back to his castle with the intention to poison Katarina about his finding and make her feel Christopher didn't love her and had another woman, despite not telling her he knew about his whereabouts.

In his mind, a broken-hearted Katarina would make her finally cede to his love intents.

However things didn't work that way. Initially, Katarina refused to believe Christopher had another woman, but her infamous jealousy was a growing monster inside her, and over time she struggled with the paranoia of another woman having Christopher and her need to find him.

Once again, his plan to have Katarina failed, so, tired of trying to persuade her in light manners, he lost his temper and had her forcedly.

**Flashback**

Decades had passed since Charles forced his way into his obsession for Katarina, a decision he wasn't really proud of, but for pride he didn't admit loudly his embarrassment, though through his concessions for Katarina's requests over the years he tried to ammend their differences about that dark past.

However the damage was larger than anyone could antecipate. Katarina hid well her pains, especially through her famous smiles and charasmatic personality, but the demons were there, deep inside of her, like the magma of a volcano.

Charles's obsession for Katarina didn't really cease after that act, as he envied Christopher for many years ahead, until he realized he had lost all the prestige he should've had for being a monarch.

He was Bohma's king, in theory, but in practice nobody really saw him that way. In the least, he was known as a weak king, and the true regnants of Bohma were Katarina and Christopher - in that order.

The deals, the reunions, the organization of the state always had Katarina's participation. The inhabitants praised her for her doings. The population called her "their queen", and not the legal Horvat, his wife.

Weak, sick and disgraced, Charles felt the weight of being a loser.

"Loser!"

Those were Katarina's words to him with a very exposed mocking way. The woman he sent her to prison, because in reality she was already dead for many years to count. He couldn't kill her twice.

She laughed at him while she was guided to her cell. Her black dress proved she was a widow...to herself.

Everytime he paid her visits, he only repeated those words, "Loser!" and always smiled in debauchery until the day she decided to answer him

"Why am I the loser when you're the one behind the bars?"

"You Never Had ME! You had a body, but not ME! But I did have you...all these years...You always bragged about the being the king you never were and I swore to myself that I would do everything and Anything to keep it that way"

"I'm the king"

"The king of Losers!" she laughed loud

"At least I'm not the one in prison"

"You are more of a prisioner than I am...Chérie! People look at you and remember of Me! People obey to you vowing to Me! I am the legacy through you"

"You're a dark shadow into Bohma's history now, dear Kat..."

"But I will live on...I made sure to overshadow you! That is your punishment... dear!"

He inhaled disturbed with her provocations, "I hope you enjoy that...in this fancy prison. It suits you!"

"Your pride is still bigger than your p..."

"And I hope you enjoyed Christopher's as much as you could...you'll no longer have it"

She grinned with a shrug, "He will always be mine...I am sure there will not have any other woman in My bed. I am the first and the last one!"

Charles grimace, "But you weren't the Only one!"

She gave a shrug, "That is just a detail..." she gave him her back

"Talk about pride...Yours is bigger than mine...I doubt of your presumptuous certainty that you'll be the last one. There were always others, and Christopher is still "young" enough to have other women in His...Your bed...And I doubt you won't care when he does that!"

She turned around with a serious expression, "Do not doubt of me Charles, look at you, everything I planned over you, happened. I took everything you thought you had, I took from you all the legacy you thought you would have, I hit your pride in all the things you cherished. My vendetta to you is almost done. I have broken my silence and what you did to me will not stay forgotten. You will still pay high for that! Ah, and one more thing...I am not presumptuous and it is not pride my certainty, it is love!"

"Christopher hates you!"

"He loves me!"

"I guess you're still pathetic for believing in his love..."

Still serious, Katarina remained staring at Charles, almost in a defiant way, "Loser, this is the last time you will ever speak to me, so I will tell you only one more thing: Be careful, my beloved Christopher can be as furious as me..."

(*)

A few years passed since Katarina's imprisonment, Charles was in his bedchambers when he heard yells and loud noises coming from the outside. He stood up with difficulty from the bed, scared as he recognized Christopher's voice echoing in the corridors approaching his chamber.

The soldiers were unnable to stop the tornado in form of a man.

He took a sword to protect himself as he prepared himself to the abrupt entrance of the once kind man and legend knight of Bohma.

Christopher Reed was irrecognizable, and if Katarina was as scary when out of herself, so was Christopher...And her last words echoed in his mind, paralyzing him as Christopher in a swift move took the sword off Charles' hands and then he punched the king on the face, which made him fall to the ground.

The furious former night, who had been secluded since his former wife's runaway, rode onto the scared man, immobilizing him, and then punched him more onto the face fiercely while he cursed all the bad adjectives he knew.

Christopher didn't care about how many bones he had already broken of that man's face. He was consumed in hate and disgust.

The man he served and protected all his life had disgraced His Katarina. The man he owed obedience had taken advantage of his absence and destroyed joyful Katarina...the joy he so much cherished.

That monster "killed" his Katarina.

More soldiers entered the chambers and tried to take Christopher off of Charles, but they were also taken by Reed's fury. He was tameless. He let his beast free after reading Katarina's diaries and letters until that date.

Bloody, full of bruises, unrecognizable, Charles moaned for forgiveness. He certainly cried among the blood and swelling.

One man against an army of royal soldiers. All beaten down. An unconscious bloody king near death on the ground.

Christopher Reed never asked why.

All he cared about was Katarina, his Katarina that was part of his honor.

And like Katarina had said, Charles would still going to pay for his bad act. So he took one black pill out of his pocket and inserted into Charles' mouth until and waited until it dissolved. The healing properties of the herb saved Charles from death, though he was under Christopher's command.

"Order Katarina's release from prison!"

"I can't do that!"

"You're the king!"

"Christopher...the years isolated affected your memory and the news to reach you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've abdicated the throne, I no longer have the power to order anything"

"Bullshit!"

"May I remind you that there was an agreement due to our heirs' marriage, remember?"

Christopher frowned thoughtful.

"May I refresh your mind...Your son Henry will be the new king. If there's one who can try to free your beloved Katarina from prison is him, but I guess you raised him well, right? To hate his mother..."

**End of Flashback**

The act that at that time seemed to have stayed unpunished, but the memory of the time never forgets all the doings, either good or bad, and is just a matter of time until infractions shall be paid.

And Charlize paid for that bad act. And that was her biggest demon to face.  
At about the same age of Katarina at the act, Charlize did suffer the same Katarina did with Charles...and that changed her forever.  
She took a long time to move on from those horrible memories. Her body healed, but her soul was broken, just like Katarina's back in the day.  
And that kind of trauma is one of the hardest ones to overcome, especially when one doesn't know from where it came from.  
Our memories may fail to recall out own bad acts, but Time's doesn't. What goes around comes around...eventually.

That payment phase had come for all of them in the current life.

And Chris Redfield asked Why.

The stares made Charlize start to tremble and she no longer could fight the tears coring down her face.

"Why?" Chris asked again

"Because I need forgiveness..." she replied with a trembling voice

"Forgiveness?" Chris asked disconcerted

"I can't explain...I just need forgiveness...because all I ever wanted...was to forget..."

Chris was loudly confused

"Like you...I wanted to forget...that...that one day...I did terrible things...I used to be a bad person...I'm not like that anymore..."

"What..."

"And I can't stand seeing you like this...you shouldn't be this way...tormented...you should be with your wife and children...home..."

Confused but touched, Chris didn't know how to react. He looked to the ground, to the sides, at Charlize who embraced herself like a scared little girl, and seeing her that way disturbed him.

Whatever she was talking about didn't seem logic to him. He didn't see as a monster. She saved his life and always helped him. She had always been so patient with his outbursts. Surely she wasn't perfect, but she had always been so kind to him and everyone else that it was hard for him to see her as a bad person as she spoke. Well, but he had missjudgements before. People had betrayed his trust. People had lied to him.  
Although, he sensed sincerity in her voice. In her intentions.

"It's not up to you to save me and I don't see a reason why **I** should forgive you..."

"I guess it's not you who should forgive me..."

"Whoever it is, I hope you get it if it's so important to you"

She nodded thankfully, "By the way... I'm not trying to save you"

"Aren't you?"

She moved her head in denial, "I'm trying to help you save you from yourself so you can finally find your way back home..."

Upon those words, another cool breeze passed by them which triggered a memory in Chris's mind: The memory of the night of the festival in Bohma.

"So if you really want to help me, I need you to do one thing that I know is going to be challengeful to you"

"I don't mind about challenges. What do you need from me?"

"Help me go to Bohma...I have a feeling all my answers are there"

Charlizes's lips parted, going to Bohma was the hardest thing for her to do since Mr. Lionel's death.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still deciding the fate of this story since I'm rebooting the whole story, but in a very slow pace so I have no idea when the final version will be puclished. **

**For now my plan is to keep this one as a parallel story as I don't like unfinished works.**


	16. Until Now

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Bohma**

Kate, Nicholas and the twins had just left the airport and they were on their way to the hotel they were going to spend a few days before Kate moved in to the temporary apartment meanwhile the sale of Katarina's house had not been concluded.

Nicholas watched out the window the landscape of the town, mesmerized by it's architecture and the mix of medieval and modern contrasts. A picturesque place. Everything was dazzling as for his first time in that famous location he had only heard about from others.

"I could settle here" he commented enthusiastic

"You'd get bored" Kate replied

"I doubt it!"

"I know you!"

"You think you know me"

"I'm sure I know you"

He grinned, "Ha, you know what I allow you to know about me" he replied with a wink

"I know you better than yourself, cherie!" she replied lifting one eyebrow in tease

"Is that so? So if the lady knows it all, what am I thinking?"

"You want to kiss me"

He gasped, "What?"

Kate couldn't help the laughter for Nick's reaction, "I just wanted to see your face. You see? I know you! I knew you'd fall for that one"

"Ha-ha-ha" he replied in a mocking way

Kate grinned as the taxi driver parked the car in front of they hotel they were staying in. This time they weren't staying at the one where Yana worked, just for a change.

Nick carried the luggage while Kate carried the twins in a wrap sling for twins, and presented their documents to check in at the reception, before heading to their suite.

The room was simple but with a cozy atmosphere and equipped with modern home appliances in the kitchen. In the bedroom there were two queen size beds, one for Kate and the twins, and the other only for Nick. There was also a wardrobe where they kept their luggage.  
At the living room there was a door to the balcony with view to the local commerce.

The following morning Nick and Kate left early to have breakfast at a nearby café along the twins before Kate was showing the town for Nick who was mesmerized by the local landscape and atmosphere.

"I could definitely live here!" Nick commented smiling as they walked at the plaza nearby the lake property

"You can...before boredom kills you. You're a big city rat!" Kate replied strolling the twins

"You again with this tease?" Nick said raising an eyebrow

Kate blew him a kiss and then smiled mischievously.

They continued the walk until stopping by the gate with entrance to the famous Lake of Bohma. Kate stared at it surprised for it being open to the public again.

"I didn't know sly Angie had opened its gates again...or maybe it was a private land just for me!" she spoke with a shrug

"Sly Angie..." Nick said with a grin

"Do you want to get to see the lake then?"

"Are you sure of it?"

"If it's a public park again, why not? Despite the insects that live there, the location is Bohma's postcard and worth the visit"

"What if 'sly Angie' is there?"

Kate stopped walking and started to smash a leaf on the ground with her foot, "I smash the bug!"

Nick looked away nearly rolling his eyes and keeping the urge to laugh at Kate and her childish and theatrical manners at times.

As they headed to the entrance, Kate told Nicholas some curiosities of the location and took a while to notice she was walking talking alone as she looked back to see Nicholas standing still staring at the direction of the cemetery of the land. The graves weren't visible, only the bushes covered by flowers and other plants.

"You surely have a gothic calling inside you..." she said with a shrug as she approached him

"What do you mean?" he said puzzled looking at her

"Of all the beauty around to be admired, and you ended up staring at the cemetery bushes"

"I didn't know the cemetery is there...you only told me people were buried in the land"

"Exactly! That's why I meant you have a gothic calling that connected you with the cemetery..."

He shrugged, "Is there only the cemetery there?"

She made a face, "Yes and no...there's the bottom of the property into the woods and the end of the lake as well, and more graves..."

"I see..." he replied taking another glimpse at that direction again, "This is a lonely place for a park..."

"Yeah...it's a mournful scenery..."

Nick looked at the two stories house of medieval style surrounded by bushes and flowers, the windows were closed which suggested that or the entrance was forbidden or no one lived there anymore, "Any chance is there anyone inside?"

"I don't think so. I don't sense any sly-evil presence..."

They continued their way to the lake pier when Kate realized the missing barn and saw the exposed grave of Katarina, so well maintained and surrounded by Katarina's favorite flowers. A scene that contrasted to the last time she had seen it, dirty and hidden. Details that intrigued the young blonde.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked noticing silent Kate

"The barn...is not here anymore..." she whispered with a saddened expression

"It was old, no?"

"Yeah, but...there was a lot of history there...but sly Angie is not Mr. Lionel who kept the maintenance"

"History is past, maintenance is expensive"

"You don't get it..."

"I do get it, but maybe it's about time to quit the nostalgia and vendetta"

"Don't ever say that again!"

"What's the point in keeping the grudges for something that happened long time ago, and you're not even sure this whole incarnation thing exists?"

Kate inhaled deeply and pointed at the stroller, "You see?"

"What?"

"Them"

"The twins?"

"Yeah... what about around you? Who do you see?"

"Us..."

"Right! Any one else?" she said with a cynical way

Nicholas finally got the hint, Chris was missing. Kate still blamed Angelina for it.

"Kate...I didn't mean that"

"Thank you for revealing yourself. I was about to regret taking you with me, but is what they say 'time reveals people!'. That's me really trying hard to be optimistic!"

"Kate, please...I know you miss Chris, but..."

"But don't ever say again it's about a distant past that probably did not exist! It is not about a 'fantasy', it is about Now! It is about a recent past!" she yelled out unconsciously changing her accent

Used to Kate's sudden outbursts on sensitive subjects, he remained calm and staring back at her. He wouldn't take back what he said as he was sure he didn't say anything to insult her. He never omit his opinion whenever she talked to him about those things to him, but her selective memory failed recalling that right now. Not that it meant he didn't believe her, but he preferred to keep himself neutral, as Kate had the tendency to take things personally.  
He understood her pain and her missing Chris and certainly he supported her on that or he wouldn't have come on that trip with her.

However, for not knowing Angelina, he thought it would be unfair to take sides and condemn her for everything that happened to Kate. He surely loved and believed Kate, but his love didn't blind his reason, despite others saying he made too much efforts for her in vain.  
They just didn't understand his love for her wasn't based on possession. He didn't love her more than himself. He loved her essence, and he loved her enough to wish her to be happy with whoever she chose, despite not being fond of Chris for some unknown reason.

They remained in silence for long minutes staring at the lake and the outstanding scenery around. There was an interesting contrast in that place. The beauty overshadowed the sadness of its history. People died there. People were buried there.

"We should get going…There are other interesting places in town for you to see" Kate broke the silence

"Sure"

As they headed back to the entrance gate, Nicholas gave one more glimpse at the cemetery direction as if finding that scenery familiar to him, but before they could leave the land, at the entrance, they spotted a particular redheaded girl standing still wearing a lavender dress staring back at them.

Kate rushed the steps as Nicholas followed her.

"Kate…" the redhead called in a low voice tone as they passed by her.

Nicholas looked back upon hearing the soft voice of the ginger woman, but felt Kate grabbing him by the wrist while strolling hurriedly out of the place.

"I think she wants to talk to you"

"I have nothing to talk to her!" she snapped

He looked back again, immediately recalling the image he had seen so familiar, in a dream, of those woods and a woman in lavender dress holding newly born twins.

**Flashback**

The sudden storm had ceased. The young merchant had managed to outwit the villagers from chasing the young couple, after lending his own horse for them so that they would flee through the Forbidden Forest. While the executioners waited for the encounter they would never have, Nicholas was walking back to the village by a shortcut trail near Lake Bohma.

While walking through the dense forest imagining he had suceeded helping the young couple in love, he wondered his future after "betraying" his countrymen and reflected on the disappointment he had had about Angeline.  
He never imagined that the young woman so gifted was capable of such betrayal towards her own naive sister who always supported her in everything, and after learning about Angeline's participation in the suffering Kate spent all those months in silence, the passion he felt for her became bitter.

He remembered the few times he talked to Kate with the intention of getting close to Angeline and confessing the feelings he had for her, and during the conversations, Kate always spoke well of Angeline and also with great admiration. For Kate, Angeline was the model of woman she would like to be, so well gifted for home cares and the type of wife she wanted to be to her beloved Christopher, she was sure Angeline was the perfect type of wife for a man.

As he left the dense forest, he spotted an old shack that stood by the lake and as he headed towards the end of the trail that would take him towards the village he lived in, he heard moans and soft cries, despite being in the middle of a forest so silent, he was able to hear the noises and ran towards the back of the rustic shack, and nothing had prepared him for the terrible image his eyes witnessed and the pain of the "failure" took over him.

"Kate!" He yelled, running and tripping on the floor until he managed to reach the body of the dying young woman next to her lover who clearly lay inert lifeless, "If I knew you were here I'd have come faster!" He sobbed witnessing the last sigh of the radiant and innocent young woman lying next to the man she loved the most, "Kate ..." he whispered voiceless as he gently closed her eyes and apologized for not being able to help them to stay together

It was too late for any successful outcome for those people involved in the chase of that innocent love. Everyone had been transformed after the last sigh of the sweet free-spirited young girl.

Nothing else could be done but to inform the father of the young boy who had lost his only son after arriving too late at the empty village in an attempt to rescue his son and his beloved one. Inconsolable, the middle-aged man wept and howled in pain at the sight of his son's body and regretted not having helped the young couple before when he had learned the surname of the girl his son loved.

It was simply too late, and all that could be done was just to bury an "innocent love" with the hope that they would be together in the afterlife.

As they dug the ditch in the soft, post-rain land, the young merchant heard hurried rides and recognized his own horse and the young "traitor" carrying two newborns.

"Oh no..." she said, appalled when she realized the tragic outcome that her choice had caused

Consumed by remorse, the young "gifted sister" embraced the innocent twins and the only survivors of pure love, pleading for their and the late couple's spirits forgiveness. Embarrassed, Angeline ran to the old shack and cried inconsolably claiming for forgiveness.

When they finished burying the couple, Barry Greencamp continued to watch the newly formed grave, praying for the couple's soul, while Nicholas, covered in mud, gathered the strength to go to the shack to finally confess all his feelings for Angeline.

"Now you cry?" He spoke with a hoarse when he saw Angeline sitting at a chair while nestling the crying newborns

"Nick..." she replied voiceless

"Don't speak my name with your mouth of gall!"

"Pardon..." she whispered in remorse

"Pardon? You don't even deserve to be here! Who was supposed to be holding these starving babies was their mother and father that you killed!"

"I didn't know they would be hunted like animals!"

"How dare you say that?! Don't be sneaky and hypocritical Angeline, you always knew your father couldn't tolerate dishonor and that his pride is greater than anything he has and you fed it by spreading libel about your sister who so admired and trusted you! You always knew that her "crime of love" would never be forgiven and tolerated by your father" he shouted

"I was angry" she snapped

"Angry at what? What did she do so bad to deserve to pay with her life and Christian's... and almost with her children's?"

She was biting her lips listening to his lecture when she shouted, "You!"

"Me?"

"Your love"

He stared at her confused

"I just wanted you to notice me..."

"And you did...murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!"

"No? Your sister and Christian in that pit bet to disagree!"

"I didn't want things to be like this..."

"Don't play the victim! All your sister did was to suffer for the past 6 months because of you! She got beaten up because of you! She almost lost her children because of you! She starved because of you! She was separated from the love of her life because of you! She ran away because of you! She lost her life and all her dreams because of you! She doesn't have a future and neither do these babies because of you! They couldn't be happy as a family because of you! And you still dare to blame me too? You really are a hypocrite! What a disappointment!"

"I just wanted her to feel what I suffered for not being able to love you! She always got all the attention wherever she went, but I couldn't take it when I missed the chance to have your love... I just wanted you to love me back, but you only had eyes for her!"

"What? I never had eyes for her"

"Don't be a liar! Admit that you always asked about her! Admit that you did talk to her in secret! As for she was already dishonored, what would stot her from giving it to you too? I couldn't handle the horrible images of you touching her when I was the one who wanted to be touched by you! Who guarantees that these babies are not actually yours?"

He was passed beyond any reaction after hearing all that, "I never touched her!"

"But you wanted it! You are a man and she was...easy... Don't tell me she got pregnant on her own"

"Respect your sister who's buried in that pit, more over respect these babies on your lap! I never saw her that way... I always respected her love for Christian!"

"You say that now, but I remember very well the times I saw you two alone and whispering..."

Nicholas looked out the window at the lake and took a deep breath. It was useless to continue that discussion. Nothing said would bring Kate back, but there was time for the last confession.

"Do you know what hurts me the most now?"

"What?"

"What hurts me the most is knowing that Kate trusted the wrong person, especially her love secrets. It hurts me the most knowing that Kate admired the wrong person. It's knowing that Kate lost her life because of the most envious and dishonored person that ever existed in her life! Kate "gave herself" to the man she loved and never lost her honor because of that because in reality she always remained loyal to everyone, including her enemies, but she was too innocent to see the evil around her. These babies are the result of true love and not out of shame.  
Shame is having a **sister** like you and having your blood in the veins of these true pure angels. I'm ashamed of one day falling in love with someone like you. I am ashamed of one day have considered proposing to you and my deepest regret is that I asked Kate for help to approach you...  
Forgiveness, I ask to the tearful man outside for being involved in the conspiracy of lies as if I was the "lover" of the woman his son loved! My honor went down the mud too! It is my honor that I also buried in that pit and I cried over it! I regret that I once desired you, but in respect to the good tradition and the **honor** of your family - and yours - when in fact, you had none!  
Your name refers to an angel, but you don't live up to it!  
I believed that one day you could be the love of my life, but you became the disappointment of my life!  
I failed your sister for not being able to help her to stay with the love of her life, but you can be sure that I will turn their love to eternal and everyone will know who they were!  
My name went to the mud along with their grave, but my honor will last for centuries beyond me, and if you still have any trace of dignity, you will protect these babies whose you took away from their parents.  
And the reality is one: you were a terrible sister! As a matter of fact you were never a sister, but an envious bitch!  
Kate was much more of a woman than you think you are. Kate could be much better than you at anything she wanted to learn because love guided her, not enviness! Kate deserved to be happy... now you? May God bless you because what goes around comes around... And to me you are the best thing I never had!"

Nicholas knew Barry Greencamp was going to raise his grandchildren somewhere away from Bohma.

Disgusted at the villagers, the young merchant left the village to pursuit a lonely path in order to find his balance back. He never forgot Kate and Christian, and did live up to spread their love story that turned into the most famous legend of Bohma thanks to his communicative personality.

Eventually he got married and had children, but he never forgot those sisters and later in his life he did get to know the Greencamp twins and all their doings that started Bohma's golden age.

**End of Flashback**

_Since that day, Nicholas never met Angeline…_

_Until now…_

"Stop looking at her!" Kate snapped pulling Nick strong by the arm so he stopped looking back

"That girl..."

"Is the Sly!" she completed his sentence

"Sly Angie?"

"Sly bitch to you!"

Angelina watched the couple walking away while they discussed. It was obvious Kate too bothered about that handsome man looking back at...her?  
Could him be Kate's new lover?

"And I thought she was mourning and loved Chris immensily...I guess I was wrong - shallow love - but one thing is for sure, Kate has good taste for men..." Angeline thought watching the couple disappear in the crowd. Though as soon as she had those bitter thoughts, Angelina shook her head in struggle with her wish to fix things and her jealousy over "Kate's new guy".

* * *

**Thank you McTamale for the review =D**


	17. A Different Perspective

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Bohma, Lake House**

After losing sight of the couple, Angelina shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't allow them to take over her, after all, three months since Chris' disappearance, and despite their hopes, there was the chance that Chris was in fact dead, so Kate had all the right to start over her life with someone new.

Inhaling a deep and leaving out a long sigh, the redhead turned away to check her former property, although her thoughts were constantly being dragged to the moment her eyes caught the "green-eyed stranger's" glimpse when he looked back for the last time before being tug by the jealousy blonde.

"Blonde Kate with short hair...things are really changing over here..." Angelina talked to herself staring at the lake before heading to the cemetery to visit Mr. Lionel's grave

As she walked she looked in the direction of the house. All the windows and doors were closed. Now the famous house seemed to be just an abandoned building. The land still kept its beauty of scenery, but no more than just that.

"Good morning Lionel, here I am again. I know you're here, but this is the only way I know to feel closer to you when you're so far away from here… I'm reading the diaries again. I want to be sure I didn't passed over something I should haven't...and honestly, I did…  
After all the things that have happened, after all the reflection I have made, after all the therapy in progress I realized I missed a bunch of things! It's weird looking back now, there are things that are quite unpleasant to read and others I have surpassed from the last time I read it. This is a good thing I guess…  
I just wish you were talking back to me so I could share my findings, or so I could have another point of view...but I tell you one thing without expecting a reply from you..." she made a pause with a sigh, "You were right about Katarina...every coin has two sides. We have different versions of the same events. She was not all bad, but not all good either. I don't tell I have forgiven her completely, but I understand her reactions a little better now. There are times I pity her.  
Surprisingly I have a complete different opinion about Christopher and about that I wish you were here!

About Christopher I start to see he simply feared admitting he loved Katarina, just like Chris did about Kate. Even though none of them liked to see Katarina/Kate with someone else. Talk about possessive love...and they say Katarina was the possessive one...in my opinion both are like mirrors of each other. No more, no less.

Ah Lionel, I miss your words so much. You always had an answer for everything and so much wisdom to share.

I miss your advices on my twisted love life, for example now...when I finally feel less bitter about Katarina I see Kate with someone else. It feels like the "rivalry" feeling will never stop. When I finally let go of Chris there she appears with a hot younger guy that made my legs tremble and my dilacerated heart melt with just a glimpse... I feel like a stupid teenager right now and wanting the popular girl to disappear...ugh. I know it's pathetic but I can't help it.

What would you tell on that? Okay, I know I shouldn't say that because we know has been wished before and the outcome didn't compensate it..." She looked away distantly with a sigh, "I'm sorry for my babbling but now I have to go. George might be waiting for me with Olivia, by the way, the last update about them is that George is with someone else and Olivia and I are spending much more time together, she's growing too fast! She's talkative and loves telling stories. She also loves makeups! She's my opposite but it's alright. She's my precious jewel and I'm a better person because of her. I hope she doesn't see me as a bad mother... But well, time will tell..."

Angelina left the cemetery walking back to the front of the house. At distance she looked at the direction of Katarina's grave and headed that way.

It was part of her therapy to visit "her old enemy" grave. For a couple of minutes she got staring at the grave in silence as if picking up the right words to start a conversation as she usually did since she started paying visits to that grave.

"Hi Kat... I didn't bring you flowers today but I can see other people have come to pay visits to you. The first time I came here I had no idea your grave was in this land, it was so hidden, out of sight. In town you were referred as the infamous queen, infamous Katarina. It's not like that anymore. Now people have more respect towards you and local historians have pointed the good things you did for this town and for the country. Your keen diplomacy is revered, your fight for the less favorite and standing up against the society's traditional rules that only benefited men has turned you into one of most powerful and influential women that ever existed. That's good since people have started to see you with other eyes, and so did I... Things have changed...  
Maybe one day you and I will as well towards each other... but for now it's still easier for me to talk to "you" at a grave instead of talking to "you", yet the same goes to you. I know you don't want to hear from me but I still have the letter from Christopher/Chris to you...all I need is to reunite courage to deliver it to you. Easy said than done... I still don't know how to break the barrier that lies between us. As a fact you are quite changed from the imposing figure you used to be, that's why it's hard to relate "you" to the woman buried in this pit, for exception when you, Chris and his team saved Bohma last year. You became the highlight that day just like the old days. I'll never forget it…I saw Katarina that day when you put out all that courage and fierceness that only she had when you shot those creatures to defend the ungrateful inhabitants. Once upon a time you were blamed for one town's downfall and your imaged was disgraced by other factors too. Those people gave you their backs, still there you were standing up for them…maybe for you. And it worked! There was a price…I know that. Henry…  
Ah…Henry…did you know I got to talk to him once? Probably you don't know that. Henry was good at keeping secrets."

**Flashback**

It was night, the people in town were celebrating the local festival week. Angelina was supposed to head to Edonia after visiting Mr. Lionel at the Lake House where she met Kate along with Chris and Piers. In that day, she had noticed Kate's behavior about Chris and her jealousy glimpses at her at times. As a matter of fact, Angelina thought Kate was Chris' girlfriend due to his non-rejecting reactions about Kate's closeness. He never backed her off from him and that reaction of his, or the lack of reaction from his got Angelina's attention. He never stopped Kate despite denying having anything with her when he was questioned about her.

At that time Angelina was still too overwhelmed about everything she talked to Mr. Lionel. He was like a mentor to her. She trusted him without any doubts. She never questioned him and tried her best to follow all of his advices. He was the role model she wanted to her life, reason why she felt so impacted by his death. For her, it felt like the ground being taken from her. She got lost. However, before that, there happened that fatidic night when Chris and Kate moved by destiny had their first night together.

At that time Angelina was trying her best to keep a distance from Chris as she struggled with her wish to be with him and her commitment with George. She knew she couldn't have both and Mr. Lionel seemed to be the only one who didn't judge her for feeling that way that at times made her feel ashamed for having feelings for two men at the same time.

Despite the old man listening to her and never judging her for feeling that way, he never hid the hints that Chris and Kate were meant to be this time, no matter what. There was a karmic lesson they had to learn, and for that Angelina felt she didn't have the space she wanted in Chris' life despite him demonstrating some interest on her.

Lionel never really explained in details his beliefs and his words, but he let out the wisdom go beyond him when he preached.

So that fatidic night wasn't only meant for Chris and Kate, but it was also for Piers losing the fight once and for all. It was a fatidic night for Angelina for having to deal with her quest.

She was walking at the plaza nearby the park on her way to the train station when she stopped by a big old fountain. However, that was not any fountain. There was a symbolism on the structure of that particular fountain: winged twins.  
That fountain was built under Katarina's order in tribute to the legendary Greencamp twins.

The moon was reflected on the water as the sound of water falling from the twin's hands, and a cold breeze passed on Angelina's skin as she stood still staring at distance a figure sitting at the edge in the middle of the twins as per Angelina's point of view.  
Even at night it was evident the too white skin of the figure staring back at her while alone watching people partying at distance.

Angelina didn't feel scared for seeing that lonely man despite feeling her heart racing in her chest.

"A lonely woman shouldn't be wandering this time of the night despite the safety of the town"

"Do you intend to rob me or something?"

He laughed, "No way! I just didn't know how to break the ice…Angeline…" he said almost whispering when mentioning that name

His whisper caused some shivers on her skin making her legs tremble for a while, "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter? Names…"

"It does when someone is blocking my way home…"

"I'm not blocking your way. You do it yourself… don't blame others for your own fault, you just waste your time doing that. I'm a proof of that!"

"Who are you then? What makes you feel you have the right to judge me without even knowing me? By the way, I'm not AngelinE!"

"Name's Henry, it's like I said, names don't matter to me. I know you long enough to know you still do that to yourself. It's about time to stop this"

"I don't know what you're talking about…actually I don't even know why I'm even listening to you" she said starting to walk away

"I try but I'm not soft like Lionel"

Angelina stopped still and looked back at him who still remained sitting

"I guess no one can be soft as Lionel. That's a talent he's got" he shrugged

Angelina remained in silence. Intrigued. There was a soft French-like accent at some manners of Henry's speaking.

"Who…Henry, right?" she spoke frowning thoughtful

He grinned as if he could read her mind, which made her feel uncomfortable.

They remained staring for a few seconds. She knew he knew she knew now who he really was.

"What do you want from me?"

He finally stood up and walked over her, "I want my family back together…and to be free so I can stay with them"

"They are somewhere in town…"

"I know…"

"Why don't you just go after them?

"They're still not ready"

"For what?"

"To have me back"

"To have you back?" she repeated puzzled

"Once upon a time Angeline broke the family and separated us…but the irony of the destiny is that I can't do that without you"

"What? I don't get you"

"Angeline…what you look for is not in the past, he's closer to you than you think, but for that…if you don't try to fix what you did, I can't go back"

She gave a step back and swallowed as if backed off.

**End of Flashback**

"At that time I didn't have the vision I have today, Kat. I still thought I was only a victim. I was oblivious to the cycle we were from way before we were Angelique and Katarina. I still don't get everything Henry said that night, but I do get we can't change the past so we should stop looking back…it's not easy. I still have this feeling that doesn't go away and so the doubts start taking over me. I'm trying to fight it off, so I focus more on what I have…but sometimes I simply miss…someone…the special one…and I wonder if I'll ever find him…it feels like I don't deserve it…"

Angelina embraced herself as a tear cored down her face.

"I'm sorry **sister**…I'm not strong like you…I don't know how you…you…" she wiped her tears thinking of everything Kate had been through – (Katie/Kat/Kate) -, even when Katherine gave up her own life it showed that it demanded a lot of "courage" to give up her own life. Surely there were consequences for it and she had to be strong to face it whenever she had to pay back for such act later on. And she did learn that lesson, and Katarina was the proof of that strength.

"You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have...once upon a time someone said that"

Angelina looked back startled with the sudden female voice speaking behind her. Still with her vision a bit blurred, she recognized the woman.

"Moirai…"

"You finally were able to call her for what she really is…"

"Sister"

"A little progress that's worthy a mile"

"I'm on my limit, Moirai…I don't know how I can fix that…praying is not enough"

"Surely it's not. There has to have the action"

"I don't know how to break that wall all alone…she doesn't listen to me"

"Do you really want to break it?"

"I do!"

"At any cost?"

"Is there a cost for forgiveness?"

"No, but there is for pride"

Angelina let out a sigh, "I can't force her forgiveness, but I just want her to get his letter…she deserves to know the truth behind his walking away…"

Moirai remained serious as she created a fog that slowly covered the whole town of Bohma.


	18. React

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

_The fog. Everyone is talking about the sudden fog that is surrounding the west coast of Bohma. A mysterious phenomenon that is part of the local history. Back in the days people used to relate it to the end of the world, an apocalyptical sign from the gods before a torment hit the locals and spread the despair and deaths of many._

_Historians mention the presence of the fog before and after important events such as the destruction of Old Arthena back in the 18th century._

_Others relate the fog to the mysterious Witch of the Forest as there are several testimonies of people who encountered a lonely woman during their walks through the wood, although some opinions diverge about the woman's appearance as some claim she looks a young woman, or a middle-aged woman, others mention the woman actually looks old and creepy as she always shows up out of nothing and vanishes at the blink of an eye._

_Blame the witch or not, the fact is that the fog is real, coincidently or not, it precedes important moments of inhabitants or the own population.  
Locals are concerned as for recently there happened important events at Old Arthena such as its outbreak started by a pharmaceutical company owned by the Fleury's and the rupture of an old dam in Old Arthena occasioning on the disappearance of Christopher Redfield, an American soldier and an important member of the American branch of the BSAA who fought bravely worldwide fighting off creatures known as B. . and the bioterrorism. Chris still goes missing and the local community fears the outcome this new fog might cause…"_

_That was the talk of the town, everywhere, anywhere people only talked about the fog. Locals and their countless theories about the phenomenon. The dense fog at the littoral making ships change their routes to the east coast due to the better visibility to stop at the piers. The fog, the fog, the fog…that was all Kate and Nicholas heard about wherever they went since it started. Only vain theories and no explanation, an unnecessary commotion on the matter._

_There were times Bohmans seemed to overreact about minimum things. There were times their beliefs seemed to take all the reasoning from them and the panic starting to get installed at some communities._

"I'm starting to regret my decision to move to this place of freaks" Kate let out a heavy sigh as she licked her ice cream while she and Nick headed to Katarina's house for the meet with the woman interested in buying the property

"We can always go back home" Nick replied strolling the twins

"Yeah, but this is their home…you know…" she said kind of rolling her eyes with a shrug staring at the stroller

"I know, but they're too small to see it that way…actually home is not necessarily the place we're born, but where we feel comfortable"

"Agreed, but I like Bohma when people are not panicking over 'nothing'"

"Nothing to you, but very important to them…they're sensitive over the past recent events…they still deal with the consequences of the Fleury's incident…"

Kate stopped still and let out a long heavy sigh.

Nick looked back with a puzzled look trying to understand Kate's abrupt stop, "You okay?"

She made a face with her left hand on her left hip, "Why are you so annoyingly perfect?"

"I'm not perfect"

"Yes you are! Annoyingly perfect…you always see other side in a better way, you always put others before you, you always watch out for anyone, you even apologize when you're not wrong. You almost never raise your voice on your own, you never fight back in an offending way, you never hurt anyone's feelings because you always see the one's side, you talk about anything and everything, you always have a solution to everything…not to mention how ridiculously hot, handsome, perfect teeth, perfect smile, perfect body, so fit, so in shape, green-eyed, always smelling good, romantic, caring, understanding, patient, present and…awesome in bed! Dang! I try to find flaws in you but I just can't, that's why your perfection annoys me"

"What's it if I can't have one's love?"

"Oh, and flirty! Dammit!"

"Tell me"

"What?"

"What can I do to make you love me?"

"You know I love you…in a different way but I do…and that annoys me!"

"Why do you want to find flaws in me then? If it's annoying…"

"That's why…because we always come to this. You want something from me I can't give you because I'm stupidly conscious that I'm not choosing Mr. Perfect, plenty aware we could be happy because I insist on being a masochist waiting for Mr. Imperfect who gives a fuck at me! I'm a real dumb girl…you don't deserve that"

"I love you the way you are…"

"Stop it!" she snapped give a stepping back, "I have an important meeting that is going to decide the future of the past I'm getting over…don't make me do the same to you…too soon…"

"But you already did get over me…"

"You don't know the secrets of my heart!" she spoke with a sudden "coldness" with an almost daring tone as she remained serious staring at him in an imposing posture

"Sorry…" he replied with a cool tone as he nearly revered her

A cold breeze passed by them, easing down the nearly heated conversation of ex-lovers. They got back to walking again, in silence.

Kate almost biting her lips while she strolled her twins.

Nick controlling his grin as he followed her with his hands on his pockets recalling the day she tug him from looking at Angelina. That day he had a feeling she was actually jealous and now he had the confirmation of it, "So there's still a chance for me…" he broke the silence

"Go to hell!" she snapped

"If you're coming along, I'm looking forward to it!" he replied teasing her

"You see? You're annoying!"

"You see, I'm not perfect and you love it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah! And you just got a flaw about me…I don't know the secrets of your heart… and I thought of giving a try with 'sly Angie'"

Kate stopped abruptly again turning away with an evilly eye expression that made Nick freeze, "You never say that again! If you ever touch her you can forget completely about me!"

Nick nodded in consent, unable to speak anything. He knew Kate enough to know she was done with that playful tease of his. Even though in his heart he had no doubts about his feelings for her, now knowing there was still a chance for him, he was sure to not waste it, especially after such a sensitive matter to Kate. She simply couldn't bear to hear the mention of that particular redhead.  
Different of Chris he didn't dare to press her buttons and lose her again. He did want to mess up with her infamous jealous.

He had lost her once and he suffered a lot because of it. He did learn to move on, but after having his hope restored about a reconciliation with her, he was willing to do everything on his power to not waste that chance.

"What's again the name of the woman you were supposed to meet?" Nicholas asked as they headed to their destination not much far ahead

"Karine" Kate replied as she lowered the pace of her steps as from afar they could see into the fog the fence walls and the gate to the famous location.

The moving fog seemed to slowly reveal the beautiful imposing building far into the property.

Nicholas stared at it with amazement as he had only seen it from pictures Kate had showed him or at online researches. Seeing it live had a different feeling though, just like the whole town. Despite Kate often mentioning it, what got him really curious about Bohma besides its history and to get to see the famous location of the Lake, it was to be able to visit a different location that used to be known as the Peasant's Village. He had no idea why he had such interest on that location.

"I wish there wasn't so much fog so you could see it better. It's spring now, the gardens must be really dazzling" she spoke with a sigh

"I agree…by the way, do you think the new buyer will demolish the property and turn it into something else?"

"If that's her plan I won't sell it to her then I'll make the deal with Bohma's government even though I disagree of their idea of turning it into a tourism spot and possibly a luxurious hotel. I hope this private sale is a better offer to me because I can't wait much longer to start settling down here so we can leave that hotel room that is getting so expensive to afford with twins and returning home is not an option right now either!"

"You know about that you don't have to worry about. I'll pay the daily rate or any other expense you need"

"I know Nick but I don't want to get depending on you, nor at anyone's! I'm not even comfortable with receiving money from "my" business with Lucy when I'm not even there to help her, but living only with what's left of Chris' salary is out of question right now. I really need the money of this sale so I can find a place to live and be able to pay a nanny when you return home and I get a job"

"Yeah, but I'm already home…with you. Whenever you are will be my home" he spoke as he caressed her hair

"I don't deserve all that dedication Nick…"

"Yet…but soon you're going to get very spoiled by me!"

She grinned softly, "I didn't say we reconciled"

"I know, but I'm not going to waste this chance Kate. I lost you once and I don't intend to lose you again for a petty reason like in the past. Nothing is going to make me walk away from you…but you…"

She looked away a little disturbed. She knew she was having the chance of her life to be happy with someone that was clearly worthy. Nicholas Kennedy had all the qualities she wished for on a man and he even had more that she could ever wish for. Her mind knew that but her heart insisted on waiting for someone that was almost the opposite she wished on a man.

Since the breakup from Nick, he had become the model of man she wanted by her side – more exactly he himself – when she still lingered his presence in her sweetest memories. She suffered for their end of their fairy-tale. She did try to find him when he had to leave without her. She blamed her age and his job for separating them when they were so in love, full of plans of a life together, without any doubts of what they felt for each other and she completely willing to do any sacrifice to stay with him physically, but her jealousy didn't allow her to keep a long distance relationship with him, then her age, her depression, her father and Nick's job separated them. Then her poor financial conditions kept them apart which contributed to all the bad decisions she made afterwards.

They were too young to know how to fight for their relationship. They were too young to know how to deal with themselves.

However there was one thing she had never been able to tell Nick. Like she told him previously, he didn't know the secrets of her heart. He had no clue about this secret of hers about him.

Despite Kate being usually so open about her thoughts and emotions, she still had a remaining trait that made her relate to Katarina: keeping real secrets only to herself.

She knew it was a selfish feeling. She wasn't really proud of it, but she couldn't help but feel it.  
Nick was annoyingly perfect for another reason. The annoyance actually related to this feeling of hers that she even tried to hide from herself. It was disturbing to her to admit she didn't forgive him completely for what he did after their break up.

Her fame of jealousy and possessive wasn't by chance! She loved to be unique. The only one.

The truth was that about three years after their breakup she did everything to find him. She borrowed a good amount of money from the Fleury's and Lucy to go on her pursuit after Nick, and she did find him. She intended to make him a surprise, but in the end she was the surprised one.

Her prince charming had become a frog the moment she saw him with a child and a woman – his child.

Her pink world crashed that day. After years crying over him and suffering over their unjust separation there she was witnessing him with another woman and their child.

She could've expected him to have other women – sexually speaking. He was too handsome to not have ladies crawling over him. She understood that. She could be fine about that after some breaking therapy or something. She couldn't blame him for having intercourse with other women as a single man, as for she herself had had other men as well. She was not that too possessive that couldn't share her men physically. She actually liked that kind of game at times, but there were rules for that. The other women could never feel all of him. Unprotected sex could only be with her. Only she could have him (her men) all to herself. The rule applied to her as well.

However he had a child with someone else and that meant that he had broken that "rule". Obviously she didn't blame the child. The problem wasn't the child, but the broken rule that only existed in her mind.

Besides, back in those days she still had her damaged womb and the diagnosis that she could never support a pregnancy until the end.

So in her mind the other women were better than her because they didn't have that flaw she had. They could give him something she couldn't.

She knew one of his dreams was to have a family as well – that was part of their sweet plans before her diagnosis -, and after learning about it he told her they shouldn't give up and he'd stay with her until the end and he promised her to stay by her side no matter what with or without children of their own.

And there he was playing with his little rascal that was made not too long after their breakup. He was a happy father now. His dream of being a parent had become true.

However he broke his promise. Crashed and disappointed she left without him ever know she had been there.

Then she learned he had tried to find her, but she made sure to not be found by him. She didn't want to have to deal with his children that were a constant reminder of her "broken womb". She didn't blame him, or maybe she did as the children existed out of his "betrayal" and his lack of protection when fucking others.

Years passed, she grew over that and became a mother too despite all the odds. But as a true Scorpio girl (there she was blaming the zodiac) she had a problem with forgiveness. Letting go. She really had problems with that, but she was trying really hard to change that about herself.

They reencountered, she got over his children issues, and had him always by her side. But there was her pride as well, (damn zodiac!) and she had problems admitting her flaws, especially the ones she didn't want to admit to herself or became embarrassed of ever feeling some disturbing feelings about petty details.

But for her, a reconciliation had to be 100% clear, and that was one of the reasons why she and Chris were still "working on" things and hadn't reconciled fully. Now the same was being applied to Nick.

If she ever decided to really stay let go of Chris and stay with Nick she'd have to be fully honest about that past event that hurt her so much because now she couldn't blame him at him as for she had children with another man as well.

She let out a sigh and turned to him, "Look…we talk about this later. Now I'm really focused on the meeting…" she spoke letting out a soft smile – another remain of Katarina on Kate's personality

Nick smiled back with a nod, "Sure!"

As they walked closer to the main gate, they spotted the back of a dark blonde Caucasian woman with braided hair to the back. She wore a soft pink dress and didn't seem to have noticed their presence behind her.

Out of sudden Kate's heart accelerated, she started sweating cold as her legs and hands trembled at the sight of the woman staring into the property. Having difficulties to stroll her twins, she simply stood still trying to recompose herself.

Nicholas noticed Kate's behavior and got concerned, "You okay?"

"That hair style…" she whispered as her mind filled with the little albino girl she had dreamed of

The woman finally turned around, noticing the pair and the twins staring at her. Graciously she smiled at them and greeted them with a friendly tone.

Under a near panic attack Kate thanked inertly the twins becoming the center of the attention as they seemed to enjoy that woman's presence, including "grumpy Mel" was smiling at that gracious woman that looked the same age as Kate's.

"I'm sorry…I gave more attention to them than at you, but I couldn't help those sweet little smiles at me" she spoke as she stood up clearly a bit embarrassed

"No problem…we're used to that" Nick replied with a friendly grin

"What beautiful babies you have!" she spoke with a smile that made her look even more gracious. The thin and delicate traits of her skin and bone structure made her look so feminine. Her moves always so gracious. Her expression always so kind, and her eyes so blue like pools

"Thank you, Miss…" Nick replied like a proud father

"Oh…sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Karine Johassen"

"I'm Nicholas, nice to meet you Miss Johassen"

"Call me Karine, or even Kari"

"Okay, Kari"

Simultaneously Nicholas and Karine turned at Kate who remained still, with a perplexed expression that she simply couldn't disguise.

"Are you okay Mrs.…?" Karine asked

"Kate?" Nick poked her softly

"No…hum…Yeah…Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Karine asked in concern, "You look pale…"

"I'm fine…hum…thank you for your concern…Kari…ne…it's just…the weather…"

"It's kind of cold, right?"

"Yeah…by the way, my name is Katerina, but call me Kate. I'm the owner of the house"

Karine smiled friendly greeting Kate with a handshake, "Nice to meet you Kate! I'm glad we finally got to meet!"

Kate's cold hand felt Karine's. So soft, warm and trustable touch.

No words were needed the following seconds after that handshake. Their brains weren't aware of it, but their souls were fully aware of that long missing touch. A long and waited reencounter of formerly mother and daughter.  
A perhaps clumsy first meet, but so full of inner emotions.


	19. Can't Love You

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Efret, Dora's Bar**

"The stray dog" that was how the locals in Efret were calling Chris, some even dare to call him the stray bear from the looks of him, fully beard, messy hair and always smelling of booze and cigarettes, usually grumpy when he wasn't at his worst and acting rudely towards anyone who approached him.  
He "loved" his loneliness and he hated when people tried to take him out of that, that's why he usually reacted without good manners. He just wanted to "enjoy" his lonesome as he struggled in dealing with recurring memories at different times.

As the usual he was sitting alone at the bar stool at the counter drinking sips of whiskey as he stared at the medallion on his hand. According to his memories that was a gift his girlfriend Kate had given him before he went on a mission as a way of her to be close to him during their distance. Now that medallion was his reminder there was someone home waiting for him, wherever his home was.

However, the more he made efforts to recollect his own identity the more he recalled how "bad" his life used to be. He wasn't happy. He was usually tired of fighting, but fighting for what?  
As per his twisted memories he wasn't the family man type. His life was based on home-work-work-home, but it felt more like work-work-work. He didn't have a break. He didn't have time for friends, much less for family matters, reason why he preferred to stay single and childless.  
But that lonely and empty routine changed when he met Kate, a dark-haired and green eyed young woman of gypsy personality. she was always smiling and restless. She loved to party and her extroverted charisma made her be the center of attention wherever she went at work. She didn't mind though. She loved the attention, especially the male attention.  
At that time he was in a relationship with Cathy White, so he tried his best not to pay much attention to the rookie receptionist and the comments of coworkers about her beauty.  
He wasn't blind. He agreed she was beautiful and smelled good.  
He recalled the very first time he saw her when he accompanied her to the Human Resources cabin so she could leave her resume for the new vacancies for the reception. At the elevator he smelt the fragrance of her perfume. He never forgot it.  
He also never forgot how green her eyes were as they exchanged some gazes, though he tried to avoid eye contact with her so he couldn't get infatuated with her beauty.  
Useless. Soon after she started working at the entrance reception. Her communicative way, he politeness and remarkable presence stood out aside from her enhanced beauty due to the makeup, and opposite to the other female coworkers, Kate costumized her uniform so it could fit perfectly on her body and enhance her curves. She didn't mind being looked at.  
Secretly he observed her. From afar he saw her and as he neared her he disguised he had barely seen her, after all, he had a relationship to respect publicly.  
Though, all his efforts to keep her out of his thoughts and his eyes sight were in vain. The more he tried to avoid the more she seemed to be a constant presence.  
The more he denied the attraction he felt, the closer he wanted to be with her until the point he unconsciously flirted with her and then he put up his guard again which caused confusing signs about his true inner intents.

As days progressed he and Kate became closer and closer, especially when she started working with him as his personal secretary. The more he got to know her, the more cherished he became for her. The more they spent their time together, the more he cared for her. Progressively he realized she was more than the gossipers used to talk about her. She was more than just a pretty girl. She was more than a sexy young woman. She was smart, she was fun, she was passionate, she was free.  
As they grew closer, the more he enjoyed her presence.  
And it all started with a coffee break, then snack at the office, and then home rides until the point he gave her shelter at his own house. At that point he was already lost in his own feelings and thoughts.

Chris lighted up another cigarette as he recalled a conversation with a blue-eyed brunette woman.

**Flashback**

"So you ended up calling her to live with you?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow after a grin

"I didn't call her to "live" with me...it's just a two-week sheltering..."

"You'll "live" together for two weeks..."

"Well...not together, together...but at the same place"

"Your place"

"Yeah, my place...but she at the guest-room...she's just a guest"

"That's what you want to believe..."

"It's not what I believe, it's the truth"

"The truth you chose to believe"

"Come on Jill! Why are you questioning me like that? I don't do that to you and that "boyfriend" of yours...hum...boyfriend is what you call, right?" he spoke with a shrug

She laughed, "Spite is not your thing, Chris...my relationship with my so called "boyfriend" is not what is in question here..."

"I feel questioned by you...by everyone! Why do I feel like it's a mistake I have made for helping a friend?"

"It's a mistake helping a friend"

"So why am I being questioned for helping Kate?"

"Exactly! It's Kate we're talking about...Kate, the troublemaker"

"She's not a troublemaker!"

"I know"

"So why am I being judged? I feel everyone's eyes on me and I can get it...but you? You know me for years! You, Claire and Barry are the only family I have. You guys never questioned my decisions about my relationships. You never judged my girlfriends. The max I heard was about the age difference between me and Laura, but that I can get the judgement...though...I don't understand why are you so hard on Kate? You don't even know her! Claire was already judgemental about her without even getting to know who Kate really is...Is it jealous or something?"

The brunette inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh as she stared at him with a calm demeanor, "Do you even listen to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You vent it out, which is a good thing, but I still don't see you listening to yourself"

"I'm not following Jill"

"I can't speak for Claire or Barry, but I have no reason to be jealous at you, but for knowing you for so long and as a friend I can tell you don't listen to yourself when the subject is Kate. You have been mirroring from external people, when you should be more attentive to yourself, to your feelings...I know you are a reactional guy and that's the real point of all this conversation. The others and Kate are not the "problem" here, but what you choose to do about your reactions that are the result of your feelings...You're in denial"

"Denial? What kind of denial do you think I am as you know me so well?"

With a calm composure and a soft tone the woman replied after a pause, "Kate's role in your life..."

**End of Flashback**

Blowing the smoke in the air and taking a long sip of the whiskey, Chris moved his foot as he frowned with a thoughtful expression as another flashback of memory filled his mind. A moment of a conversation with a beardy man.

**Flashback**

"The pretty girl quits and you stay here feeling miserable just because she left and you did nothing to stop her?"

"She lied to me"

"So why are you crying over her?"

"I'm not crying..."

"No? So why is this place smelling like shit of cigarettes and alcohol? Have you looked in the mirror? You look like shit! You don't go to work, you don't answer your phone. You get your family worried. Claire got me so damn worried that it made me leave the comfort of my home, take a shit flight and put the damn door of this place and find shitty Redfield on the couch, pouring bottles of alcohol and cigarettes, staring at the engagement ring his liar girlfriend left... That's a scene I never expected from you, son!"

"I'm not your son"

"Fine, now you're throwing your shit on me, fine, I can deal with that. Go on!"

"I didn't ask you to leave the comfort of your family at cozy Canada! Go back to them and leave me alone!"

"Go on..."

"I don't want you here!"

"I know. You want Kate"

"Don't mention that name!" he yelled loud, "You don't even know the bitch!"

"But I can see the shit made"

"Why do you even care?"

"Chris...I know you since you were a little innocent boy. I saw you and your sister grow. You've been like a son to me since you were 16! I've witnessed you being doomed several times, but I never, ever, saw you ruined and miserable like this! I never saw you pitying yourself like that! I never thought a woman could make a man like you cry over like a little spoiled brat!"

"I'm not..." he yelled starting to sob, "She lied to me...she only used me..."

"Didn't you do the same, Chris?" the man spoke with a calm but firm tone

"What? I never..."

"It's not what I recall from the talk we had about the first nightstand you had with her. She was drunk, you had sex with her, she got amnesia and you told her no sex happened... It's easier to forget only our actions, isn't it?"

Chris looked away bothered about the memory and swallowed in distress, "It's different"

"Ah, so lying and using her that night is the less of a lie?"

"It was only a night, she lied and used me for months!"

"So that's your way to justify yourself? I thought liying and using have the same weight on both ends...I wonder what she'd say if she learned the truth you hid from her so you could feel better for not having to give an explanation of why you weren't fully honest with her"

"She started it all!"

"Now you're the victim...again?"

"You know...I don't think she would mind to know that I wanted to bang her all the long...more days or less days that was bound to happen anyways!"

"Yeah, and you chose the day she was the most vulnerable, huh?"

"I didn't choose it! We were both on the booze. She wanted to give it, I wanted to take it"

"And you took it and then you didn't admit it! Chris...I'm sorry for my words now, but, we are both former cops, we are people who have seen the worst of human kind...if Kate were my daugther...you'd be in jail! In my book your shit on her has a name: rape!"

Chris looked down with a remorseful expression. He felt the weight of those words. 4 words: rape. (This part edit out from FF, but keep on Reboot)

4 words: fear.  
4 words: love.  
He and Kate ommitted important events out of those 2 reasons, mostly, fear.

The day after their first nighstand he did fear her judgement about him. He didn't want her to think the worst of him, after all, in his memory everything they did was consensual, but he couldn't be sure she was going to think the same if she learned the truth and blame on him for taking advantage of her vulnerable state of mind.  
However there was a dark past of him that he also wanted to omit even from himself: his internal dispute out of jealous.  
In silence, every time he saw or heard about Kate and Piers, he had to struggle with his thoughts and the primal male dispute between him and the younger soldier.  
Obviously he did care about Piers, he trusted him as a soldier. If not, he wouldn't be training him to succeed him in the battlefield.  
He did respect Piers's conquests, his focus, his personality. The younger soldier even reminded him of himself when he was at his age. No fake feelings towards the second-in-command.  
The twist in Chris' thoughts started after the first day at the main reception when they met Kate when she applied for the job vacancy.

Piers was already infatuated with her as for had seen her priorly, but seen the stunning young brunette who had shaken Piers's grounds had another impact on the more experienced man.  
Chris Redfield wasn't the type to have his base shaken by a female presence. He never lost focus during after flirts from outrageous females - especially on the field. He wasn't so easy to catch. He already had the experience to know all the trouble women could make in a man's innocent heart. Though, he lost that innocence long ago...  
Chris Redfield was grounded tight if he really wanted to. Unreachable if he really wanted to. But that only got him lonely. His type of life didn't really allow him to balance it better which usually caused him often internal questioning of his future. For the way things were, he only saw a dark future. A dark, lonely and silent future at home.  
As a rock, he didn't expose his emotions so naturally, much less so openly. Very few people had had the privilege to see his softer side.  
At work he was the grounded and brave man. Caring and protective for his mates, but still, like a rock on the outside.  
At home he tended to try to keep everything under control and only allowing some proximity by others only at few occasions. It was easier to keep control when there were no other disturbances such as: wife and children.  
But that solitary routine started to change when he fell for Cathy White, though it still was easier to keep the silent routine as for her job being the same as his, so usually they remained separated by it.  
However, all that boring balance was shaken when that young beautiful brunette was the talk of work. She wasn't the type to pass unnoticed and people seemed to enjoy talking about her vivid spirit.  
In silence and at distance he observed her. In silence at home he thought about her. That wasn't right. He had a public commitment to be loyal, but there was a price for that loyalty, to cheat himself in order to keep under control.  
Though he wasnt't the type who enjoyed being the target, he preferred to be the hunter.  
He was used to getting female attention, but his preference were those type who played hard.  
He was a hunter and he liked to feel the thrill of the catch, and he had the patience to play that kind of "game".  
And that was one of the differences between him and Piers: timing.  
Piers was all on the heels of the beautiful enchanting brunette who had a hunter spirit just like Chris himself...  
Initially, Kate was all nice with Chris (and everyone, being nice was her natural trait), but she didn't give a fuck at him. She didn't try to catch his attention (she didn't have to, he was all eyes on her consciously or not), but she didn't reject him when they were close. She didn't try to seduce him, but she didn't ignore his flirts (the memories at the locker room and at the pool were a proof of their delicious game). She was young in age, but with the experience of a vivid woman.

So at the night of the festival, innertly Chris disputed with Piers for Kate's satisfaction. He knew Piers had feelings for her, but he lacked knowing how to play Kate's game. However, he wasn't as young as his second in command, though he had the experience to know Kate's real deal. He had observed her long enough!  
So when there were just the two of them in that room, he wanted to prove himself he could older, though he could still give what Kate really wanted and even more. A childish, but a common silent male dispute over a female attention.  
So he released the "beast" he always kept under control and did everything he normally wouldn't do, though when all the wildness had faded there came a gush of guilty when he saw all the marks he had left on the female's body who slept soundly, completely satisfied.  
What a moron he had been! How could've had him forgotten her white skin?! Those marks were only the beginning of the traces left of a wild night.  
He was aware that she would want more than he could give when she woke up and realized what they had done (if there was any trace of memory after so much booze).  
He wasn't ready to give her even after knowing she had given her all to him so freely, so fearlessly, so passionately. So he walked away, praying that that lascivious night would remain untouched. Out of shame, out of remorse, out of fear.

**End of Flashback**

After Barry's sudden visit, Chris knew the man he had like a father-figure wouldn't walk away without completing his purpose: to make him react out of his shit.  
There was about a month and a half since Kate had left him after a small fight.  
Now as he pondered about their situation, it felt like they separated for the wrong reasons, but back in the day the reasons to quit seemed plausible, after all, there were lies and the lack of trust from both parties.

"Is it all just because of sex?" he wondered as he took another sip of whiskey and smoked another cigarette as he recalled that even when they didn't have any interaction he couldn't stop thinking about her

_No, it wasn't. It definitely started with a physical attraction but whenever I think of her what comes to my mind is the cherishing moments we spent together, her smile, her joy, her company. I missed that back then, I miss her now._  
_More and more I recall what we lived together, though more and more I question if I deserve all that love she has given me..._

He emptied his whiskey glass and rose off the bar stool. In a rare act, he left money banknotes on the bar counter to pay for his booze that day, then he left the bar ignoring the surprised young female bartender who secretely had a crush on him (though not corresponded) and happened to be the daughter of the owner of the bar.

Chris headed to the hostel he was staying in and took a bag with the few belongings he had and the fake documents he used so far and left to the harbor where he took a ship with destination to Bohma.


	20. Close to Home

**The characters from the game belong to Capcom. The OC's and story background belong to me. **  
**Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: I'm not English native speaker, so you might find some typos or grammar mistakes, I do apologize for that.**

* * *

**Katarina's Palace**

Kate managed to control all the excitement followed by the handshake with Karine. To control herself was her only option indeed. It didn't matter how much she believed that young woman had been her (Katarina's) special little daughter, she had to keep the focus on the now.

Centuries had passed since their tragic separation, but in the wings of time they were still connected. Not having concrete memories of it didn't take the value it did exist once upon a time, but now she had to keep herself collected to not sound like a crazy woman. She had to pass credibility and re-know her former daughter, which by the way, was now a beautiful young woman with a gracious vibe. Polite and kind, though more importantly, she was free.

The women were similar in age, but in Kate there still lied an old soul that helplessly observed every detail Karine. Somehow seeing Karine had brought her a feeling of relief – a much needed one under the current circumstances.

At that region of Bohma, the sudden fog hadn't formed, so the day was still bright and sunny. The sky was clear. By that time of the day it wasn't hot nor cold, and Karine looked radiant wearing that simple dress and her skin exposed – so different of the last memory Kate recalled.

No bruises. No blood. No darkness.

That young girl moved with the sun, and the cool breeze moved her dress skirt and the excitement in her eyes came across them. Specially proud Kat(e).

Karine didn't have to hide from the sun nor the world anymore, which made Kate silent at times as she recalled some past stories and memories, specially of Henry's.

Watching Karine so radiant triggered a comprehension she didn't have when Henry asked for freedom and Chris obeyed to his request. She now realized that as the same cycle that had happened with Nick that deep down she hadn't forgiven him for breaking his promise, the same happened with Chris about Henry's death.

The on-and-off relationship they still had wasn't completely due to Chris's fault. She had her part too. She still blamed him for killing their son. She still blamed him for a betrayal, the betrayal of taking alone the decision to obey to Henry's request.

Watching Karine looking so radiant and happy made her realize that Chris didn't kill Henry. He freed him.

She should've known it better. Katarina had spent many years in jail, in the dark, alone, only with her memories and few visitors. It was her punishment. Death freed her.

Henry had lived in punishment for centuries. Her guilty feeling blinded her from the truth that keeping Henry hidden from the world and looking so miserable was only satisfying her selfishness.

The books and Lionel always told her, those who love free the ones they say they love. Love is freedom, and the greatest proof of love one could give to another was Freedom.

As the women moved through the property while Nick stayed watching the twins at the front garden, Kate reflected in silence while Karine showed how much she knew about the O'Reed's story, and her favoritism for Katarina which got Kate's attention.

"I'm impressed with how much you know about Katarina…Usually people…"

"Hate her…"

Kate nodded in confirmation

"That's how they teach us Bohma's history, but for some reason I always contested that at school, which got me in some cool discussions with the professors"

"Cool discussions?" Kate lifted one eyebrow as she noticed Karine's excitement mentioning that as if she found it funny

"I don't always do what I'm told…not that I'm a rebel either. Please, don't get me wrong"

"Not at all. I can relate!"

"For me there must be a logic for things, there must be equality of information. Life is not an exact math, there have variants and when you speak of a person, emotions are involved and they need to be taken in account. I love psychology and naturally I analyze things, but this I do for a hobby or something, not as profession…"

"I'm new in psychology world…"

"It's good, but it's not easy and it takes long, though it's a very important tool when we want to change or learn and comprehend more things, people and mainly ourselves."

"It's painful"

"Surely it is, but it set us free."

"Yeah…but tell me about the cool discussions if it's not a bother…"

"Sure, not bother at all. I'll never forget one day the art professor saying Katarina was a cold manipulator and murderer, so I said there was nothing cold about Katarina. It was the opposite, everything was intense, reactive and emotional about her. She gave too much and received too little. She surely played well her physical reactions in public but that's what's expected from people with a rigorous education like hers, but her actions spoke louder for her. She was like a volcano, tough on the outside, imposing, threatening, but inside she was pure fire, combustion. At times the smokes escaped from the gaps, but they were the alert that something was going on inside her. It's like what they say 'where there's smoke, there's fire'"

Kate listened to Karine as they headed to the famous bush garden outside. It was intriguing and weird listening to such psychological analyses, but she kept her mind open for it.

"So he was like 'tell that to Angelique and the innocent unborn child or Christopher himself, he was forcedly married to the evil woman' so I said 'If I ever met Christopher I'd tell him he's the one who killed pregnant Angelique through the hands of Katarina. He better than anyone knew how explosive Katarina could be, how emotional Katarina used to be and he fed it, that was his evil side. He wasn't forced to stay married to her, actually he forced her to the edge and who paid was his precious Angelique. The truth is that he underestimated Katarina. He was aware of her jealousy, he hurt her deeply for two years into their marriage when he slept with other women. He almost made her suicide by starvation because she loved him too much, more than she did love herself. He had to almost lose her to stop being a crap of a husband and give her some value. He was her mirror and she was his reflection. She wasn't perfect but her reactions were started by him. What connected them was also what put them apart. And Angelique had her part too, everybody knew Katarina was a very jealousy woman and she stayed in silence for years, acting behind Katarina's back along with Christopher. The difference between Katarina and Angelique is that Kat shows her cards. She is who she is, she feels what she feels, she shows what she has. Not Angelique. She's silent and subtle. So he was like 'Angelique didn't say anything out of fear, everybody knew Katarina's explosive side', so I was like 'Kat wasn't a bomb, she was a volcano. Angelique hid from Christopher she had his child and they hid it from Katarina. With his history of cheating, Katarina grew suspicious and boiled her magma and exploded when she saw Christopher and Angelique together alone…Again Christopher fed Katarina's evil with his own evil cowardice. I'm sure they would've had fought and a lot, but they were used to that. They were too similar and that's why they had a mismatch as well. Katarina would yell, she would curse and play the bitch but she wouldn't plan Angelique's murder. She knew if she did that she'd play to lose and she had too much to lose, and I add more, every time Katarina exploded was only after some betrayal. All Christopher had to do was to secure her and not provoke her"

Kate looked away at the bushes. Her heart beating fast, she played with her hands that felt so cold. Listening to Karine's words was like listening to the words Katarina had wrote in her diaries. Katarina had vented so many times about how much could she endure loving Christopher like that and receiving so little from him. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to get his attention, he was oblivious to her. She even thought that he only liked when she burst because that was how he seemed to notice her and more precisely when he was about to lose her. She felt like a ghost to him though things changed over the years, especially when she noticed he was jealous of Nicholas. The golden years of their marriage was when out of sudden Christopher decided to renew their vows and they even had a celebration party as if they were "marrying again", but the truth was that he was only validating their marriage behind her back.

Thinking of that now only made Kate realize that their lack of trust on each other had a long date to simply correct like magic. They needed to learn how to trust each other as for a relationship to work only love is not enough.

"I'm sorry if I talk too much, but Katarina is my favorite topic…"

"It's alright. You spoke no lies."

"I feel like I disturbed you. I'm sorry"

"No way…it wasn't you, but I need to ask you something"

"Sure"

"Are you mad at Christopher? You seem to not be a fan of his…"

"Not at all! I'm not mad at anyone, especially people I don't even know"

"But the way you spoke of him…"

"No way. It was just me being rational about Katarina's side, but there's also Christopher's"

"And how do you see him?" Kate had to ask as Katarina owed a father to their youngest daughter

"He's a reactive man just like Kat, but he's so complicated emotionally. Guiltiness is his Achilles heel. He didn't deal with it well, actually he didn't know how to deal with it at all. He's that generous man, seen as a hero, but he didn't feel it that way because that inflicted guiltiness on his shoulders. He had good intentions but he didn't know how to deal with the people he loved reactions, especially when his choices were linked to it. It was like he projected his insecurities and demons on the people he loved and they mirrored it unconsciously. I feel bad for him because he was a very insecure man deep inside and he masked it with his braveness. He was like a roller-coaster guy. When he was good he was really high and happy, but when he was down he was really miserable. There's no balance with him, or he's 50-50 or he is really 50-50! He didn't know how to relax or how to let go, and that's how he became a hopeless man. He was the dreamy type with idealizations of how the world should be. The world wasn't as colorful, so he grew gray. He really needed to learn how to accept Life, Destiny and people's fate as a result of their own choice and natural free will without taking it personally. He needed to learn that the control he unconsciously took on people around him was in fact the projection of his own problem in not having control of himself. He was a man who needed kindness and not harshness. He was a man with a soul of soldier, he was used to fight, though he wasn't ready for warmness…and that's where Katarina failed giving him, but she was also lost in her own dilemmas, so they couldn't help each other…though they were souls of broken dreams. They needed each other but they were helpless…they didn't need judgments, they needed mercy. That's why I still pray for them and may god bless their souls, especially Christopher's"

Kate was reactionless. She couldn't agree less with Karine's words, it was like she knew him for years without ever meeting him. Karine was better than her at reading his darkness.

"This place is so beautiful and nostalgic. It feels like Katarina is still here…"

Kate widened her eyes. Her hands were no longer cold, but now they were warm. All her body felt strangely warm. All she could think was how special Karine really was. Too bad Christopher never had the chance to meet her…or Chris. Now she felt that she owed him he needed to meet Karine, there was something different about her and it wasn't her skin anymore.

"Maybe she is…" Kate replied

That moment Karine turned her face at Kate. Their eyes met and paralyzed for a few seconds.

"Certainly she is…" Karine replied with a warm smile

A few tears escaped Kate's eyes. She was at the edge of helplessness. She needed a light that seemed to never come.

Instinctively Karine wipe them kindly and pulled Kate into an embrace.

"I'm sorry…forgive me…" Kate sobbed hugging Karine so tight with a mix of feelings of embarrassment and despair

That moment, Nick showed up with the twins and felt intrigued with the scene, "What happened?" he asked in concern

"Everything is going to be alright."

"I'm sorry…I…I…" Kate stepped away ashamed wiping her tears

"You don't have to be sorry. I noticed you were already emotional since the start. If you want to vent, I'm all ears Kate"

"This shouldn't be this way…Now I look the stupid girl with no credibility to sell this property…"

"Don't be hard on you, my only thought is that you might be going through a very hard phase. No judgments, Kate."

"Thank you for your kind words, Kari, but I really feel embarrassed for this…"

"It's alright. Really!"

"We should just go back to business…"

"Kate…if you don't feel alright, don't push yourself. We can talk about that another day and if you don't want to sell the property I understand. I came aware that this place had a special owner"

"No…I'm ready to sell it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am! Just tell me how much you want to pay and we'll close the deal"

"This is not how it works Kate…you're the seller, so you give the price and I'll buy it"

"I can't keep it…plus, you deserve it more than me…"

"What?"

"Look…I just want two things and it's because of these things that I don't want to close the deal with the government. You show respect for Katarina, they don't. I don't want it to be a hotel, I want it to be exactly like it is, and you proved me that you respect this place, the story…I'll only close the deal if you keep it as it is. I don't care about price…"

"Kate, you need the money" Nick said reasoning

"Shut up Nick! I didn't ask your opinion"

"Easy guys…I don't want to be the cause of problems here"

"I'm really sorry Karine, I didn't mean things to turn this way. I'm very embarrassed here, so I just want to end things…all I need to know is will you close the deal or not?"

"Only if you give me your price Kate. This is not a donation or an inheritance. I need a number"

"Okay…200K"

"What? No Kate, this is not the price this land is estimated"

"You said you wanted a number…"

Karine inhaled softly but deeply. She knew Kate only wanted to leave out of embarrassment. It was certainly awkward as they never met before…

Although Karine knew who Kate was. She recalled had seeing Kate's picture alongside the soldier who saved Bohma the prior year, but the truth was that Karine had heard about Kate way long ago when she was still a teenage before leaving Bohma to study abroad.

During her infancy and teenage, Karine used to visit Mr. Lionel who had been her professor in the Elementary School. They instantly became friends and as she grew she heard the stories about Katarina and Christopher. She was surprised for having someone with the same thoughts as her about the famous couple. Since she was a little girl, she used to visit the Art Museum and she never forgot how affected she felt when she first laid eyes on one of Katarina's portraits. She had an innate affection for her and apparently only Mr. Lionel used to understand her about that.

She loved listening to his stories and all the knowledge he had about Bohma and she always suspected he had a secret, which he did, but a secret she only found out when she was in High School, and it was "his" secret that gave her a boost about the career she wanted to pursue.

Since she was a kid she liked helping others: animals, plants, people indistinctly. Kindness and caring about the others had always been her biggest traits, and to work on something that could help others became her goal and her satisfaction.

She was privileged to have met Mr. Lionel and having him as her professor, besides a very close friend, and when she met his secret one night at the museum she left Bohma to study abroad. Initially she graduated in Chemistry, and had post-graduation in Biochemistry, and even being so young she already had specializations on several subjects such as Cosmetology, than she focused all her studies and knowledge to develop products for people with very sensitive skins caused by some disease or for having special skins like Henry O'Gregon Reed.

Since they met she felt an innate relation with him and somehow they grew close as he became her guinea pig for the products she developed so he could have some sort of a "normal life" and a very special bond developed between them quickly, until the point he shared with her a secret diary Christopher Reed wrote, a diary that not even Mr. Lionel had knowledge of.

When she learned Mr. Lionel was preparing his departure and selecting the people who he would donate the special houses, she knew he had a preoccupation about Katarina's and so he commented with her about it.

**Flashback**

Mr. Lionel was sitting at the desk at the Lake House writing some letters when Karine and Henry entered the property.

Henry knew who those letters were for, but not Karine.

She noticed that on a particular one he seemed very preoccupied and had a saddened expression until he let out a long sigh and looked at her.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to give this letter to the destined owner of Katarina's house. Actually I don't even know if I'll ever meet the destined owner, so Karine, if this never happens, I want you to be the chosen one to have it. Henry and Jerry are already aware of this. The contract is already done, all you have to do is to sign it if I don't find her until my death"

"Mr. Lionel…I can't accept it. All of this only belong to Henry…"

"It's your right" Henry said

She turned to him, "It's not my right. I'm not even part of the family…"

"You're more than you think my dear Karine…you deserve it more than you think…" Mr. Lionel said making a mysterious look

**End of Flashback**

Back then she didn't understand why she deserved the property, but she recalled the few mentions Lionel and Henry had made of someone named Kate, the destined one.

She never questioned them as she had a reserved nature as well, though she had always been curious about Christopher Reed for some reason she never understood and she loved listening to stories of his. Though, after Mr. Lionel's death Henry often talked about a man named Chris Redfield and his wife Kate who was pregnant with twins, and surprisingly – or not - she had an innate curiosity about the special captain that was currently missing.

So for Karine, none of that was awkward. Actually she was pretty much excited for finally meeting Kate and the twins Henry saved. There was just something about the green-eyed woman that made Karine feel home and welcomed.


End file.
